An Unlikely Savior Edit
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Snape saves Hermione from deatg during the final battle and claims a Life Debt. Nineteen years later, Hermione finds out that's not all he's claimed. You see, he has a daughter . . . Violence, Lemons, Angst WARNING: NOT A ROMANTIC PAIRING!
1. An Unlikely Savior

**An Unlikely Savior One Shot for Now**

Separated from Harry and Ron, her wand lost, Hermione fled, running up the marble stairwell, away from the Great Hall. She heard someone howl, "There's one! She's running up the stairs! After her, Fenir!"

The Death Eaters had made it into the castle, and were battling staff and students. The house elves had joined the fray, swinging knives, pots, two-prong forks and whatever utensils could do damage. Harry and Ron were in the midst of battle, blasts, cries, smoke and the scent of blood and scorched flesh filling the Entrance hall as people fought for life and freedom, many finding death and relief.

The huge, rangy wizard's yellow eyes narrowed as he watched Hermione disappear down the first floor corridor to the right. He smiled nastily, showing pointed yellow teeth as his quarry fled. He looked back at his comrade.

"I'll get her," Fenrir snarled, "I love the feel and taste of young witch."

Fenrir loped after Hermione, taking the stairs three at a time, his too-tight robes not impeding him at all. This would be an easy kill.

Hermione's heart leapt and fear lent wings to her feet. She tore down a corridor where she knew of a secret passage that was passworded. If only she could reach it before the werewolf reached her.

Fenrir slowed his run to an easy trot, enjoying the scent of fear Hermione left as a trail behind her. The werewolf loved to play with his food.

Hermione continued to run, her heart bounding, feeling light as air as her fright added adrenaline to her bloodstream. She wasn't a coward. If she had her wand, she would turn and fight. But she was wandless and stood no chance against the Death Eater. Her only choices were to either run or die.

Most likely, if she didn't get through that passageway, she'd end up doing both.

"I smell you!" Fenrir rasped loudly, his growling voice echoing off the stone. "Fresh meat for Fenrir!"

He took great joy in killing, enjoying the screams and geysering blood of his victims streaming over him as he tore at them with his teeth and long yellowed nails. In the case of women, he like to kill them mid-coitus, severing their arteries while buried balls deep in their bodies, feeling the life drain around him.

Yes, Fenrir Greyback was one sick piece of work.

He began to speed up, falling to using both his hands and feet, running like a true wolf and covering an amazing amount of ground. Hermione looked back and screamed as he flew toward her, and in her fright, overshot the passageway and found herself trapped at a dead end. She turned, pressing her back against it, watching death approach with filthy matted hair, a feral smile on its face.

Fenrir stopped about twenty feet from her.

"I recognize you. You're Potter's little girlfriend. Quite a pretty little witch," the werewolf said. "I remember you from the forest of Dean. I noticed you. If not for the Dark Lord wanting you alive, I would have had you then. But . . . that's no longer a problem now, is it?"

"No . . . please," Hermione begged as Fenrir approached her menacingly.

"Begging only turns me on more. Screams are the only thing better," Fenrir breathed, tearing his robes open and working on his belt.

His unwashed scent washed over Hermione and she gagged, closing her eyes as he moved closer. She was tiny compared to the werewolf, who towered over her now. He reached down into his trousers and pulled out his foreskin-draped cock.

"Now," for the preliminaries," he growled, grasping Hermione by the throat with one dirty hand and lifting her by it, slamming her against the wall as she pulled at his grip with both hands, her eyes wide with horror as she struggled, face to face with the werewolf, his sour stench and breath making it even harder to breathe. She tried to scream as he ripped at her robes with his other hand, then her jeans beneath them.

Everything began to dim, and Hermione's eyes glazed, her struggles slowing as his grip on her throat relaxed. Fenrir lowered her back to the floor, satisfied she was subdued enough to continue.

Hermione slumped against the wall, falling into the state of any captured prey facing death, the quiet paralysis that spared them the full effect of their impending end. Soon, it would be over.

Hopefully death would be a peaceful place.

Dull acceptance replaced horror as Fenrir tugged off her trainers and began on her jeans, his nails scratching her hips carelessly as he roughly removed her clothing, a lustful leer on his face as he roughly turned her around and once again slammed her into the stone wall, her back to him. He pulled her back, bending her, tossing her robes up and revealing her naked ass. He dug his nails into one smooth cheek and Hermione let out a despairing cry of pain.

"That was a poor offering," Fenrir growled, slapping the head of his erection against her flesh, Hermione's eyes filling with tears, "but no worries. You'll be howling like a bitch in a moment or two."

Hermione felt his girth slid down the cleft of her buttocks. He felt enormous as he positioned himself, fingering her core and bringing his hand to his nose.

"A virgin. Fenrir has found quite the prize. At least you won't die one," he hissed, pulling back his foreskin and pressing the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Now!" Fenrir growled, and Hermione tensed, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. Fenrir's hand tightened on her waist painfully and he stiffened, gurgling. Hermione felt his cock fall away from her body as well as his hand. She turned her head to see him staring down at her sightlessly, his mouth open and almost of foot of a blood-streaked silver blade protruding from the center of his chest.

He stood there, his arms dangling at his sides for a moment, then his head dropped, and the blade suddenly disappeared. Hermione slid out of the way as the werewolf dropped heavily to the floor, dead. But it wasn't his body she stared at, but the person who stood behind it, a sword in one pale hand.

Black eyes glittered down at her, and she could see a bit of bloody rag tied tightly around her savior's throat, only slightly visible under the lank, black hair. Crusted blood was flaking off one robe-clad shoulder. The familiar cruel mouth twisted slightly.

"Why Miss Granger," Severus Snape said softly and a bit venomously, "you look as if you've seen your first true ghost."

Hermione stared up at the Potions master, unable to speak.

"If left to you, I would indeed be a ghost. None of you attempted to render me any aid," the dark wizard continued. "No doubt you believed I deserved to die. I would have been well within my rights to let Fenrir rape and kill you."

Hermione didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. But he had killed Dumbledore, so how could he expect anyone loyal to him to try and save him?

"I believe the matter between Mr. Potter and my former master has been resolved," Snape said, turning his head slightly and listening.

Hermione listened too. The sounds of fighting had stopped. Then cheers began, happy shouts and youthful voices rising in victory.

Snape turned to look at Hermione.

"Apparently in Mr. Potter's favor," he purred. "I will be going now, Miss Granger, to wait for Mr. Potter to clear my name. But I will return and collect from you."

Hermione blinked up at him.

"Collect from me?" she asked blankly.

Snape's dark eyes shifted to the prone body of Fenrir Greyback and back to Hermione.

"I killed a man for you, Miss Granger. I could have been long gone and would have been had I not seen his pursuit of you while I was making my way to my quarters to retrieve a few items to take with me before I went into hiding. Now, that will have to wait. My first thought was to let you die, turnabout being fair play, but . . . I thought if I did save you, it would later work out in my favor. You owe me a Life Debt, Miss Granger, and I plan to collect on it."

"What . . . what will you want?" Hermione asked him tremulously.

Snape wiped the blade of his sword on Fenrir's body, then opened his robes and inserted it into a scabbard hidden beneath. He closed his robes and looked at Hermione intensely.

"Since you owe me your very life, Miss Granger, it doesn't matter what I want, does it?" the wizard said darkly. "Life is the most precious commodity of all, and since I don't want your life, whatever I do want is secondary."

"Won't you give me an idea?" she asked him.

Snape flinched as he heard footfalls behind them, coming up the corridor.

"I must go," he told the witch, "what I want from you is also precious, Miss Granger, but less so than your life. Watch for me, witch. Nocturnis!"

Snape whirled his wand over his head. Suddenly, the corridor went pitch black.

"Hey! What's going on?" a voice cried from up the corridor. "Who's down there?"

Hermione could feel Snape was gone. She was alone now.

"It's me! Hermione Granger!" Hermione called back, afraid they'd send hexes.

"Hermione? Hermione!" she heard a familiar voice cry.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, running up the corridor as the darkness began to lift. She ran to the boy-who-lived, leaping into his arms and clinging to him. Neville and several other students were with him.

"Hermione, you're shaking. It's all right. Voldemort is dead. I killed him," Harry said, holding her tightly, trying to soothe his friend. "We're going to be all right. But first, we have to go back and get Snape's body and bring him in to lie with the rest of the heroes."

Hermione shook her head.

"No we don't. He's not there, Harry," she told the boy who lived, stepping back and pointing down the corridor at the body of Fenrir Greyback."

"He saved me from being killed by Fenrir, Harry. Snape survived," she said.

Harry looked at the body and the blood beneath it, then back at Hermione incredulously.

"But he's dead. I saw him die, Hermione," Harry responded her, unable to believe this.

"You saw him lose consciousness Harry, but none of us checked to see if he were truly dead. He wasn't pleased about that either," she replied. "But he's alive, Harry. He's the one that cast the spell and darkened the corridor. He said he's going into hiding until you clear his name. Then . . . then he'll come back."

Hermione didn't tell Harry about the Life Debt Snape had claimed in exchange for saving her life. She didn't know why she didn't tell him. Maybe she didn't want him to know Snape had put conditions on her. It would ruin Harry's newfound appreciation for the wizard.

Hermione watched as Harry and several other wizards went to inspect Fenrir's body.

"Why are his pants down?" Neville asked, staring at the wrinkled flaccid member resting against the dead wizard's thigh.

Harry looked back at Hermione. She looked very small and vulnerable standing alone in the corridor. His eyes hardened as he looked back at the dead werewolf.

"He tried to rape Hermione," Harry replied darkly. "But Snape killed him."

"Snape? But Snape is a Death Eater, why would he save Hermione?" Neville asked Harry, who continued to stare at the corpse.

"He's not a Death Eater, Neville. It's a long story but it will come out after long," Harry said quietly. "Snape's not a Death Eater. He's a hero. A selfless hero."

Hermione heard Harry.

Snape might be a hero, but a selfless hero? No, that wasn't completely true, at least in Hermione's case. In her case, his heroism came with a price.

How high that price was, she had yet to find out.

* * *

  
A/N: When I sat down at my computer to write the next chapter to "A Turn for the Better," This scene popped into my head and I wrote it down. Thanks for reading.

A/N/N: I had to write a little more to this and add it to my "to pursue at a later date" list. Damn plot nifflers.


	2. Snape Approaches

**Chapter 2 Snape Approaches**

Thanks to Harry's testimony and memories as well as the wizard's act of heroism saving Hermione from a horrible death at the hands of Fenrir Greyback, Professor Severus Snape was once again spooking the students of Hogwarts.

He declined the position of Headmaster, deferring to professor McGonagall who was rightfully the next in line to head the school, and after a conference with Horace Slughorn, he returned to his potions class, feeling that the need to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts was no longer necessary, since Voldemort was dead. He only wanted the position because he was the best choice for teaching students how to fight Death Eaters, since he was one himself.

The students returned to school the following year, and Hermione found herself in Advanced Potions class. There was much whispering about how professor Snape had saved her from Fenrir as well as watchfulness, to see if either he or Hermione acted any differently since he had saved her life.

But professor Snape didn't show anything but the most cursory interest in Hermione, and that interest consisted of mostly telling her to shut up and let other students answer his questions and to stop being an insufferable know-it-all.

"You would think, Miss Granger, after all you've been through, you would have learned to keep your mouth shut and ears open. But then again, having a large amount of brains in no way proves how thick the skull it is encased in is, does it?"

These statements stung Hermione now. Why, she didn't know. Did she expect him to be any nicer after saving her life? Or after she testified on his behalf?

Then one day, when he swung his long black hair back while giving a lecture, Hermione noticed two dreadful round scars on his throat, right over the jugular, peeking above the high collar he wore.

Nagini's bite marks, the skin raised, shining and wrinkled like cellophane before disappearing back under the collar. Snape looked at her for a moment, then continued pacing and lecturing.

No wonder he was still so mean. Every time he looked at his throat he saw those marks and was reminded that he had been left to die. But he was wrong. He had been left for dead. At least that's what Hermione tried to tell herself.

But the truth was he had been dying the entire time he tried to communicate with Harry. She could have run forward at any time to help him, rather than watch him use up the last of his strength trying to get a final message to Harry. She might have been able to slow the bleeding, stem the tide of blood spilling his life out on the dirty floor of the Shrieking Shack.

But she didn't. She just stood there, watching. Out of the three students there, only Hermione had the presence of mind to do anything. Harry and Ron were both in shock, but she wasn't. Not in the least. Deep down, Hermione Granger had wanted Severus Snape to die. She knew that now.

Even Harry had a twinge of remorse, of sympathy, of horror as he looked down on the dying man. After all they'd gone through, he still had his humanity when seeing the dire state of another human being. It didn't matter that it was Severus Snape. He felt bad for him.

When Harry left the Shrieking Shack, it was reluctantly. He had other things he had to do, but if he hadn't . . . he would have stayed with Snape, or even taken him with him. Ron had been in shock, unable to offer anything. But Hermione . . . oh Hermione felt nothing at all except justice had been served. It was fitting that the Dark Lord he served turned on him, paying him back for betraying Albus Dumbledore.

Then Harry told her and Ron that Snape had been Dumbledore's man. It was a rushed statement, but one of such conviction, Hermione knew with a cold feeling in her belly, that he was telling the truth. Then, the mayhem started again and she lost her wand and escaped the Great Hall. Then Fenrir came after her . . .

and then the man she wanted dead had saved her.

He said he would come to collect on his debt, but they were three months into the term and he had said nothing, done nothing. Hermione tried on several occasions to talk to him privately, but the wizard turned her away, saying if it didn't involved Potions he had nothing to say to her.

"But . . . but what about the debt?" she'd blurt out at him, but he would just billow away, not answering her.

Had Snape decided to just forget about it? Or was he purposely trying to drive her insane with wondering and worrying? Was his inaction some sinister plot to continue to punish her for walking away from him? He treated Harry with pointed disregard as he did Ron, but Hermione received very vocal reprimands and thinly veiled insults at nearly every turn, as well as point deductions.

"Did Snape save Granger just to make sure we don't get the House Cup this year?" some students whispered to each other as the wizard deducted five points for Hermione dropping her quill during a test.

This went on through the fall and winter.

One night, two days before the Spring Equinox, Hermione was making her rounds of the castle when Snape suddenly appeared in front of her, his dark eyes glinting.

Hermione clutched her heart in shock, falling back against the wall, so startled she couldn't even shriek as the dark wizard studied her.

"I would think after all you've been through, you'd draw your wand rather than clutch your heart, Miss Granger," he purred at her.

"Well, you startled me," she replied catching her breath and straightening.

"Even more of a reason to come out blasting," he said, his eyes hard. "Well, despite your lack of defensive skills, I've come to let you know I am ready to collect on your debt."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. At last, the mystery was going to be revealed.

"What . . . what is it you want?" she asked him breathlessly.

"An ingredient," he said obliquely, "one that must be collected tomorrow night, when it will be at its highest potency."

"An ingredient? You want me to help you get it in some manner?" she asked him.

The wizard's lip quirked unpleasantly.

"Yes, in some manner," he agreed. "I will expect you at my office tomorrow night at nine. You will need to have a prefect take over your rounds for the night."

Hermione nodded, relieved that all she would be required to do was help him get a potion ingredient. But it must be a very special one if it would nullify a Life Debt. Hm . . . if it would . . . .

"Professor, will my helping you harvest this ingredient end the debt I owe you?" she asked him.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"If collected successfully, yes. However, if there is any error during the process, then the ingredient will be rendered useless and you will still be in my debt," he told her.

"What is the ingredient?" she asked him.

"That and other details will be revealed at the proper time," he replied, "but we will be leaving the confines of the castle."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Why won't you tell me what the ingredient is?" she asked him.

"Because, Miss Granger, your state of mind when the ingredient is collected is extremely important to its potency. Having foreknowledge could render it weak or completely unusable. It is a very valuable ingredient, and although it could be purchased, its method of collection is always in question. I would prefer it . . . fresh."

Hermione studied him, feeling a bit of excitement. There were a number of herbs and roots that were affected by the mood of the harvester. These empathetic ingredients were all quite rare and expensive. It wasn't often they were collected fresh. It would be so interesting to actually harvest such an ingredient herself.

"I'll be there promptly at nine," she told the wizard, then started.

Snape was gone.

Hermione blinked, then looked around the corridor. She saw nothing.

"How does he do that?" she asked herself as she continued on her rounds.

As he billowed toward his office, Snape wore a very unpleasant little smile.

He was looking forward to playing the role of Cernunnos.

* * *

A/N: I just felt like writing a little bit to this story, as well as giving the more curious of ya'll a bit of a research project. Look up Cernunnos. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Voice

Chapter 3 The Voice

Nine o'clock the next night, Hermione was standing outside of Snape's door. Her nightly rounds were covered and she was full of anticipation concerning the night's upcoming events.

She knocked on the door and it was immediately pulled open, Snape standing there with a satchel in one pale hand. Hermione surmised it contained harvesting tools, because there were one or two pointy bulges poking out of the side.

Snape was dressed in dark robes as usual, his hair characteristically lank and his face sober as he looked down at the witch, who wore light robes. More than likely she had on Muggle clothing beneath.

"Punctual as ever, Miss Granger. Follow me," he said shortly.

Hermione stepped back as he walked out into the corridor, then turned and closed the office door, warding it securely. Instead up walking up the dungeon corridor, he walked further down, towards Slytherin house.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him, hurrying to his side.

He gave her a sidelong glance.

"This will go far smoother if you keep your questions to a minimum," he responded with a slight frown. "But, we are exiting the castle through a little known exit."

He stopped in front of the wall and pressed a brick. The wall slid sideways, revealing a small niche. He entered, followed by a wide-eyed Hermione. The door closed behind them and they were encased in total darkness for a few tense seconds, tense because of Hermione that is, who didn't like the dark at all, then the far wall opened up. A tangle of vines hung there and Snape pushed them aside, exiting. Hermione did likewise, fighting through the thick tangle.

Now they were on the grounds, and the moon was full, partially obscured by passing clouds. Snape walked ahead of her quickly, his robes billowing. Hermione once again hurried to catch up to the silent wizard.

Hermione was full of questions as they walked toward the Forbidden Forest. They were almost there when Snape suddenly stopped and turned to her.

"Come here," he ordered.

Hermione looked up at him.

"I said, come here, Miss Granger. We have to be in contact," the wizard hissed, his black eyes narrowed.

Hermione wanted to ask why, but didn't. Instead, she approached Snape, who wrapped both of his arms around her securely. It wasn't a lascivious embrace however, more like a protective one.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on," he told her.

Hermione did so. Was he going to Apparate? No one could Apparate on the school grounds, and anyway, all they needed to do was link arms if that were the case.

Suddenly, Snape hissed," Locomordres."

Hermione gasped as they rose up off the ground, clutching the wizard's neck tightly, her legs reflexively wrapping around his as she was inverted, hanging on to Snape as he flew straight as an arrow over the Forbidden Forest. She'd forgotten he could fly without a broom. A spell taught to him by Voldemort in the days when he had the despot's favor.

"You've quite a grip," Snape said as she clung to his neck, afraid she'd fall even though he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, the satchel dangling from his hand. The Forbidden Forest was quite deep and they flew for several minutes before Snape landed in a clearing, releasing Hermione.

Her heart was still pounding as she looked around. The clearing was quite small, surrounded by trees. What she noticed the most though was everything was completely silent. There were no animal sounds, which was strange. Not even insect sounds.

And the moon overhead was completely clear of clouds, its monochromatic light flooding the area so she could clearly see Snape wasting no time reaching into the satchel and taking out an ornate wooden goblet and a silver flask with a woman in flowing robes etched on the front of it.

He filled the goblet and placed the flask back into the satchel, then murmured something, bringing the goblet to his lips and drinking from it. He lowered it slowly, his eyes fluttering a bit, and a slight smile playing about his lips, which he licked as if he had just drank the most delicious drink in existence. He held the cup out to Hermione.

"Drink," he said rather thickly, his eyes resting on her. They weren't full of meanness as they usually were. In fact, they looked rather . . . pleased.

"What is it?" she asked him, taking the goblet, and was startled when he gave her a bit of a grin in response. He looked a bit inebriated.

"Magic," he said softly, "Drink it. You must if you are to be freed of your debt to me."

Magic? Obviously some kind of potion. Well, it didn't seem to be anything that would harm her, although it might make her a little high. Still, the professor seemed to have his wits about him and didn't drop dead, so she tilted the goblet to her mouth, first taking a sip, then drinking deeply as the delicious ambrosia filled her mouth. She had never tasted anything like it. It was sort of like hazelnut in flavor, but richer, creamier, filling her mouth, then her head, then her body with pure pleasure. The world around her seemed to bend for a moment, then pulsate as if taking a deep breath, then expelling it.

She lowered the empty goblet slowly, her eyes closed, mouth moist and parted as she ran her tongue slowly over her lips to collect whatever wonderful flavor remained. Slowly she opened them to see Snape was gone.

But, for some reason this didn't bother her. Everything around her was luminous with moonlight, as if painted silver, or covered in ice. But the night was warm, and she could smell the scent of new growth and Spring, small green things springing from the earth, bursting from the trees. She looked upward toward the moon. It seemed closer and larger than it had ever been.

She stared upward, and watched as a cloud crossed the face of the shining orb, long and thin, then bent toward her, streaming downward, small whispers sounding on the wind. As it drew closer she saw that it wasn't a cloud but thousands of butterflies.

No. Not butterflies. Moths. Thousands of moths, fluttering toward her, their flowing motion beautiful and mesmerizing. Then, they came in contact with her, swirling around her, beginning at her feet, shifting her robes. She held out her arms, delighted as they swirled around them, then some lit on them, and she could see they weren't moths at all, but fairies. Tiny naked fairies.

They lifted her hair, and her robes, flitting around her, teasing and playing, calling her "Mother" and "Goddess" as they began to undress her. Hermione didn't fight it. Her clothing felt so confining anyway. She would love to feel the night air on her bare skin.

The fairies removed her robes, pulling them over her head as Hermione held her arms straight up to assist them, then they did the same to her t-shirt, others working on her jeans with a little aggravation. Blasted Muggle clothing. A chain of them pulled down her zipper as several fought to unsnap them. Finally after much effort and reminiscing about proper maidens wearing proper clothing back in the day, they had the witch nude.

Hermione laughed as they descended on her body, anointing her with some sweet smelling oil that that made her skin tingle and her head even lighter. Her senses were enhanced and she found understanding in the swishing of the trees, and the whoosh of the wind. Not words, but . . . but something that went deeper. Life. Even the small stones radiated life as the fairies whirled around her.

There was no fear, no modesty, only an intoxicated sense of delight and joy as she stood naked in the clearing, bathed in moonlight. She felt, she felt like dancing and began to sway, the music of the spheres falling on her ears although no one else could have heard it if they were present. The fairies smiles as they watched her, then several appeared with a gauzy gown made of gossamer. Through half-lidded eyes, Hermione watched them approach, the delicate gown swaying between them as if it had a life of its own.

Hermione raised her arms over her head and the fairies carefully lowered it over her, covering her in the garment, which did indeed swirl around her with a life of its own, caressing her skin deliciously, urging her to move.

* * *

_Click Here for streaming interactive music that accompanies this story: No spaces and add slashes where the word SLASH appears._

**www . theburningpen . com SLASH savior SLASH tv . m3u  
**

* * *

Hermione did begin to dance now, urged on by her garment and the flitting fairies whirling around her, forming shapes and curves, following, frolicking alongside her. She had never felt so free.

Then she heard it.

_Hermione._

A soft, silken voice calling her on the wind.

"Who calls me?" she said carelessly, the fairies suddenly ceasing their dancing and looking extremely excited.

_I am the voice of your destiny. Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set you free._

Hermione laughed, and said, "I hear your voice, but who are you? Tell me."

She swirled beneath the moonlight teasingly as the voice called to her again, more imploring this time.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice that always is calling you. I am the voice, I will remain._

Hermione ran toward the far edge of the wood, then danced back, the fairies following her, urging her with their tiny voices to follow the voice wooing her.

"Go, goddess . . . into the wood," they pled, whirling around her.

But Hermione wouldn't go. She was fickle and playful and only wanted the moonlight, the night, the scents around her and the voices of the trees, who also pled with her to enter and pass through them.

Her name was called constantly by the low, silken voice, urging her to follow it, to come willingly, but Hermione was like a nymph now, detached, self-absorbed. All she knew was Joy. Unbridled joy as moonlight bathed her and her gossamer robes swirled around her, her body visible beneath the sheer, flowing fabric. She danced for more than two hours as the voice continued calling her.

Suddenly she stopped dancing, seeing a shadow on the edge of the forest.

"Is it you?" she called to the shadow. "Come out where I can see you, Voice."

The shadow edged nearer although Hermione didn't approach it.

Suddenly, a beautiful stag entered the clearing, looking at her majestically.

"You're beautiful," she breathed, and the voice rose again although the animal didn't speak.

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone. The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow. Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long. I am the force that in springtime will grow._

And the stag began to leap about, frisking, mock-charging, prancing as it circled the perimeter of the glade. It was magnificent, dancing in the moonlight, its dark eyes on the witch as it courted her.

"You're so beautiful," Hermione said, holding her hand out to the beast.

The stag stopped its antics and cautiously walked forward, almost touching the palm of her hand with its nose, its beautiful black eyes meeting hers.

Hermione stared at the creature, completely enamored. She reached out to caress it, but the beast started and fled into the woods.

"No! Come back!" Hermione cried in despair.

Then, the voice came floating back to her, distant now . . . but still calling her.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be. Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal._

Something inside Hermione stung when she heard the final lines of the voice. The sting of something sadly familiar when it said its wounds would heal.

She hesitated, then ran into the woods, the fairies remaining behind.

It was close to midnight.

* * *

A/N: This part of the story turned into a little songfic. The words of the voice are actually the lyrics to a song called "The Voice" which is sung by Celtic Woman. The song is so beautiful I included it in this chapter. I changed one word, substituting "destiny" for "history" in keeping with the storyline. Hope you enjoyed this little chappie. Before anyone asks, the stag wasn't Snape in Animagus form. More than likely a magical image enhanced by her state sent by him to draw her into the woods. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Pursuit

**Chapter 4 The Pursuit (Short Chapter)**

Hermione ran into the forest, her gown billowing as she moved through the close-knit trees, a swirling, glowing, low-lying mist lying at the base of them, giving her light as she ran after her quarry. She stopped several times, whirling, her gown and hair spinning about her as if she were trapped underwater. Everything seemed to slow as she searched for a glimpse of the beautiful stag.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow leap past a tree, and she ran toward it, only to see it again to her right, and again she followed, beseeching the creature to slow down and come to her, not to flee her, promising it would come to no harm. She had no idea why she wanted the creature so much, it meant nothing to her . . . except that it was so beautiful, so compelling that she felt as if she would die if she didn't touch it.

Around her, the night was full of soft, sensual whispers, seeming to come from the trees themselves as they moved their roots for Hermione's passing, so she would not fall in her pursuit as she ran toward the unknown that waited for her at the edge of the wood. The mists parted only to flow together behind her, covering the forest so she couldn't backtrack even if she wanted to return to her place of origin.

She could hear the voice as well, an undertone, teasing and beckoning, calling her forward, silken on the winds that rose and fell through. She followed it, coming to the edge of the woods, the stag leaping before her, running through the moonlight, bounding ahead.

"Come back!" Hermione cried, desperate to capture the compelling creature, to draw it into herself. She ran across the field, beseeching the animal, her gown streaming behind her as if she were ghost or nymph.

The stag was running toward something low in the field, beneath a kind of arch made of loosely weaved tree branches, flowers entwined among them. Streaks of moonlight illuminated the inside of the structure through the branches, falling on what rested within it. Hermione couldn't tell what the thing was at first as she drew nearer. The stag entered the bower and stopped, staring back at the pursuing witch with its beautiful dark eyes, then faded away as she drew nearer.

"No!" Hermione breathed, slowing to a halt and stopping outside the entrance as she looked at the man seated on the ground before her.

Well, he looked like a man, except he was wearing antlers and a soft animal skin. He was seated in repose, cross-legged, the fingertips of his thumb ands middle fingers touching as he held them aloft by his sides. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in meditation. Hermione stepped closer. He looked . . . familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked him, feeling drawn.

The black eyes opened, and the antlered man looked up at her.

"I am the voice," he said softly.

"It was you who summoned me?" she asked him, her eyes washing over him curiously. He was bare-legged, the animal skins parted because of the way he was seated, just covering his loins and thighs.

"Yes," he said softly, uncrossing his legs and rising, walking to the entrance and halting, revealing the soft hides he wore were full length and had no clasp. He was nearly nude beneath them, glimpses of his bare chest and belly visible in the broken beams of light that penetrated the bower. Only a small, tented loincloth hid his nether parts. He smelled of earth, smoke and leather, and Hermione reflexively touched his coverings. They were soft under her fingertips, nearly downy.

"Your skins are soft," she said in a low voice, "like your voice."

Snape smiled at her.

"There is hardness and thunder in me as well, my Queen. I am fire and earth for you. You are water and air for me . . . only you can quench the burn inside me. Only you can make this hard stone loosen and breathe."

He leaning forward to take her into his arms and draw the enchanted witch into the bower, but Hermione laughed and danced away.

"Such pretty words from a beast," she laughed disdainfully. "You seek to immerse yourself in my water, paw at my air with your hooves? Why should I accept you?"

"Because . . . you are meant for me . . . you feel it inside you . . . that is why you followed the stag . . . instinctively knowing it would lead you to me and make you whole," Snape said, stepping after her tentatively.

Hermione backed away from him, smiling naughtily.

"Feel? How do you know what I feel, beast? Are you a man to know what feelings are, in your skins and antlers? Where is your tail?" she asked the wizard, taunting him as he took another step toward her, reaching for her. Again, she danced away, her gown swirling, her body seeming to be barely wrapped in mist in the moonlight, Snape's nostrils flaring at the tempting sight. He exited the bower.

"I have no tail and tonight I am more than man. Come to me. Be one with me," he pleaded, fully immersed in his role of Cernunnos. He could not force her. The act must be consensual.

"You don't even know my name," Hermione hissed at him.

"But I do know your name . . . it is Queen, Goddess, Mother . . ." Snape breathed at her. "Enter my bower. Come to me."

He suddenly lunged, but Hermione ducked, darted away, and ran across the moonlit field, her gown streaming behind like a following ghost.

Snape pursued her.

It was not a true pursuit, because he was faster and could easily catch her. It was more of a dance of seduction on the part of the wizard. Like a stag chasing a doe during rut, it was a kind of foreplay, where he would show her his speed, strength, physical agility. It was part of the enchantment as was Hermione's taunting and fickleness. Her role was that of Nature, and Nature was never truly kind. Only the strongest survived to pass their seed.

Snape caught hold of Hermione's arm several times, pulling her close to his body, attempting to kiss her, yet his grip was slack so she could escape him if she chose. Hermione did pull away, running wildly, laughing, heading for the forest and the safety of the trees. Snape ran ahead of her, blocking her path so she changed direction, and continued to do so, cutting off her escape constantly, grabbing her and touching her lightly, his hands caressing her gently, beseeching her to accept him as she slipped away.

Like a doe, Hermione felt her desire growing as she tried to enter the forest again, only to have Snape block her way and try to herd her back toward the bower. His determination was part of the ritual . . . the enchanted wizard would not give up until she received him or until the sun broke over the horizon, at which point he would have failed to gain what he wanted. Still, Hermione would have fulfilled her debt to him, because she did participate even if he didn't deflower her. She would be free.

Finally, Hermione began to run back in the direction of the bower, Snape behind her, covered in perspiration, lust and hunger in his black eyes as they approached the house of branches, the scent of the witch's arousal, the night and the entwined flowers assailing his senses as she entered the arch and turned to look at him, her eyes as luminous as the moon. He stopped just outside the entrance, his chest rising and falling, robes parted, the loin cloth still greatly tented as he stretched out one hand toward her. Hermione was also panting as she looked up at him.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be," Snape said softly. "Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. Bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal."

Again, something inside Hermione resonated with those words as she looked into his dark eyes. Sympathy and longing filled her heart as Snape stretched his hand toward her. Dimly, some memory touched her, some distant sadness she recognized but couldn't clearly identify through the haze surrounding her. His wounds . . . yes . . . his wounds . . . they had been so great . . . His sacrifice . . . so complete . . .

Slowly, Hermione stepped forward, stretching her own hand outward as Snape watched her silently, his body quivering slightly. She touched his hand, then curled her fingers around it firmly. Power and desire crackled between them at the contact, and Hermione slowly drew Snape inside the bower.

She had accepted him.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie, I know, but this was always meant to be an experimental little short story. I have a real love of mythology, although I always put my own weird twists on it. This is in no way a true ritual or meant to be one, and is total fantasy considering anything remotely paganistic. Much like my view of the Greek gods. I just find it kind of sexy and fun. Thanks for reading.


	5. Completion

**Chapter 5 ~ Completion**

To say the act that occurred between the enchanted witch and wizard was tender would have been erroneous. It was animal, passionate and brutal, but hardly tender. The moment Snape was drawn into the bower, his lips crashed against Hermione's with all the power of an erupting volcano, the wizard claiming her mouth as he tore the gossamer gown from her body, Hermione arching against him, lost in lust as he ripped the delicate fabric into shreds, his hands gripping her tightly as he spun her and bent her, tearing away his loincloth and entering her roughly with a growl, wrapping his arms around her belly as she cried out to the night sky and driving into her with animalistic hunger, his skins draped over both of their bodies.

Bathed in moonlight, the couple copulated much like animals, Hermione crying out her pleasure, for indeed, it was a primal pleasure she experienced as the wizard hunched into her, driving as deep and hard as he could, the blood of her maidenhead on his loins, the scent of it driving him to a frenzy, bucking, thrusting and pulling her back into his stroke, his lips drawn back from his teeth, his eyes crazed as he buried himself in her over and over, claiming her, his loins slapping against her buttocks, reddening them in the process.

This wasn't cruelty, or purposeful brutality. It was the Act, the Consummation, the Joining, and both witch and wizard gave themselves over to their baser natures, grunting, howling, and hissing their way toward release, sweat pouring off Snape's body and over Hermione's bent, bouncing form. There were no words of passion, no murmured obscenities. Their tongues were tied . . . only their bodies spoke the age old language of the ultimate connection, straining, reaching, soaring as Snape pummeled the witch before him, his cock like iron, pounding through her softness, his lower lip caught between his teeth now as Hermione helplessly jerked, her arms covering his, wrapped around her belly also, her mouth slack with ache, lust and a kind of perverse gratification as he hit bottom over and over, the sting as sweet as it was powerful.

She felt the sensation of tightening inside her and let out a shriek as she exploded over him, feeling him respond with a barrage of desperate strokes as he, too, pitched over the edge, ramming deep inside the witch and letting go, filling her with his seed, his loins pressed tight against her buttocks as if to seal her off, not letting any of his release escape as he shuddered against her back, his arms locked around her waist.

They stood this way for a full three minutes before Snape withdrew, staggering back and nearly falling to his knees as Hermione did drop to hers, unaware of the glow forming around her.

* * *

"Your debt to me is paid in full, Miss Granger," Severus Snape said to Hermione, who was sitting on a Slytherin green sofa in his private quarters. She was just waking up and felt groggy. She brought her hand to her head. The last thing she remembered was drinking a potion in the forest after him.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Early afternoon. You've slept through part of the day," the dark wizard replied. "Now, it is time for you to go."

Hermione felt a sting between her legs as she shifted, then looked at him.

"You shagged me," she said to him.

Snape nodded.

"It was necessary," he said shortly.

Hermione stared at him. Well, he had said he wanted something precious from her. In the back of her mind, she figured it was her virginity. But at least she thought she'd remember it.

"If that was all you wanted, why all the elaborations? We could have done that anywhere," she said to him, not knowing how to feel.

"The location was also necessary. I hope the loss of your virginity will not ruin your future plans with . . ."

Here, a slight look of distaste appeared on the Potions master's face.

"Mr. Weasley," he finished.

"I don't think it will," Hermione replied, feeling strange as she looked upon the cold, dark wizard. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be with him. Probably very passionless and clinical. Suddenly, she was glad she didn't remember the actual act. It probably would have put her off of sex forever.

"Good. You are free to go," Snape said, walking over to the wall and pulling on a torch. A section slid up, opening on to his office. He gestured at her.

"The way is clear," he told the witch. "You are free now."

Hermione stood up. A part of her wanted to know why she didn't remember the act, but she decided that he had done that purposely. Maybe to spare her the memory, but more than likely to hide his true purposes.

"Am I? Are you sure I'm not pregnant?" she asked him.

"No, you are not, Miss Granger. I took . . . precautions to make sure you would not carry my child. Now, if you don't mind, I have a life to live."

Hermione scowled at him, and stalked through the wall.

"So do I!" she snapped back, angry at his cold dismissal. Snape walked past her and opened the door that led to the dungeon corridor.

"Live it well, Miss Granger," he purred.

With that, Hermione Granger walked out of his office and out of his life.

* * *

Nineteen years later, Hermione and Ron stood on the platform at King's Cross watching their youngest son Hugo climb aboard the Hogwarts Express to start his first year at Hogwarts. His sister Rose was in her third year and already warning him not to act like a git and embarrass her.

As she stood there, Hermione was surprised to see the tall, pale form of the former professor Snape walking on the platform with a young woman of about fifteen years of age. She was rather tall, had dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in black robes and unsmiling. A rather dark aura exuded from her as she walked by her father's side.

Hermione nudged Ron.

"Is that Snape's daughter?" she asked him.

Ron looked over.

"Yeah. I think she's in her fifth year," Ron said.

He worked at the Ministry and got all the dirt on everyone. Hermione didn't know about Snape because she never asked about him. All she knew was he left Hogwarts to marry about five years after she fulfilled her debt to him. Rumor had it, he married a Muggle woman.

"He married a Muggle," Ron said, "and left the wizarding world for a while. Then, they divorced about three years later, and he took his daughter with him. He's an apothecary now."

Hermione watched as Snape escorted his offspring to the train solicitously, and was surprised when the apparently cold young woman kissed his cheek and smiled at him warmly as he lifted an eyebrow at her and nodded. Then she boarded the train.

Snape turned and saw Hermione looking at him. The wizard arched an eyebrow at her as well, nodded slightly, then strode off, not waiting for the train to depart as other parents did. Hermione looked after him for a moment, then was distracted by Hugo calling to her. When she looked back, he was gone.

Obviously, he had lived his life just as he planned. But Snape with a daughter . . . or a child at all? It was . . . amazing. He never seemed to be the fatherly type, but it was clear there was affection between him and his offspring.

Well, he did deserve some happiness after all. Apparently, he'd found a happy medium. And deep down inside, Hermione was happy for him. He'd done so much for the wizarding world, and . . . if not for him, she wouldn't be here. Long life to him.

* * *

Severus Snape had indeed courted and married a Muggle woman, who was completely swept away by his archaic approach to courtship. He never once touched her, or was forward with her. He simply called on her, took her out, wined and dined her and returned her to her home untouched, refusing to do so because it was "unseemly." The woman's name was Delores Puckish, and she was a rather plain woman, not used to being wined and dined, but overlooked. Snape was no handsome man, but he was dignified and . . . she discovered . . . a wizard. She couldn't help but be swept away by him, and when he proposed marriage, she accepted.

Unfortunately, Snape was just as cold and undemonstrative as a husband as when he was a suitor. He only touched her once, on their wedding night, and it had been a strange encounter, with Delores losing touch with what was happening and unable to remember having sex with her husband. But something must have happened, because she became pregnant. She had her daughter nine months from her wedding night.

When she complained to Snape about his lack of affection, he told her she'd known he wasn't demonstrative when she married him. In fact, after she had his daughter, he was completely dismissive of her and after two years of his coldness, she asked him for a divorce. She had found a lover. He wasn't very handsome either, but at least he appreciated her as a woman. And she believed she loved the man.

"Certainly," Snape had responded. "I wondered when you'd ask me for one, considering you've been playing mattress tag with your butcher lover for the past year. It's fine with me, but you will not be taking our daughter. She's a witch and will be raised as one."

Delores had no problem with that. For some reason, she never seemed to bond with her baby daughter. From the very beginning it was as if Snape was the only one who could calm the child, and he was the one she cried for in the middle of the night. And he doted on her, openly showing her affection, which made Delores jealous and short with the child. From the moment she made the mobile over her crib spin like a whirling dervish, Delores was a bit afraid of her. Let him have her.

And Snape took her, returned to the wizarding world proper and home schooled her. She was a quick study and quite brilliant. She challenged him over everything, just as he had hoped. She currently had the highest marks at Hogwarts, running neck in neck with Hermione's grades when she attended.

The girl intended to beat them.

She was in Slytherin, of course, and was just as brooding and snarky as she was brilliant. She put no truck in fools, and was fast with a wand. Very fast, and very sneaky. She usually got away with quite a bit because she thought before she acted.

Now, she sat on the train, reading over her books for the seventh or eighth time since purchasing them. She was an avid reader, and held on to facts and figures with all the tenacity of a dragon.

There was a commotion and suddenly the door slid open. A redheaded first year boy with freckles, and an older, auburn-haired witch in Gryffindor colors stared in at her.

"Is this compartment occupied?" Rose Weasley asked her.

The girl's face contorted.

"I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't," she snapped back at her. "Don't you have eyes? Gryffindors."

She pointedly returned to her book as Rose and Hugo stared at her.

"Come on, Hugo," Rose said coldly. "Let's find another compartment with better company."

"Do that," the girl said, not looking up from her book.

Rose slammed the compartment door, and the girl promptly warded the door to stop other idiots from intruding on her solitude. She'd have enough of them to deal with once she got to Hogwarts.

"Weasleys," she snorted distastefully, well aware of who the intruders were.

With that, Eileen Hermione Snape, continued reading undisturbed until she made it to the castle proper, a place where dunderheads abounded.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that's that. I know, I know . . . I left a lot of unanswered questions or maybe even an interesting storyline behind. But I just wanted to do a short piece, where Severus and Hermione didn't become lovers. It was interesting. In case you didn't understand what the ingredient was, it was a human egg, in this case, a fertilized one, not virgin blood. :)) Prepared properly in a potion, it would produce a child in a surrogate mother. Thanks for reading.


	6. A Small Interaction

**Chapter 6 A Small Interaction**

Alsop Wulfric Potter made his way through the Hogwarts Express, anxious to get away from his loud brethren, James and Albus, as well as the boisterous hoards of Gryffindors greeting each other as if they'd been apart for years instead of two months.

Alsop was the surprise of the Potter family. He and James had been born in the same year, nine months apart. So there was a short period of time when they were the same age. The tall, auburn-haired, brown-eyed young man was an anomaly as well. Ginny knew there was something different about him days after his birth. He was the quietest baby she'd ever seen. From the moment he exited the womb, his eyes were always focused on something.

Unlike her other children, Alsop was quiet, rarely cried and when he began to crawl about on his own, he spent most of his time examining things. He wouldn't play with his toys, he would study them, sometimes for hours. For a while, both she and Harry were afraid something was wrong with him. He rarely wanted to play with his brothers . . . just look at things.

When Alsop turned two and still showed none of the enthusiasm of his siblings, preferring to stare at things for hours, turning them this way and that way, Harry and Ginny took him to St. Mungo's to be tested.

The healers told his concerned parents that Alsop was perfectly healthy, although most likely a little slow. When they examined him, he wouldn't take his eyes off their wands, not even when they gave him toys. He'd hold them, but pay no attention to them. He'd just watch the glowing wands.

"He should be used to wands by now," one healer said, shaking his head slightly at the baby's fascination with them.

"Could he be autistic?" Ginny asked nervously. "He rarely talks at all."

"I don't believe so. Just rather . . . dull," the healer replied as Harry looked at his son with a heavy heart. "If anything were wrong with him, the medi-wands would tell us. Just let him do what he does. Maybe he'll grow out of it."

But Alsop didn't grow out of it. He started taking things apart, including his mother's and father's wands, cracking them open and studying the cores. That was a painful experience. His bottom was red as a beet for a full day. Luckily, wand repair had come a long way over the years, and both wands were fully restored.

His grandfather Arthur doted on the boy, declaring he was a "chip off the old cauldron." He'd let him into his workshop full of Muggle doodads and allow him to examine things to his heart's content. One day, he came in to find his three-year-old grandson had taken his radio completely apart. Arthur wasn't angry, but it would take him weeks to figure out how to put it back together again, if he ever could. He put the pieces up on his workbench and took Alsop back to the house.

Five minutes later, Alsop was back in Arthur's workshop, having slipped out. They didn't notice he was gone for more than an hour, there were so many Weasleys and Potters present, and he was always so quiet, but Harry and Arthur found him in the workshop, sitting on a high stool and tinkering around with Arthur's tools and the radio parts. Harry was about to scold him, when Arthur held up his hand.

"My gods," Arthur breathed as he watched Alsop, "he's putting it back together."

It turns out, Alsop wasn't the least bit slow. In fact, the boy was a bloody genius. Ginny found out he could read at four years of age when she was reading him and his brothers James and Sirius a bedtime story. He started reading along with her.

Ginny stared at him.

"Alsop, who taught you to read?" she asked him, shocked. His two brothers simple stared..

"You did," was the boy's simple reply. He had learned to read over time by sitting beside her. Ginny had a habit of trailing a finger along the sentences as she read, and he picked up on what words went with what she was saying, then the sounds of the letters that made up the words.

Ginny blinked at him, then called for Harry.

"He can what?" Harry repeated, stunned at what Ginny told him.

"Read. Alsop can read, Harry. And no one taught him. Well, he says I did," Ginny replied.

Harry looked down at his four-year-old son, who was sitting next to his mother on James' bed. James and Sirius were still staring at him as if he'd grown a few more appendages.

"You can read, Alsop?" he asked his son.

The boy nodded.

"Yes, Daddy, and I need more books," Alsop told them quietly.

Yes, Alsop Wulfric Potter was an anomaly. He was also a Ravenclaw, the only member of the Potter clan who wasn't sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor.

And he was very glad about that. Gryffindors were gits.

* * *

**Click here for Interactive Music  
****theburningpen . com SLASH savior SLASH DOJ . m3u**

* * *

He walked through the train, looking into the compartments at the chattering students, scowling slightly. He didn't even join his fellow Ravenclaws. He'd be sequestered with them soon enough. He was looking for someone he knew would have a quiet compartment. He found her, too.

Alsop cupped his hands around his face and looked in at Eileen. She had her nose in a book, and couldn't see him. He pulled out his wand, not even bothering to check the door first. He knew it was warded. He set about quietly breaking her ward, then said, "Alohamora," and the door slid open.

Eileen lowered her book quickly and frowned as Alsop walked in with a broad smile, closed the door behind him, warded it back and plopped down beside her.

"Oh gods, Alsop. I'm barely back and already you're aggravating me," she sighed, although there was a mere hint of a smile on her face as she pretended to return to her book.

"That's my sole purpose in life," the young wizard replied, bumping her with his shoulder.

"Stop it," she hissed, "or I'll turn you into a newt again."

"Oh, we're going back to amphibians, eh? I thought we were up to mammals now," Alsop said, not a bit cowed. Eileen had turned him into all kinds of things over the years before she accepted him as a friend. He always was restored no worse for wear.

"Would you prefer me to do 'insect?' How about a stinkbugger?"

"Oh, I don't think you'd want to do that. I'd go immediately 'defensive,' he said with a grin. "I'd spray you and the entire compartment. You know how stinkbuggers let their colons loose. I wouldn't be able to help myself."

Eileen's nose wrinkled.

"Speaking of stinkbuggers, your cousins tried to get in here," she said.

Alsop laughed. Eileen didn't seem to like anyone, except him, and even that was shaky at times. He didn't say anything about Rose and Hugo. He just changed the subject.

"So, what parts of the universe did you explore during vacation?" he asked with a smile.

Eileen didn't seem to be the type of witch who would just lounge around on her vacation. He could imagine her on a broom, zooming through space, passing planets, catching hold to the tails of comets, dancing on the Milky Way. Doing something extraordinary.

Eileen lowered her book again, looking at him now.

"The universe of my father's apothecary shop," she said. "He left me in charge while he went to purchase ingredients abroad. It was pretty cool running it myself, except for how stupid most of the customers are. I got so tired of explaining how to use ingredients, I piled a bunch of "Potions for Dummies" books on the counter and just pointed to them when someone asked me anything. Sold out of them, too. Had to reorder. Dad couldn't believe how much money I made while he was gone."

"Snarky pays," Alsop said with a grin.

"Always," Eileen agreed, giving him a little smirk. It took a lot of work to make her smile. "What did you do this summer?"

"Tried to avoid my brothers, mostly. They don't get that I don't like Quidditch at all. I've got better things to do than get knocked off a broom with a club while trying to throw a Quaffle through a hoop. I did manage to sneak off to the Burrow a few times and start some projects in grandfather's workshop."

"Still trying to make Muggle technology work here?" she asked him.

"Yes. I found out something interesting, too. If I go into an area where there aren't any other people around and step far enough away, some things will work with batteries. Not well, but a flashlight will glow dimly before going out and a small radio will crackle a bit. I've formed a few theories about that," Alsop said, looking thoughtful.

"What? Our magic interferes with Muggle items operating?" she asked him.

Alsop shook his head.

"No. Because we can use technology in non-magical places like London. But, I'm not going to spill my guts to you. You might steal my ideas," he said to the witch.

Eileen snorted.

"Like you'll ever come up with anything worth stealing," she snarked.

Alsop grinned at her, then leaned in quickly and kissed her mouth, catching hold of her wand hand.

Eileen spluttered the way she usually did when Alsop stole kisses from her.

"Ack! Phlthhpht! Gah! Stop doing that, Alsop!" she yelled at him, wiping her mouth with her free hand and turning red.

"That's something worth stealing," he said, his brown eyes full of affection. "One day you're going to give me one of those of your own free will. Anyway, you haven't seen me for two whole months. That was just a 'welcome back' kiss."

He let go of her wand hand, tensing slightly. She might hex him now.

"I don't need any kind of kisses, thank you. I've already told you that I'm focused on my studies. I don't have time for boys. If you do that again, Alsop, you'll find yourself very small and wriggly and left in this compartment when we reach Hogsmeade. Understand?"

Alsop grinned.

"That's what I love about you, Eileen. The element of danger," he said, sitting back in the seat and looking out of the window as the train pulled out.

"That's because you're nutters, Alsop," she replied, returning to her book.

* * *

A/N: I did a bit of experimental writing on this. For those of you who don't know, I've been out of it lately. Vision problems and migraines. I need glasses. That's why there haven't been updates. The headaches have calmed to a dull ache on and off, although my vision is still blurry. Still, I tried to write today. It was my intention to work on Turn, but the lemons just weren't there for me. Glass was hard going too, so I just added a chapter to this, and an original Potter character. I didn't want to use James, because I have him in another story wooing Snape's daughter. I could have just made an entirely original character, rather than adding another Potter, but Snape's daughter with a Potter always makes my day. And a Potter that's a cousin? (By Marriage) Oh, that's just TOO good. Lol. And I've always thought Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be a good match, and that Snape's daughter might get along with one.


	7. Growing Up Snape

**Chapter 7 ~ Growing Up Snape**

Severus returned to Knockturn alley, the resident witches and wizards that frequented the dark, twisting street shying away into the shadows as he passed on his way to his shop. They had learned long ago to give the dark wizard a wide berth, him and his bad-tempered hellion of a daughter.

Well, to those of ill-intent, Eileen appeared bad-tempered and a hellion. She was just well-versed in the dangers of the place, and Snape had taught her several nasty little defensive spells by the time she was five and told her never hesitate to use them when in Knockturn alley, or he'd spank her.

She'd blasted her first would-be accoster at that tender age, the wizard trying to snatch a bag of treats out of her hands as she stood outside her father's shop, watching people pass.

_"Here, girl, give me a treat," the man growled, eyeing her candy._

"No!" Eileen said, pulling out a little wand. The wizard smirked at her.

"Oh, you've got a toy wand, have yeh? Well, I'm quaking in my boots, I am," he sneered at her.

Most children didn't have real wands at such a young age. But this was Snape's daughter. Also, Snape was standing in the window of the shop, watching, his black eyes narrowed. If Eileen couldn't handle the wizard, he surely would and it would be a thousand times worse. But, he wanted to see what his daughter would do.

"Give it to me," the man snarled, grabbing for her bag.

She gave it to him all right. She hit him with a spell that shocked the shit out of him. Literally. He really was quaking in his boots as Eileen held the spell on him, her little face wearing a very nasty, daddy-like smirk.

"Let him go, Eileen," Snape said softly from the doorway.

Eileen looked back at her father.

"Do I have to daddy? This is fun. Look at him shake," she said as the wizard's eyes rolled up into his head and he frothed at the mouth.

"I know it's fun, Eileen, but you have to let him go before he dies," Snape told her. "If he does, then, we'll have a lot to explain to the Ministry. You shouldn't be able to do this spell at your age. Now, let him go."

Eileen stopped the spell and the man fell to the ground, still shuddering.

"Now go inside, Eileen," Snape told her, walking around Eileen and looking down at the fallen wizard, his eyes glittering.

Eileen obediently walked back inside the apothecary shop as Snape bent over the wizard, who was starting to come back to himself. He looked up at Snape, whose face was in a snarl now.

"That was my daughter you tried to rob. She's small, but she's no victim. She knows more painful spells than that. If you attempt to harass her in any way, next time I'll let her kill you . . . or kill you myself," he said silkily. "You've been warned."

He straightened and walked back into the shop, closing the door behind him.

Several others had witnessed what happened and by nightfall word had gotten around that the littlest Snape might be more dangerous than her father. Of course, over the years, newcomers to Knockturn alley had to find out the hard way that the little girl who played jump rope and hopscotch outside the apothecary shop was a little girl to be avoided.

_"Trust no one,"_ Snape told her, _"not even those who seem nice, Eileen. Nice people are not always what they seem to be."_

Eileen tested this advice once or twice when she got older, her wand drawn under her robes as she followed a very nice witch who said she wanted to buy her candy. The witch turned into a dark niche. Eileen knew every nook and cranny of Knockturn alley, and there were no sweet shops in that niche. She let the witch enter before her, then fired several stunners in after her.

She listened. Nothing.

_"Lumos," the little girl said, lighting her wand and walking into the niche. There on the ground was the witch unconscious, and beyond her a wizard, who had a child-sized burlap sack in his grubby hand. Eileen studied them, then turned and walked up the niche and right into her father, who scowled down at her._

"What do you think you're doing, Eileen?" he asked his seven-year-old daughter.

By the glint in his eyes, she knew he was furious with her. Snape was always watching Eileen, even when she didn't think he was. He kept a tracking spell on her at all times, the small, translucent map floating before him as he worked. Raising a child in this environment was very risky, but he had to work and he didn't want anyone else influencing her, so he didn't use nannies. He also wanted her aware quite early how treacherous the world could be.

She was definitely learning. Eileen quickly thought up a reply to hopefully save her bottom from being reddened.

"Testing your niceness theory, daddy. You were right," Eileen replied. "You can't trust anybody."

Snape stared down at his daughter, a shocked look on his face at her answer. Then he shook his head ruefully.

"Get back to the shop," he said gruffly.

Eileen skipped back to the store, her curly dark brown hair bouncing merrily.

Snape lit his wand and looked at the unconscious witch and wizard, barely visible from this distance. He shook his head again, smirking slightly.

"What a witch," he said under his breath, turning and gliding after her.

* * *

When Snape turned the corner, he saw a woman standing in front of his shop, leaning back against the door and gazing brazenly at the wizards who passed her. She was about five seven, had black curly hair, green eyes and a curvaceous body. The wizards leered back at her, but didn't approach. They didn't have the price she asked.

Snape walked up to her.

"You're blocking the door, Odessa," he said by way of greeting.

Odessa Divine looked up at him and slowly moved away from the door. Snape pulled out his wand, removed the protective wards, then entered, followed by the witch.

"Severus, I need to make a little money," she purred at him as he removed his traveling cloak. "How about a little shag?"

Snape didn't even look up at her.

"I'm not in the market for a shag, Odessa. I have other things to concern myself with," he replied, hanging up his cloak and adjusting his robes before walking behind the counter.

Odessa walked up to the counter and leaned over it, showing her full cleavage.

"Severus, you've been here for more than a decade and we've shagged only four times. I know that you don't have a witch. What are you? A marathon wanker or something?"

Snape looked at her pointedly.

"No, Odessa, I am not a marathon wanker. I have a daughter I'm raising and I want to set a proper example for her. Consorting with whores sends the wrong message," he said tightly, picking up a rag and wiping off the already pristine countertop.

"But your daughter isn't here now. Come on, Severus. I'm broke. I really need the work, and I bet you really need a shag. Be a good sort," Odessa whined at him. "Or how about a bit of head? You know I can nearly swallow that monster in your trousers."

Snape's dark eyes rested on her.

"Odessa, why don't you join the brothel? Then you'd have steady income and wouldn't have to hound me," he said to her, his nose wrinkled.

"What? And be a kept woman and have half my pay taken? I don't think so. I'm an independent hooker," she snapped at him, her ample breasts swelling in indignation.

"And a broke one," Snape said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be broke if you'd just cooperate, you stubborn git," she said.

Snape blinked at her.

"You want work, Odessa? All right. I'll give you work," he growled. "Follow me."

Snape warded the door to the shop then opened a door behind the counter and walked into the large storage room. It smelled to high heaven of all kinds of stinky herbs. Odessa's face frowned up when she entered, pulling the door behind her.

"Gods, it stinks in here," she said to Snape, who was unbuttoning his robes.

He pulled them open. He was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt. He took to wearing more than briefs under his robes since having Eileen. He wanted to be a good example. The gods knew he didn't want her wearing only a bra and knickers under her clothing.

Snape took off his robes, rested them on a box, then walked over to a box of latex gloves. He pulled out a pair and held them out to Odessa.

"Put these on," he said to her, his eyes glittering as she gingerly took them out of his hands. Maybe he wanted her to wank him. Well, she could do that.

Snape walked over to another box and pulled out a small plastic bag with a ziplock top as Odessa donned the gloves. He handed the baggie to the witch, who eyed it, then looked at the dark wizard.

"Kinky things are extra," she said as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Come over here," he said, walking to a stack of what looked like small plastic vats, white and round, with tops on them. Odessa followed. When Snape turned to face her, she began to kneel reaching for the fastener of his trousers. Snape caught her shoulders.

"No, not that," he said, pulling her back up. Then he turned back to the round, covered vats and pried the lid off one. Inside floated small, brown bits of triangular flesh. Odessa made an awful face. They looked slimy and disgusting.

"Toad livers," Snape said. "I need about 100 to a bag."

"What? You want me to bag up toad livers?" Odessa asked him incredulously.

Snape nodded, a look of amusement on his face.

"You said you needed work, Odessa," he purred at her.

"Not this kind! Oh, Severus, you can't be serious," she exclaimed, looking at the slimy little livers.

"Oh, but I am, Odessa. Bag up the livers and at the end of the day I'll pay you an honest wage," he told her.

Odessa blinked at the livers. It was Tuesday, and business wouldn't pick up until Friday. She really did need the money, but gods, her way of making it was so much quicker. Add to that the fact that Snape was the rare good fuck, and it wouldn't have seemed like work at all. But bagging toad livers?

"This is blackmail. You know I'm in need," she said to him, trying to get out of it.

"How much in need you are will soon be clear. You can either bag up the livers or walk out the door and hope to find someone in Knockturn alley with more than three knuts in his pocket," Snape replied, his eyes hard now.

They stared at each other for about thirty seconds. Finally, Odessa angrily nudged Snape aside, shook the baggie open and dipped out a number of dripping, slippery toad livers. She grimaced.

"Shake off the excess slime," Snape instructed her as the stuff ran between her fingers.

She did, looking completely disgusted.

"Now I remember why I flunked Potions," Odessa hissed as she carefully put the livers into the bag. "It was disgusting."

Snape folded his arms and watched her for a few minutes, then left her in the back of the store complaining.

He was going to have to hire some permanent help soon. He had landed the Hogwarts contract and had to supply the school. Add his other accounts, such as St. Mungo's and a few apothecary schools that had popped up over the years and he had quite a lot to do.

He had rented house elves before, but didn't like to do it, because they were unattached elves looking for a master. They would always plead with him to take them on. They were good workers but the idea of actually owning them for the rest of his life didn't appeal to him. He didn't want servants. Actually, he didn't want anyone. He'd done fine with just himself and Eileen, although she was in school now.

She was growing up. In two more years, she'd be leaving Hogwarts. He knew she would help him in his business, she loved the shop, but already she was harping at him to start dating or something. Date? Him?  
_  
"Dad, you're not an old wizard. You've got a good hundred and fifty years left. You have a business, money, land. You're intelligent. Funny. You're a great catch," _Eileen would say to him.

Snape would snort. Eileen's idea of funny was not the same as everyone else's.

_"I don't want to be 'caught,' Eileen. I'm perfectly happy the way I am. I have you, and you are the only female I can stand, believe me,"_ he said to her. _"And that's because you have a good head on your shoulders, thanks to me."_

Eileen would sigh, and kiss his cheek.

_"Dad, I'm not going to be here forever, you know. I just don't want you to be alone,"_ she'd say to him softly. _"I want you to be happy."_

Snape would pat her arm and give her a wan smile. She was the only one who ever saw him smile fully.

_"I know, Eileen. Before you, I was alone much of the time,"_ he'd reply. _"I'm sure I can fall back into solitude with little problem. Don't worry about me. Just make the most of your life. That's all I want. That will give me happiness."_

Eileen didn't like her father's outlook. He deserved so much more than a life of solitude. It was as if everything he did, he did for her. She knew he was working hard to leave her a legacy so she wouldn't want for anything if something were to happen to him. He loved her, although he never said it. She didn't need him to say it. She remembered him bouncing her on his knee, carrying her on his shoulders, bathing her and brushing her hair. And when she was older, how he spent so much time teaching her and taking her abroad, showing her other cultures as he bartered for ingredients.

He was a good dad. The very best.

When she turned thirteen, she found her mother. Snape knew she was going and didn't try to stop her. He never said anything bad about Delores, except the marriage didn't work out. He did tell Eileen that her mother was uncomfortable with her being a witch, and they both decided she should grow up around her own.

_"But didn't she want me?"_ Eileen asked him plaintively.

Snape looked at his daughter, his dark eyes glistening with emotion.

_"I wanted you," _he replied, _"more than anything else in this world, Eileen. More than life itself. You will be the one good thing I leave behind when I depart this world. The very best part of me."_

When Eileen found her mother, it was a very cold meeting. She was remarried and had two children of her own. They stood on the steps, Delores not even letting her inside.

_"Your father took you," _Delores told her, no affection in her eyes at all as she looked at Eileen. She could see nothing of herself in the girl. _"You're his kind, not mine. You're better off with him. I've got my own family now and there's no room a stepchild,. especially a stepchild that does magic. Please, don't come back here again."_

Dolores went back inside the house, leaving Eileen on the steps. The next day when Delores exited her house to go shopping, every shrub, flower and green thing in her dead. Brown, gnarled and dead. Just as she was to Eileen.

To her credit, Eileen didn't let her mother's rejection tear her apart. Her father had already taught her there was unfairness in the world, and that people would hurt her if they could. She hadn't gone to her mother's house with the hopes of a happy, loving reunion. How could she think that of a woman who had never once sought her out since separating from her father? Eileen thought it was more likely that she pretended she didn't exist and moved on with her life. She had been right.

_"How did it go?" _Snape had asked his daughter on her return. His belly was in a knot the entire time she was gone. If Delores hurt her in any way . . .

_"It didn't go, dad,"_ Eileen said to him, her eyes hard and without emotion. _"She may have given birth to me, but she's not my mother."_

And she walked into her bedroom.

Snape sighed and fixed himself a Firewhiskey, thinking Eileen had no idea how true that statement was.

Her mother was an exceptional woman and witch.

Exceptional.

* * *

A/N: I typed this out this afternoon, trying to imagine what it was like for Eileen growing up, and what Snape was like now. It skips about a bit, but I'm not on top of my game. But, as you can see, Odessa is back. Lol. That poor witch. I put her in so many awkward roles. Lol. Well, she needed work, she got it. :)


	8. Special Delivery

**Chapter 8 ~ Special Delivery**

_Dear Dad,_

_I need you to write my Head of House and give me permission to come home next weekend so I can be fitted for a gown. I've finally decided to go to the ridiculous Christmas ball for once in my life._

_I'll be going with Alsop Potter. Dad, don't blow a torch. He's bearable, smart and a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor like the rest of them. We're just friends. _

_I love you._

_Eileen_

Snape stared down at the parchment, at a loss as to how he felt as he found out his daughter was going on her first formal date. Friends or not, it was a date—with a boy. A Potter no less.

Snape sat down in one of the wooden chairs he kept for customers to wait in, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd known this day would come. He had hoped Eileen would be older when the hormones kicked in. But she'd turned sixteen in November, and sixteen was the age when it started. The interest, the curiosity. The Potions master had hoped he'd influenced her enough to where she would put education before boys.

Then again, she had written they were just friends. Eileen didn't have many friends, just like he didn't when he attended Hogwarts. Except for one "friend." And that hadn't worked out well at all. Now, that former friend's grandson had designs on his daughter.

Harry Potter had a Ravenclaw in the family? How in the hell did that happen? Harry barely had half a brain. Maybe his wife had provided the intelligence portion. Ginny Weasley had always been a rather bright witch. The only thing she'd done that made Snape question her intelligence was marry Harry. Hm. Well, everyone had a blind spot.

Alsop Potter. Alsop was an uncommon name. He had to be an uncommon young wizard for Eileen to suffer through a Christmas Ball with him. Maybe he wasn't so bad, and Eileen, as young as she was, always showed good judgment. She was a sober young woman who thought things out before acting. Still, there was peer pressure, and it was hard to just constantly shrug it off, particularly for a teenager. He could tell Eileen wasn't overly excited about the ball. More than likely she and her "date" (argh) would stand around, picking it and everyone enjoying themselves apart.

He sighed, then stood up and walked around the counter, where he kept a stack of parchment. He opened an ink bottle, picked up a feathered quill and dipped it into the neck, filling the nib. He had Muggle pens, but he preferred quills. He started writing.

_To: Professor Alexander Darque, Slytherin Head of House  
RE: Eileen Snape_

_Professor Darque,_

_I will be arriving Friday evening to pick up my daughter Eileen Snape for a gown fitting. She will return to Hogwarts on . . ._

Snape hesitated. He missed his daughter although she would be home for the Christmas holiday. But since she was going to be here, they might as well make a weekend of it.

_She will return to Hogwarts on Monday morning._

_Severus T. Snape_

Snape folded up the parchment, then opened a small drawer and took out a bit of string. He tied it securely around the message, then let out a short, sharp whistle.

CAW!

A loud raucous caw filled the shop as his familiar, Raucous, flew in from the back room, landing on his shoulder and preening his lank black hair.

"Enough of that. I need you to deliver this parchment to the Slytherin Head of House at Hogwarts," Snape said to the raven, who hopped down to the counter and held out his scaly leg.

Snape tied the parchment securely around the bird's leg, then eyed him sternly.

"And no shitting on Professor Darque, Raucous. I mean it. He's Eileen's head of house," he said warningly. "Just deliver the parchment and leave."

Raucous cawed up at Snape, who listened intently. Raucous was his familiar and he could understand him perfectly. Raucous also had an ability that was quite handy. He could transfer whatever he witnessed to Snape in a way similar to Legilimency. The raven could be his eyes and ears.

"All right. You can see Eileen, if she isn't in class. But make it quick," the wizard said to the raven, who hopped about with glee.

Eileen always let him shit on people. She'd even tell him what people to deposit the wet, nasty droppings on sometimes. He loved Eileen.

Raucous hopped back on Snape's shoulder and was carried to the shop door. Snape opened it.

"Oh, and Raucous, there's a young wizard named Alsop Potter. Go and take a good look at him," Snape said to the bird.

Raucous cocked his head and let out a surprised caw.

"Yes, a Potter," Snape said rather tightly.

Raucous blinked at his master for a moment, then let out another questioning caw.

Snape smirked a little.

"If you think he needs a bit of 'decoration,' Raucous, I won't forbid it," the dark wizard said, his dark eyes glittering.

Raucous made a little chuckling noise. He loved his master, too. Of course he'd let him shit on a Potter.

"Off you go," Snape said, shrugging his shoulder a little.

Raucous took off, winging his way down Knockturn Alley, the denizens all cowering and running for cover as he flew overhead. Raucous was well-known for his dive-bombing. Only one wizard ever made the mistake of clipping the raven with a spell, and Snape blasted the shit out of him for it.

"Don't ever attack my familiar for doing what comes naturally," he seethed at the fallen wizard, his black eyes murderous before he picked Raucous up and carried him back to the shop.

Of course, this happened before Snape realized Raucous could shit on demand, and his dropping a wet one on a witch or wizard was most likely on purpose. Eileen always knew he could do it, and started directing him early on. They were quite the pair. It really didn't make a difference to the Potions master when he did find out. Bird droppings could be easily Scourgified. Raucous couldn't be easily replaced.

Snape watched as the bird zoomed upward after scattering a few Knockturn Alley standabouts, then returned to his shop, closing the door.

* * *

Eileen and Alsop were down by the lake when Raucous delivered Snape's letter to Professor Darque. They were eating lunch. Eileen was seated on a small boulder and Alsop was standing in front of her. Raucous let out a caw as he circled overhead.

Eileen gave a rare full smile as she looked up.

"Raucous!" she cried, waving him down as Alsop looked at the raven curiously. Raucous landed on Eileen's shoulder, preening her curly dark brown hair for a moment.

"I see dad didn't waste any time," she said, petting Raucous, then giving him a piece of her sandwich.

"Cool, a raven. Family: Corvidae, Genus: Corvus," Alsop said knowledgably, admiring the large bird.

Raucous eyed Alsop as he took the bit of sandwich carefully from his mistress' fingertips. He didn't like him already, the bloody know-it-all.

Aren't you going to introduce me?" Alsop asked Eileen.

Raucous swallowed down the piece of sandwich, then fluffed himself up menacingly and rested a death-gaze on Alsop, his sharp beak partly open. The young wizard blinked at the display.

"He doesn't seem to like me," Alsop observed.

"He probably doesn't, but Alsop, meet Raucous. Raucous, Alsop. Raucous is my father's familiar."

Alsop had heard over and over again how snarky and unsociable Eileen's father was from nearly everyone. This snarky bird seemed perfect for him. Alsop had never met the wizard, just seen him a couple of times when they would take the Hogwarts Express. But Alsop knew he was a hero in the fight against the now dead Dark Lord. He had nearly lost his life, and used to be in love with his grandmother.

Personally, Alsop thought Mr. Snape had a right to be unsociable. Everyone had thought he was a traitor at the time because he killed Albus Dumbledore, who was dying anyway. Then, his father, aunt and uncle had left him in the Shrieking Shack when he was bitten by Voldemort's snake, not even checking on him. Only a silently cast "Episkey" and a vial of unicorn blood he kept on his person kept him alive.

Yes, considering all that he went through, Severus Snape had a right to be unsociable. He probably should have hexed some people once he got better.

"Hello, Raucous," Alsop said to the raven, who clipped his beak at him nastily.

Thinking he could win Raucous over, Alsop offered the raven a piece of pumpkin pastie he was eating. Raucous and Eileen watched as Alsop's hand slowly moved closer to the raven. Alsop didn't notice the slight, knowing smirk on Eileen's face. He should have been paying attention.

Alsop held the pastie right in front of Raucous' face. Raucous closed his mouth, eyed the pastie, then promptly stabbed Alsop's finger with his pointy beak.

Alsop yelled, dropped the pastie and danced around, wringing his hand as Eileen laughed.

"I told you he didn't like you," she chuckled, petting the evil Raucous again. Raucous was smiling, but of course no one noticed because it was a birdie smile. Only other birds could see it.

"Bloody bird," Alsop groused. He had stopped dancing and was examining his injured finger. He pulled out his wand and touched the tip to the small, bleeding wound.

"Episkey," he hissed. The wound healed instantly. He scowled at Raucous, who had his beak open tauntingly.

"You'd make a nice set of quills," Alsop said as Eileen shook her head. It was never good to threaten Raucous. The raven fluffed up again, then cawed at Eileen.

"All right, Raucous. It was good seeing you," she said, stroking his glossy head once more. Raucous took off, Alsop watching him wing away. He looked back at Eileen.

"You might have thought it was good seeing him," the wizard said, scowling as Eileen looked over his head. "But I'd be fine with it if I never saw that bloody bird again!"

Eileen smirked as Raucous made a wide circle, coming back toward them.

"I think you're going to see him at least once more," the witch said.

"What?" Alsop said, turning and looking up just as Raucous let loose.

He got it right in the eye.

"Arrrrgh!" Alsop cried, wiping the dropping from his face with one hand and pulling out his wand with the other, trying to get a bead on the raven winging away at top speed. Raucous was out of range, and even if he wasn't, Alsop couldn't have got him with his blurred vision.

Alsop let out a string of curses before he Scourgified the mess away. His face red and absolutely furious, he scowled at Eileen, who looked back at him without emotion.

"Your bloody bird shit in my eye!" he exclaimed, expecting some reaction.

"You should be glad it was your eye. I'm almost certain he was aiming for your mouth," Eileen replied, hopping off the boulder she was sitting on. "Lunch is almost over. We'd better go."

And she walked away, her robes billowing.

Alsop stood there a moment, staring after the departing witch. He was so tempted to cast a tripping spell on her. But, Eileen would retaliate, most likely with something far nastier than a tripping spell. She was a fantastic dueler. Better than he was.

Besides, she hadn't done anything to him. It was the blasted bird. He was just mad because she wasn't the least apologetic about it.

Actually, Eileen felt Alsop had brought it on himself because of the quills remark. She had no idea Raucous had intended to shit on him no matter what because he was a Potter. Potters were the bane of his master's existence and so, the perfect targets for a birdie dump.

The Ravenclaw decided just to cut his losses and hurried after Eileen.

"Eileen, wait up!"

* * *

And Raucous returns. Lol. He's so bad. So, Eileen is going to the Christmas ball with Alsop. Snape handled it pretty well, all things considered. Eileen is bad. She could have scolded Raucous or something for pecking Alsop. She probably enjoyed the whole thing. Lol. What a witch. Thanks for reading.


	9. A Startling Revelation

**Chapter 9 ~ A Startling Revelation**

As Eileen walked briskly across the grounds, she suddenly felt a tingle in her arms and legs. Alsop caught up to her, scowling as he matched her pace.

"You could have at least waited for me," he said to the witch, who was scowling herself.

"Shut up, Alsop," she snapped, in worse temper than usual. The tingle was quickly turning into a kind of burning sensation that seemed to wrap around her limbs and pour into her belly. Eileen stopped walking, staring ahead at the castle.

"Eileen?" Alsop said suddenly. "What's wrong?"

The witch was perspiring, sweat pouring down her face, her hair sticking to her temples.

"Alsop, stay calm and help me sit down," Eileen said softly.

Alsop helped her to the ground.

"Now, I want you to go to the castle and get help," she told him, her eyes shifting toward him. Horrified, Alsop saw the whites were a deep pink. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her again, his heart starting to pound. She looked sick and her eyes were starting to dull.

"Go get help," she told him weakly.

Alsop placed his hand on her forehead, then pulled it away quickly. She had a fierce fever. The Ravenclaw pulled out his wand and quickly cast a cooling spell on her. There was no way he was going to leave her on the grounds alone. He fired a red flare into the sky, then swept the stricken witch up into his arms and ran as fast as he could toward the castle.

He felt her go limp in his arms.

"Eileen! Eileen, hang on!" he begged her as he ran faster. He could see people rushing out of the castle in response to his flare.

"You'll be all right, Eileen, just hold on! Please, hold on!"

* * *

Severus was chopping potions ingredients when a sober-looking Auror entered his shop.

"Apothecary Snape?" the wizard asked him.

Snape looked up.

"Yes, I am he," Snape replied.

"Your daughter is ill and has been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. Your presence is required immediately," the Auror informed him.

Suddenly, thunder sounded and the apothecary was gone. He didn't even bother to lock up his shop. The Auror did it for him.

* * *

"Where is my daughter?" Snape thundered as he strode into St. Mungo's lobby.

The witch behind the intake desk looked up at the pale, angry-looking wizard striding up to the counter.

"Who is your daughter, Mr.--?"

"Snape. Her name is Eileen Snape and she was transferred here from Hogwarts," Snape snarled at her. "I demand to see her immediately."

"Room 104, Mr. Snape," the witch said, cringing as the wizard swept past her and through the double doors.

Eileen in St. Mungo's? What happened? She was always a healthy witch. A number of healers were gathered outside her room door, murmuring to each other as they looked at charts. Snape pushed by them and found Eileen unconscious in a cot, tubes running into her arms and legs, her hands and feet tied to the bed. Large bags of blood hung from two poles on either side of the bed leading into her wrists, and Snape noted with horror that the tubes at the bottom of the bed emptied blood into buckets.

"What is this?" he roared. "Why is my daughter bound and full of—of needles like a Muggle?"

The healers all entered. One brave one approached the wizard.

"It is because she wouldn't react to magical treatment, Mr. Snape. Once she did come around, she attempted to tear the tubes from her arms and legs. She was screaming for you, sir. We had to restrain and sedate her for her own good."

"What's wrong with her?" the wizard demanded.

"The consensus is that it is some type of blood issue. For some reason her body is trying to reject her blood, the white platelets attacking the red platelets as if they are an invading disease. We tried blood cleansers and replenishers, and when that didn't work, we tried a blood transfusion which was also rejected even though the plasma was the proper type. Her organs are functioning fine and we can't find a reason for her body to go to war on itself. We were hoping that an infusion from a parent would provide a template for the blood to correct itself. Right now, we are infusing her with fresh blood, letting it circulate, then removing it as it becomes volatile. We need a bit of your blood, sir. We think we can stabilize her if the components are viable.

"Take it!" Snape hissed, pulling back his sleeve. The healer drew his wand out and a vial, then tapped a vein. Snape winced at the pinch, and watched as the vial filled. A medi-witch changed one of the bags of blood. The healers all hurried out of the room to test Snape's sample.

Snape walked up to Eileen's bedside, his eyes bloodshot as he looked at his daughter. She was paler than he was, her lips bluish and breathing shallow. He blinked, his eyes filling with tears as he reached out and caressed her curling brown hair.

"Eileen," he whispered, his voice hitching as he looked down at the only person in this world that he loved and loved him.

The healers returned, looking grave. The same healer that addressed him the first time walked up to him, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid your blood isn't a suitable match. We need the mother," the healer said, looking down at his clipboard. "I believe her name is Delores Snape—"

Snape stared at the wizard.

"No—not Delores Snape," he said hollowly, his face becoming drawn. "Hermione. Hermione Weasley."

* * *

Hermione worked as a charm developer at "Cloister, Mystic and Jibes," a very successful spells lab. She was busily charting lei lines when the Auror entered the lab.

"Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" he inquired.

Hermione put down her quill and wiped her hands on her lab coat.

"Yes, that's me," she said, a bad feeling in her belly. When Aurors showed up, it was usually bad news.

"Your daughter became very ill at Hogwarts and has been transferred to St. Mungo's and is in serious condition. Your presence is required immediately," the wizard said as all blood drained from Hermione's face.

"Tell my husband, Ron Weasley to meet me there! He works at the Ministry!" Hermione told the Auror, then she immediately Disapparated.

As she hurried through the St. Mungo's lobby toward the intake desk, she was terrified. Rose taken to St. Mungo's? It had to be serious because Hogwarts had quality care for its students.

"I'm Hermione Weasley," Hermione said to the medi-witch behind the desk anxiously. The woman looked at a list.

"Your daughter is in room 104," she said. "Right through those double doors."

"Thank you," Hermione said, hurrying through the doors and down the hallway, reading the room numbers. She quickly turned into room 104, walked swiftly past the healers and to the bedside. She eyed the horrible-looking rigging first, her belly clinching.

"Oh Ro—" she started to gasp, then stopped, staring at the strange young witch in the bed.

"That's not Rose," she said as the healers all looked at her, perplexed.

"No, that's not Rose," a familiar silken voice responded. Hermione started as Severus Snape glided up to her, his face taut with worry and pain. "But I assure you, Hermione, she is your daughter. Your firstborn, and—she needs you."

Hermione stared up at Snape in disbelief, wincing a bit as a medi-witch arbitrarily rolled up her sleeve and quickly took a blood sample, disappearing with it. She looked back at the pale young woman. At Snape's daughter. As a mother, her heart went out to the teenager—then, the cauldron dropped.

"What do you mean she's my daughter? That's impossible!"

Snape's eyes narrowed at her.

"Is it really, Hermione?" he asked her. "Do you believe I would summon you here if you weren't needed? You are her mother."

Hermione stared back at him as understanding and horror washed over her. Snape was a talented Potions master. That night so long ago—"

"You—you didn't—"

"A life for a life," the dark wizard said coldly.

Hermione began to buckle and Snape caught her before she fainted, just as Ron ran into the room, his blue eyes wild.

"What's wrong with Rose?" he cried running up to the bed, not even noticing Hermione in Snape's arms. He stared down at Eileen.

"That's not Rose," he said, relieved. It was then he saw Snape holding his wife.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, starting to walk toward Snape.

A breathless young healer ran into the room.

"It's a match, Mr. Snape! Mrs. Weasley's blood has all the components necessary to cure your daughter's ailment. A perfect match!"

Ron stood there, stunned.

"A perfect match?" he repeated as Snape stood a colorless Hermione up, releasing her and walking up to Eileen's bedside, relief evident on his face.

"You're going to be all right, Eileen," he said softly

Ron looked at Snape, then at Hermione.

"Hermione? What's going on here? I was told Rose was ill," he said to her. "That's not Rose."

Hermione blinked at Ron. She had never told him about the night with Snape. She didn't think she had to, it was so long ago. She had believed he wanted her virginity and not her child. There was nothing remotely parental about the dark wizard. She had thought he just—lusted after her. She should have suspected he had ulterior motives. But she had been young, and believed that all men wanted from a woman was pussy back then. She should have known Snape would be more complicated.

He'd impregnated her and somehow gestated the child himself. But—but if Eileen truly was her daughter, she should be at least twenty years old, not fifteen or sixteen. The math was all wrong. She stared at Severus, who was now seated next to his daughter, one pale hand wrapped around hers as he spoke to her softly. She was still unconscious. She looked back at Ron.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, Ron. I was told my daughter was at St. Mungo's and I came here—and this is what greeted me."

"How is your blood a perfect match, Hermione?" Ron asked her, his face clouding over.

Hermione just—shrugged.

Ron stared at her, then stalked over to Snape, gripping his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here, Snape?" he demanded.

Snape shrugged Ron's hand off his shoulder and snarled up at him.

"Can't you see I'm with my daughter, you oaf?" he hissed at him.

"Why is Hermione here?" Ron growled back at him. "Why did you call my wife here?"

Snape's black eyes shifted to Hermione, who looked back at him, her face ashen. He looked back at Ron.

"Because your wife is my daughter's mother, Mr. Weasley. That's why she was summoned. Only she could save her life," the Potions master said.

"That's impossible. The only way she could be her mother was if you two shagged and she was born out of wedlock. Your daughter is only a little older than Rose. Hermione and I were married, and I know she didn't cheat on me."

"No, she didn't cheat on you, Mr. Weasley. When we engaged, you were not yet married. It was the price I required for her repayment of the Life Debt she owed me for saving her from Fenrir Greyback," the wizard purred as Hermione went even more ashen.

Ron looked at her, the expression on his face full of pain.

"I thought you were a virgin when you married me," he said softly as Snape's attention focused on his daughter again.

"You—you never asked me if I was, Ron," she replied, her voice tremulous.

"Of course I didn't ask you! I just assumed you were," Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You could have told me about this, Hermione."

The healer and the attending medi-witch were listening to the conversation with rounded eyes, completely enthralled. This was better than "All My Witches."

"I didn't know there was anything to tell, Ron," Hermione responded. "It was one night and I barely remembered anything about it. He gave me a potion and then—it was over. I only knew he shagged me because of how sore I was."

Ron, the healer and the medi-witch all stared at her in amazement. Hermione realized how she sounded. She tried to do some damage control, say something that wouldn't amplify Snape's sexual prowess that night.

"I didn't know I conceived a child, Ron. I didn't carry it after all, and he didn't say anything about it. I thought he wanted my virginity. I didn't know he wanted a baby!"

Ron just stared at her, then frowned at Snape, who wasn't paying either of them any attention. Ron studied Eileen, and finally, he could see it. In the hair and the facial features. This girl definitely resembled Hermione in some aspects.

"I can't believe this," the redhead said, spinning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Hermione stood there, her insides churning. This was a nightmare, a living nightmare. And Snape didn't seem to care at all that he had just complicated her life in ways she never imagined. He only had eyes for his daughter as more healers entered the room and began to work on her.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd revisit this story. It's been a while since I've written anything for it. I don't want it to be too long, so cut directly to the chase. What a mess!


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter 10 ~ Confrontation**

In a daze, Hermione was quickly prepared to give Eileen a blood transfusion. It was decided since the young witch didn't respond to magical treatment it might be best to take the Muggle route and feed her the blood intravenously. Everything seemed unreal to Hermione, the situation, the preparation, the setup and subsequent transference of her blood through a long tube strung between their beds, a small privacy curtain pulled back.

Snape sat beside Eileen, not even glancing at Hermione as he watched her color return. He planned to give her a thorough examination of his own to try and find out exactly why she became ill, since the dolts at St. Mungo's seemed unable to figure it out. But he was thankful they were able to assist his daughter despite not knowing all the facts.

Hermione laid there, her face turned toward Eileen, taking in her profile. She had long dark eyelashes and her nose was slightly aquiline like her father's but an attractive female version. Her mouth was like her mother's, her eyebrows thick and perfect.

Eileen roused, then opened her dark brown eyes, and was greeted by the vision of her anxious father.

"Daddy?" she said softly. "Where am I?"

"Ssh. St. Mungo's. Now, just lay still, Eileen. You're going to be fine."

Three healers walked over and check her with their wands thoroughly.

"The transfusion was successful. Your daughter is out of danger," one said to Snape, who nodded, not taking his eyes off her.

Two medi-witches carefully went to work removing the tubing.

Eileen watched them, frowning over at Hermione, who was sitting up, a medi-witch handing her cookies and a pumpkin juice.

"Who's that?" she asked as Hermione looked back at her.

Suddenly the curtain between the beds quickly slid closed, blocking Hermione from view.

Eileen turned her head to see her father with his wand in hand.

"Pay no attention to the witch behind the curtain," he said to her.

Suddenly the curtain was yanked open, Hermione glaring at him as she stood barefoot in the flimsy hospital gown.

"You git!" she seethed, as both of Eileen's eyebrows rose. She'd never heard anyone call her father a git before. Who was this woman? She looked as mad as a wet hippogriff.

The curtain slid closed again.

Angrily, Hermione ripped the curtain back again and stalked over to Eileen's bedside. Eileen looked up at the short, curly-haired witch. She looked familiar.

"Eileen, this is your blood donor," Snape said, narrowing his eyes at Hermione warningly.

Eileen studied her.

"Thank you," she said to Hermione, who stopped glaring at Snape and looked down at her.

"You're welcome—ah—"

"Eileen. My name is Eileen Hermione Snape," Eileen informed her.

Hermione's brown eyes flicked up to Snape. He'd given his daughter her name?

"I'm—I'm Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied.

"Oh. Rose's mum," Eileen said a bit witheringly. "I've seen you at the train station."

Hermione nodded, then looked at Severus.

"I want to talk to you before I leave the hospital," she told him tightly, forcing herself to remain in control. He didn't even seem to register her as he stared at his daughter. Hermione snapped her fingers.

Snape looked up.

"I need to talk to you before you leave the hospital," Hermione said again. "Privately."

Snape's black eyes flitted over her.

"I hope you'll get dressed first," he replied. Hermione turned crimson as Eileen smirked.

"I'll be dressed. Meet me in the lobby. Nice to meet you, Eileen," Hermione said, giving Severus another warning look, then reaching around and clasping the back of the open gown so her arse wouldn't show, she turned and with as much dignity as she could muster, walked back over to her side of the room and pointedly yanked the curtain closed.

Eileen looked at her father.

"What's going on here, dad? Do you know Mrs. Weasley personally?" she asked him.

Snape nodded.

She was a student of mine long ago. We—have a history. A history I imagine I will have to reveal to you now. I thought I'd wait until you were older, at least out of Hogwarts, but it appears fate had other plans.

"A history? You, dad? With a witch? You didn't shag her while she was your student did you? If you did, that's wicked. You're a bad boy."

Snape colored slightly.

"No, I didn't shag her when she was my student," he snapped at his daughter as a medi-witch brought in a plate of cookies and pumpkin juice. She set the food down on a small bedside table.

"But—you did shag her," Eileen pressed, looking delighted her father had some kind of love life in the past that didn't involve her mother. She sat up, picked up a cookie and bit into it. Then she scowled and spit it out.

"Ew. Nutmeg," she said then looked at her dad again. "Well, did you? She seems very familiar with you. I've never heard anyone call you a git to your face."

"Eileen, there's a lot about me you don't know, and not much of it is good," Snape said heavily. "I'm going to take you home, and then—we'll talk. Just be patient."

Eileen nodded. When her father told her he'd do something, he always did it.

"I hope it's something juicy," she said, and Snape rolled his eyes.

It was juicy all right, and had the potential to destroy his relationship with his only daughter if he didn't approach it properly. She knew he had been a spy for the Order, and knew at the final battle Voldemort turned on him and tried to kill him with his snake. And she also knew he had been left for dead by a witch and two wizards who witnessed the act, but didn't attempt to help him and he had saved his own life. That was all she knew, however.

She had always been a bit angry about how her father had been abandoned and left to die, especially since he risked his life for the wizarding world. Did no one appreciate what he'd done? She'd found his Order of Merlin once, stuffed in the bottom of a drawer. When she asked him why he didn't display it, he told her it meant nothing to him. That it had been given to him without the ceremony afforded the others, delivered to him at Spinner's End by two Aurors. His role was considered very sticky since it wasn't Ministry sanctioned and Dumbledore was dead. Only testimony from a few Order members in the know and Harry Potter had kept him out of Azkaban. Kingsley Shacklebolt played a large part in securing his freedom when he became the Minister of Magic for a short while. So, he never received any public accolades for his part in the Dark Lord's downfall.

He wasn't bitter about it, however. He didn't want to be a hero anyway and shunned the limelight. Let Harry Potter claim all the glory, the swollen-headed, addle-brained little prat. Snape had bigger brooms to fly.

But, he had tired of being alone in the world and wanted someone to care for and to care for him. Witches weren't attracted to him, and even if he did find one, they were fickle, treacherous creatures. Completely untrustworthy. Snape, as cold as he was, was still a human being and wanted companionship. Someone he could nurture, someone he could be himself with. Someone he could love.

Hermione Granger provided him that.

Now he would have to let that someone know the truth about her conception and birth.

It wasn't going to be easy. Neither was dealing with Hermione, now that she knew about their issue.

A healer walked in with a clipboard and examined Eileen again.

"Miss Snape, we just want you to rest here for a couple of hours so we can observe you. If all is in order, we will release you to your father. You aren't to return to Hogwarts for a week," he told Eileen, then he looked at Snape. "Mr. Snape, we need you to give your daughter a little space so she can rest."

Snape frowned at him.

"She can rest while I'm here," he hissed at the healer, who blanched.

"Dad, just go for a little while. I don't need you hovering over me like a vulture. I'm in the hospital. Nothing's going to happen to me. Besides, my blood donor wants to talk to you, remember?"

Snape looked at his daughter with a slightly pained expression. She had referred to him as hovering over her like a vulture. He wasn't hovering, he was just—just watching over her like he always did. His little girl was growing up.

"Very well, but I won't be far away," Snape said, rising and leaning over to kiss Eileen's forehead. She scowled at him a bit, embarrassed by the public display of affection.

"Daaaad," she hissed at him, reddening in front of the healer. "Don't baby me."

Snape stared at her soberly.

"Don't worry, Eileen. In two years you'll be an independent young witch, too grown up to stand for your father's babying. Just allow me to indulge myself while you still need me. I promise, it won't last forever."

Eileen's face contorted slightly as his words sunk in. But, she knew she was being manipulated. Her father was very good at that. Still, that knowledge did nothing to stop the effect his words had on her.

"Aw, dad. Where'd you learn to pile on the guilt like that?" she said to him softly.

He smirked.

"It's a talent, finely honed over the years. Goodbye for now, princess."

"Bye, dad."

Snape turned and exited the hospital room, Eileen looking after him sadly. Her father was right. She was growing up and soon she would be on her own. She'd work with him in the shop for a little while, but eventually, she'd strike out on her own and he'd be alone again. But he was wrong about one thing.

She'd always need him.

* * *

Hermione paced the lobby furiously, watching the double doors for the Potions master to emerge. That snake. That scheming, sneaky, treacherous bastard. How could he do this? How could he make a child with her and take her away? And now, what did he expect of her. He might have destroyed her family and marriage with his selfishness. He could have at least told her he was raising their child. She might have been able to accept that and made it known to Ron. Suddenly, she had another daughter, her children by Ron had a half-sister, Ron had a step-daughter and her own deceased parents had a grandchild they never got a chance to know.

This was too horrible for words. And worst of all, Snape didn't seem to care about the disruption to her life. He hadn't even thanked her for saving Eileen. No, he closed the curtain on her as if she were an insignificant stranger. Twice!

Oooh, just wait until he got here. He had some explaining to do.

Suddenly the doors parted and Snape walked out, heading straight for her, his dark eyes narrowed, and expression grave. Instead of stopping, he stalked past her.

"Come along," he ordered peering into several smaller waiting rooms and choosing an empty one with six small upholstered chairs inside. Hermione followed him in, frowning. How dare him give her orders?

Snape sat down and Hermione sat across from him, a small coffee table laden with magazines between them.

"How could you do something like this? Conceive a child with me and take it without so much as a word? Then you raise it all alone, letting people think it is the issue of your marriage and no one's the wiser. Explain yourself!"

Snape looked at her calmly.

"I think you've explained it just fine," the dark wizard replied, then fell silent.

Hermione stared at him in exasperation.

"You—you may have ruined my marriage. Broken up my family!" she hissed at him.

Snape considered her.

"If your husband can't deal with the fact you have a child that you didn't know about that was conceived before he married you, perhaps your marriage wasn't that well-grounded to begin with," Snape said coldly. "Eileen's existence has nothing to do with your relationship with your husband."

"What do you mean? It has everything to do with it. Suddenly, I have another daughter, my children have another sister and my husband has a stepchild! That changes the dynamics of my family and our relationship greatly, Severus! Not to mention the bigger implications."

"Such as you hiding the fact that you engaged me as payment of your Life Debt? That isn't my fault, Hermione. I asked you if our engagement would affect your relationship with Mr. Weasley. You said it wouldn't. And it didn't, because you weren't truthful with him."

Hermione turned crimson.

"I never lied to Ron—it just never came up," Hermione replied, her voice quavering.

Snape looked at her, shaking his head.

"You never brought it up. You lied by omission and led him to think you had been with no one else. Now, the dragons have come home to roost."

"If you'd been honest with me, Severus, then I could have been more forthcoming with Ron," she admonished him.

"I was honest. I told you I intended to take something precious from you, an—ingredient," Snape told her flatly.

"A child is not an ingredient!" she snapped at him.

"I didn't take a child. I took a fertilized egg from a witch of good stock to insure the best of both our genes would be passed on. Those are the 'ingredients' I spoke of. I nurtured that precious egg until the time was right and I was in a position to care for my progeny. Eileen has had the best care and training I could provide for her. She wasn't foisted off on nannies, and she wasn't raised around fools. She has no delusions about the world, is well versed in charms and potions, is an exemplary student who is running neck and neck with your own marks, and overall, a young woman to be proud of. I didn't need you beyond that night, Hermione, and I don't need you now."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Oh, but you did need me. Our daughter would be dead if you hadn't contacted me.

"But she isn't dead. You wouldn't let her die, even if she weren't your daughter and you could have helped her. It's the do-gooder Gryffindor gene. Fortunately, in Eileen's case, it wasn't passed on. She's a Slytherin through and through."

Hermione frowned at Snape. He felt no remorse concerning his actions.

"What about Eileen? She deserves to know who her mother is," Hermione told him. "How will she take that? Do you think she'll be able to forgive you for hiding the fact that she has another mother rather than the one she believed conceived her?"

"I don't know, Hermione. But, I will be honest with her and start at the beginning, which in your case is the Shrieking Shack. Then I'll tell her about how I saved you from Fenrir and the Life Debt. Then, I'll tell her about the ritual we engaged in and how she was conceived, and why she was conceived. I will tell her I admired your magical abilities and your brilliance, but how I abhorred you because you left me to die, abandoning all your Gryffindor principles because you judged me unfit to live. You could have helped me. Out of all three, you had the presence of mind to do it, Hermione, but you didn't. So I took my due of you and raised a child that is accomplished and—who sees me for who I am. Eileen is not a Gryffindor. She understands selfishness, even underhandedness. She knows deceit can be a tool, a valuable tool in acquiring what one wants. She has no illusions about nobility, honesty and those attributes you value so greatly, but cast aside so easily. Remember, it took deceit and dishonesty to bring Voldemort down, even in Albus' case. Some people in this world understand the necessity for cunning, resourcefulness, purposeful manipulation and shameless self-advancement. I believe my daughter to be one of them."

Hermione stared at Snape, astonished at his view of things. But the way he said it—he honestly believed himself justified in conceiving and taking Eileen.

"That view is so—so skewed!" she exclaimed.

Snape shrugged.

"Well, I am sure in the near future you will have an opportunity to tell our daughter your side of it, and let her judge which version is most compelling. But, she doesn't know you, Hermione. I have been both mother and father to her all her life, and she has been—happy. You may be her biological mother, but I have her love and loyalty. I don't believe she will easily cast that aside. You are, after all, loyal to a fault and to some extent, she is her mother's child."

Snape rose, Hermione looking up at him.

"There's no reason for you to stay here. I imagine you have quite a night ahead of you, dealing with your husband and extended family. I don't want you crowding Eileen. After I talk with her, it will be her decision whether or not to seek you out. I'm going to go and settle her account now. You'll be contacted if anything further is needed from you. Good day."

And with that, Snape strode out of the door.

Hermione blinked after him, unable to believe how little was settled between them. He felt completely within his rights to do what he did. What was worse, in a perverse way he did manage to justify it somewhat. In the dark world of Severus Snape, he'd managed to find light in the form of a loving daughter.

Hermione rose, still feeling disconnected from her surroundings. In one afternoon, her safe, secure and predictable life had been irreversibly turned upside down.

It didn't look as if it would be righted any time soon.

* * *

A/N: Whew. This isn't over by a long shot. Wow, Snape has quite the story for Eileen. He's going to look like the noble victim in all this, I bet. Thanks for reading.


	11. Facing Ron

**Chapter 11 ~ Facing Ron**

Hermione didn't return to work, but instead went home and set about cooking Ron's dinner. She made a small beef roast, small roasted potatoes, gravy and cabbage. Simple fare for what had up to this point had been a simple, happy life.

Until Eileen.

She was dressed in jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt, her hair twisted into a bun that rested on the back of her neck. A little bandage covered the area where the needle had been inserted into her arm for the transfusion. She sat down at the table to wait for Ron—if he came home at all. He was so hurt when he left the hospital.

Damn Severus. Just damn him. She saw his viewpoint, but it was skewed, truly. How could he expect anyone to want to rescue him when he apparently had turned on Dumbledore and killed him? How could he expect anyone to care when he accepted the post as Headmaster, placed in power by Voldemort and brazenly disregarding his crime. He was the enemy. One more Death Eater down.

True, they had found out his true role through the memories he gave Harry, but that was too little, too late. He might have spent his time protecting Harry, but he did nothing, nothing to indicate that he hadn't double-crossed Dumbledore and the Order. Voldemort's attempt to murder him had seemed like divine justice.

Snape's treatment of all three Gryffindors had been less than stellar from the time they first arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione's brow furled. There had been one or two times he had stuck up for them once during their second year, when he said he believed Harry had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time when Filch's cat and Sir Nicholas had been petrified, and once when Remus Lupin turned into a werewolf and tried to attack them. He had thrown himself in front of them. He could have been ripped to shreds, and after they had blasted the hell out of him in order to let Sirius Black escape. Still it didn't make up for the bad things he'd done. He was forever trying to get Harry expelled, and embarrassing them in class. When Malfoy hit her with a spell that made her teeth grow, Snape had been dismissive and said he didn't see any difference when they had grown past Hermione's chin. And there was that time he read that awful article Rita Skeeter had written out loud to the class, accusing Hermione of playing with the affections of both Harry and Victor Krum. So, he wasn't their favorite teacher.

When he held her to the Life Debt, Hermione was led to believe he truly wanted her to help him collect an ingredient, particularly when they went to the Forbidden Forest. All kinds of herbs grew there. When they drank the potion, it could have been something protective—

Hermione sighed.

Going over the past wasn't going to help the present at all. Things were as they were and she had to find a way to deal with it, and to keep her marriage intact. The facts were out now. What was hidden in the dark had come to light. Maybe she should have told Ron about Snape—but Ron was so hot-headed back then. He would have done something stupid, she was sure. And Snape was the kind of wizard who would take great delight in sending him to St. Mungo's or worse.

Hermione heard the door opened and stood up nervously. She could hear Ron hanging up his traveling cloak. She stood in the kitchen, rubbing her hands together anxiously as her husband walked in. Ron looked at her.

"I've—I've made dinner," she said to him softly, indicating he should sit down. Ron hesitated, then took his seat, staring straight ahead as Hermione made their plates and two glasses of pumpkin juice. She served Ron, and then herself, sitting down across from him and picking at her food as he ate.

Ron didn't say anything to her during the meal, and was silent when she took the dishes away and washed them. Hermione sat back down and looked at him. His eyes were rather wet-looking as he looked back at her. His blue eyes shifted to the small bandage on her arm.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"What?" Hermione replied, her forehead wrinkling.

"That," he said, pointing to the bandage.

"Oh. That's a bandage covering where the healers inserted an IV. I gave Eileen a blood transfusion. It saved her life."

Ron stared at the bandage for a moment, then met Hermione's eyes.

"I wish you would have told me about the Life Debt, Hermione," Ron said softly. "And about what happened between you and Snape."

Hermione's eyes welled up.

"Now I wish I had too, Ronald," she replied. "But—I was afraid you'd do something that could get you hurt—or—or that you'd break up with me if you knew."

Ron blinked at her.

"I would have been upset, Hermione, but—at least I would have known. It was a Life Debt though. If not for Snape, you wouldn't have survived. I understand that. It's just that he was the kind of bastard that would take advantage of the situation. I wouldn't have blamed you once I thought about it. Now, tell me what happened that night," Ron said.

He listened quietly as Hermione told him how months had passed and Snape said absolutely nothing about the Life Debt at all, not until it was nearly Spring. He had told her they were going to collect an ingredient and taken her to the Forbidden Forest. Ron could see her going, because that's where students used to harvest herbs for Potions class on occasion. Then he gave her a potion to drink, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up on his couch in his private rooms the next day.

"The only way I knew he had—had been intimate with me, Ron, was because I could feel the—the aftereffects. I was sore. Then, he just put me out and that was the end of it."

"You should have gotten more details, Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head. "What were you thinking? That was Snape. Snape could never be trusted."

Hermione sighed.

"He had just been exonerated of wrong-doing, Ron. We found out he was on the side of Light all along. He had saved my life. Fenrir was going to rape and kill me and would have done it if Snape hadn't killed him. I owed him, and had already misjudged him once. I didn't want to do it again," she said in a tremulous voice.

"Snape might have been on the side of Good, Hermione, but just barely," Ron replied, staring at his wife. She looked absolutely miserable. As miserable as he felt.

Ronald Weasley was no longer the hot-headed git of his younger years. Marriage and fatherhood had matured him. He was very much like his father, Arthur, family-oriented and devoted to his wife. He hadn't turned out too bad at all. This was a terrible shock, Hermione having a daughter out of wedlock. But, although she hid what she'd done with Snape, it had been something that happened only one time, and something she really had no recollection of. If not for Eileen, in the end it would have been inconsequential. He had a few dalliances he hadn't told her about either. Yes, it would have been nice for Hermione to have been a virgin, but he hadn't been one either. She knew that much because of Lavender Brown, but didn't know about the other witches.

Ron had been married to Hermione for nearly nineteen years. That was an entire lifetime. He had a daughter and a son by her, and Hermione had been a good wife and mother, balancing her love of knowledge and magical skills with raising a family. They had a good life together. Would he let Snape's underhandedness ruin it? Destroy it?

Hermione dropped her head and tears began coursing down her cheeks miserably. Ron stared at his wife. Yes, she had hidden the truth about her Life Debt, but, she was innocent in the rest of it. She had no idea she had a daughter being raised by the dark wizard. If she had, she would have found a way to either retrieve her or be part of her life. What was she feeling after discovering she had a daughter she never had a chance to know?

"Hermione, stop crying," Ron said softly. "I'm upset, but I'm not about to break up our family because of Snape. I love you and I love our children. We all go well together. We're just going to have to suck it up and deal with this as best we can."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Ron? Do you really mean it?" she asked him.

"Of course I mean it," Ron told her staunchly. "Severus bloody Snape isn't going to make our lives miserable. He did it enough when we attended Hogwarts. We're not under his power now, Hermione. We have a good life together, and I'm not willing to give it up because of something that you knew nothing about. He was a cad to do this to you. I'm sure if you knew that was what he was up to, you wouldn't have agreed to it."

"No, I wouldn't have," Hermione said, love swelling in her heart for Ron.

She had made the right decision when she agreed to marry him. A lot of people believed it couldn't work out, because they were so different. But it was those differences that helped make their marriage work. They were two individuals that maintained their own identities and gave each other space when it was needed. Sometimes Hermione went to Quidditch matches, sometimes Ron went to lectures with her—but they had no problem doing their own thing. They weren't stuck together by the hip and each made concessions when necessary. They had discovered that Love wasn't just about passion and wanting to be with a person day in and day out, or being a part of everything in their lives. Love was understanding, concessions, communication and appreciation of another human being for who and what he or she was. Love was having the confidence to let the one you loved be his or herself without fear. They were a very lucky couple to have found the secret, and that secret was just to let each other breathe.

"All right, then. That much is settled. We're going to work through this," Ron said, moving into strategizing mode. "Now, what do you want to do concerning Eileen? Do you want to start a relationship with her, Hermione? She is your daughter and to be honest, she could probably use a bit of female influence. The gods only know what Snape's done to her psychologically."

"Well, Severus doesn't want me to crowd her. He said he's going to tell her the truth about what happened—"

Ron snorted.

"Yes, his side of it," the redhead said witheringly. "He's going to find a way to justify what he's done. Make it seem he was perfectly within his rights to take her."

Hermione nodded.

"I've already received the short list on what he's going to tell her. He believes that she'll accept it because she's been raised a Slytherin and understands the darker side of human nature. Not only understands it, but appreciates it."

Ron shook his head.

"I bet she's just as cold and snarky as he is," Ron said, unable to even fathom what it would be like to be raised by Snape.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I only know he wants to leave it up to her whether or not she wants contact with me, and—and I think he's right, Ron. She doesn't know me after all."

"She might want to stay with us, Hermione. She might be so angry at Snape that she doesn't want anything more to do with him," Ron suggested. "If that's the case, we can enlarge Rose's room and put her in there."

Ron was thinking about how he might have reacted to learning he had a mother that he knew nothing about. He'd be packed in five minutes and leave in a blaze of glory. Hexes would fly.

Hermione's belly did a flip at the possibility. Was she ready for this? An angry teenager in her household, one with a completely different set of values? Merlin. Then she thought about Rose and Hugo.

"Ron, we're going to have to tell the children. They have a right to know, even if Eileen doesn't want anything to do with us. I dread telling them," Hermione said.

Ron reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it supportively

"There's been enough dishonesty, Hermione. We have to let them know. But, we can keep this to ourselves for a while—it's an immediate family matter after all. We can let mum and everyone else know after it's settled in a bit and we know how things are going to go. No need to get everyone in an uproar."

Hermione nodded, grateful that Ron was willing to keep this quiet for just a little while longer, just until they got it sorted out.

"All right, Ron," she said, giving him a small smile.

"It'll be all right, Hermione. You'll see," he said, giving her a small smile in return.

Ron had accepted the situation admirably, love winning over anger. But, he didn't like what Snape had done to Hermione, and he was going to make sure the bastard knew it.

* * *

A/N: Good for Ron! You go boy! Don't give up a good thing because of a bad situation! :::smiles::: It's about time we see a supportive Ron, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for reading.


	12. Ron Pays Snape a Visit

**Chapter 12 ~ Ron Pays Snape a Visit**

After reassuring Hermione that everything was going to be fine, Ron told her he was going to pop into the Leaky Cauldron for a pint and he'd be back before long. Hermione said she had some reading to do anyway, so they parted company.

But Ron didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron. He Apparated to Knockturn Alley. His blue eyes narrowed, he stalked through the unsavory area unmolested until he found Snape's shop. He entered.

Snape was filling small bottles with potions behind the counter while Eileen was seated in a recliner nearby, reading a book entitled "Developments in the Dark Arts." She looked up at the redheaded wizard, then returned to her book, thinking he was a customer. Snape didn't look up however and Ron walked up to the counter facing him. He pulled out his wand and set it on the counter.

Snape saw this and not looking up, he said, "I'm sorry. We don't repair wands here. You're going to have to go to Ollivander's wand shop."

"I don't want my wand repaired, you bastard," Ron hissed,

Snape looked up and only got a glimpse of the angry wizard before he was smashed in the nose and knocked back into the shelving behind him, blood flowing down his face!

"That's for my wife!" Ron snarled, "and this is for me—"

Ron was about to leap over the counter when Eileen pointed her wand at him and screamed, "Constrictus!"

Immediately Ron seized up, unable to draw in a breath as his lungs constricted. Eileen held the spell on him, her lips drawn back from her teeth, her eyes murderous. How dare this wizard come in here and attack her father!

Snape pushed off the shelving and saw Ron turning red, struggling to breathe. He looked at his daughter, hatred contorting her face as she punished his attacker.

"Eileen, let him go!" Snape hissed, holding his hand to his nose. Blood poured over it.

Eileen ignored him, holding the spell on Ron, watching him clutch his throat, purpling.

"Eileen! Stop it! You're killing him!" Snape cried, running from around the counter.

"That's the idea!" she hissed back at him.

Ron dropped to the floor, rolling, his eyes glazing as Eileen followed him with her wand tip, her intent terrible.

"Stop it!" Snape roared at her, snatching her wand out of her hand. Eileen stared down at Ron, completely unrepentant. Nobody messed with her father.

Ron drew in a hoarse deep breath, his color returning as he lay on his back gasping, Eileen staring down at him angrily, before looking at her father and running to him, tilting his head back to slow the flow of blood.

"Dad, dad, are you all right?" she asked him, her brow creased with worry.

Snape drew his own wand, held his broken nose as straight as he could and cast an "Episkey" on it, stopping the bleeding and setting it back in place. His face and robes were covered in blood. Eileen released his chin, then scowled down at Ron.

"Who is he, dad? Why did he attack you? Let's call the Aurors and have him arrested for assault. I'll snap his wand while we wait," she said darkly.

Snape turned and looked down at Ron consideringly.

"That is your blood donor's husband," he replied, Scourgifying the blood from his face and robes. A slight crimson stain remained on around his mouth and chin.

"What is he? Insane?" Eileen asked as Ron sat up weakly. "Give me my wand, dad, so I can put an Incarcerous spell on him."

Snape shook his head. He didn't trust his daughter to just simply bind Ron with ropes. Knowing Eileen, she'd probably use razor barbed wire.

"I'll hang on to it for now. Go into my office, Eileen, while I discuss this matter with him," Snape said to her.

Eileen frowned, still looking down at Ron.

"I hope by discuss, you mean you crack his bloody head open. The nerve of him! Why did he attack you? Do you have any idea?"

Snape sighed.

"It has to do what I'm going to tell you once we get home, I imagine," he replied tightly. "Now, take your book and go wait in my office."

Still scowling at Ron, Eileen obeyed her father and walked into his office closing the door and placing her ear against it. Snape warded it and cast a Silencing spell so she wouldn't hear the discussion. When everything went silent, Eileen tugged on the door trying to open it. She couldn't.

"Damn it," she hissed, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Snape watched as Ron staggered to his feet, his wand trained on the redhead.

"You get that one for free, Mr. Weasley," he said coldly. "Only that one. Try that again and I'll blast you out of your shoes, sweep your ashes and dump them into my dustbin. I don't take kindly to physical assaults or sucker punches. You're guilty of both."

Ron wiped his mouth, his blue eyes watery and blood-shot from lack of oxygen.

"Like you can talk about sucker punches," he breathed. "You gave Hermione the worst kind of sucker punch by not telling her about her daughter."

"MY daughter, Mr. Weasley. Your wife was nothing more than an egg donor. If not for the direness of the situation, she would have never known about Eileen. It was never my intention to get her involved."

"But she is involved, we all are you selfish bastard. What gave you the right to get her pregnant and take her child?"

"Quid pro quo, Mr. Weasley. A life—for a life," Snape replied, his eyes hard.

"But you've done more than take a life for a life. You've involved my life, and the life of my children. You've disrupted the life of my family."

"One can always expect a bit of collateral damage, even in the best laid plans," the wizard purred back at him. "But none of it is life threatening. You all can continue on just the way you have been. Eileen is not your concern."

Ron stared at him in disbelief.

"Not our concern? Do you really believe that, you heartless bastard? That girl is my wife's flesh and blood, a part of her. Do you think Hermione can just push her aside now that she knows about her? I know it's been a long time, Snape, but you have to remember how Hermione was. Is."

Snape frowned.

"Yes, I remember quite well how she is, Mr. Weasley. The way she, and you abandoned me in the Shrieking Shack. Gryffindor nobility at it's finest. At least Mr. Potter hovered a bit. He might have checked further if not for the both of you calling him away. I could hear. None of you have any trouble casting anyone away, least of all your wife."

Ron stared at him incredulously.

"Is that what this is about? Us leaving you in the Shrieking Shack? You're mad if you thought we'd even consider saving you then. You'd killed Dumbledore and turned on the Order. As far as we were concerned, you were a Death Eater and would have killed us as soon as look at us! We owed you nothing at that point! Nothing at all. Voldemort killing you was justice. Why would we help you? Anyway, you looked as if you were dead and we had other things to worry about. Like Voldemort calling Harry out. Besides, you survived, didn't you? Harry helped clear your name, didn't he? What more do you want from us?"

Snape's face went slack.

"I want nothing more than what I have, Mr. Weasley. My daughter. And that had nothing to do with the Shrieking Shack. I put myself in danger of being caught or worse, killed by saving your wife. I would think you would be grateful, considering you all left me to die. I could have easily let that same fate befall her, but I didn't."

"You didn't because you wanted something from her, not because of any nobleness," Ron hissed.

"I never claimed my motivations to be noble, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I did want her indebted to me, to be able to claim my due from her. Initially, I just intended to fuck her and take my pound of flesh, but she was an exemplary witch and that would have been a waste of opportunity. She was brilliant, talented in both charms and potions. She was also relatively attractive and resilient. All the right qualities in the wrong Gryffindor package. She could have been so much more under my guidance. I planned to start a new life, Mr. Weasley and it would have been a lonely one, with no one to benefit from my knowledge, life experience and skills. Over the months I thought about my impending situation and decided I needed a child to pass my knowledge to. A child to nurture and raise accordingly without the influence of others to spoil her or him. So yes, I impregnated Hermione under the most promising conditions, nurtured the egg magically for several years and when the time was right, placed it in a surrogate mother. When Eileen was born, she became my entire world and remains so. I don't care how you look at it, Mr. Weasley—for me, the end will always justify the means."

"You selfish bastard," Ron hissed.

"I've never claimed to be anything more, Mr. Weasley. My selfishness was the key to my happiness, and after all I've gone through for an ungrateful wizarding world, I felt I deserved some happiness. The fact that a witch who caused me so much grief provided the means for that happiness, was just—gravy."

Ron felt like punching Snape again, but the wizard kept his wand on him securely.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I hope your need to spread the testosterone around has been adequately satisfied. I am not interested in your wife, you or your family. If I had my way, we would just all continue on with our lives as if our paths never crossed. However, I don't know if that will be the case. It all depends upon my daughter. She has her own mind. I made sure of that. Now, it's up to her how she will deal with this situation. I will support her decision, whatever it is. There is no need for blood-letting—unless you insist upon it. We can make formal arrangements for a wizarding duel to the death if that is your desire. Either way, someone is going to be left fatherless if this goes any farther."

Ron thought about it. No, dueling wasn't the answer as much as he'd like to put Snape six feet under. Others would be hurt and nothing would be solved in any case. Eileen would still exist.

"No, a duel won't be necessary. But you deserved that punch in the nose and worse for what you did to Hermione—"

"If that is the case, Mr. Weasley, and this is the end of it, then—it was worth it. Now, please leave my shop and don't darken my door again unless you want to buy something. Collect your wand."

Ron picked up his wand and deposited it into his pocket. His lungs still hurt. That was a nasty spell Eileen put on him, and it was clear she would have happily ended his life. What kind of girl had Snape raised if she would respond to a simple assault with deadly force? Part of him hoped that Eileen didn't want anything to do with Hermione. She was too volatile.

Snape watched as Ron departed without another word. Then he walked around the counter and proceeded to clean up the shattered bottles that had fallen off the shelves. He'd be sure to send the Gryffindor a bill to cover his losses. It seemed he was as hot-headed as when he attended Hogwarts.

Eileen pounded on the door, but Snape couldn't hear her. It took him more than half an hour to remember her, and he let her out. Eileen looked around for any sign of Ron.

"Did the Aurors take him?" Eileen asked her father.

"No. We talked and then he left," Snape said, straightening the shelf.

"What? He left? Dad—" she began angrily.

"Sometimes violence for violence isn't the answer, Eileen,' he said softly, turning to face his daughter, who snorted.

"Dad, don't start going all Gandhi on me now," she replied, making a face.

She began humming "All we are saaaaaying, is give peace a chaaaaance."

"Make yourself useful, Eileen and Scourgify up those small pieces of glass in the corner," Snape hissed at her.

Eileen stopped humming.

"I would have made myself more useful by blasting that jerk into little chunks," she said as she starting Scourgifying. "What a bloody git."

* * *

Ron went to the Leaky Cauldron and had himself a pint, just as he told Hermione he would do and returned home to find her asleep in the bed in her nightgown, a book resting on her chest as she slept. He quietly undressed and slid into the bed beside her. She sighed and turned into him, shifting over until she felt his warm body against her and sighed contently. Ron absently slipped an arm under her and kissed her temple. Then he stared up at the ceiling for a long, long time.

He decided not to tell her about his confrontation with Snape, and the brutal response of her daughter Eileen. One thing was for certain.

She was definitely Snape's offspring.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That didn't go well, did it? Eileen is just vicious. But she was protecting her father after all. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	13. Revealing the Past

**Chapter 13 ~ Revealing the Past**

Snape had time to think about how he was going to approach telling Eileen about the truth of her parentage. How the mother she thought abandoned her was not her mother at all, but a surrogate, and her true mother was a witch that she'd never met, who never knew she even existed.

Initially, he was going to start at the Shrieking Shack, unleashing all of his bitterness at being left to die after all he had sacrificed. But, he decided it would be best if Eileen knew his entire painful story, from his childhood at Spinners End, to his meeting Lily Potter, about the Marauders, joining Voldemort, Lily's death and his subsequent service to the Order as a spy for Albus Dumbledore and protector of Harry Potter.

He'd show her everything that led up to that fateful day in the Shrieking Shack, and then—then he would show her his rescue of Hermione Granger and how he secured a Life Debt from her.

Then—he'd let her know about the ritual and what he had done.

That would be, in his estimation, the best approach. He had never told Eileen the full story of his life, only bits and pieces. But she needed to see how it was for him, how alone he was—maybe then she could understand why he wanted a child of his own and the lengths he went to in order to secure that child. To secure her.

Snape closed the shop and he and Eileen headed for home. They flew side by side, using the Locomordres spell taught to him long ago by Voldemort. Eileen never used it at Hogwarts, but she loved flying this way. It made her feel like the English version of Supergirl. They landed in front of the secluded cottage that rested on twenty acres of moor, Snape letting her in.

Eileen set about making dinner as her father retrieved four Pensieves and sat down in one of two armchairs set before the fireplace. He ignited the hearth, then set about placing his memories in the Pensieves.

Eileen came in while he was doing this, but said nothing as she watched him fill the bowls with silvery strands. His memories were still sharp. Giving them out did nothing to diminish them. Placing memories in a Pensieve only allowed them to be examined in greater detail because they could be viewed rather than remembered. So he left nothing out.

By the time he was finished, Eileen called him in to eat. Snape left the Pensieves in the living room and joined his daughter at the small kitchen table. She had made a quick chicken and vegetable stew with crusty bread and pumpkin juice. Snape sat down with her, and they took their customary moment of reflection before they began their meal.

"Dad, all those Pensieves, are they for me?" she asked him.

Snape nodded.

"Yes, Eileen, they are. Those bowls contain the story of my life, and what it was like for me as a child, a young man and an adult wizard. The first bowl contains my childhood. The second bowl contains my years at Hogwarts. The third bowl contains my service as a spy and protector. The fourth bowl contains—well, you will see what it contains when you view it," he said, his face turning drawn.

Eileen noticed his expression and felt rather afraid.

"Dad, what's in the fourth bowl?" she asked him.

"Truth. A truth I've kept hidden from you. Something you need to know—concerning the most selfish act I've ever committed. Something—that concerns you," he said quietly.

"But you've never been selfish concerning me," Eileen said to him. "You've always been there for me. Maybe you didn't give me everything I wanted, but still you've always been here for me, Dad."

Snape didn't respond as his belly tightened. Maybe Eileen wouldn't understand after all. Maybe—maybe she'd hate him and turn away from him, like so many others had. But this would be a far worse abandonment. She was his one light, and if that light was extinguished, his despair would be devastating.

"Eat your food, Eileen," he said shortly. "Then, you'll view the first Pensieve and if you like, we can discuss it."

They finished their meal in a heavy silence, Eileen glancing at her father as he studiously focused on the bowl of stew before him. He looked—upset. What was in that last Pensieve?

Finally, they finished their meals and Eileen washed up the dishes and pots while her dad went into the living room. When she finished drying and putting everything away, she joined him.

"Sit on the sofa," her father instructed her. The four Pensieves were lined up in a row on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. Eileen sat down before the first one on the left and looked up at her father.

"You might find much of this disturbing, Eileen, but as you know, Life isn't always pretty. Go on, enter the first Pensieve," Snape said, his face sober.

Eileen looked down into the Pensieve and fell still. Snape sighed. He had never told her about what his childhood and home life was like. He had been poor and his father had been abusive to both Snape and his mother, Eileen. He had no friends at all until he met the beautiful, kind little girl in the park and her horsey-faced sister. Lily Evans and Petunia. Lily was a witch, and despite his odd clothes and poverty, she liked him. And because of her kindness, he adored her.

After about forty-five minutes, Eileen came out of the Pensieve, and looked up at her father, her eyes wet.

"Your father was a bastard," she breathed, blinking at him. "Why didn't your mother kill him? He was a Muggle. He didn't have magic. All it would have taken was the Killing curse."

"My mother was afraid of him, Eileen. He'd taken away all her fire—and he'd thought about the possibility she might retaliate, so he snapped her wand. We were defenseless."

Eileen sat there, thinking a butcher knife would have come in handy. Her grandmother had a victim mentality. She studied her dad. He had been so poor, so poor the he wore his father's old clothes. Long black shirts, taken in trousers and a black coat that dragged on the ground. A lot of children picked on him, pushing him around, chasing him and throwing stones. He tried to fight back, but there were so many of them. So, he skulked about much of the time, trying not to be seen or targeted. Staying in the house only meant beatings, so he stayed away. And then he met a little girl, a witch, and she became his only friend. Her name was Lily Evans, and they were practically inseparable. At least he had someone.

"Whatever happened to your friend Lily?" Eileen asked him.

"The next Pensieve will cover that topic," Snape said tightly.

Eileen nodded and moved to the right a little, so she was directly in front of the second Pensieve. She looked down into it and froze again.

Snape began pacing. This time Eileen was in the Pensieve for more than an hour. When she came out, she was furious.

"Dad—" she said hoarsely, unable to voice how mad she was. The entire time he was at Hogwarts, he was picked on by James Potter and Sirius Black. There were two other wizards that were always with them, a fat little wanker named Peter, who only joined in attacking him when the others had him at a disadvantage, and a rather sad, sickly looking one, who never did anything but watch. His name was Remus and he didn't look as if he liked what was happening, but he never said anything. He was a werewolf and nearly killed her father. When her father went to Dumbledore, he didn't do anything about it. And Lily Evans turned her back on him and started going out with James, the main wizard who picked on him.

"Dad, wouldn't anyone help you?" she asked him.

"I was a loner, Eileen. And poor. To be poor in Slytherin house was difficult. I was ostracized for the most part and threw myself into learning charms and potions. It was only when my skills and abilities became common knowledge that anyone in that house gave me the time of day. Lily helped me with charms and I helped her with potions—until, well you saw what happened—"

"Yes, I saw. I saw you were angry and said something you didn't mean. What kind of friend turns her back like that? She knew you didn't have anyone else, really. You might have associated with the other Slytherins but you were in that house after all. She just judged you and turned away from you. Then—she went out with Potter. That had to hurt. I see why you joined the Death Eaters. Your parents were dead and you didn't have anyone."

Snape just blinked at her, then Eileen asked, "How did they die, dad?"

In the Pensieve she saw him standing in a run-down graveyard. It was drizzling rain and two cheap wooden coffins were being lowered into the ground on ropes. There was only one hole and the coffins were placed one on top of the other as her father stood there and watched. He was alone and couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"My father strangled my mother to death in a fit of drunken rage, then threw himself into the river and drowned," he said softly as Eileen stared at him.

"That's horrible," she breathed, her heart aching for her father. It happened shortly after Lily had abandoned him. "Dad, your whole life was horrible. However did you stand it?"

"It was my life, Eileen. I had to accept it as it was," he replied heavily.  
Eileen now understood why her dad didn't socialize. He had been treated so badly by people, by his father, his one friend, and the students at Hogwarts. He had always been an outcast and not by choice. Eileen chose not to get involved with her fellow students, the exception being Alsop. Still, he was related to James Potter. He was his grandson. She frowned slightly.

"The next Pensieve," Snape instructed.

This was the Pensieve that showed him taking the mark after graduation, creating the elixir that turned Tom Riddle into Voldemort, the death of the Potters and how Albus pressed him into service. It also showed his suffering at the hands of Voldemort and how difficult it was to keep Harry, Hermione and Ron from running afoul of the Dark Lord, and—it showed Dumbledore ordering him to kill him and what it was like to be in hiding. Lastly, it showed him near death in the Shrieking shack.

Eileen slid down on the sofa and entered the next Pensieve. It took more than two hours to view it, and tears rolled down her cheeks at intervals. Snape dabbed them off her expressionless face with his handkerchief. She was crying but still inside the Pensieve. She was probably viewing his tortures. She finally came out of it, her brown eyes haunted as she stared at her father.

"Oh dad—dad---" she breathed, then suddenly sobbed and launched herself off the sofa and into his arms. Snape held his daughter tenderly, smoothing her hair and telling her not to cry, that it was all in the past. All that pain was in the past.

But for Eileen, it was in the present. All he had gone through, how he suffered. How Lily's memory led him to protect her son, Alsop's father, even though they hated each other. A younger Mrs. Weasley was in there too. She had been a brilliant, but irritating witch, an over-achiever. And the wizard she nearly killed was there as well, Ron Weasley.

Her dad had been a bastard of a teacher, but considering all he was going through, it was a wonder he could teach at all. He was in the infirmary a lot too, being treated for his wounds and the effects of the Cruciatus. At least he was able to Apparate to his quarters. At least Dumbledore gave him that. And then, gods, he had to kill the old wizard and everyone believed him a traitor. That had to be the most painful part of all for him. Her dad was loyal to a fault, and lived a thankless life in service to the Greater Good. Then Voldemort tried to kill him.

Eileen had seen the two scars on his throat, but he only told her it was an injury he received during his service. But to witness that huge snake biting him and the blood gushing over his fingers was horrible. But she heard his thoughts. He wordlessly cast an Episkey spell, but he was weak and it took time for the spell to bring him to the point he could fish out a vial of Phoenix tears to further heal the wounds.

During that process, he had given Harry his memories, silvery vapor pouring out of his face. Mrs. Weasley was there again, giving Harry a bottle to catch them in. Then her father fell unconscious. He looked as if he were dead. The three students left him there.  
Snape then roused and shakily took out the vial of tears. He had barely enough to staunch the wound, it healed but his throat was still torn and he tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it around his throat. Then he left the Shrieking Shack. That's where the Pensieve ended.

"Eileen, let me go," Snape said to his daughter softly, gently pulling her away.

Eileen let go and wiped her face with her robes sleeve, staring up at him.

"Dad—why—why do I have Mrs. Weasley's name?" she asked him, her voice trembling. "I didn't see anything that she did to make you want to name me after her. She was smart, but she never did anything for you. Did you just like the name?"

"The reason you have her name, Eileen, is in the next Pensieve," he said softly. "That is the final chapter to this story, the part where I decided I'd suffered enough and deserved something good in my life. No one was going to give it to me—so I took it. And I've never regretted my selfishness. Now, would you like to take a break before viewing the final Pensieve?"

Eileen sniffled, her red eyes starting to clear. Her father seemed paler than usual as he looked at her. She sat back down on the sofa in front of the last Pensieve.

"No. I want to see it now," she said, looking down into it and falling still.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand, it's crunch time. Eileen is about to receive a startling revelation. I did my best to crunch Snape's entire existence into a few paragraphs. Yeesh. It could have been chapters and chapters, but we all basically know his story, so rehashing it in detail would have been a bit boring in my estimation. I added some non-canon details, of course, but that was the best I could do in summing it all up. Thanks for reading. ***


	14. The Truth

**Chapter 14 ~ The Truth**

Eileen Snape followed her father as he climbed out of the hole under the roots of the Whomping Willow and quickly walked toward the castle. A full moon cast its light over the ground, and here and there lay the bodies of the fallen. Snape stepped over them and the sounds of battle became distinct and clear as they approached the castle. Snape stopped, looking down on the body of an armed wizard whose face had been blown completely off. The sword by his side had done nothing to save him.

She watched as Snape removed the sword and scabbard. He swung the sword about a few times with surprising skill, then tied the scabbard on and slipped the sword inside. He continued walking toward the castle. Eileen could see people fighting outside, and giants stomping about, two large ones and one small one who was doing pretty well for himself fighting the bigger ones.

Snape Disillusioned himself, eased through the fighting and entered the castle proper. It seemed the fight was concentrated in the Great Hall, though a few people were in the entrance hall. There was a huge, shaggy looking Death Eater in tight black robes that appeared to be biting some unfortunate wizard in the throat, shaking him like a rat as his eyes glazed, blood running over his robes. Yells, blasts, surging bodies and flashes of light could be seen and heard through the open doors of the Great Hall. Her father's shimmer paused, then began to walk toward the dungeon area.

Suddenly, a witch came running out of the Great Hall and flew up the marble staircase. It looked like Mrs. Weasley.

Someone cried out, ""There's one! She's running up the stairs! After her, Fenrir!"

Her father's shimmer stopped. The shaggy wizard dropped his prey and looked up the stairwell and saw the witch disappear down the corridor on the right.

"I'll get her," Fenrir snarled, "I love the feel and taste of young witch."

The wizard ran up the stairs in a strange manner, using his hands and feet, like a big dog, clearing three steps at a time. He was after Hermione.

Her father's shimmer stood there a moment, then also took the stairs, following the path the wizard and witch took. The big wizard ran normally for a bit, but slowly until he again shifted to all fours. Eileen heard a scream and could make out the billowing robes of the fleeing witch in front of them.

"I smell you!" Fenrir rasped loudly, his growling voice echoing off the stone. "Fresh meat for Fenrir!"

Hermione was trapped against the far wall. Her father's shimmer stopped and remained motionless as the big wizard menaced her. She could hear Hermione begging for mercy, then she was choked and clothing ripped away from her as the wizard prepared to rape her. Suddenly, her father appeared and stealthily walked up behind the wizard, drawing his sword. This Fenrir was huge!

He had Hermione bent over, her naked arse showing and was holding his cock in his hand as he fingered her. Eileen shuddered.

"A virgin. Fenrir has found quite the prize. At least you won't die one," he hissed, pulling back his foreskin and pressing the head of his cock against her entrance.

Snape drew back his blade as the wizard hissed, "Now!" then drove it through his back with all his might. The wizard stood there a moment, his arms dropping to his side as Hermione looked back and slid out of the way, pulling her robes down as her father withdrew the blade and the wizard crumpled.

Hermione stared at him, her mouth open and face pale with fright.

"Why Miss Granger," her father said softly and a bit venomously, "you look as if you've seen your first true ghost. If left to you, I would indeed be a ghost. None of you attempted to render me any aid. No doubt you believed I deserved to die. I would have been well within my rights to let Fenrir rape and kill you."

The sounds of fighting ringing through the castle stopped. Then cheers began.

"I believe the matter between Mr. Potter and my former master has been resolved, apparently in Mr. Potter's favor. I will be going now, Miss Granger, to wait for Mr. Potter to clear my name. But I will return and collect from you," her father told the witch.

Hermione looked dazed and confused. Her voice quavered as she said, "Collect from me?" as if she didn't understand him. But Eileen did immediately. Her father was claiming a Life Debt. Well, he had saved her, and since he was a Slytherin, he wouldn't do anything less. Her father confirmed this.

"I killed a man for you, Miss Granger. I could have been long gone and would have been had I not seen his pursuit of you while I was making my way to my quarters to retrieve a few items to take with me before I went into hiding. Now, that will have to wait. My first thought was to let you die, turnabout being fair play, but . . . I thought if I did save you, it would later work out in my favor. You owe me a Life Debt, Miss Granger, and I plan to collect on it."

Eileen thought, "Good for you, dad."

"What . . . what will you want?"

Snape wiped his blade on Fenrir's body and put it back in the scabbard.

"Since you owe me your very life, Miss Granger, it doesn't matter what I want, does it? Life is the most precious commodity of all, and since I don't want your life, whatever I do want is secondary."

"Won't you give me an idea?"

Suddenly, Eileen could hear footfalls from up the hall. Her father looked back quickly, then at the witch again.

I must go. What I want from you is also precious, Miss Granger, but less so than your life. Watch for me, witch. Nocturnis!"

Then, everything went black and they were outside again.

"Locomordres!" Snape hissed, and flew away.

Suddenly, Eileen was in the Ministry and Harry Potter was on the stand testifying on her father's behalf. Hermione and several other people also spoke for him. Snape sat in a chair, his hands and feet manacled.

He was released in a 7 to 5 decision made by the Ministry council members.

"You may have worked for the Order, Snape, but you've committed many crimes against wizarding society in the process," one of the council members said in dissent. "Some may consider you a hero, but you are still guilty of murder, despite Dumbledore's wishes. You are free, but with this council's reservations."

Eileen fumed. What the fuck kind of finding was that? They considered her father a criminal after all he'd gone through? Merlin, what a bunch of bastards.

The Pensieve fast forwarded and Snape was back at Hogwarts, teaching potions. He was as snarky as ever.

Then, he was in his rooms, reading the Daily Prophet. The headline announced a ceremony was to be held where the heroes in the battle against Voldemort would be given the Order of Merlin, some posthumously, which would be followed by a parade through wizarding London. There was a list of recipients. Her father's name wasn't among them.

The Pensieve shifted again. This time her father was at Spinner's End. He was reading a magazine by a dim light when there was a knock on the door. Snape answered it, and was handed a case by two sober-faced Aurors.

"Congratulations, professor Snape. You have been awarded the Order of Merlin for your service against the Dark Lord," one announced as Snape opened the case and looked down at the medal. He closed it and without a word to the Aurors, closed the door. He tossed the medal on the table and went back to his magazine, frowning.

"Oh, that's bullshit," Eileen hissed.

Again, they were back at Hogwarts. The Pensieve showed her father alone much of the time, brooding and staring into the fireplace while sipping on a Firewhiskey, or at his desk marking papers. He didn't socialize with anyone. Soon, it was winter, and Snape stood by the main gates, overseeing the departure of students being picked up by their families for Christmas holiday. He watched as little first years ran to their parents and leapt into their arms, smiling and hugging them. They were so happy, so—loving. He stayed there until the last child left, then returned to the empty castle and his rooms. Again, he stared into the fireplace—brooding and thoughtful. Then he stood up and walked over to his bookshelves, searching for something. After about ten minutes, he pulled out a book, and sat back down, looking down at the cover. Eileen looked over his shoulder and read the title.

"The Big Book of Fertility Rites"

Both of the witch's eyebrows rose as her father leafed through the book and stopped at a page.

"The Rite of Cernunnos"

He began to read.

* * *

Suddenly, they were in one of the niches in a corridor of Hogwarts. It was night. Her father stepped out, blocking the path of one very startled Hermione Granger. She nearly collapsed against the wall with fright. Had she actually fought in the final battle? Hell, Eileen would have had her wand out instantly if someone popped up on her in that manner.

"I would think after all you've been through, you'd draw your wand rather than clutch your heart, Miss Granger," her father purred.

"Well, you startled me."

"Even more of a reason to come out blasting. Well, despite your lack of defensive skills, I've come to let you know I am ready to collect on your debt."

"What . . . what is it you want?"

"An ingredient. One that must be collected tomorrow night, when it will be at its highest potency."

"An ingredient? You want me to help you get it in some manner?"

"Yes, in some manner. I will expect you at my office tomorrow night at nine. You will need to have a prefect take over your rounds for the night."

Hermione nodded.

"Professor, will my helping you harvest this ingredient end the debt I owe you?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"If collected successfully, yes. However, if there is any error during the process, then the ingredient will be rendered useless and you will still be in my debt."

"What is the ingredient?"

"That and other details will be revealed at the proper time. But we will be leaving the confines of the castle."

Hermione frowned.

"Why won't you tell me what the ingredient is?"

"Because, Miss Granger, your state of mind when the ingredient is collected is extremely important to its potency. Having foreknowledge could render it weak or completely unusable. It is a very valuable ingredient, and although it could be purchased, its method of collection is always in question. I would prefer it . . . fresh."

Eileen now had a knot in her belly, a big one. He had been reading a book about fertility. Was he going to collect Hermione's virgin blood? Virgins usually played a big part in fertility rites. Her father was something else. He'd do anything to get a valuable ingredient. He must have been timing this in tangent with the Spring Equinox. That's when most fertility rites were performed.

Now, he and Hermione were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest and shared a drink out of a flask. Then her father was striding through the forest to another clearing, where he removed his clothing and donned animal skins and antlers. There was some kind of bower made of sticks and flowers and he sat down cross-legged inside it. He seemed a little high. He began to speak in rhymes, calling for Hermione.

After about half an hour, a stag ran into the clearing, heading for the bower. It was beautiful. It ran inside and stood behind her father, looking into the clearing. Hermione emerged, wearing a very gauzy gown that was flowing behind her. She looked strange, as if she were drugged and she was calling for the stag, running toward the bower.

The stag disappeared and it was just Hermione and her father.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked him.

That settled it. Hermione WAS drugged. She had to be.

"I am the voice," Snape answered.

Eileen listened, reddening as her father tried to convince the witch to have sex with him. He said the corniest things. So did Hermione. It was like a bad Blue Pensieve script. Then Hermione ran away, and her father chased her all around the clearing. Eileen couldn't believe this, but it was happening. It was the strangest thing she'd ever witnessed. She couldn't imagine her father doing anything as undignified as running after a witch while dressed in animal skins and antlers. Even hitting on a witch was out of character for him. But, she was witnessing it.

Finally Hermione ran into the bower, and took her father's hand and drew him in. He immediately went animal on her, kissing her deeply while tearing at her gown.

"Oh shit," Eileen gasped. She really didn't want to see her dad shagging.

She didn't have to worry. Snape had skipped that part. Now, Hermione was lying naked on the ground before him, apparently sleeping, her body fuzzy, indistinct and glowing. Her dad had attempted to block her nudity in the Pensieve for modesty's sake.

Eileen watched as her father walked to the back of the bower and quickly dressed in his robes. He came back with a wand in one hand and a kind of statue in the other. It was made of pewter and was the image of a naked and very pregnant woman. He flipped the top of the statue back. It was hinged and Eileen saw that it was actually a container of some sort.

Her father then pointed his wand at Hermione, and began chanting in a language Eileen was unfamiliar with. It wasn't Latin. Probably one of the old tongues. He moved the wand in small circles, focusing on the small of Hermione's back

The glow around Hermione brightened, then condensed to a small point at the exact area the wand tip was pointed. Her father lifted the wand and Eileen watched mesmerized as a glowing orb surrounded by a casing rose from out of the sleeping witch's body. It looked a bit like a yolk surrounded by egg white, but the yolk was very small and glowing. Carefully, her father caught it in the container, flicked his wand at it, and closed it back. The seam around the statue's middle disappeared.

Her father studied it, then gave a thin smile as he pocketed his prize. Then he flicked his wand at Hermione, dressing her in robes. He bent and picked her up, carrying her out of the forest.

Next, they were in his private quarters, Hermione sitting up on his couch, bleary eyed and looking out of sorts. Her father was dressed in his severe robes and looking down at her. Hermione put her hand to her head and looked up at him.

"What time is it?"

"Early afternoon. You've slept through part of the day. Now, it is time for you to go."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"You shagged me."

By the accusing way Hermione said this, it was clear to Eileen she didn't remember the act. It was as if Hermione were looking for confirmation.

Snape nodded.

"It was necessary."

"If that was all you wanted, why all the elaborations? We could have done that anywhere."

Hm. At least Hermione didn't go into meltdown about losing her virginity. In fact, she seemed a little angry that he'd made it so complicated.

"The location was also necessary. I hope the loss of your virginity will not ruin your future plans with . . . Mr. Weasley."

"I don't think it will."

"Good. You are free to go. The way is clear. You are free of your debt now."

"Am I? Are you sure I'm not pregnant?".

"No, you are not, Miss Granger. I took . . . precautions to make sure you would not carry my child. Now, if you don't mind, I have a life to live."

He opened the wall so she could leave. Oh, dad was a bastard.

"So do I!" Hermione snapped back at him, completely pissed.

"Live it well, Miss Granger," her father purred as the witch stalked out the door.

Next, they were at some kind of function. Eileen looked up at a banner tied above a table laden with food and drink. It read:

"London Singles Night."

"Oh, good gods," she breathed, shaking her head as Muggle men and women moved around, talking and looking a little desperate. She saw her dad talking to a woman. Oh god, it was her mother, Delores, who was staring at him in fascination. And, dad was actually wearing his wizarding robes. Yeesh.

Eileen watched the courtship. Her father never once touched her mother. They didn't even snog. He'd just take her out, and they'd talk, then he'd bring her home. He told her he was the old-fashioned type and didn't believe in sex before marriage.

Right, dad.

They were married, and Eileen watched as her father put a bit of potion in a glass of wine and gave it to her mother on the honeymoon night. By the time they were ready to retire, she was quite groggy and once she hit the bed, she was out cold.

Her father produced the statue that held what he'd collected from Hermione and his wand. Eileen's brow furrowed as he opened it, chanting, lifting out the glowing yolk and egg and lowering it until it passed into his sleeping wife, the light fading.

"There, my little one," he said softly, placing his hand against Delores' lower belly. "A womb in which to grow."

Eileen raised her head and looked at her father, who was staring back at her, his eyes worried.

"Now, you know the truth," he said softly. "Delores was not your biological mother. Hermione was. I impregnated her and took you. Then I resigned from Hogwarts and spent the next four years building my business until I felt I was ready to take care of you. I married Delores not out of love for her, but for you. She was just a vessel. All I wanted out of that marriage was a child. My child. One of good stock and potential. Someone to nurture and care for. Someone to teach. Someone—to love, who I shared a bond with and would love me back unconditionally."

Eileen continued to stare at him. He cleared his throat.

"I—I know it was a terribly selfish thing to do, Eileen, but I knew I could care for you myself. I felt—I felt you didn't need a mother when I could be both mother and father to you—"

"You let me go back there, dad. To confront Delores when you knew she wasn't my mother to begin with," Eileen said tremulously.

"I know, Eileen. But you wanted to go, and I wasn't ready to tell you the truth. But—but I did intend to do it. One day—"

"And I thought all this time that she had abandoned me—" Eileen said, swallowing as her eyes began to fill with tears. "And she wasn't even my mother."

"I'm sorry," Snape said, his own eyes growing wet at his daughter's distress.

Eileen suddenly stood up.

"Dad, I can't talk about this now. I need to think," she said as he rose as well, concern and a bit of fear on his face.

"I understand, Eileen. But please, know this—I only had your best interest at heart."

Eileen's brown eyes rested on him consideringly, then she turned and walked out of the living room, leaving Snape standing there, staring after her. It was the first time in her life that she had gone to bed without giving him a good night kiss on the cheek.

Dear gods. What had he done?

* * *

A/N: Whew. You know, when I came to the end of this chapter, when Snape said, "I'm sorry, I had a Lily flashback, when he was trying to apologize to her and she ended their friendship. It was kind of sad. No, really sad to think it might be happening to him again, but with his daughter. Just a thought. Thanks for reading.***


	15. Considerations and Decisions

Chapter 15 ~ Considerations and Decisions

The next morning, Snape arose early and prepared breakfast for both him and Eileen. Bangers and eggs with tea. He waited for her to get up, but she didn't come to the kitchen. He walked back to her bedroom and knocked on the door lightly.

"Eileen, I've made your breakfast," he called through the door.

There was silence for a moment, and then he heard her turning in the bed. He knocked again.

"I've made your breakfast," he said again.

Eileen stretched beneath the covers then replied, "Just put it in the stove, dad. I'll eat it later."

Snape stood there for several seconds then said, "Are you coming to the shop with me?"

Eileen sat up in the bed and yawned, then answered, "No. I'm going to hang out at home today. I have a lot to think about. Go to the shop, dad. I'll be fine."

Well, at least she was talking to him, but he wished she would come out so he could see her, at least get some inkling of how she was feeling. But that wish didn't materialize. He ended up eating his breakfast alone and leaving for work without seeing her at all.

Eileen had purposely avoided him. She hadn't yet made up her mind how she felt about what he did, and didn't want to talk to him about it without having it all straight in her mind. She didn't want to say one thing, and then later change her mind about it.

When she was sure her father was gone, she padded out of the bedroom, used the loo, washed her face and hands, then went to retrieve her breakfast out of the stove. As she ate, she went over what she had learned about her father's life. He'd had a hard one, much harder than she ever dreamed. It was as if he'd been born beneath an unlucky star.

But he made the best of his situation. He didn't fold up in despair and was very courageous under the circumstances, and even—selfless in a way. He was a very warped version of a hero. Unfriendly, unpopular, snarky and cold, but still he did so much for the wizarding world and it had been completely thankless in the end. Even the way he received his Order of Merlin was an insult.

Eileen's eyes grew wet as the memory of Snape strung up by his wrists and being scourged by Death Eaters under the red-eyed gaze of Voldemort came back to her. She'd seen his scars herself, but he wouldn't talk about them really, except to say, again, that they were a result of his service.

She wiped her eyes and considered the situation.

The truth of the matter was her father had duped three women if she included herself in with Hermione and Delores. She imagined her real mother knew she existed now, since she had to give her the blood transfusion. And she understood why her husband punched her dad in the nose—although she still would have hexed Ron even if she knew the details. Snape was still her father and she'd lay down her life to protect him, just as he would do for her. They were family, no matter how underhandedly he'd acted. Underhandedness was a part of the Slytherin philosophy, although it was neatly packaged under "cunning and resourcefulness" to sound more palatable.

She thought about the way the Sorting Hat described those of her and her father's house.

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

That was the truth.

She thought about Hermione. The first word that came to mind was "gullible" which was almost synonymous with "Gryffindor." They'd run blindly into almost anything if they thought it was for a "noble cause" or in the name of "honor." Paying off a Life Debt would definitely fall into the "honor" category.

Her mother had been young when the ritual happened, but—couldn't she think? Eileen was only sixteen and she would have gotten all the details if she had been in her mother's place. Her dad was being evasive, and evasiveness is always a sign of trouble. The devil was always in the details. Hermione might have gotten high academic marks at Hogwarts, but if Eileen was to give her marks for common sense, Hermione would have gotten a T for Troll. She had been easily manipulated because she owed Snape a Life Debt, and blindly accepted whatever plans he'd made for her. Stupid, stupid.

Eileen frowned as she remembered the Sorting Hat's little verse about Gryffindor. It had her rolling her eyes when she was in her first year, and it still made her nauseous to this day.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart"_

Daring, nerve and chivalry. That would get you a drink and a bag of chips in some places. How about common sense? Or brain cells?

Eileen shook her head slightly as she continued to think things through. Her father was simply being true to who he was when he had her mother participate in the ritual. Taking an unborn child seemed a horrible thing to do, but on the other hand, Hermione never missed it. It wasn't as if it had caused her any pain.

But, Hermione wasn't an egg donor. A donor freely gives whatever gift they have. In Hermione's case, it wasn't given, but taken. Still, it was her own fault. She should have dropped the daring and nerve and gone for smart.

Eileen didn't blame her father for wanting someone in his life. Judging by the way it was going, he wasn't going to find it. He said himself he wanted happiness and no one was going to give it to him. And he was right about one thing, he deserved something for all his pain and suffering.

And if he hadn't taken that egg, Eileen would never have been born. That was a sobering thought and one that really worked in her father's favor.

All right, what had she lost by not knowing about Hermione?

Well, she wasn't influenced by her, first of all.

Considering Hermione was a Gryffindor, Eileen didn't really feel badly about that. She saw how namby-pamby Rose was. Brrrr. All that pink she liked to wear. Eileen shuddered reflexively. She was a basic black kind of girl.

But, because of her father, she never had a chance to know a mother's love.

Morally, this could be considered a terrible wrong, but honestly, Eileen had always felt adequately loved by her father, and had written off the woman she thought was her mother three years ago. She didn't miss her at all. So not having a mother's love wasn't something high on her list. Her father loved her enough for two parents.

Hm. And there was the fact that she had siblings she could have interacted with—

Eileen nearly gagged. Rose Weasley was her sister—half sister. That almost seemed like the most horrifying part of this. But, it got worse. Hermione being her mother meant that she was a cousin to the Potters by marriage, and the stepdaughter of that git she hexed last night. She was up to her neck in Gryffindors. Ack!

Eileen let her forehead fall into her hand as she thought about what this meant when it got out. She couldn't stand Rose Weasley. Gods, she hoped Rose wouldn't want to "bond" and do "sister stuff." That wasn't going to happen. No way.

"Oh, dad," she moaned, shaking her head. Their small little world had just enlarged significantly. She had extended family now. Did she have grandparents too?

She slowly recovered.

Well, the situation was what it was in any case. She could freak out on her dad, make both of them miserable in the process and let her happy life with him be ruined and filled with all the drama and angst she heard happened in other families, or she could accept what he did and why he did it and keep their lives on a relatively even keel.

Eileen really didn't feel any sense of loss at all concerning not knowing Hermione, just shock. Shock faded with time and already it was easing. In fact, she might even be able to use her father's deception to her advantage. A thin, daddy-like smile crossed her face.

She'd wanted a customized Firebolt since forever, but her father said something like that would be better given as a graduation present. Guilt might loosen his pockets significantly. Graduation might come a little early this year.

Yes, she could forgive her father. What choice did she have really? Besides, enough people had shunned him in his lifetime. She wasn't about to do it because he wanted a child to love and nurture, and managed to create one. He still was a fantastic dad.

When last came to last, Eileen loved her father, faults and all. In fact, it was kind of nice to see that he wasn't completely perfect. Oh, he had the Slytherin demeanor and tendencies, but she had never caught him doing anything really "bad" before.

Still, he'd been caught. One thing Snape had always taught his daughter was if one was caught in their deceptions, then they had to accept their consequences. Eileen already knew one thing she wanted her father to do, and as uncomfortable as it would be for him, it would be the right thing to do and give Eileen some closure.

As for her mother, Eileen wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do about her. She didn't know anything about her other than she was a Gryffindor and gullible. No, that wasn't completely true. Hermione had come to her aid yesterday and saved her life, despite the shock of discovering she had a daughter. And when she introduced herself, she didn't use her name but introduced herself formally. Eileen would have been immediately suspicious if Hermione had given her name. So, she could be tactful and—thoughtful.

Eileen smirked a bit as she remembered her father pulling the curtain closed on her twice in the hospital room. He was terrible, and her mother got very angry about it. She might have called him something worse than a git if Eileen hadn't been present. She could only imagine what they talked about when her father left. It was probably pretty intense. Knowing her father though, he probably blew her off. Well, she'd find out later, when he came home.

She rose from the table, stretched, and walked into the living room. It was lined from floor to ceiling with full bookshelves. Eileen looked at them for a moment, then began to peruse the titles, looking for something specific. After half an hour she found it, pulling the book out. It was the Big Book of Fertility Rites.

Eileen sat down in an armchair with it, flipping through the pages until she came to The Rite of Cernunnos."

"All right, dad," she said to herself, "let's see exactly what it was you did to conceive me."

She began to read.

"Ew!" she exclaimed as she read what was in the potion he'd given Hermione. "Dad, you put your spunk in it? Oh, that's just disgusting."

She made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"My mother definitely should have asked for more details," Eileen murmured, still making a face as she turned the page. She read through the ritual and began to understand why her father didn't tell Hermione about the fertility rite. She couldn't have foreknowledge of it. Everything had to be spontaneous after imbibing the potion for it to produce results.

She then read what those results were supposed to be, a perfect blending of the best of both participants. Oh, so she was the best they could do, eh? Eileen found that rather funny considering a lot of people considered her to be a real bitch, especially other students. She didn't do a thing to dispel that perception either. It gave her space and Eileen liked her space. She was really like her father in a number of ways. But she loved learning and could keep a large number of facts in her head. Maybe that was her mother's influence.

She continued reading and came to a portion of the book that told of the dangers of the ritual. It seems that containing the fertilized egg through magical means could cause some weaknesses in the child's development when placed in a surrogate, but the problem could be easily fixed by a clean infusion of one of the parent's blood. In the case of a male child, the father's blood would have to be used. In the case of a female, the mother's blood would have to be used. If there was a problem, it would manifest within the first eighteen years of life. After that, the child would be fine.

So, that's what happened to her. She bet her father had forgotten about that part of it, it had been so long since her birth. Good thing her mother was still around.

Eileen closed the book and put it back on the shelf. She then made a face again.

"Ew, I still can't believe he put sperm in that potion," she said, nearly gagging.

Well, sooner or later, she was going to end up talking to her mother at least once. That little kernel of knowledge might be fun to share with her when they did meet.

* * *

A/N: Ok, Eileen has made the decision to forgive her dad, but have him do something that would give her closure, something that might be difficult for him. Knowing Snape, he'll do it. He loves Eileen. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	16. Meeting Mr Potter

**Chapter 16 ~ Meeting Mr. Potter (Short Chapter)**

Snape was behind the front counter, grinding some dried herbs into powder. Weekday mornings were always slow. Most of his walk-in business occurred in the evening. He was distracted as he turned the grinder, wondering what Eileen was thinking or doing. Not sharing breakfast with her felt odd, and he had a little empty hole inside him, just a tiny one. How much would that hole magnify if she turned her back on him, refused to talk to him. How devastating would it be to lose the closeness they shared? It was like when Eileen breathed in, he breathed out.

The wizard began to blink rapidly at the thought of Eileen turning away from him, and stopped turning the grinder, placing both hands on the counter and drawing in a deep breath to try and stop the sense of panic rising inside of him. Snape wasn't used to feeling this way. He had known fear, but fear was basically a healthy respect for the unknown. This was something deeper than fear coursing through him. It felt as if his life was in the balance. His heart began to race and he was finding it hard to breathe. After all he'd gone through, Severus Snape was for the first time in his life feeling the effects of deep anxiety.

The wizard turned and quickly shifted through the bottles sitting on the shelves in straight rows until he found some Calming draught. He opened the bottle and quickly drank it down. Panting slightly, he set the bottle on the table and waited for the potion to take effect. It didn't take long, thank the gods.

Snape put the empty bottle under the counter into a box. He would purify and reuse it later. Recycling saved Galleons.

Suddenly the door to his shop opened, and Snape looked up to see a young wizard with auburn hair and brown eyes enter the shop warily, looking around before focusing on the wizard behind the counter. He looked very nervous.

"Um, Mr. Snape. My name is Alsop. Alsop Potter, sir. I'm a friend of Eileen's," he said, his voice a bit high.

Snape blinked at him. So this was the fabled Alsop Potter, the boy who got help for his daughter and was supposed to be her date for the Christmas party. Well, he didn't look like Harry exactly. There was some resemblance, but it seemed a lot of the Weasley genes had claimed this particular incarnation of the Potter clan. He had brown eyes, not green like his father, or his grandmother. Snape's black eyes narrowed. This was something to take his mind off his daughter.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked him, walking from around the counter and approaching the young wizard.

Alsop swallowed.

"Well, yes sir, but—I was worried about Eileen, so I just left during my study time. I'm not missing any classes sir," Alsop replied.

"No, but you are a fifth year off school grounds illegally. You cannot leave Hogwarts grounds on your own until you are in your seventh year. Clearly, you are a rule breaker, Mr. Potter," Snape purred at the boy. "You could earn quite a few detentions for this, if not outright suspension."

"I—I just wanted to find out if Eileen was all right. No one could tell me anything at Hogwarts, sir," Alsop responded, his brown eyes worried. "Is she okay, sir?"

Hm. So Alsop thought so much of his daughter that he'd risk getting in trouble to see about her. Yep, Potter was in there all right.

"Yes, Eileen is fine. She's at home convalescing," Snape replied studying the boy as he visibly slumped in relief.

"I'm glad. She was pretty bad off. I didn't know—I didn't know if she'd—if she'd—"

Alsop's voice failed him.

"I'm just glad she's all right," he finished, blinking at Snape. He was almost as tall as he was and only in his fifth year.

"As am I, Mr. Potter," Snape replied, turning and going back behind the counter.

Seeing that Snape wasn't nasty to him, Alsop found a bit more courage, and walked up to the counter as the wizard began grinding again. He watched him for a moment, then ventured a question.

"What was wrong with her?" he asked.

"She had a blood issue. A transfusion took care of the problem," Snape said softly.

"Oh," Alsop said, looking at the dried herbs. "That's Hippodilly Weed. It's primarily used to clear the contents of the stomach."

Snape looked up at him. He had correctly identified the herb, which was quite an accomplishment as it resembled several other herbs used in potions and elixirs..

"Why yes, you are correct, Mr. Potter. Are you majoring in potions?"

"Ah, no sir. I guess you can say I'm majoring in everything. I try to learn as much as I can about every subject, so I can be—well-rounded."

Alsop hoped this sounded as positive to Eileen's father as it did to him. He wanted to impress him a little and let him know he wasn't a dunderhead. Eileen said he couldn't stand dunderheads. Neither could she.

Snape arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's right. You're a Ravenclaw, aren't you?" Snape asked him as he began grinding again.

"Yes sir," Alsop replied.

"I imagine it must be—interesting to be the only Ravenclaw in a house full of gung-ho Gryffindors," Snape said with a thin smirk.

"Interesting would be one way of describing it, sir. But, it's all right I guess. I'm used to it."

"I suppose you would be," Snape said dryly.

Alsop got the distinct impression Mr. Snape thought it wouldn't be so great living with nothing but Gryffindors. It really wasn't that bad. The biggest difference was his brothers and sister were more physically oriented, while he preferred cerebral pursuits. They could be annoying with all the noise they made, or when they'd steal his notes and books in an effort to make him join in some game or the other.

"Your brain is going to burst right out of your head, Alsop!" James would exclaim.

"Yeah, give the old head muscle a break and come play Quidditch with us," Albus would press as they fought to keep his books and notes away from him.

Yes. They could be irritating. Lily liked giving tea parties. He could stand that. Nothing was flying at his head when he folded up at her neatly arranged table, complete with dolls and stuffed animals for polite company.

Alsop looked around the well-stocked shop. It smelled of eggs and cabbages like other apothecary shops, but the odor wasn't as glaring. He noticed a shelf on the far right that was full of what looked like pickled animals. A large frog floated in purple liquid. It seemed to jerk and Alsop wiped his eyes before looking at it again.

It was absolutely still, staring back at him. He suppressed a little shudder.

"A nice shop you have here, sir. It seems well-stocked."

"I keep an updated inventory, Mr. Potter. If I don't have an ingredient, I can secure it—"

Here Snape's lip curled a little.

"Provided it's not illegal."

Alsop didn't believe that at all. Many apothecaries provided illegal ingredients for the right price to trustworthy clients. Mr. Snape was a Slytherin, so that made it even more likely he sold potion ingredients under the table.

"Of course not," Alsop agreed with a small smirk.

Snape considered him. He seemed a bright boy. Then the Potions master looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I believe you had better get back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. Study period only lasts so long," he said to the boy.

"Yes sir. Please let Eileen know I asked about her?" he said to the wizard.

Snape nodded.

"I will, Mr. Potter," he promised.

"Thank you. Goodbye, sir," Alsop said, turning and walking toward the door.

Snape watched him.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, thank you for helping Eileen," he said to him softly.

The young wizard turned to face him.

"You're welcome, sir," Alsop said with a smile. He had earned some points helping Eileen, but he would have done that anyway. He opened the door to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter?" Snape called again, his voice a bit harder now.

Alsop turned back again, smiling at the pale wizard.

"Yes, sir?" he answered.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he looked a bit threatening.

"I expect you to act just as much the gentleman when you're at the Christmas Ball with my daughter, as you have pretended to be in my shop," Snape said warningly as Alsop's smile faded. "I'll be watching, believe me."

"Yes sir. Don't worry, sir. I respect your daughter. I'll be the perfect gentleman," Alsop assured him, paling a bit at the dangerous glint in Snape's eyes.

"You do that, Mr. Potter," Snape purred.

Alsop hurriedly left the apothecary shop. Apparently, Mr. Snape wasn't as taken with him as he supposed.

Snape smirked to himself as he emptied the grinder into a bowl, then inserted more Hippodilly weed. Alsop had gone a nice shade of white at the wizard's departing words.

"I've still got it," Snape thought, grinding away.

* * *

A/N: Just a short little chapter of Snape meeting Alsop. I think he likes him, but we can't really be sure about that. Lol. Thanks for case you're wondering about the fast updates, I haven't been receiving any article work lately, so I'm not making any extra income right now and have extra time on my hands. Rather than agonize over it, I'm just throwing myself into writing as I figure out what to do. Well, at least I'm updating frequently and hopefully making someone else happy. There's something positive in every situation I guess. ***


	17. Understanding and Closure

**Chapter 17 ~ Understanding and Closure**

Raucous accompanied Snape home, flying beside the wizard as he headed for the cottage. From the air, he could see the lights in the living room and kitchen on, so Eileen was up and about. His stomach was tight as he landed in front of his home, Raucous landing on his shoulder and cawing at him encouragingly. As Snape's familiar, the raven could feel his emotions and he knew the wizard was out of sorts because of Eileen and it had something to do with her hatching. Something concerning an egg mix-up.

Raucous saw things through a bird's eye view, so although he didn't understand everything that was happening, he got the gist of it. Snape let himself into the house and stopped, his large nostrils pulsating as a savory scent filled the house.

Raucous flew straight into the kitchen, cawing a greeting to Eileen. Snape could hear her addressing him fondly.

He took off his heavy traveling cloak and hung it up, then walked through the house into the kitchen, just in time to see Eileen removing a delicious cottage pie topped with melted cheese from the oven, Raucous eyeing the bubbling pie with his head cocked and one shiny black eye glistening greedily. She placed it on the kitchen counter, told Raucous not to even think about it, then turned to see her father.

Snape stared at her, expressionless, every nerve in his body tense—until she smiled at him.

"You're just in time, dad," she said to him, bringing over two plates and setting them on the table, then kissing him on the cheek. "Sit down while I serve dinner."

Snape blinked at his daughter, and when she turned back to the stove he brought up one pale hand to touch the cheek she'd kissed, relieved. He sat down, and she walked over and scooped some green peas on his and her plate out of the pot, then put the pot back on the stove. She then retrieved a few small, ripe sweet tomatoes from the cooler and added them to the plates as well. Finally, Eileen scooped out a generous portion of cottage pie and added that to her father's plate. She then made Raucous a little bowl of pie and placed it on the floor.

"It's hot, Raucous. You're going to have to wait for it to cool," she admonished the raven, who fluttered down and danced about the bowl, fanning his wings at it to help it along cooling, since he didn't have any lips to blow at it with.

Cottage pie was the same as shepherd's pie but made with beef rather than lamb. Eileen served herself, put the pie back in the oven, then joined her father at the table. Once again they took their customary moment of reflection, Snape very grateful that his daughter wasn't shunning him. They began to eat.

"This is quite a delicious meal, Eileen," Snape said to his daughter as he took a bite of his pie, his fork slicing through the cheese, crispy potato crust and savory meat and vegetable filling, his eyes closing for a moment in pleasure as he chewed. It was delicious.

"I thought you could use something to fortify you, dad," she replied, eating a forkful of tender sweet peas.

"Yes," he said carefully. "I was feeling out of sorts the whole day. A nice meal certainly helps."

Eileen nodded and gave her father a small smile, waiting for it. For him to broach the topic of her conception and birth. Instead, he started their dinner conversation on another subject.

"Your friend Alsop Potter came by the shop today," Snape said.

Eileen looked surprised.

"He did? During school hours?" she asked her father.

Snape nodded.

"He claimed he visited during his study hour, so wasn't missing any classes," her father said.

Eileen seemed to do some calculating in her head.

"He's such a liar. He doesn't have study class on Thursdays," she said, shaking her head. "And he must have Apparated too. There's no way he could make it here from school and back in time by any other means. He's going to get kicked out of Hogwarts on his bum if he keeps disregarding the rules. The git."

Snape hadn't even thought about how the boy got to Knockturn Alley from Hogwarts. It was quite a distance away. Of course he Apparated. Even by broom it took a while to make it to the Scottish mountainsides from wizarding London. But that was quite an Apparition jump for one so young—splinching was quite possible.

He looked at Eileen suspiciously. She had been Apparating successfully since the tender age of nine. She had only splinched twice, leaving a fingertip behind once, and her earlobe the second time. Of course, it was illegal for her to Apparate, but no one suspected her of being capable of doing it, because most children didn't have working wands at her age, and you needed a wand somewhere on your person to Apparate. Unless someone was carrying you along.

He'd bet one Galleon to nine that Eileen had helped the boy learn how to Apparate correctly. He would have collected, too. All they needed was solitude and a few well-placed Silencing spells, as well as healing spells. For added incentive, Eileen warned Alsop if he splinched anything larger than a finger, he was on his own when he went to the infirmary. It made no sense for both of them to get in trouble.

"You're always there for me, aren't you, Eileen?" Alsop said to her sarcastically.

"As long as it's convenient, Alsop" she replied, arching an eyebrow at him and smirking rather nastily. But, if Alsop really needed her, she would be there for him. She just wouldn't tell him so.

"He's quite the rule breaker, then," Snape commented.

Eileen shrugged.

"Everyone breaks rules at Hogwarts, dad. We're teenagers. You know, all about rebellion and duping the Man," she replied.

Snape chuckled.

"The Man?"

"Authority figures," Eileen elucidated.

"Oh," Snape said shortly.

They ate in silence for several minutes, Snape gathering the nerve to ask Eileen what conclusion she had come to concerning his withholding of the truth from her. Just as he was about to speak, Eileen said, "Dad, why are you taking so long to ask me what my decision is about what you've done? It's irritating."

Snape blinked at her.

"I was just about to do that," he replied. "I was just—just preparing myself for the worst."

"Well, don't. You aren't going to get the worst," she told him soberly, her brows furrowed.

Snape's heart could have leapt out of his chest, but he concealed his happiness well.

"So you forgive me, then?" he asked her.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, exactly. Not yet. You've been caught in the wrong, dad and there has to be some consequences for that," she told him.

Snape nodded.

"This is true, Eileen," he admitted. "What are the consequences?"

"Well, first, I think I deserve some—token, something to show me that you are really sorry for not being forthright with me—"

"Token? Forthright?"

"Exactly. A peace offering," she said pointedly. "Not every daughter would be as understanding as I'm being, but I weighed everything out. You didn't mean to hurt me. You've only loved me as long as I can remember."

Snape didn't reply to this, but he had loved her even longer than she could remember. He began loving her on the night she was conceived, and through the entire time he protected her egg, and when he placed her in her stepmother's womb. He had always loved her.

"The one who should be furious with you is my mother. She had no idea what you did. You're going to have to deal with her in time. I don't know where my temper comes from, dad, you or her, but I think you'd better hope it's you. Because, to be honest, if I were her, I'd hex you into the next decade. But, that's parents' stuff. I'm not going to help you out there. If you get hexed by her somewhere down the line, you'll deserve it."

Snape arched an eyebrow at his daughter. So, she thought Hermione should get her pound of flesh, eh? Eileen was already taking her mother's side. Merlin. But he didn't say anything, he was so grateful she was being adult about this. And maybe Hermione did owe him a blast or two, but he'd be damned if he'd be a willing target.

"There's one other person who deserves to know what you've done, dad. My stepmother," Eileen said, her voice dropping.

"Delores? Why?" her father asked her. "She wants nothing to do with you, Eileen. I don't see what difference it makes."

"It makes a difference to me, dad. She never wanted me, I know that, but you deceived her and in order to make everything right and clear the air, she needs to know. I want you to tell her, and I want to be present when you do," Eileen told her father.

Snape frowned slightly. He saw no reason to tell Delores anything. What purpose would it serve? She didn't know a thing about this. But he looked at his daughter's face. Maybe—maybe it would serve some purpose for her. Maybe give her some closure, some satisfaction to know that her mother wasn't the kind of woman that would abandon her, wasn't the kind of woman Delores had been. There was something deeper behind this.

"We'll go to London tomorrow afternoon," he promised his daughter. "I'll tell her what I did, and apologize."

Eileen frowned at him.

"I didn't say you had to apologize, dad. Just tell her."

Snape looked into his daughter's narrowed brown eyes and knew that she felt Delores didn't deserve an apology. She didn't know she wasn't Eileen's mother, and she had turned her back on her completely.

"Anyway, you're not sorry you did it, so why apologize?" Eileen added. "You're just going to let her know you what you did."

Snape said nothing, and Eileen stared at her father thoughtfully.

"Dad, did you ever love Delores, even just a little bit?" she asked him.

"No. I never did, Eileen," he replied honestly.

Eileen was silent for a moment, then said, "Well, I'm glad, because she never loved me either."

They finished the rest of their meal in silence. After Eileen took away the dishes and washed everything up, her father still at the table watching her, she turned to him.

By the look on her face, Snape could tell that she was about to ask him something very important. He looked at her attentively.

"Is there something else you want to ask me?" he asked his daughter.

Eileen nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do, dad," she said, then was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Dad, did you really put your spunk in the potion you gave my mother to drink that night? If you did, that's really, really disgusting."

Snape looked shocked that she knew about that ingredient, but he recovered quickly.

"It's no more disgusting than say, toad entrails," he retorted.

Eileen made a face.

"Yes, it is, dad. Way more disgusting. And you drank it too. Ew."

"We both had to make sacrifices," he stated flatly. "Besides, when you mix potion ingredients, the components and nature of those ingredients are altered."

"Sperm is sperm, dad. I don't care how much it's cooked and blended," his daughter replied shuddering. "I know you love potions, but—ew. That's a bit too much love for my tastes. No pun intended."

Her father didn't see it that way and they argued about it far into the night.

Snape was never happier.

* * *

_Slap!_

"How dare you, you bastard!" Delores snarled at Snape as he and Eileen stood on her doorstep. He had just informed her that he planted Eileen's egg into her womb and that she wasn't her biological mother. In response, she slapped him, hard. His left cheek was red and angry, but he didn't move as he looked down at her.

"And all this time I thought she was my daughter—you dirty, rotten . . . " Delores began, intending to browbeat the tall, pale wizard, but Eileen spoke up.

"You get that one, and only that one, Delores. What he did was wrong, but what you did afterwards was reprehensible. You didn't know I wasn't your daughter, but you turned your back on me anyway. What kind of woman just walks away from her child?"

Delores looked taken aback.

"But—but you were a witch—you needed to be with your own kind," she said to the angry girl.

"You were my bloody own kind! You were my mother, you bitch!" Eileen snarled.

Startled, Snape stepped between Delores and Eileen. Eileen looked around him, her eyes narrowed and glinting with emotion.

"Even if I had been your daughter, it wouldn't have made any difference to you. You proved that already, when I was thirteen and you turned me away. And when we came here today, the first words out of your mouth was 'I can't take her in.' You thought my father came here to leave me with you, and you just—just denied me again."

Delores just stared at Eileen, unable to say anything in her own defense. Eileen drew in a deep breath, her eyes full of water now.

"I'm glad you're not my mother," she hissed. "I'm glad the blood of such a horrid human being doesn't run through my veins. My dad came here to tell you what he'd done, but I came here to tell you to fuck off once and for all!"

Eileen turned and walked down the stairs, heading for the street. Snape looked after her and then at the stunned and red-faced Delores.

"You've got your wish, Delores. You can live your life without feeling guilty about not loving Eileen—if you can," he said to her softly. "But somehow, I think she's always going to haunt you, because of what she could have been, and what she's shown you to be. Goodbye, Delores."

Snape walked down the stairs and joined his daughter, who was standing stiffly, facing the road, tears flowing down her face. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go, Eileen," he said softly. "You've had your say."

And with that, they Disapparated.

* * *

A/N: I just had to write that final scene, because I think that if Eileen was angry with anyone, it was with the woman she believed to be her mother. She probably didn't even know she was so angry with her. Delores had no obligation to Eileen, but she didn't know that. She just turned her back on her. So, although Snape had blatantly used her, her treatment of the child who could have been her daughter was a horrible thing. She needed to be taken to task for it. Yes, Snape hid Eileen's parentage, but he had always, always loved her. And that makes all the difference—to me anyway. Thanks for reading. ***


	18. Breaking the News

Chapter 18 ~ Breaking the News

At supper the next day, Rose and Hugo Weasley were surprised by their father, who entered the Great Hall to collect them.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Rose asked her father.

"I've come to bring you and Hugo home for the weekend," Ron replied, giving the Potters a wave as they acknowledged him over their food. Alsop saw Ron, but he was seated at the Ravenclaw table, so he didn't get a chance to say hello.

"Why, dad? What's going on?" little Hugo piped up, his blue eyes worried. "Is mum okay?"

"She's fine. We just want you home. We have something to tell the both of you," he said. "Now, come along. I already have permission to take you."

Both Rose and Hugo rose and exited the Great Hall.

Ron waited in the entrance hall while his children went to get their heavy traveling cloaks. As he stood there, his own memories of the school came flooding back, particularly the final battle. Hogwarts was completely restored now, but the castle had suffered great damage, walls blown out, or crushed in by giants, turrets crumbling.

His throat tightened as he remembered the death of his brother, Fred. He was one of his twin brothers. George never seemed quite the same after losing him. It wasn't anything obvious really, it was just when he was around, there was a sense of something vital missing, of his being incomplete.

It was like that with twins.

"What do you think is going on, Rose?" Hugo asked his sister breathlessly as they rode the shifting stairwell back down.

Rose shrugged.

"I don't know, Hugo, but I've got a feeling I'm not going to like it," she replied.

Hugo looked over the edge of the stairs, standing dangerously close to the edge. Rose yanked him back by the collar of his robes, so he choked a little. "Stop that, Hugo!" she hissed at him.

He scowled up at her, his freckled face contorted as he roughly loosened his collar with one crooked finger.

"You're such a big sissy, Rose. I wasn't going to fall," he complained. "And you're a worry-wart. You always think something bad is going to happen. Maybe they're going to tell us something good."

"I doubt it," she said as the stairwell connected to the second floor level. They got off and walked down the corridor a ways, then entered a narrow stairwell that led to the first floor. They exited the corridor and walked down the marble staircase and met Ron at the foot of it.

"We're ready," Rose said.

Ron inspected them. They were both wearing their Weasley hats and scarves, lovingly knitted by Molly, their grandmother. Weasley gloves covered their hands snugly.

"Right then. Let's go," Ron said, and they exited Hogwarts.

As they walked across the grounds, Ron tried to prep them a little.

"Now, remember, we need to be supportive of your mother. No complaining or acting out," Ron told his children.

"Why would we act out?" Hugo asked him.

"I'm not saying you would, just don't," Ron replied with perfectly skewed grown-up logic.

"See? I told you it was bad," Rose mouthed at her brother, who frowned at her but didn't say anything.

They exited through the gates of Hogwarts and Disapparated.

* * *

"What? A sister?" Rose exclaimed.

They were all sitting around the kitchen table, Ron seated across from Hermione and Rose and Hugo seated next to each other on the left side.

Rose looked at her father rather accusingly.

"Dad, did you cheat on mum?" she asked him pointedly as Hugo looked at him wide-eyed.

"What? No!" Ron exclaimed. "No one cheated on anyone. We weren't married when she was conceived. It happened a long time ago, after the final battle."

Rose continued to scowl at her father. He had a daughter and didn't tell anyone?

"Rose," Hermione said quietly. "She's not Ron's daughter, she's my daughter."

Rose stared at her mother incredulously.

"Your daughter, mum? And you didn't tell us?"

"I—I didn't know," Hermione said, shaking her head slightly. "I only found out recently, when she became sick and her father contacted me. I had to give her a blood transfusion."

Hugo looked very confused.

"Mum, how could you not know you had a daughter? I mean, you had to carry her—" he said, as Ron and Hermione looked at each other. This was it.

"It's a long story, Hugo, but I didn't carry her. You see—I owed a Life Debt to someone, a wizard," she began.

"A Life Debt? Why?" Rose cut in.

Hermione blinked at her, and Ron came to her aid.

"At the final battle, your mother lost her wand and had to escape the fighting because she was defenseless. Everyone was fighting in the Great Hall, and she ran out and up the stairs and was seen by a Death Eater named Fenrir Greyback—"

"I know who he was! He was a werewolf, a really bad one," Hugo said excitedly.

"Yes, he was very bad, Hugo. A murderer. He enjoyed killing whether he was a man or a werewolf. He chased your mother and trapped her in a corridor. He was going to—"

Here, Hermione shook her head slightly. She didn't want him to tell them about the attempted rape.

"He was going to kill her," Ron said, "and this wizard killed him with a sword and saved her. Then he claimed a Life Debt, which meant she had to perform a service for him in return for his saving her life."

Hugo scowled.

"That doesn't sound right. If you save someone, you do it just because it's right to do, not to get something back," Hugo declared, the Gryffindor in him shining through.

"Not everyone sees it that way, Hugo. This wizard was a Slytherin," Hermione informed him.

"Oh," Hugo responded shortly.

That explained it. Slytherins always wanted something. They never did anything without a reason.

Rose stared at her mum.

"So, what did he want, mum?" she said tremulously. If her mum had a daughter, it could only be one thing. Sex. And her mum agreed to that?

"All he told me was that he needed me to collect a very special ingredient, and we went to the Forbidden Forest. He gave me a potion and the next thing I knew, it was the next day and I was in his quarters," Hermione said, turning red.

Ron reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"I-I knew something had happened between us physically because I could feel it. I thought he had collected my blood. Virgin blood is very valuable in potions," Hermione said, redder than ever.

Both Rose and Hugo stared at their mother.

"But he didn't take blood. He took—an egg. A fertilized egg and kept it for several years somehow, then managed to create a daughter. I never knew about her. He raised her by himself," Hermione said softly.

"He stole a baby from you?" Hugo asked for clarification.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Hermione told her son.

Both Rose and Hugo were silent for a full five minutes as they took this in.

"Who is the wizard, mum? What's his name?" Rose asked him.

"Severus Snape," Hermione replied.

Rose stared at her mother. Severus Snape used to be a Death Eater, one who barely escaped going to Azkaban. He killed the old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape? He's a criminal, mum," Rose said, her voice so low it was a whisper.

Hermione frowned at her.

"He isn't a criminal, Rose. He was a member of the Order who worked undercover fighting the Dark Lord. He was a spy. Unfortunately, since Dumbledore was dead, all the details of his service couldn't be proven. But there was enough evidence provided by Harry, me and a few Order members to keep him out of Azkaban. He's a hero."

"His daughter goes to Hogwarts—Eileen Snape. She's a real—"

Suddenly a look of horror crossed Rose's face.

"Oh no, mum. No. Not—not Eileen," she said, her voice strained. "She can't be our sister. She's nothing like us. Nothing at all."

"I'm afraid it is Eileen, Rose," Hermione told her gently.

Rose dropped her forehead to the table in despair.

"Not Eileen Snape," she said again, her voice muffled. "She's the meanest, strangest witch at Hogwarts. She doesn't like anyone—except Alsop. And you know how stuck up he is."

She's a friend of Alsop?" Hermione asked her daughter, surprised.

"If you can call it that when she's not turning him into things," Rose replied in a heavy voice as she lifted her head. "This is just awful. She's not going to stay here now is she?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I doubt it, Rose, although I want to get to know her. She is my daughter after all," her mother said.

"Great. Just—great," Rose muttered.

Hugo, on the other hand looked very excited. He knew about Eileen, too.

"Wow, we have a Slytherin sister," he said, smiling.

"That's not a good thing, Hugo!" Rose snapped at him.

"Says you. Maybe she'll be nicer to me than you are," he said. "You never want me around you at school and always call me a little troll."

"Oh, and you think Eileen's going to want you around her? You're nutters if you think that. She'd hex you as soon as look at you, Hugo," Rose declared.

"You don't know that!" Hugo argued. "She might be glad to have a little brother!"

Both Ron and Hermione listened to their children debate the situation for a while.

Finally Ron made them stop.

"Your mother and I have decided to keep this in the immediate family for now, which means you can't tell any of your friends, cousins, aunts, uncles or grandparents. You can't tell anyone. We want to get it all sorted out before we let everyone else know. Do you understand?"

Both Rose and Hugo nodded. Rose didn't want to tell anyone she was related to Hogwarts' snarkiest student anyway.

"We understand," they said in unison, Rose looking miserable while Hugo still looked excited.

Suddenly, Rose asked, "Does Eileen know you're her mother?"

"I imagine she does by now. Her father promised to tell her."

"I bet that was a shock," Hugo said, shaking his head. "I wonder if she hexed him."

"Probably," Rose breathed as Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Eileen was as bad as Rose said she was. She had been raised by Snape after all, and he was an anti-social bastard with a rotten attitude. A lot of it was probably due to how he had been treated over the years. He probably had projected a lot of his bitterness on his daughter. It was a sobering thought.

They had supper and Rose and Hugo went to bed. Ron and Hermione sat in the living room on the sofa, her head resting on his shoulder. A fire burned in the hearth before them, casting shadows over the darkened room.

"Ron, do you think Eileen is as bad as Rose said?" she asked her husband.

Ron, who knew first hand how vicious the Slytherin could be, shrugged slightly.

"She could be," he said, "but, maybe if she is given a chance to be loved by someone normal, she'll come around. Maybe you can reverse the damage Snape's done."

Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes as she imagined Snape teaching Eileen to be hateful and bitter towards others.

"That poor girl," she said in a broken voice.

Ron kissed her temple.

"Don't cry, Hermione. You'll have the opportunity to give her something she's never had. A mother's love. That can make all the difference, you know."

"I wasn't there for her."

"You couldn't have been there for her. You didn't know she existed," Ron said softly, pulling Hermione closer.

"I have to let her know, make her understand that if I had known she existed, I would have been there for her in every way, Ronald. In every way."

"You'll have your chance to build a relationship with her, Hermione. I'm sure she's going to be curious about you. Let's just wait and see what happens. If she contacts you. We'll just have to be patient until then," he said.

Hermione sighed, and listened to Ron's heartbeat.

"What if she doesn't contact me, Ron? What if Severus has warped her so much, she doesn't want to see me?"

Ron frowned a bit.

"Then you'll just have to go see her. It's your right as her mother, Hermione. Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way if that happens. She's still under the age of consent. You can go to the Ministry and get visitation rights if you have to," he told her. "The records at St. Mungo's can prove maternity."

Hermione hoped it wouldn't come to that. It would be so much better if their interactions weren't forced. Eileen might resent her if that happened.

"Things are so complicated,' she breathed.

"Life always is," Ron replied as he stared into the flames.

* * *

A/N: And the saga continues. Rose isn't too happy, is she? Hugo seems to accept it just fine. Hermione is worried. You can't blame her really. And Ron. Lol. If she was loved by someone "normal" she might be all right. :::shakes head::: There's still a bit of git in there. :::snert::: Anyway, thanks for reading.


	19. Evil, Thy Name is Eileen

**Chapter 19 ~ Evil, Thy Name is Eileen**

Over the weekend, Eileen was fitted for a gown for the Christmas Ball. Of course, it was black and sleek. No frills, no bows or ribbons and sleeveless, with a scooped back.

Snape thought it was too grown up and showed too much skin in back, but Eileen asked him, "Would you rather the skin show in the front, dad?"

But Snape was so distressed, she promised to wear a gauzy black shawl to "cover her sinful flesh" which was fine with her father. He also disagreed about the shoes she wanted to wear.

"Those are "shag me" shoes," he groused as he looked at the sexy pumps.

Eileen cracked up.

"Shag me shoes? Dad, shoes can't make anyone shag," she told him.

"They can give boys ideas," her father said stubbornly.

"Dad, this is Alsop we're talking about," Eileen said as she looked at another pair of shoes anyway. "He's just my friend."

"Yes, and in case you haven't noticed, Alsop is also a boy," her father told her pointedly.

Snape understood Eileen saw Alsop as a harmless friend, but he remembered when he was Lily's "friend." He would have given anything to be more to the witch. Anything. He wanted to be with Lily intimately more than he wanted to draw his next breath. It never happened, but he knew what it felt like, and by the concern the Potter boy showed concerning Eileen, it was as clear as day he wanted to be more than a friend to his daughter as well.

Snape was rather shocked how his little girl was a woman now. Yes, she was only sixteen, but everything was rounded in the right places. How had he not noticed that? Well, he knew he didn't have to give her the birds and bees talk. He'd taken care of human sexuality ages ago. Eileen knew where babies came from by the time she was seven and how they were created. Snape had used charts to show her the body parts necessary to create a child, the inner workings of them, told her about menstruation and basically everything she needed to know about the differences between males and females.

Her father also told her about how to protect herself from pregnancy, and the different methods of doing so. Precautions could be taken by either the man or the woman, or both. He didn't have a problem with telling her this, because she was far too young to be interested in sex at the time. He thought it wiser to ingrain these things in her at a young age, rather than wait until she began to feel the stirrings of adulthood.

He took a very clinical but natural approach to the topic, and as a result Eileen accepted sex as something natural that happened between men and women. But, she didn't like the idea of having to take care of a baby when she was young, and took her father's instruction to heart. Eileen would probably never have a child out of wedlock.

When Eileen finally returned to Hogwarts, she had a customized Firebolt in tow. The broomstick was black and highly polished, with a silver serpent with a greenish aura encircling the handle, and silver stirrups. It was beautiful, and fast. It topped out at one hundred and eighty miles an hour.

Dad had come through.

She wasn't even greeted by the other students when she returned to Slytherin house, just ogled, more because of the broom she carried than her return. But her housemates knew better than to ask her for a ride. Her answer would have been, "Are you stark, raving nutters?"

Alsop, on the other hand, was overjoyed when she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, and waited for her anxiously outside the double doors for her to finish eating. Rose watched Eileen sullenly. Hugo watched her too, his blue eyes shining.

He was going to talk to her as soon as it was possible. His parents had said not to tell anyone, but Eileen already knew she was his sister, so she didn't count. When she exited the Great Hall, Hugo popped up and followed her, Rose hissing at him to come back when she saw he was following the Slytherin. She jumped up too, and followed.

Alsop met Eileen outside the Great Hall, all smiles.

"You're back!" he said to Eileen as she swished by him, her robes billowing.

"You have a gift for stating the obvious, Alsop," she said, though she smirked a little as he walked alongside her. He took her books out of her hand and added them to his own.

"You're still weak," he said, "don't want you overdoing it. All I need is for you to collapse again. You're pretty heavy, you know."

"Shut up, Alsop," she hissed at him.

"You have no idea how I've missed that," he said as they walked up the marble stairs.

Hugo had stopped outside the Great Hall when he saw Alsop. He couldn't talk to Eileen when he was around, or the dragon would be out of the cave. Rose walked out and saw Eileen and Alsop walking up the stairs and stormed up to Hugo.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" she asked her brother.

"I wanted to talk to my sister," he said petulantly.

"She's your half-sister. Just leave her alone, Hugo."

"I won't. You can't make me," he said stubbornly.

Rose caught him by the shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Mum and dad said we weren't to say anything about her to anyone," she hissed at him.

"They meant to anyone who doesn't know. She knows, Rose."

"Hugo, damn it, you'd better listen to me. I'm the oldest," Rose declared.

"Not anymore," he replied smugly. "Eileen's got two years on you. She's the real big sister now."

Students began to leave the Great Hall, and Rose released her brother, looking at him angrily. He was such a little troll. He never wanted to listen to her.

"If she hexes you, it's going to be your own fault," Rose told him.

"I'll take my chances," Hugo said, his jaw thrust out like his mum's would do when she was determined to do something.

"Fine," Rose seethed, stalking off.

Hugo looked after her, then up at the stairs again. He'd keep an eye out. Sooner or later, Eileen would be by herself, and then he could introduce himself to her.

* * *

Hugo wasn't the one who saw Eileen alone first. It was Rose. Well, she wasn't exactly alone. Alsop was with her. It was like he was her shadow or something. But he was seated in the stands of the Quidditch arena, watching Eileen put her Firebolt through the paces. She was good, but wasn't on the Quidditch team. It was sexist, the team consisting of all males, big ones. But more than likely she wouldn't have joined if they asked her. In Eileen's opinion, team sports were for idiots and required more brawn than brain.

Alsop didn't have his broom. He was caught sneaking back on to the Hogwarts grounds after visiting Snape and Harry took his broom away as punishment. He also had a month's worth of detentions applied to his previously pristine record. But he didn't care about it. Finding out that Eileen was all right was worth it.

Rose, who had her broom with her as well, looked up at the Slytherin flying about. Hugo was still determined to talk to her, and to be honest, Rose was really concerned that Eileen would do something nasty to him. She wasn't about to let that happen. This would be the perfect time to tell her so.

Rose mounted her broom and kicked off. She also had a Firebolt, but it was an older model than Eileen's and standard.

Alsop's eyes widened as he saw his cousin zooming toward Eileen. What the hell was Rose doing?

Eileen saw her approaching and hovered, frowning as the Gryffindor pulled up in front of her.

"Listen, Eileen, I want to talk to you—" Rose said with her own frown.

Thinking Rose wanted to talk about being sisters, Eileen's frown grew darker.

"I don't have anything to say to you," the witch said, pulling off and flying around the Quidditch pitch.

"Don't you fly away from me!" Rose exclaimed at Eileen's rudeness, flying after her.

Eileen saw Rose pursuing her, and smiled evilly. She slowed a bit, allowing Rose to catch up to her.

"You must want to talk to me pretty badly. I'll tell you what, Rose, if you can catch me, and I mean grab the handle of my broom, I'll give you five minutes," she challenged her half-sister. "But if you can't catch me, you'll leave me alone period!"

From the stands, Alsop could hear Eileen addressing Rose, but not what she was saying. Eileen was smiling, and that was never a good sign when she was dealing with other people.

Rose was a true Gryffindor and never backed down from a challenge.

"Fine," she hissed, trying to grab Eileen's broom handle quickly before she took off. Eileen hovered out of range, arching an eyebrow at the witch.

"Now, that's not Quidditch. Some Gryffindor you are. That was almost worthy of a Slytherin," Eileen mocked, then zoomed off, dipping low and flying through the entrance to the Quidditch field, low to the ground, her robes and hair streaming.

Gritting her teeth, Rose zoomed off after her, leaving a stunned Alsop standing in the stands.

"What the hell is going on here?" he cried, slipping through the seats and running for the stairs that would take him to ground level. By the time he made it through the entrance, Eileen and Rose were nowhere in sight.

"This can't be good," Alsop said, taking off at a run to see if he could find the witches.

* * *

Eileen flew low to the ground, looking back over her shoulder, followed by a determined Rose Weasley. She followed the contours of the landscape, dipping and rising as she flew toward the Forbidden Forest, Rose in hot pursuit.

Eileen could have gone much faster, but she wanted Rose to think she had a chance of catching her, stupid girl. Besides, she wanted to see what the Gryffindor witch had by way of flying skills.

"You want me, Rose, come get me!" Eileen called back to her, flying into the Forbidden Forest. At this level, flying through the trees at such speed was not only dangerous, but potentially deadly. But Eileen did this often and knew her way about. She was sure Rose would turn off. Surprisingly, the witch didn't and entered the forest behind her. She wasn't about to be outdone by a Slytherin.

The two witches flew through the forest, zigging and zagging, ducking and leaning as they avoided tree trunks and low hanging branches. Rose could see Eileen's robes streaming before her, dipping and twisting. She simply followed her moves.

"Not too bad, Rose!" Eileen called back, delighted. She had never had anyone pursue her through the forest before. Alsop was too chicken. Plus he had a brain. Only a Gryffindor would be daring enough aka stupid enough to fly through uncharted forest.

The trees and foliage began to thin, and it was clearer flying now, but Eileen dipped and swayed, letting Rose get tantalizingly close as she led her deeper into the forest. They were approaching an outcrop of rocks. There was a hole in it. A cave. Eileen gave Rose a wicked over the shoulder look as she drew her wand.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting," the witch called back to Rose, and stopped short, letting Rose fly past her as she cried, "Reducto!" and fired a blast into the cave mouth. Rose pulled up short and was about to turn when the sound of scuttling rose.

She froze for a moment, then shrieked as the cave mouth erupted with huge spiders!

Acromantula!

Eileen smirked, turned and took off back through the forest. She was far enough away that she wasn't in any danger. But Rose was right there and the spiders were fast. She spun on her broom and zoomed away. She couldn't get any height because of the foliage in the upper branches and she had to navigate through the trees without Eileen's moves to guide her. The spiders were right behind her, clicking in excitement as they scuttled after her. This was fresh meat!

Shit!

Rose Weasley was in a world of trouble.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	20. Eileen Makes a Point

**Chapter 20 ~ Eileen Makes a Point**

Rose desperately navigated her way through the Forbidden Forest, her heart in her throat as the clicking, scuttling spiders pursued her. There seemed to be hundreds of them, varying in size from a small dog to almost the size of horses. She didn't dare look back as she zipped around the widely spaced trees. She was able to stay ahead of them for now, but soon the forest would become denser, and when that happened . . .

Suddenly, she was knocked sideways by a leaping spider who hit the bristles of her broom and she nearly lost control as the creature dangled by one leg for a second, then fell, immediately bowled over by the others. They were starting to flank her now, and Rose changed direction, cutting to the right, hoping to outmaneuver them.

But the spiders stayed with her and it was clear that she couldn't out fly them. She just didn't have the skill. She felt her robes snagged by a creature and kicked back desperately, hoping to dislodge it. She felt it release, and changed direction again, flying over the spiders, who were forced forward by sheer numbers before they too, changed direction, clicking angrily at their quarry's dexterity. Rose flew back in the direction of Hogwarts and denser foliage, knowing there was no possible way she was going to make it through without the spiders getting her. She was going to die.

Suddenly, there was a whoop and Eileen came soaring down from the tree tops, her wand out as she flew over the spiders.

"Magmus!" she cried, sending a stream of liquefied fire from her wand tip as she passed behind Rose, igniting the first line of spiders, who screamed in agony as she soared back upward, spun and flew down again, sending another blazing stream of flame at the creatures.

The spiders quickly retreated, Eileen pursuing them, whooping and hollering, shooting flames at them indiscriminately as Rose slowed, then stopped flying, hovered and watched the Slytherin give the Acromantula what for. Eileen had been attacked by the creatures several times during her exploration of the forest, and she couldn't stand them. Although she disliked Rose, she disliked the vicious spiders more.

The spiders all fled back to the cave, then Eileen flew over the smoldering forest, shooting water at the remaining flames and making sure they were out completely before flying up to Rose, cocking her head at her.

"You—you saved me," Rose said in a rather high voice as she looked at her sister.

"Of course I saved you. You couldn't save yourself, could you?" Eileen replied. "Anyway, killing my mother's daughter wouldn't exactly get us started out on the right foot, would it?"

Eileen flew past her, but slowly and Rose began to follow her as she guided them through the forest, and out to the Hogwarts grounds. Once they cleared the trees, Rose pulled up beside her half-sister, reached out and grabbed the handle of her broom, stopping the witch cold.

"I've got you!" she exclaimed as Eileen looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Eileen said, frowning at her.

Rose held on firmly.

"No, I'm not kidding you. I can't believe you tried to kill me! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, flying into the Forbidden Forest with no idea how to navigate it? I would have never done that. And I didn't try to kill you, Rose. Just teach you a lesson. Fools rush in and you're a fool!"

"I was trying to catch you," Rose said, defending herself.

"It wasn't worth it," Eileen shot back at her.

"Hugo's worth it," Rose replied, still holding on.

"Hugo? Who the hell is Hugo?"

"My little brother. He's a first year and has the insane idea that he can just—chat with you, and he's determined to do it. I don't want him hurt," Rose told her sister.

Eileen stared at her.

"What in the world makes you think I'd hurt a first year? That's like—like torturing a Muggle puppy. There's no sport in that," she said disdainfully. "You chased me through the Forbidden Forest because you thought I'd hex your brother? You really are an idiot, Rose Weasley."

Alsop was running across the grounds toward them.

Rose was taken aback, and felt stupid to boot.

"Well, you're capable of anything, Eileen. You're so—antisocial," the witch said.

"So I'm antisocial. That doesn't mean I mow down first years," Eileen responded. "But it's just like a Gryffindor to think a Slytherin would do something like that. You all are such self-righteous, judgmental prats. Gods. I've got to go."

Eileen jerked her broom so Rose would release it, then flew toward Alsop.

"Hey, what's going on?" the Ravenclaw asked, breathing heavily from running.

"An exercise in stupidity," Eileen replied with a frown. "Your cousin is an idiot. She flew into the Forbidden Forest, trying to catch me."

"Why'd she want to catch you?" Alsop asked, looking over at Rose, who was staring back at him.

Eileen shrugged.

"Like I said, she's an idiot. Now, hop on. I'll give you a ride back to the castle. I'm done with flying today," Eileen said, scooting forward on the broom to give Alsop room. He climbed on, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"A wizard could get used to this," he said in her ear.

"Really? Can he get used to this too?"

Eileen kicked off and hit one hundred and eighty in about six seconds, Alsop screaming his head off as they zoomed towards Hogwarts.

Rose watched them and realized she could have never caught Eileen if she didn't want to get caught. Her sister had manipulated her, but good. She began to fly back toward the castle, still feeling out of sorts. Eileen had made her feel really stupid for both following her into the Forbidden Forest and for suggesting she'd hurt Hugo.

Still, she had put the spiders on her. She could have been killed if something had gone wrong. She really thought Eileen had left her to her fate.

All right. Maybe she had misjudged her half-sister a little concerning Hugo, but one thing was for certain—

Eileen Snape was pure poison.

* * *

If Eileen thought she had reached her Weasley quota, she was wrong, wrong, wrong. Once they reached the castle, Alsop headed to Ravenclaw house to catch up on some studying. Eileen was just about to turn into the dungeons, when a voice piped up, "Hey, Eileen!"

She turned to see a smiling little redhead making a beeline for her. It was Hugo.

She hurried down the narrow stairwell that led into the dungeons, walking quickly. But Hugo followed her, drawing up alongside.

"Hi, I'm Hugo, your brother," he said to the witch, smiling.

Eileen gave him a sidelong glance, frowning.

"Your not my brother. You're my half-brother," she said. "Now go away, you little troll."

Hugo frowned at this.

"You sound just like Rose. She calls me a troll all the time. I hoped you'd be different. Nicer."

Eileen nearly choked. He thought she'd be nicer? Merlin.

"Well, I'm not nicer and I don't want to be bothered. So go away or I'll call you something worse."

"Like what?" Hugo asked her curiously, keeping up with her.

"You're too young to hear it," Eileen replied. "Now get out of here."

"But I want to get to know you. You're my sister—my family," Hugo said insistently.

Eileen felt a little pang when he said that. It made her situation more—real somehow. She didn't reply but kept walking.

"It's weird having a Slytherin for a sister," Hugo said conversationally. "But I'm willing to give you a chance. You can't be all bad."

"I can't?" Eileen said, smirking a bit despite herself.

"No. Nobody's all bad," Hugo explained.

"Don't be so sure about that," Eileen replied.

She knew very well that there were people in the world who were all bad. She'd learned that at a young age while growing up in Knockturn Alley. Gryffindors. They had such a rose-colored view of the world.

"So, when are you coming to our house?" Hugo asked her.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're going to get to know mum, aren't you? She's nice. Most of the time, anyway," he told his half-sister. "Unless you piss her off. Then, she's a terror."

Eileen kind of liked the sound of that.

"I don't know, Hugo. Now, get out of the dungeons. You know if any other Slytherins find you down here alone, you're going to get the bad end of it," Eileen warned him.

"I'm not scared," Hugo said, puffing out his chest a bit.

Eileen shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't be. Another idiotic Gryffindor trait. Do you all look for trouble?"

"No. But if it comes—then we face it. We're brave like that. We don't run away."

Eileen smirked. Rose was certainly running away a few minutes ago, or flying rather.

Eileen arrived at the wall that hid the Slytherin entrance.

"Look, I'm going into my house now. Get out of the dungeons, Hugo," she told her brother.

"But—but I really want to talk to you, Eileen. It's cool having another sister."

Eileen studied him now. His eyes were very blue, he had freckles and his hair was bright red. He was kind of—cute. And very stubborn.

"You really think that, Hugo?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling at her.

Suddenly the door slid back and three Slytherins exited, immediately zeroing in on Hugo.

"What's this? A Gryffindor in the dungeons?" one of them said as Hugo scowled at them. "We don't allow Gryffindors down here."

The Slytherin looked at Eileen, who was expressionless. She didn't look like she'd be any trouble. He oriented on Hugo again.

"I can go anyplace I want in Hogwarts. You don't rule anything!" Hugo said bravely.

"He's a mouthy one, isn't he?" another Slytherin said. "You need to learn to respect your betters, firstie."

"You're not any better than anybody," Hugo retorted.

Eileen's brow furrowed. Oh, why didn't he just shut up and run?

One of the boys grabbed Hugo's shoulder, and Hugo promptly kicked him in the leg, making him let go.

"Ow!" the boy hissed. "Why you little—"

He grabbed Hugo in a chokehold, and the little Gryffindor pulled out his wand and pointed it backwards.

"Stupefy!" he cried, the Slytherin immediately crumpling.

Eileen's eyes went wide as Hugo backed up and trained his wand on the other Slytherins, who pulled out their wands, aiming at him.

" Tarantallegra! Petrificus Totalus!" Hugo cried in quick succession, flicking his wand at each of them.

One boy froze and toppled, and the other started dancing around, unable to control his legs, which were moving at an amazing rate. Eileen couldn't help but be impressed. Hugo was fast and he didn't hesitate.

He looked up at her with a smirk.

"I told you Gryffindors don't run," he said smugly.

"I see that," Eileen replied, giving him a little tight smile despite herself.

"Well, I'd better go before the spells wear off," the first year said to his sister.

"That seems like a good idea, Hugo," Eileen responded. He had some sense after all.

"I'll see you around," the boy said, then turned and walked back up the dungeon corridor.

The Slytherin who was dancing around looked at Eileen desperately.

"Help me," he said plainatively to the witch, who looked at him coldly.

"Help yourself," she hissed, walking through the open wall and closing it behind her.

As she walked down the damp corridor that led to the common room, Eileen couldn't help thinking Hugo was very entertaining—for a Gryffindor.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	21. Continuing Conflicts

**Chapter 21 ~ Continuing Conflicts**

"She put spiders on you, Rose?" Hugo asked his sister incredulously.

"Yes, she did, Hugo. Acromantulas," Rose replied, frowning. "I told you she was dangerous. I could have been killed."

Hugo looked perplexed.

"So, how did you get away? Did you out fly them?" he asked, his eyes wide. They were in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on one of the sofas and speaking in quiet tones.

Rose considered telling Hugo that she did out fly the spiders, not wanting him to think Eileen was some kind of hero. She wasn't. Saving someone didn't count if you put them in danger in the first place. But lying about it would be wrong.

"Eileensavedme," she said quickly.

"What?"

"I said Eileen came back and saved me," Rose said in an irritated voice.

"So she didn't plan for you to get hurt in the first place," Hugo said, connecting the dots.

"That's not what's important here, Hugo. The fact is she put the spiders on me in the first place and I could have been killed," she spat at her brother in frustration

"But you weren't."

Rose let out an exasperated sigh. Hugo was so thick sometimes. Didn't he see Eileen was capable of anything?

"Anyway, Hugo, I still don't think it's a good idea to try and talk to her. I did, and you heard what happened," his sister told him.

"Too late. I've already talked to her. I walked her to Slytherin house," Hugo replied with a smile. "And she didn't put anything on me. You must have pissed her off or something."

"What? She talked to you?" Rose asked him. It was her turn to be incredulous.

"Well, I did most of the talking, but she answered me sometimes. Some Slytherins tried to get me, too."

"Slytherins? Oh, Hugo. You should know better to go down in the dungeons alone!" Rose exclaimed.

"I wasn't alone. I was with Eileen. But she kept telling me to leave, too. She said I'd catch the bad end of it if other Slytherins showed up. But I wanted to talk to her, so I didn't leave," her brother explained.

Rose frowned. Well, at least Eileen warned him about the danger. Still—

"So she helped you when they showed up? Told them to leave you alone?"

Hugo shook his head.

"No. She didn't say or do anything. She didn't have to. I hexed all three of them myself. I was faster. And I showed her I was brave. I think she was impressed I could take down three big Slytherins, even if she didn't say it."

"She should have helped you."

"She didn't have to."

"Well, what if you hadn't been able to hex those students? What would have happened then?"

Hugo shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Eileen would have helped me. They were all bigger than me."

Rose snorted.

"She would have let them hex you to Kingdom Come, Hugo. She doesn't care about you," Rose declared.

"It takes time to care about people you don't know, Rose. I think once she gets to know me, she'll care. And she'll care about mum too, and you—"

"You're dreaming, Hugo. That will never happen."

Hugo studied his sister.

"What's wrong with you, Rose? Why are you so against Eileen? You don't even know her and you're saying that she's no good and trying to keep me from getting to know her. Are you jealous?"

Rose turned bright red.

"Of course I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of Eileen Snape? She's a Slytherin, she has no fashion sense, all she wears is black, she has no friends except for Alsop and she's just plain freaky. She's a freak."

Hugo frowned at his sister. She was mean to him sometimes, but she was usually nice to other people. Her attitude about Eileen seemed really out of character.

"She's our sister, Rose, like it or not! And you shouldn't call our sister a freak," he admonished, shaking his little finger at her. "Mum wouldn't like it either."

"Mum doesn't know her, and neither do you, Hugo. Just because she said two words to you in the dungeons doesn't mean you know her. I don't—I don't trust her. Period. She's going to ruin our family."

Hugo stood up now, frowning at Rose.

"Somebody has to trust somebody, Rose. She's not going to ruin anything. If anyone will ruin something, it's probably going to be you, because you don't want to give her a chance!" he said angrily. "I want to get to know her. You don't and you don't want anyone else to either because we might find out she's okay. You act like a real prat sometimes. It's not always about you, you know."

Hugo stomped off, heading for his rooms. He was furious at Rose.

Rose watched him go, unable to believe he'd defend Eileen like that. All of the sudden, she's a member of their family and they were just going to accept it, like it's something normal? This situation wasn't normal and Eileen wasn't normal either. She didn't act like anyone Rose knew. She got great marks, but so what? Being smart didn't mean that much. What would people say when they found out she was Eileen's sister? They'd ask all kinds of embarrassing questions and whisper behind her back. It was going to be awful.

Rose wished her mother had never found out about Eileen. That Hermione would have turned around and walked out of the hospital when she saw it wasn't her in the hospital wing. Just walked out.

If she had, everything would have been all right.

* * *

Eileen sat on her bed, looking over the study schedule she had drawn up. She didn't use schedules often, but when she was pressed for time she'd make them up so she could allocate it better. This way, she didn't overexert herself.

She found herself thinking about Hugo Weasley. He was a courageous little bastard. And, he'd taken down three Slytherins. Three bullies. Eileen didn't like bullies. She never had. When she first arrived at Hogwarts, she had a couple of run-ins with some Gryffindors who tried to menace her because she was a first year and by herself on the first floor. Like Hugo, she didn't hesitate either. One of them had to go to the infirmary to get the huge donkey ears that sprouted out of his head removed.

Unlike the other students of her house, Eileen really didn't practice house rivalry. Oh, she talked about Gryffindors, but that was because they considered themselves the best that Hogwarts had to offer and were swollen-headed. It was as if no other house mattered. Eileen was a lot like Snape. She hated braggarts and show-offs and Gryffindor house seemed to be full of them. But, she never engaged them in any violent manner unless they started it. If they did, she'd finish it. They learned to leave her alone by the end of her first year.

Like her mother, Eileen was very studious as well, and hated to be bothered while she was working. This caused a rift between her and her housemates, this and fact that in the beginning they tried to hang around her because she was so good with a wand and knew so many defensive spells. Eileen was no one's protector. When she saw that they would purposely try to start duels with Gryffindors just so she'd take them out, she wanted no parts of it. It made no sense to look for trouble, so she told her fellow students to leave her alone. She wasn't going to be used. If she were going to duel, it would be because someone else started it, not the other way around.

Because of her attitude, and her skills with spells, Eileen was one of the few students that could generally walk around Hogwarts without being harassed. But that attitude also distanced her from her fellow Slytherins. It didn't matter to her. They were all self-serving prats anyway. It was the nature of Slytherins and she accepted it for what it was worth. Less than a Knut in her estimation.

But Hugo? He seemed a little different than the usual Gryffindor in that he didn't seem to mind her being a Slytherin. He was open-minded. She idly wondered if that was his mother's influence or his father's. Rose seemed as tightly closed-minded as a vault at Gringotts. But Hugo—he seemed up for anything. And he really was a brave little bugger.

In fact, maybe she could use Hugo to find out more about her mum before deciding whether or not to meet with her. A little research into the matter first seemed like a good idea. Eileen didn't think Hugo would sugar-coat anything. He'd already said his mum could be a terror, so she doubted he would try to make her seem like the greatest thing on earth since treacle tarts.

Eileen smirked a little. If she did talk with Hugo that would probably piss his sister off to no end. And pissing off Princess Rose Weasley was very appealing. Imagine her thinking that she would hurt Hugo. Eileen knew what people thought about her, but damn, was it really that bad? She hadn't hexed anyone at school in ages, except for Alsop, and he was begging for it to begin with. He couldn't get it in his head he wasn't supposed to steal kisses, no matter how many hours he spent as a newt.

Alsop. She was going to have to tell him the news, that she was his aunt's daughter. Maybe he'd stop stealing kisses then.

Eileen frowned a little at this. She didn't hate him doing it as much as she pretended. Actually, Alsop was the only person who showed her affection other than her father. She knew he liked her, but also knew he respected her and wouldn't push. And to be honest, she liked him back. She just wasn't ready to have a real boyfriend.

Hugo popped into her head again. She had a feeling he'd be happy to show her affection too, in a brotherly way. There were some good points about Gryffindors. They were very loyal once they sank their claws into someone, and would go to the ends of the earth for them. It was stupid from a Slytherin standpoint, but comforting to know. Hugo would always have her back if she needed him. It would be odd to have someone else besides her father to look out for her and care what happened to her.

Eileen opened her Advanced Arithmancy book and began to read, focusing on something other than Hugo and her extended family—for now.

* * *

Hermione was decorating her house for Christmas when she suddenly realized that she needed to get Eileen something for the holiday, too. She had no idea what her daughter liked. In fact, she had no idea about a lot of things about Eileen. She didn't even know her birthday, or what subjects she liked in school. What her favorite foods were. What was her favorite color? Hermione knew none of the things a mother should know about her child.

She frowned, anger starting to rise inside her, hot and boiling. Since finding out about Eileen, she'd been rather contrite, worried and anxious about the situation. But as it sunk in just how disconnected she was from Eileen and why, she became furious with Snape. Absolutely furious.

Hermione stopped hanging ornaments on the tree, stalked over to her writing desk, sat down and began writing. It was time for her to get to know her daughter, and a little research was in order. The only person who could give her answers other than Eileen herself, who was at school, was one Severus Snape.

This time, he wouldn't have the upper hand either. Hermione was past her shock and was going to let him know exactly what she thought of what he did, whether he believed himself to be within his rights or not. She was Eileen's mother and had rights too. She might be sixteen years late, but she was here now and would not be ignored. She wanted answers, and that sneaky, snarky, smug bastard would give her the answers she wanted, one way or the other.

She almost hoped it would be "the other."

* * *

A/N: Just a little transitions chappie that lets us get into Rose's, Hugo's and Eileen's heads. So, Eileen does schedules. Lol. At least she doesn't seem as anal about them as Hermione was when she was in school. Hermione's finally getting her groove back. I think there's some Mama Drama coming up next. Lol. Thanks for reading.


	22. Calling on Snape

**Chapter 22 ~ Calling on Snape**

When Ron came home from work, he found a half-decorated Christmas tree and a scrawled note on the kitchen table from Hermione that read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I had to go collect a bit of very important research. Your supper is in the stove. I may be home late. You can finish the tree or not. It's your choice. Love you._

_Hermione_

He blinked at the note, then put it back down on the table, walked over to the stove and opened it. Yes, his supper was in there. He washed his hands in the sink and took it out, setting it down on the table, getting out utensils and sitting down to eat. Hermione often took off for the library in the late evenings for one reason or the other, so he had no reason to be suspicious. He would have been livid if he had known where she had gone—alone.

* * *

Severus Snape was dressed in his white shirt and black trousers and had just finished hanging a boxful of dried lizards on display chains, the flattened carcasses looking at him with dull, paper-like eyes as they swung slowly back and forth. He'd taken off his robes because the scales on the lizards would flake off and latch on to the fabric, giving the impression his robes were covered from head to toe with dandruff. He could Scourgify them, but the ones in back were hard to reach and they clung. So, rather than greet customers and giving them the impression his hair was in desperate need of a good shampoo, the apothecary just disrobed.

He moved from the lizards to a box on the floor in front of the shelves on the far right and began to stack carefully wrapped cakes of golem clay, spacing them so they could be removed without ruining the row next to them. Even then, every evening he had to go through his products and straighten them all out, because people didn't care how they tossed things about when looking for something, or where they placed them.

As he was bent over stocking the lowest shelf, a little scream sounded, indicating someone had entered the shop. He popped up, looking over the shelving to see who the customer was. He frowned when he saw Hermione standing there, looking back at him, her brown eyes narrowed unpleasantly.

Oh Merlin. And he thought he was going to have a quiet, uneventful evening. Hermione wasn't in traditional robes. She wore her curly hair pulled back and twisted in a bun against her neck, a heavy black wool coat that fell mid-thigh, thick denim jeans, high black winter boots, and a Weasley hat was pulled over her head. It was gold-colored, with a scarlet pom-pom on top. The letter H was embroidered on the front of it. Mrs. Weasley's work, of course.

Snape closed up the box of clay and slowly walked down the short aisle until he came out about five feet away from Hermione, and he looked at her soberly.

"May I help you, Hermione?" he purred at her.

Hermione stared at him. He was so smug, so cool, so damn unaffected that she was here. He seemed to be in complete control. She studied him. Almost twenty years had passed and it was as if he'd barely aged. He had to be in his mid-fifties. Wizards and witches could live as long as two hundred years, so Snape was still in his prime, technically. And his lifestyle had changed dramatically. He'd gained weight and had less stress, so those harsh lines didn't get any harsher over the years and in fact seemed to have softened somewhat. But he still had that huge honker of a beak, prominent and slightly curved that often gave one the impression of a bird of prey. His thin-lipped mouth was pursed as he looked at her, those black eyes glinting in the ample torchlight. He kept his shop bright so the items he offered were easily seen and identified.

Hermione trembled slightly as she stared at the man who had brazenly taken a child from her without her knowledge and raised that child alone. She knew if Eileen hadn't become sick, he would have never revealed her existence. They could have passed each other on the street and never known the bond that existed between them.

"I'm here about Eileen," she said in a controlled voice.

Snape frowned at her.

"I told you at the hospital that you would be contacted if anything more was needed of you," he said dismissively. "And I didn't issue you a summons, so—be sure to close the door tightly when you leave."

He turned away from Hermione as if she were no more important than a scrap of parchment on the floor. He started to walk back up the aisle when--

"Levicorpus!" Hermione cried, hitting him with a hex he was quite familiar with. Snape immediately turned upside down, dangling by one ankle, his black hair streaming downward as Hermione held him aloft, walking closer. He folded his arms.

"I suppose the innate perversity of your using a spell of my own creation on me isn't lost on you," Snape said quietly, looking at the inverted witch calmly as he dangled.

"Not at all," Hermione said, forcing herself to sound just as calm as he hung there. "But the situation is no more perverse than you are, you son-of-a-bitch. Just think of this as a physical representation as to how you've turned my life upside down by stealing a child from me and using a Life Debt to justify it. You bastard, you."

"As I said, I was within my rights to do it," Snape responded. "You never missed the child, Hermione—"

"I wasn't given the option to miss her!" Hermione snarled back at him. "You took away all our options. Mine, Eileen's, my family's, everyone's. You cheated everyone, Severus! A Life Debt is supposed to be fulfilled by two people, affect only two people! What you did affected entire families, not to mention your own daughter. Our daughter!"

"Eileen is fine. She never lacked for anything," he said.

"She did lack something, Severus. A mother! A mother. You didn't give her a chance to know what it would be like to have one! You cheated her out of a full existence, gave her a one-sided upbringing. No matter how well you believe you've brought her up, you didn't give her everything she needed, you selfish bastard. She has family outside of you, and it was her right to know them, to know the rest of her family history. And you kept her sequestered, like you owned her, like she belonged only to you. Well, she doesn't. And don't give me that bullshit that you deserved 'something good in your life after your service.' Something good isn't a living breathing human being. She isn't chattel, a prize or a reward, Severus. Eileen is a human being and you've treated her like a possession, something you hid away and coveted, like a miser hovering over his gold."

"She is like gold to me," he hissed back at Hermione. "She's what I treasure the most in this world. I've put my heart and soul into that girl, Hermione. I—I worship the ground she walks on. She's everything to me. Everything. All I do, I do for her, to make sure she will have a good life when I'm gone."

Hermione stared at him. Yes, Snape loved Eileen that was clear, but to this extent?

"And you think that's healthy, Severus? Do you think that's good for her, or for you? Do you really think you did right by her, raising her to believe she was an only child? Did your wife believe Eileen was her child, Severus? Did she?"

The wizard didn't reply.

"So, you lied to your wife, too. Then divorced her and took Eileen away from her as well. You selfish prick."

"She wanted nothing to do with Eileen," he growled. "She didn't love her. She made no effort to stay connected with her."

"I imagine you didn't do anything to try and change that, did you? I bet you so alienated her that she probably didn't even feel as if she were part of the family unit. Having a relationship with a Muggle requires more effort, and I'm sure you made no attempt to bring her in, to make her a part of the magical existence you and Eileen shared."

Severus didn't say anything. He hadn't made the attempt. In fact, Delores became afraid of magic after a while, especially when Eileen began to unconsciously manifest it, floating above her crib, making toys move by themselves, drifting around the nursery and her mobile spin. And when the child got mad, things would fly about and smash. Glasses, plates, everything. It was as if the house itself was possessed. Snape had to deal with Eileen, because Delores had no idea how to do it. A magical child's tantrums were much different than that of an ordinary child's. She didn't have the background or the skills, or the inner strength. Sometimes, Snape would arrive home and find Delores in the kitchen sobbing and Eileen in her crib sopping wet with a rash because Delores had been afraid to change her nappies. Afraid something would swoop down on her, or smash her aside the head. And he would get very angry and abusive, saying she was neglecting their child. He didn't give a damn about her excuses and started taking the baby with him to work at the shop, caring for her himself, eventually closing Delores out completely.

And there, there was the reason Delores didn't pursue a relationship with her daughter. Snape never helped her to understand and deal with the effects of magic or a child that had it. It wasn't coldness, selfishness or lack of maternal instinct that made Delores turn away from her daughter.

It was fear.

And deep inside, Snape always knew that. And he did nothing about it because he wanted Eileen all to himself. Hermione had hit the niffler on the head and for the first time, Snape felt a tiny glimmer of guilt—of responsibility. Just a tiny one. He became aware Hermione was still addressing him.

"How did you do it, Severus? How did you make your wife believe Eileen was her child, and how did you manage to have her born years after we engaged? I might have been suspicious if she was nineteen, but she's younger than that. The timeline is wrong, although I imagine you planned it that way too, as part of your deception."

"Let me down."

"No."

"Let me down, Hermione. I knew you would come here sooner or later, and I've prepared all the answers you need," he said softly. "I have the information about the ritual, a Pensieve of the night Eileen was conceived, and I can help you recover your memories of what occurred that night as well. Just let me down."

"So you can hex me? No, I don't think so," Hermione hissed.

"I will not hex you," Snape said. A swirl of magic whooshed around them, indicating a wizard's oath had been taken.

The door to the shop opened and a wizened old wizard entered. Both Hermione and Snape looked at him, Hermione with narrowed eyes.

The wizard blinked at the inverted wizard and the expression on Hermione's face.

"Er—I'll come back later," he said, and quickly hobbled out of the door, closing it behind him.

Hermione looked back at Snape, then lowered him close to the floor.

"Finite Incantatum," she hissed, the wizard toppling over and landing hard on the tiles. He was lucky. She could have dropped him on his head. Snape got up and brushed himself off, scowling at her.

"You could have put me right side up," he said to the witch.

"I could have, but I didn't," Hermione spat back at him, still furious.

Snape looked down at his shirt, brushing at it and didn't see Hermione advance. When he looked up--

_**POW!**_

"Arrrgh!" the wizard hissed, clutching his injured nose as Hermione wrung her hand a little. A bit of blood trickled out of his nostrils. She didn't have as much power as Ron did. She advanced again.

"That's for Eileen—and this—this is for me!"

Snape caught Hermione's hand by the wrist tightly before she hit him again.

"I've already experienced this scenario. I know how it ends," Snape snarled a bit nasally because he was pinching his nostrils closed with his other hand to stop the blood flow.

His grip was like iron on her wrist. Hermione winced, and he roughly let her go. "Kindly refrain from assaulting me. I'm going to have to invest in a cricket mask if this keeps up."

He'd been punched by Ron, slapped by Delores and now hit by Hermione. He hadn't been assaulted so much since the days of Voldemort.

"You deserved it, and worse than that," Hermione seethed at him, not the least bit remorseful.

"I know. I know," Snape said tiredly, his voice still nasal as he walked behind the main counter, picked up his wand from beneath it and cast a small Episkey spell on his injured schnoze to stop the bleeding. He then picked up his robes and slipped them on, fastening them quickly as Hermione watched, narrow-eyed. She'd love to punch him again. Several times in fact.

"Just wait here," Snape instructed, entering his back office.

Hermione stood there stiffly. She hadn't intended to come there and just—hex him. But once she was face to face with him and he dismissed her so blatantly, she saw red. Punching him in the face had been an added, unexpected bonus, one that was extremely satisfying.

Snape returned, carrying a large book and a Pensieve. It was the same Pensieve he had given Eileen. Snape placed the book and the Pensieve on the counter as Hermione approached. He pointed to the book with one long, pale finger.

"This is the 'Big Book of Fertility Rites,'" he told her. "Turn to page 1313 and you will see the details of the ritual I performed that night. Read it. You can sit in the recliner over there as I make a few adjustments to the Pensieve. After that, I will help you recover your memories up to when you entered the glade, then you can see the rest of the night through my eyes, via the Pensieve. Is that agreeable?"

"For a start," Hermione said coldly, picking up the book and carrying it over to the recliner. She removed her hat and coat, draping it over the back of the chair, then sat down and leafed through the pages until she found the proper one.

"The Rite of Cernunnos"

As Hermione read, Snape pulled the blinds and turned the "Closed" sign around in the window, shutting down the shop so they wouldn't be disturbed. He then returned to the counter and began making adjustments to the memories in the Pensieve, removing everything about his own life that he revealed to Eileen. That was meant for her eyes only. Then, he added ALL the memories of the ritual night. Nothing was blurred or fuzzed out. He put in everything, including the actual consummation of the act in all its primal, animalistic and lustful glory.

So Hermione wanted to know the truth?

She'd get her wish and then some.

* * *

A/N: Ah, Hermione. Gotta love that woman. So, she got a little of her own on Snape, and we found out why Delores removed herself from Eileen's life. Everyone has a story, don't they? Snape's a real rotter. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	23. Connecting

Chapter 23 ~ Connecting

Hermione read through the ritual quietly, her brown eyes shifting from left to right as she absorbed the details and purposes of the ritual. Most of the ingredients involved in creating the potion were what one would expect. Herbs such as vitex, oatstraw, false unicorn and red clover blossom for fertility. Oyster elixir, powdered rhino horn, and rabbit spleen were some of the animal ingredients.

There were a couple of very rare ingredients as well, such as the feather of a Vialonisc, and the healing water of a Venislew or Water Phoenix.

A Vialonisc is a very rare creature that is half-lizard and half-bird and can only be attracted by mixing Jobberknoll feathers with dragon heartstrings during a full moon. They are very difficult to see and even more to catch because they can blend in perfectly with their surroundings.

The Venislew is like a phoenix because it is constantly reborn, except that when it dies, it turns into a puddle of water that has healing properties similar to phoenix tears. It is reborn when the water evaporates. The ingredient the Potions master used was water from the puddle of the expired creature.

Snape must have turned the wizarding world inside out to acquire those two precious and costly ingredients, unless he managed to harvest them himself, which was entirely possible.

Hermione continued reading.

Sperm had been added to the potion to magically promote instant ovulation if the virgin wasn't ready to conceive. In addition, the best genes of the male were magically identified and at fertilization, only the sperm that contained the most beneficial genetic traits would be able to swim to the waiting ovum. Sperm that was weak or contained genetically deficient would be magically blocked. And lastly, the ovum would be especially receptive to penetration and fertilization by said sperm when it was released into the body in the conventional manner.

Unlike Eileen, Hermione was not the slightest bit disturbed by the addition of Snape's sperm. Usually potions of this nature had to be personalized in some manner by utilizing the brewer's bodily fluids. Blood, saliva, and urine were just a few samples of fluids used in creating potions and elixirs meant for a targeted purpose, so Snape's use of his sperm in a fertility potion wasn't that surprising. At least, from what Hermione remembered, the brew had a very pleasant taste. And that was all she remembered until the next day.

Hermione continued reading.

_You will drink the Elixir, retain your intent, and depart, disrobing beneath the night sky, donning the softest skins, loincloth and beauteous headdress, becoming man and more than man, the Keeper of the Seed, Nature's Consort and Voice of Creation._

_The Virgin must be as innocent of mind as of body, unaware of the carnal purpose she is to serve, but open and receptive to the call of the Unknown. _

_One given the Elixir, she will be prepared by the Fey, anointed by their hands beneath the moon on the night the Mother bursts forth. _

_Her garments will be removed, her body kissed by moonlight and Delight will become her purpose and her heart become unfettered._

_Neither sin nor shame shall touch her; she becomes the Original, the Firstborn, the Eve before the fruit, the Mother of All Life._

_Garbed in gossamer, the life of the earth becomes her life, its fertile ground becomes her womb. Your voice will lead her to the Bower, lead her to the seed, seduced by the Horned One, tempted by the call of Creation._

_Across the fields she comes like Spring to the Winter of your need, breaking the dormancy and you rise, a dark sun of the cold meadows, fire in your eyes._

_Keep her there, O Cernunnos, with the timbre of your voice, the fleetness of your hoof. Beseech and entice, pursue and capture. Persuade her to the bower, the flowered womb of your desire, with sweetest words and boldest caresses. _

_Be dark. Be beautiful as the night sky. Be stone in silk. Be iron among the reeds._

Force her not or the spell will be broken. Force her not, or the hull will harden, and your seed will die.

_The Harvest will fail._

_Claim her with the lust of Yearning, with the fury of Victory. As Fire and Water sizzle, Earth and Air will bear fruit._

Hermione frowned slightly. She understood the directions, and that she couldn't know why Snape had brought her to the forest. She only had to be receptive to whatever he had planned. But what was this about Fey and Bowers and fleet hooves?

When Hermione found out about Eileen, she believed Snape had just rendered her unconscious or incomprehensive with the potion, arbitrarily had his way with her and magically extracted her fertilized egg by some magical means. But it seemed he had performed an entire ritual. She turned the page, but there was nothing more to the ritual. It went on to another chapter.

She looked up at Snape.

"There's nothing here about how you took—Eileen," she said to Snape, who was still working on the Pensieve. "Nothing about the spell you used."

He looked up at her soberly.

"It isn't a common spell and the secret is kept closely guarded," Snape informed her.

Hermione snorted.

"Obviously, not closely enough if you were able to get it," Hermione said tersely.

Snape added another strand of memory to the Pensieve as he replied.

"I was able to translate it from one of my rarest handwritten tomes," Snape replied. "It was in the Old Tongue."

Hermione blinked at him. It was well known Snape had an extensive library of books that many wizards would kill to possess. She felt a twinge of envy, but pushed it down. She had other things to think about other than the wealth of ancient knowledge that was at the dark wizard's fingertips.

"What you've read was how I prepared you and inseminated you according to ritual to insure a positive outcome," Snape said, keeping it clinical. "You will see the actual extraction in my Pensieve. That should satisfy your need to know."

"But it won't satisfy the sense of violation I feel," Hermione hissed at him.

"Because of me, Hermione, you are here to feel outrage. Don't forget that," Snape responded. "You live because of me, and although the Life Debt itself is paid, technically I am still your savior. Without me, there would be no outrage, no family to disrupt. There would be only a well-tended grave, a headstone with your name on it, and a coffin containing dust and bones beneath the hard earth."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat at Snape's description of what could have been. Yes, he had saved her, but he didn't have to bring it up again—use it against her. It was unfair. And an effective argument.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Hermione said to him softly.

"I let it go when you gave me Eileen. But it is you who should keep the remembrance, Hermione, especially when judging me so harshly," he replied just as softly, his dark eyes meeting hers. "Without me, there would be no you."

Wizard and witch stared at each other for several moments, then Snape slowly walked from behind the counter, approaching the witch, his eyes resting on her face. He stopped beside the recliner and gently took the book out of her hand, and set it on top of the counter. He then seemed to kneel at her side, and Hermione gasped as he slowly tilted the recliner back using a lever on the side of the chair, Hermione's legs went up and she was stretched out before him. She looked up into his pale face, hardly able to breathe as he straightened and looked down at her. He was standing so close.

"What—what are you doing?" she managed to get out.

The wizard smirked almost imperceptibly, his eyes slowly moving over her. Hermione felt exposed, almost naked underneath those eyes. It was like he could see move than was visible, and it was unnerving, even though she still had her wand and could protect herself.

"I'm about to get into your head, Hermione Weasley," he replied silkily.

The wizard turned and walked behind the counter and back into his office.

"My—head?" Hermione repeated softly.

After a minute, Snape returned, carrying a wooden chair, another Pensieve and a small towel. He set the chair at the head of the recliner, then put both the Pensieve and the towel on a small table next to the recliner and took a seat.

"Lean up," he said softly.

"Why?" Hermione asked, her forehead furrowed as she looked upward at the wizard.

"I need to undo your hair," he replied. "If I am to help you remember that night, you have to be relaxed and comfortable. The hair gathered at the base of your neck will soon become a distraction. So, lean forward, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She could reach around and unpin her own hair, although it would require her to sit up fully, which would be awkward to do from this position. Slowly she leaned her head forward.

Snape slowly removed the pins in her hair, setting them on the table and freeing Hermione's locks gently. He didn't tug at all, but eased her hair free, combing through it with his pale fingers and arranging it around her shoulders.

"Lie back," he breathed.

Hermione did as he asked.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked the witch, his eyes glittering down at her.

"Not really," Hermione said. What he had done seemed far too intimate, although he had just taken out her hair. But no one did that other than Ron. That was probably the problem. It felt==wrong.

"Close your eyes. Breathe in on a four count, hold it for four counts and breathe out on an eight count," the wizard advised her. "It will help you relax. I need you to relax. I must combine two magical skills in order to do this. Those of Legilimency and memory extraction. I will have to use my own mental strength to clarify the murky images I find in your mind then draw them out. If you are tense, your thoughts and memories won't flow and I will be unable to give you what you want."

Hermione blinked up at him.

"I will only retrieve the memories we didn't share, those of your preparation while I waited for you. It makes no sense to waste magic and energy doubling the images. My memories are already available," he added. "Now, close your eyes and do as I've instructed."

Hermione closed her eyes and did her best to breathe as Snape said. But, she kept peeking up at him, to see what he was doing.

He was frowning at her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why do you keeping peeking at me?" he asked him, irritation in his voice.

"It's just you hovering over me the way you are. It's unnerving," she replied, opening her eyes fully.

"I'm sure you've had a man hover over you before. You have two children after all."

"Three. I have three children."

Snape studied her for a moment then rose from his chair and walked up one of the shop aisles. He collected something and came back, sitting down and placing an item on the small table. He took out his wand.

"Incendio," he said softly, igniting the wick of a candle.

Hermione soon scented the soothing aroma of jasmine in the air. She breathed deeply.

"I remember you used to drench yourself in that scent," Snape said, completely ruining the moment.

"Be quiet. I'm starting to relax," Hermione said, her eyes closed as she breathed in the jasmine, counting as she did so. Soon a mellow, lethargic feeling enveloped her. Snape observed her carefully then leaned forward a little.

"You are now suitably relaxed, Hermione," he said to her softly, his voice even more silken, quiet and almost sensual in timbre. Hermione sighed lightly in response.

"There will be some touching of your temples. My touch will be light, gentle, and not disturb your repose," he said hypnotically. "You will remain peaceful and feel safe, protected."

Hermione listened to him. His voice sounded farther away than it was, soothing but compelling, rich with purpose—with promise.

"I'm going to place a towel, then the Pensieve on your left shoulder," Snape crooned, keeping his voice soft and hypnotic so the mesmerized witch didn't come out of her repose.

Hermione felt the slight weight of the towel fall across her shoulder and upper left breast, followed by the marginally heavier weight of the Pensieve. Apparently, the towel was for spillage.

"Good," Snape crooned, pointing his wand at her left temple and whirling it in a small clockwise circle as the fingertips of his right hand began to gently massage her right temple.

"Open up your mind, Hermione. Let me inside," he breathed at her like a lover, his voice resonating, echoing through her. "You want me inside. Remember the flight and the landing. Remember the flask. I drank, then you drank. It was good, wasn't it? Rich, thick, sweeter than milk and honey. It filled you with a warm glow. It filled you with—delight. So much delight, witch. Do you remember?"

"Yes. Delight," Hermione breathed back at him. "I feel so strange, the moon—the moon is so large—and the wind is calling me—"

"Legilimens," Snape hissed, slipping inside.

*********************************************  
A/N: It took all day, but I finished the chapter. Thanks for reading. ***


	24. Seeing the Truth

**Chapter 24 ~ Seeing the Truth**

Outside, in Knockturn Ally, Odessa Divine was leaning on a wall near Cedric's Sex Symposium, striking a sexy pose. She was trying to pick up a customer and make a fast couple of Galleons. But business was slow, and as pretty as Odessa was, she was getting up there in age. Prostitutes had a short shelf life and the witch was in her mid-thirties now. The younger hookers caught the eye much easier. Odessa had been through the wringer sexually and knew her craft, but experience not as important to clients as youth and beauty.

She stood there, watching people walk by, when another prostitute with blue eyes and blonde hair walked up to her.

"How's tricks?" she asked Odessa, who made a face.

"Denise, I hate that greeting," she hissed back at the woman, who smiled.

"I guess business isn't that good, eh?" she asked.

"No, it's not. If it were, I wouldn't be standing here," Odessa snapped, wishing Denise would leave. One hooker was enough. She was competition.

"How'd you like to make 200 Galleons?" Denise asked her.

"200? Are you serious?" Odessa responded, no longer leaning on the wall but standing straight up in interest.

"Yeah, for a little party. Six wizards. They want two girls for the night," the prostitute replied as a tall man in black robes with his cowl drawn up approached them.

"Is that one of them?" Odessa asked her.

Denise turned and saw the wizard approaching and paled a little. Odessa noticed it, but Denise didn't seem frightened. It was something else.

The man stopped and looked down at Odessa.

"Is this the other whore?" he asked in a deep bass voice. .

"Yes, I'm the other whore," Odessa answered him boldly. "How much are you paying for this little party?"

"Six hundred Galleons," he replied. "It will be a busy night. And we require whores that can keep their mouths shut. Some of the participants are important men with wives. They can't go to the brothel."

Odessa frowned at Denise, who had tried to keep 400 Galleons for herself. No wonder she went pale, the little thief.

"Finder's fee," Denise said weakly, knowing she'd been caught.

"Right, Denise."

Odessa eyed the tall wizard, unable to see inside his cowl

"That's a lot of money. What do you expect us to do?" she asked the man, who chuckled.

"Everything we want," he replied. "Any and everything we want."

Odessa had done orgies before, and she'd have to sleep with a hundred wizards to make 300 galleons. She could rest up for weeks with that kind of money in her purse.

"You've got yourself a whore," Odessa said with a smile.

"Good," the man replied, taking each of the witches' arms.

They Disapparated.

* * *

Snape entered Hermione's mind, but the manner he did it was very much like entering a Pensive. He was inside a dark space and there was a corridor. On the right and left walls were various images. Snape immediately moved to the left wall which represented the left side of the brain, which processes pieces of information, lines them up in logical order and comes up with answers. The left side of the brain didn't do details, but saw only the big picture first or answers, then worked things out intuitively. In other words, it worked backwards, having an answer and figuring out the process that led to it. Gut feeling had a lot to do with that side.

Snape slowly walked down the corridor, not really paying attention to any memories or thoughts not concerning the ritual. He did see a number of rather unpleasant thoughts concerning him being blasted, beaten bodily and even castrated with a meat cleaver. Snape winced, then shook his head. Hermione had quite a bit of resentment against him.

He picked up speed and walked back further. The memory was old and he had to wade through later years before he could hope to find it. After about twenty minutes he found what he was looking for, Hermione in his arms as they flew toward the Forbidden Forest. He watched it unfold, Hermione taking the flask from him and drinking from it. Then the memory became blurred and indistinct. Snape concentrated, using his own energy to bring the memories into focus. Slowly, they cleared.

Snape exited Hermione's mind, still very focused on the witch's memory, and tilted her head toward the Pensive, breathing a spell under his breath as he passed his wand around her head. Hermione was completely relaxed and didn't struggle as Snape adjusted her head, pulling the Pensieve as close as he could, then he held his hand over it, tilting her head a little more.

Suddenly, silver liquid poured from Hermione's ear, eyes, nostrils and mouth, flowing over Snape's hand and filling the bowl. A bit missed, evaporating, but not enough so it would ruin the memories. Snape could see the memories as they poured over his hand, the bowl filling. When Hermione was about to burst through the trees, he tilted her head back and ended the spell. This was the same wandless extraction spell he used to share his memories with Harry.

Snape carefully picked up the bowl and set it on the small table next to the recliner, then looked down at Hermione.

"Your memories have been extracted," he said softly. "You can get up now."

Hermione still rested there, totally relaxed although she could hear him. It had been a long time since she felt so comfortable and she just wanted a few seconds more—

Suddenly she flipped forward with a jerk, her heart thudding as she sat erect in the chair. Snape had pulled the lever back, putting her in a sitting position. She looked up at him scowling.

"I was getting up," she snapped at him.

"You appeared to need a bit of help," Snape replied, pointing at the Pensieve. "There are your answers as to what you experienced that night. View them and when you reach the end, I will give you my Pensieve."

Hermione blinked at the Pensieve, then lifted it and set it in her lap, Snape pulling the wooden chair around and sitting beside her, folding his arms. Hermione looked at him, hesitance in her brown eyes. Snape frowned slightly.

"You said you wanted answers and there they are, Hermione," he said in a low voice. "I'd hate to think your assault on my person was in vain."

"Even if I didn't get answers, punching you in the nose wouldn't have been in vain," she retorted before looking down into the Pensieve. She fell still.

Snape studied her. No doubt she'd find the Pensieve interesting, but it was tame compared to the one that would follow.

**************************************

Hermione found herself a part of the Forbidden Forest that was mildly familiar. She looked about, then froze as she saw herself and professor Snape standing in the clearing. She walked closer and watched as the wizard pulled out an ornate flask and drank from it.

Immediately, his expression changed. His harsh features were softer, and a hint of a smile played around his lips as he passed the flask to the Pensieve Hermione.

"Drink."

"What is it?"

"Magic. Drink it. You must if you are to be freed of your debt to me."

Hermione watched herself take a small sip of the flask, then a larger one as Snape quickly sprinted across the open field. His robes billowed as he disappeared into the trees.

Hermione dropped the flask and looked completely inebriated as she breathed in deeply, a smile forming as she stared upward at the moon. A thin cloud crossed the face of it, then arched downward and swirled around her, her robes lifting as tiny fairies attended her. They removed her clothing. She started laughing as the fairies caressed her body, anointing her with oil. She looked at the grass and trees and stones as if listening. She began to sway, naked in the moonlight.

Hermione watched herself in disbelief as she acted more like nymph than a human woman. The fairies whirled around her, letting her dance for several minutes before a gauzy gown floated toward her and she was dressed in it. The gown seemed to have its own life, and moved around her body sensuously. She began to dance even more, leaping and frisking in the gown.

"Oh my gods," Hermione said, shaking her head at her actions as the fairies frolicked with her.

"Hermione."

A silken voice whispered across the glade, imploring her to follow it. It was Snape's voice, but it was as if in her state of mind she couldn't identify it for what it was.

"Who calls me?"

"I am the voice of your destiny. Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set you free."

A conversation ensued, Hermione continuing to dance and speak to Snape, but not following his voice, no matter how much he implored her.

Well, obviously even in this state she wasn't making it easy for the wizard. Even the fairies were trying to make her go, but she continued dancing around the glade, completely carefree.

Then a beautiful stag appeared, and Hermione began to chase it. Real Hermione followed as she ran through the woods, the stag a distance before her as she called for it to stop.

Why the hell was she chasing a stag? It must be part of the magic. The voice wasn't working so Snape sent something else to draw her in. A beautiful male animal.

That figured.

Hermione arrived at the edge of another glade, and the stag ran into a little wooden bower, made of sticks with flowers entwined in the branches. She watched as she ran toward it, then stopped.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, Hermione was back in the recliner, Snape looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"That—that was—different," Hermione said to him, frowning slightly.

"Yes, I imagine watching yourself dance naked under the moonlight like a nature spirit would be something beyond ordinary," Snape purred, standing up and taking the Pensieve out of her lap. He took it to the counter, set it down and picked up the other Pensieve that held his memories. He brought it to Hermione and handed it to her.

"But this is the Pensieve that contains the most important answers," he said softly. "Are you sure you wish to see it? You already know the outcome. Eileen was conceived."

"I want to see how you took her from me," Hermione said. "I have to know how you did it."

Snape's dark eyes blazed into hers for a moment.

"Fine. Then you must see it all. Enter the Pensieve," he growled.

Snape had tried to give the witch an out, but she was too stubborn to take it. Very well, let her see her abandon and wantonness. If she thought dancing naked was disturbing, this would be a hundred times worse. What was clear in the Pensieve was that it was she who drew him into the bower.

Then Hermione remembered her list.

"Reach into my right coat pocket. I have a list of questions there about Eileen that I need you to answer. Such as when her birthday is, favorite foods, favorite colors, things of that nature," she told the wizard.

Snape nodded. It figured she'd draw up a questionnaire to find out about Eileen rather than question her directly. But then again, Hermione was always heavily into research. Apparently she thought this would be the best approach. He'd humor her.

"I'll fill it out," he promised.

"You'd better," Hermione sniffed at him before focusing on the bowl in her lap. This was it.

Hermione swallowed, steeled herself, then entered the Pensieve.

* * *

Hermione almost laughed as she saw Snape sitting cross-legged on the ground wearing skins and antlers. It was just so odd seeing the usually reserved wizard dressed so ridiculously. But to be honest, she was hardly dressed any better. The gossamer gown she wore was nearly see-through, the details of her body blurred but still visible.

Again, her Pensieve self gave Snape a hard time. He tried to embrace her and she danced away and mocked him. He pleaded with her to enter his bower, and she teased him, laughing at him, calling him a beast. He lunged at her and she ran.

Hermione couldn't believe it as Snape chased her all around the meadow. He could easily have caught her if he wanted, and he did grab at her arms, but let her slip away. He wouldn't let her leave the clearing, blocking her way with his body. Finally, breathless and laughing she ran back toward the bower, Snape right behind her as she entered the structure. Snape stopped outside of it, breathing heavily, staring in at her.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be," Snape said softly. "Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. Bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal."

Hermione watched as she took the wizard's hand and gently pulled him into the bower with her. Then she gasped at the way the wizard pounced on her, kissing her deeply and tearing the gossamer dress from her body hungrily, manhandling her as she gasped, allowing it, not fighting him at all but arching into him.

Snape roughly turned her and bent her over, pulling open his skins and lifting his loin cloth. Hermione's eyes rounded as she briefly saw the size of his cock before he ruthlessly drove it home, snarling.

Hermione howled as they began to—to mate. That was the only way she could describe what was happening in the bower. It was a totally animal act. No kissing, no caressing, not even any words. There were grunts, shrieks, cries of pleasure and nothing but pure wantonness. The expression of bliss on her face was disconcerting. Snape was fucking her for all he was worth and it was clear she loved it. But, it was so brutal. Hermione never liked rough sex and didn't engage in it, but here she was, being royally reamed, Snape holding on to her tightly, pulling her into his stroke, his face contorted, low lip caught between his teeth, grunting like a beast with every thrust.

Dear gods, she wanted out of the Pensieve, but found she couldn't leave. He had locked her in. She had to stay and watch until it was over. It seemed to go on forever, her body jerking, her head hanging now as Snape continued, driven by his desire and his intent. It didn't look like pleasure for him, but work and hard work. Finally, he let out a howl and slammed against Hermione, curling over her and molding his body to hers, tight against her buttocks. They stayed locked like that for a full three minutes before he gently lowered her to the ground, withdrawing his organ. It hung long, wet and limp before the loincloth dropped. Hermione saw she was surrounded by a soft glow.

Snape walked deeper into the bower, leaving her on the ground apparently asleep. In a few moments he returned fully dressed, his wand in one hand and a fertility statue in the other. He flipped it open and pointed his wand at Hermione, rotating the tip over the small of her back while chanting softly. The glow around her brightened and a tiny glowing dot emerged through her skin, surrounded by some kind of thick liquid. Snape put it inside of the statue and closed it.

So, that's how he did it. Then he dressed her and carried her through the forest. He stopped to collect the fallen flask, then hissed "Locomordres" and flew towards the castle with her.

Hermione came out of the Pensieve and stared at Snape.

"That was awful," she said in a whisper.

Snape gave her a thin smile.

"I beg to differ. I thought I gave a stellar performance if I do say so myself," he purred at the scowling witch.

What happened next, happened quickly. Hermione just sat there, her arms folded and a satisfied expression on her face.

"I swear, if you do that again, Hermione, I'm going to strike you back, witch or no witch," Snape said nasally from behind the counter as he pointed his wand at his bleeding nose for the second time of the night.

"Episkey," he hissed.

* * *

A/N: lol. Thanks for reading.


	25. An Invitation

**Chapter 25 ~ An Invitation**

Ron was putting the final touches on the tree when Hermione returned home. She removed and hung up her hat and coat, then entered the living room. Ron gave her a smile.

"How did the research go?" he asked her as he stood on a chair, putting a star on top of the tree. He climbed down and crossed over to Hermione, giving her a little peck, then studying her.

"I learned far more than I wanted to know," Hermione said heavily, sitting down on the sofa.

Ron's brow furrowed and he sat down next to his wife.

"How's that possible?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at Ron with rather haunted eyes.

"It's possible when the source of information is Severus bloody Snape, that's how," she replied.

"What? You went to see him? By yourself? Hermione—"

"I was fine, Ron. Nothing happened. Well, I did punch him in the nose twice," Hermione told Ron, who went pale.

"You punched him?"

"Right in that huge honker. He deserved it, believe me."

"He didn't try to do anything back, did he?" Ron asked, looking her over for bruises. If Snape had manhandled Hermione in any way, he'd have more to worry about than a couple of punches in the nose.

"No. He took it pretty well, actually, although he said he'd hit me back if I did it again. I didn't," Hermione said, her mouth turning down.

"If he even raised one greasy finger—" Ron began.

"We're past that point now, Ron. But I did find out how he took Eileen. He gave me a Pensieve of it."

Ron blinked at her.

"It showed everything," Hermione added, frowning. Then tears welled up in her eyes.

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It wasn't pretty, was it?" he asked her softly.

"No. It was horrible, Ron. It was so—animal. There wasn't anything about it that was, was—"

Hermione stopped speaking as the tears began to fall.

Ron held his wife as she quietly sobbed. He quietly cursed Snape for what he'd done, but it had happened years ago, and it was the fulfillment of a Life Debt. To be honest, Ron was a bit relieved that Hermione was upset. Suppose what had happened had turned her on and made her hot for Snape?

Ron shuddered a little. Hot for Snape? Gods, what a thought. Brrr.

Hermione gulped back her tears.

"I could have been anyone, Ron. It was clear that he had a purpose. He didn't lust after me at all. All he wanted was for me to get pregnant, like a brood mare. It was just awful."

"It's in the past, Hermione," Ron told his wife, thinking sometimes her need to know wasn't a good thing. "Would you like me to Obliviate the memory for you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just want to take a shower and go to bed. I feel soiled."

Ron didn't doubt it. Having sex with Snape must have been gag-worthy, even if it happened decades ago.

"All right, then. I'll be along in a bit, love," Ron said, kissing her temple, then watching as Hermione rose and walked down the hallway.

Ron let out a sigh, wishing he could comfort Hermione and make this nightmare just go away. But short of Obliviation, there was nothing he could do except give her time to come to terms with it.

He'd be there for her like always.

* * *

  
The next morning, Hugo and Rose were seated opposite each other at the Gryffindor table having their breakfast with their housemates. Eileen watched them for a while and caught Rose glancing at her furtively from time to time. Hugo outright waved at her, but she didn't respond. He didn't seem to care as he smiled at her.

"Hugo, stop it. She doesn't care that you're waving," Rose hissed at him from across the table. "And you're attracting attention."

Indeed, their housemates were looking at Hugo curiously. Who was he waving at? It was definitely someone at the Slytherin table.

Hugo just shrugged.

Eileen smirked a little. Obviously, Rose didn't like Hugo trying to be friendly. Well, if she didn't like Hugo waving, she was going to have conniptions about this. Eileen produced a piece of parchment with something written on it. She flicked her wand at it and it folded neatly into a paper dragon. She sent it to Hugo.

Everyone watched as the paper dragon flew across the Great Hall and circled over Hugo.

"What's that?" Rose hissed, trying to grab it. But the dragon dodged and actually blew a little flame at her before dropping into Hugo's lap and unfolding. Hugo picked it up and read it, a broad smile forming on his face.

"What's it say?" Rose hissed at him.

Hugo put the parchment in his pocket.

"That's my business," he replied loftily.

Rose scowled at him blackly.

"Eileen sent you that. I want to know what it says, Hugo and I want to know now."

Suddenly, Hugo let out a whoop and jumped up, beating at his robes pocket. A waft of smoke came out. Eileen tried not to grin. The parchment had self-destructed in Hugo's pocket, catching fire and instantly reducing to ash. It was a quick flare-up but hot just the same.

Hugo reached inside and drew out black ash, which he dusted off his hand. He looked at Rose.

"I guess you'll never know now what it said," he told her smugly.

Rose whipped out her wand.

"Legilimens!" she hissed as everyone at the table looked at her wide-eyed. Rose could do Legilimency at her age? That wasn't taught until the sixth year. But Rose was Hermione Weasley's daughter. She could do quite a few advanced spells.

Hugo was no Occlumens, but—he was fast. He dodged the hex and ran out of the Great Hall, his robes streaming behind him.

"Oooh," Rose hissed, furious he'd gotten away. She looked over at Eileen, who was actually smiling back at her.

She'd better leave Hugo alone.

As Hugo hightailed it up the marble staircase, looking back to see if Rose was pursuing him, he couldn't help but be excited. Eileen's message had been short and to the point.

_Hugo,_

_If you want to go flying, meet me by Hagrid's shack right after supper. You won't need a broom and dress warm._

_Eileen_

Eileen had customized Firebolt, the fastest one on the market. Did he want to go flying? Sure he did. Rose never took him flying and he didn't have his own broom yet. He had to use the clunky school brooms, which were as slow as molasses.

He couldn't wait for this evening. Eileen must really like him to offer to take him flying. Hugo grinned to himself as he took the shifting stairwells.

He knew she was all right from the first.  


* * *

  
"All right, Eileen. What's going on?" Alsop demanded as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds. It was lunchtime and they both had warm cups of soup clutched in their gloved hands. "First, Rose chases you, then you send a note to Hugo. Something's going on and I want to know what."

Eileen sighed inwardly. She knew Alsop was going to take her to task about this, and wouldn't let up until he was told everything. He had the tenacity of a dragon when he wanted to know something.

"Okay, Alsop, but you can't tell anyone, not even your parents or your brothers," Eileen told him, taking a sip of soup as she scowled.

"I promise I won't. Just tell me what's going on. Why are you interacting with my cousins? You can't stand them."

"I can't stand Rose. Hugo's passable," Eileen replied. "Fast with a wand, too."

Eileen complimenting Hugo? She never complimented anyone. Something definitely was up.

"So, tell me," Alsop said impatiently.

"All right. Here's the quick version. Rose and Hugo's mum owed my dad a Life Debt for saving her life at the final battle. He performed a fertility ritual and—and---"

"And?" Alsop pressed.

"And—Rose and Hugo's mum is my mum too," Eileen finished, taking a sip of soup as if she had just commented on the weather.

Alsop dropped his soup.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I'm Rose and Hugo's sister. And your cousin, by marriage," she informed him.

Alsop felt the entire world bend around him, and staggered alarmingly, Eileen watching him, expecting the wizard to fall flat on his face. But he didn't.

"But how is that possible? The time frame is all wrong and everything," Alsop said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He kept the fertilized egg in some kind of magic statue. It looked like a pregnant woman—"

"A fertility goddess," Alsop said in a low voice. "It must have kept you viable. Ingenious."

"When my dad married my mum, I mean Delores, he put me inside her. She was a surrogate mother, not my biological one. I'm Hermione Weasley's daughter."

Alsop shook his head.

"And Rose and Hugo know you're their sister?" he asked her.

"Obviously, or they wouldn't be stalking me," Eileen said, her mouth turning down. "But, I've decided to give Hugo a chance. Rose can go fly a broom."

"I can't believe this," Alsop said, blinking at her.

"Welcome to my life," Eileen replied, turning back towards the castle and walking away, Alsop staring after her.

* * *

  
At supper, Rose didn't see Eileen at the Slytherin table, and Hugo was inhaling his food as quickly as he could. He had his heavy coat and Weasley hat with him. Rose narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why do you have your hat and coat?" she asked him.

"I'm going outside after supper," Hugo replied, not looking up at her.

"To do what?" Rose pressed, not liking this at all. Normally, she didn't care what Hugo was up to, but after he received that note from Eileen, she was on point.

"Just—run around," Hugo replied. "Like I usually do. Why are you asking me so many questions? You usually don't care what I do as long as I stay away from you."

"I'm asking because—because I need to keep an eye on you, that's why."

"You didn't keep an eye on me before. You always tell me to go away and find something to do other than hang around you. Now, I'm doing it without you telling me."

Rose never realized how much she alienated her younger brother. She was just so used to doing it. He complained, but it didn't matter then. Now, it did.

"I don't care what I tell you, Hugo. You're my brother and I have to protect you."

"From what? I don't need protecting," he retorted, standing up and putting on his coat, hat, and gloves.

"Hugo—" Rose said as he walked away, heading for the doors.

Rose stood up and followed him, leaving her food uneaten. She entered the entrance hall and saw Hugo exit the castle. She ran after him and opened the door. It was really cold out there.

"Hugo! Hugo, you get back here!" she yelled after him.

But the first year walked determinedly across the grounds, apparently heading toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh, damn it," Rose hissed. She was going to have to get her hat and coat to follow him, and they were all the way up in Gryffindor tower. She ran up the marble stairs.

She'd get her broom, too. It would be easier to find him from above.

As she took the shifting stairwells, Rose had a tight feeling in her belly. She suspected he was going to meet Eileen. The tightness was because inside, Rose was afraid that Hugo might begin to like Eileen more than he did her, especially if Eileen was nice to him and let him hang around her. She could lose her little brother.

She'd have to start to be nicer to Hugo, if only to keep him from turning away from her. Now she felt bad about the way she always ran him off, but he could be annoying and he had no business hanging around her and her friends, listening in. She couldn't talk in front of him.

Rose sighed. Eileen was messing up the dynamic already. Hugo had been her brother long before he was Eileen's. She wasn't about to let that Slytherin steal him away.

She gave the password to the Fat Lady and hurried through, determined to find out what Hugo and Eileen were up to.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	26. Eileen and Hugo Go Flying

**Chapter 26 ~ Eileen and Hugo Go Flying**

Eileen stood near the caretaker's shack, her brown eyes searching the grounds. She was holding her Firebolt, and felt just a little apprehension as she waited for Hugo. Not a large amount, she wasn't ready to bolt or anything, but she wasn't used to making the first move at getting to know someone. Technically, Hugo had made the first advance, but it still felt to Eileen that she was the one taking a risk.

Presently, Hugo appeared in the distance. Eileen didn't know him, but it seemed to her he was stomping a little bit as he walked toward her, as if he were angry about something.

Hugo was indeed angry, and looking down at the ground as he walked, thinking about how stupid Rose was acting. Now, all of the sudden she wants to know his every move when she didn't give a dragon's whisker before.

Hugo looked up and saw Eileen standing there with her Firebolt in her hand and immediately broke into a run. Eileen couldn't help but smirk a little at how excited and delighted he looked as he tore towards her. He had on a ridiculous gold colored hat with a scarlet pompom on top that was bouncing along merrily. She eyed it as he stopped in front of her breathlessly. The hat had a big H embroidered on the front of it.

"That hat is ridiculous," Eileen observed by way of greeting. "And bright. I could see you coming from miles away."

"What? This hat?" Hugo said, touching it for a moment. "My grandmum made it. It's warm and has gloves to match."

Hugo held out his scarlet gloves. Each one had a gold H embroidered on the back of it.

"I bet she'll make you a set once she finds out about you. But it wouldn't be in this color, but Slytherin colors, with an E on them, for Eileen," he said to her with a smile. "She makes these for everyone in the family."

"But I'm not related on your father's side," Eileen said.

Hugo shrugged.

"Grandmum won't care about that," he told her. "You're still family. Family isn't always about blood, you know. It's more about closeness than anything. You're my sister. Grandmum and Granddad will treat you just like us."

They began to walk a bit, their breath curling around them as they spoke to each other.

"Hugo, you make it sound like your family just accepts everything," Eileen told him. "No one does that."

Hugo frowned a little.

"Well, not everything, but mostly they're pretty good. If they like you, they'll do anything for you—but if you mess up—it's like everybody gets you. There's a lot of lectures in my family. Lots of them," he said, looking a little disgusted.

"Does your mum lecture a lot?" Eileen probed.

"Yep," Hugo replied. "She's the worst one. But, she's usually right about what she's saying. Sometimes—sometimes she'll hex."

Both of Eileen's eyebrows rose. Her mum hexed her kids? Dad never hexed her in his life.

"She hexes you?" Eileen asked.

"Sometimes. She might ward me in my room if I'm on punishment, because—well I sneak out. I can't stand being on punishment. She shocked me in the bum a few times, too. She says it's easier than spanking. And she's Accio'd me when I wouldn't come back on my own. Stuff like that."

"Oh," Eileen said with a small smirk.

It sounded like Hugo deserved those little hexes. They weren't anything major, after all. Eileen had shocked Alsop's bum more than once.

Hugo eyed Eileen's broom.

"That's a really nice Firebolt," he said, trying to rein in his excitement.

Eileen studied it.

"My dad got it for me," she said shortly.

"Mum and dad would never spend that kind of money on a broom. They're very—very---"  
Hugo tried to find the right word. He didn't want to say cheap.

"Frugal. They're frugal," he finished.

Eileen nodded.

"Normally my dad's frugal, too, but there were extenuating circumstances," Eileen replied, her mouth twitching a little. "So, are you ready to go flying?"

"Oh yes!" Hugo replied, bouncing around a little in his excitement.

Eileen looked at him. This felt so weird, someone actually happy to be with her other than Alsop. She mounted the broom and slid back.

"All right. You get on in front of me and hold on to the handle tight, Hugo," she instructed.

Hugo quickly climbed on, caressing the shiny handle admiringly before grasping it securely. Eileen wrapped her arms around him for extra security and clasped the broom behind his hands.

"Scoot back," she told him.

All smiles, Hugo slid back until his back was resting against Eileen. As an afterthought, Eileen pulled out her wand and cast a warming spell on both of them to cut some of the coldness. She put her wand back in her pocket and grasped the handle again.

"Let's go," Eileen said, kicking off.

They quickly ascended, a smile plastered on Hugo's face as the ground fell away below them. The ride was very smooth and Eileen accelerated slightly, following the perimeter of the forbidden forest.

"This is great!" Hugo cried. "Can you go any faster?"

Eileen smirked behind him.

"I can go much faster, Hugo," she purred at her brother.

"Do it!" he cried excitedly.

"All right, hang on," Eileen said, then poured on the speed, the world blurring as they tore through the sky, Hugo nearly losing his hat and pulling it down quickly.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as the Firebolt hit one hundred and eighty, sister and brother leaning into the wind.

Eileen actually smiled. Alsop would be terrified when she let the Firebolt go full throttle, but not her brother. He was a kindred spirit.

They whipped around Hogwarts castle, scattering a few owls that were flying toward the owlery, feathers drifting over them as the birds hooted after them angrily.

"Eileen! This is great! Wow!" Hugo said happily.

"You want to steer?" Eileen asked him.

"Can I?" Hugo said in disbelief.

"I'll still be holding on, but yes, as long as you don't fly into the castle!" she said, easing up and letting Hugo take over. She grit her teeth as he took the broom into a near nosedive, tearing toward the ground, then pulling off and flying low over the terrain.

"WHOOO HOOO!" Hugo shouted again as Eileen took over, flying upward and doing a huge loopty-loop, then heading back towards the forbidden forest.

"Rose said you showed her some Acromantula. I've never seen them. Could you show them to me, too, Eileen?" he asked her plainatively. They had slowed now.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Hugo. It's dangerous," she replied as they headed toward the forest.

"Not for you. Rose told me how you saved her. Please, Eileen? I really want to see them."

She looked at his pleading little face. He so wanted to see the spiders. Eileen sighed. Why was it so hard to say no to him?

"All right. But I don't want you pissing my broom," she said tightly.

"Oh, I won't," Hugo reassured her. "I promise."

Eileen began heading for the forest when suddenly an unwelcome voice called out behind her, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Eileen?"

Eileen stopped flying and turned the broom around to see a scowling Rose Weasley pulling up in front of her on her own broom. Rose looked at Hugo, who was seated securely between Eileen's arms.

"I'm giving Hugo a ride," Eileen said shortly, her face emotionless.

"Yeah," Hugo said. "And it's fun."

"I saw both of you soaring around as if you're crazy. You were going far too fast. What if you had fallen off, Hugo? You nearly nose-dived into the ground."

She had seen Hugo steering the broom, but had no way of know it. She thought Eileen had done the reckless maneuver.

"But we didn't," Hugo replied angrily.

Rose looked at Eileen, who said nothing as she looked back at her sister.

"Well, you've done enough flying, Hugo. Come on. We're going back to the castle," she told her brother, reaching for him. Hugo drew back.

"No, I'm not ready to go back. Eileen was going to show me the Acromantula," Hugo said stubbornly.

Rose's eyes narrowed at Eileen.

"You were going to what?" she hissed. "Eileen, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Eileen simply looked at her, her brown eyes glittering. Oh, she knew all right.

"Yes, I do know how dangerous it is for some of us," the Slytherin replied. "I've been dodging Acromantula for four years now, and without a customized Firebolt."

"Still, you'd be putting Hugo at risk," Rose retorted.

"He wanted to see them," Eileen said quietly.

"Well, he can't always have what he wants, can he?" Rose snapped back at her.

Eileen studied Rose, then said, "Apparently not. Hugo, I'm sorry, but you'd better go with Rose. I don't want to cause any problems."

"What? No! I don't want to go with her. I want to keep flying with you. I never get a chance to fly unless it's in class and the brooms are really slow. And she never takes me flying. Please, Eileen. Don't make me go with her!"

But Eileen lowered the broom.

"You have to go, Hugo," she said to him softly as he looked at her with wet blue eyes. He looked so disappointed that Eileen actually felt a twinge inside.

"I'm sorry," she said again as he climbed off the broom.

Hugo looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I thought having an older sister would be cool. That you wouldn't let Rose push you around like she does me all the time. That you'd talk to me and we could do things together sometimes. But, you're going to let Rose ruin all that, aren't you? I guess you're not as cool as I thought," Hugo said to Eileen.

Normally, Eileen wouldn't care what someone had to say, but Hugo's words stung her. Rose just stared at her brother. What did he mean "ruin all that?" She was just protecting him.

"Come on, get on the broom," Rose said to him.

"No. I'll walk back. Leave me along, Rose. You ruin everything."

Hugo started walking back toward the castle. Rose looked at Eileen.

"See what you've done? Now, Hugo's upset," she said to the Slytherin.

Eileen stared at her incredulously.

"What I did? We were having a perfectly good time before you showed up playing Big Sister," Eileen snarled back at her. "I would have taken care of him. Nothing would have happened. You know that."

"I don't know anything, except I don't want you around him, influencing him. He's reckless enough without you encouraging him," Rose hissed at her.

Eileen felt a tightness in her belly.

"I don't care what you want, Rose Weasley. Hugo wants to get to know me, and—and I think he's okay. Face the facts. He's my brother and I have just as much a right to interact with him as you do. In fact, I think he could stand a little interaction since the only reason you're pretending to care what he does is because of me. It's clear you don't pay him any attention. Let's call it what it is, Rose. You're jealous. You don't want to share your brother. Probably not your mother either."

"You're damn right I don't! I don't like you, Eileen. I don't want you around.'

"More of a reason for me to be around, then," Eileen responded unpleasantly. "You know, I was going to wait a while to see 'mum.' Now I think I'll make it a point to visit her—soon. Maybe even spend Christmas with her."

Rose's eyes widened in horror. Eileen at Christmas? No!

"No, you can't," Rose hissed.

"Yes, I can," Eileen said with a nasty smile. "Maybe I'll send her an owl tonight, so she has time to prepare. We can be one happy little family, exchanging gifts and sipping eggnog. I'll be checking mine for poison of course, if you're around."

Rose made a frustrated noise and turned purple as Eileen flew past her, toward the walking Hugo. Suddenly, she swept out her arm and caught him, sitting him on the broom as she heard Rose's scream of outrage.

"Hold on, Hugo. We're going to lose Rose," she said to the delighted first year.

They zoomed off, heading into the setting but still bright winter sun as Rose pursued them, screaming at Eileen to bring her brother back. But she was blinded by the sun and Eileen poured on the speed, turning sharply, Rose unable to see which direction they took.

Suddenly, Rose was in the skies all alone. She spun on her broom, looking for them, then flew around a while. After fifteen minutes, she gave up and sullenly flew back to Hogwarts.

Pressed behind Hagrid's hut, both Hugo and Eileen watched Rose head back toward the castle. Hugo looked up at his sister.

"I knew you wouldn't let Rose push you around," he said to her with a smile.

Eileen looked down at him, then tugged on that ridiculous pompom, suddenly moved to do it.

"No. If I did, then you would have thought I was uncool," she said to him with a half smile. "Come on, let's go see some Acromantula."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	27. Gryffindor to the Rescue

Chapter 27 ~ Gryffindor to the Rescue (Short)

James Potter looked up from his chess game as a very upset-looking Rose entered the common room, her face red and flushed.

"What's wrong with Rose?" he asked his brother Albus, who narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Albus said, walking over to Rose and catching hold of her shoulder. She spun and had a haunted look in her eyes.

"Hey, What's going on, Rose? Why do you look so upset?"

James watched as Albus talked to Rose. Suddenly, his brother's face went dark.

"What? She kidnapped Hugo? Hey, James, get your broom!" Albus cried.

"Wait!" Rose said desperately as the other Gryffindors tried to find out what was going on.

"Eileen Snape took off with Hugo on her broom. No one knows where they are!" Albus told his housemates. Cries of dismay arose and everyone raced to get their brooms.

"No! No, wait!" Rose cried desperately as everyone ran past her, ignoring her. A Slytherin had a Gryffindor first year in her nefarious clutches.

They were going to get him back.

Several students crowded out of the common room corridor, the Fat Lady whooping as she swung back and forth, shoved aside by the gung-ho students, who ran down the hall and took to the shifting stairwells impatiently.

"We'll get her!"

"We'll show her what happens to Slytherins who mess with Gryffindor!"

"We'll stomp that snake!"

Rose ran after them, her heart in her throat. Oh, gods. What had she done? Now Gryffindor house was after Eileen. She really hadn't meant for that to happen. She had to stop them!

***********************************

Eileen and Hugo soared out of the forbidden forest, Hugo laughing hysterically as they flew toward Hogwarts. Eileen had her wand attached to the front of the broom and lit like a headlight since it was dusky now. They had indeed seen the Acromantula and been chased, Hugo's heart pounding as Eileen purposely let them get close. Then he screamed in joy as his sister fired liquid fire at the creatures, herding them back toward the cave.

It had been exhilarating. Hugo had never experienced anything like it. Eileen was so cool and knew great spells.

"That was fun, Eileen," he told her happily.

"Not too bad," she agreed. "But I'd better get you back to Hogwarts before your sister has all of Gryffindor after us."

Eileen was just joking, however. She didn't believe Rose would go that far.

"Who's that?" Hugo suddenly said, pointing at shapes flying towards them.

Eileen peered to see.

"There they are! Get Hugo!" James cried and yells went up.

"It's the Welcoming Committee," Eileen said, turning on her broom. "Hold on, Hugo!"

Hugo flinched as a stunner flew by them. Eileen zoomed away, rocking and dodging as the Gryffindors pursued them.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Hugo cried as Eileen changed course. But Quidditch players were among the group and they were hard to shake.

"Keep down, Hugo," Eileen hissed, turning again. She didn't see James and Albus flanking her like in a Quidditch play. Eileen couldn't fly that fast since it was dusk, and she couldn't reach her wand to turn it off. Albus and James suddenly hit her, one in front and one behind, sending Eileen and Hugo spinning out of control. They hit the ground, Eileen leaping up as the Gryffindors landed and surrounded her. She snatched her wand off her broom handle and spun, pointing it at the snarling Gryffindors, who all had their wands trained on her.

Rose landed, too.

"Hugo, come here," she called, holding her hand out to her brother, who just got up off the ground. Eileen looked at Rose with narrowed eyes. She'd done this.

"Had to go get help, eh, Rose? Nice. Sixteen to one. Yeah, Gryffindors are noble, all right," Eileen hissed.

"No—I didn't," Rose said, still beckoning to Hugo, who stood beside Eileen, drawing his own wand.

"Hugo, get over here," James called, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Eileen murderously. "You're safe now. Come on."

"No! What are you doing? Leave her alone," Hugo said, angrily. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"She took you," Albus hissed. "Kidnapped you. Rose couldn't find you."

"I didn't want her to find me," Hugo hissed back. "I was fine. I was just flying with Eileen."

"Don't lie for her, Hugo," James said darkly. "She can't hurt you. Come on. We've got our wands on her."

Eileen looked around the circle, her mouth lifting slightly.

"Go on, Hugo. Go to them. I'll be all right," she told him softly.

"No. They'll hex you if I move," Hugo said stubbornly.

"I'll be fine, Hugo. Just go. Now. I can handle this," she told him. "Otherwise we'll be standing here all night and I have studying to do."

"I don't want to," he said sullenly. "I'll help you fight them off."

Eileen looked at her brother and gave him a soft, full smile. She leaned closer, speaking softly so no one else could hear her.

"Fight your own house? Don't be silly, Hugo. You have to live with them. Go ahead. I know what to do, believe me. It's all right."

"But—but---"

"I'm your big sister. You're supposed to listen to me. So do as I say."

"Hey! Don't you threaten Hugo!" Albus said as Eileen straightened and scowled at him. She stood in the center of the Gryffindors, who were evenly spaced around her, her Firebolt a couple of feet away.

Hugo slowly moved away from her and Eileen quickly tapped the top of her head with her wand, melting away. Then she dropped to the ground.

"She's Disillusioned herself! Start firing!" James cried, casting a stunner. Everyone started blasting, firing over Eileen's head, unable to see her shimmer because night was falling. The witch crawled toward her Firebolt, grabbing the handle and lying on top of it.

"Where is she?" Albus cried as he and the others looked around, wands waving.

"She's gone, but she's left her Firebolt. Let's take it," James said walking up to it.

"Expelliarmus," Eileen hissed, hexing him before he touched her and sounded the alarm.

The Gryffindor flew back, everyone startled and disorientated as Eileen kicked off from ground level, soaring away into the night and back towards Hogwarts.

Stupid Gryffindors.

"Yeah!" Hugo shouted with delight as the Firebolt soared off with his sister.

Rose stormed up and caught him by the shoulder.

"Hugo—" she began, intending on giving him what for.

He shrugged away from her viciously.

"I can't believe you did that, Rose! You had everyone attack Eileen. That was so unfair!"

"I—I didn't Hugo. I simply told Albus that you were with her. He was the one who got everyone excited."

"And you couldn't say anything to stop them, Rose?"

"No. I tried—I really tried Hugo, but they wouldn't listen," she said lamely.

"But you didn't try at all when they had her surrounded. You wanted them to hex her, Rose. You could have stood up for her, but you didn't. Just leave me alone," Hugo said, walking back toward Hogwarts as the Gryffindors grumbled and help James up.

"That was dirty," one of them said. "Hexing you while she was Disillusioned. She didn't give you a fighting chance."

None of them seemed to think sixteen to one odds was the least bit dirty as they all headed back to the castle. Well, it was a small victory. They'd gotten Hugo back at least. It didn't matter that Eileen was bringing him back any way.

Rose followed the crowd, her brow furrowed. She realized that she did want to see Eileen get roundly hexed and punished for taking Hugo.

Now, she felt bad about it. She was acting like a real bitch, because—because she _was _jealous. Rose had never felt like this before. What was worse was that Hugo was mad at her, madder than she could ever remember. The look of betrayal on his face was terrible. She had planned to write her mother about what happened when she got back to Gryffindor tower, and tell how dangerous Eileen was and how she had planned to take Hugo to the Acromantula cave, but now—now she decided against it.

She'd caused too much trouble already. It had to stop. She'd just have to swallow down her dislike for Eileen and let Hugo see her if he wanted to do it. If she didn't, she had a feeling Hugo would really turn away from her, if he hadn't already.

Gods, this was so complicated.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie. Thanks for reading. ***


	28. The Broom Hits the Fan

**Chapter 28 ~ The Broom Hits the Fan**

"I can't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed to Ron as she read the owl post delivered from Hogwarts. Ron looked up from his supper.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"It's from Hugo. He says that Eileen invited him on a broom ride with her, and Rose came and tried to make him go back to the castle, and when he wouldn't she told the other Gryffindors that Eileen kidnapped him and sixteen of them went after her, while Hugo was still on the broom—"

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Hermione said nodding, "and there's more. James and Albus knocked both of them off the broom and Eileen was surrounded and everyone started shooting hexes at her. She barely managed to get away after hexing James."

"My word. She must be good to get past that many Gryffindors," Ron said with a low whistle.

"That's not the point. I can't believe Rose would set the whole house on Eileen when she was just trying to bond with Hugo. What's wrong with her?"

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe she just doesn't trust Eileen," he said.

"Even so, that doesn't warrant what she did, Ron. Eileen is her sister. You don't set people on your own flesh and blood. Honestly."

"Well, as long as no one was hurt," Ron said, returning to his meal.

"Rose is going to have to answer for this," Hermione fumed. "She's making Eileen feel unwelcome. I don't want her doing that."

Hermione walked over to her writing desk and took out a piece of parchment. Scowling, she began writing furiously. When she was finished, she pulled out her wand and hissed a spell. The parchment folded into an envelope, then turned bright red.

Ron walked into the living room and looked at the letter she held in her hand.

"A howler, Hermione?" he asked her, paling a little. He had hated getting howlers when he attended school.

"You bet your bum it's a howler," Hermione replied, her eyes narrowed. "And she'll get it first thing in the morning."

* * *

Rose had a restless night, tossing and turning in her bed, dreaming about Eileen and Hugo surrounded by Gryffindors—big Gryffindors like giants, roaring at them and pointing their wands as they huddled close to each other. It was awful.

She woke up several times in the night, knowing that it was her conscience bringing the unpleasant dreams. She was going to have to apologize to Eileen for what happened, even though she kind of brought it on herself by taking Hugo the way she did. Still, no one would have gone after her if she hadn't said what she did. But she was mad when she said Eileen kidnapped Hugo and just venting her frustration. But Albus took it to heart, and no one listened after that.

Rose couldn't have defended Eileen adequately without saying who she was, and her parents told her not to do that. Besides, she still didn't want anyone to know. It would come out eventually, but she'd rather it happened later than sooner. Maybe at the end of the year where there'd be a two month break and she wouldn't have to hear all the questions people would have.

She'd apologize to Hugo too, if he'd accept it. She was sure Eileen wouldn't, but she could at least make the effort and tell her she wouldn't interfere any longer, as long as she was careful with Hugo.

She dressed for breakfast and waited for Hugo as usual. When he descended the stairs, he walked right past Rose as if she were invisible. She knew he saw her by the stiff way he was walking, but she didn't say anything. She just followed him down to the entrance hall and into the Great Hall.

Eileen was seated at the Slytherin table and saw Hugo walk in, his face in a scowl. Rose came in afterwards and cut her eyes toward Eileen, who was buttering toast. She didn't look up although she was aware of her sister's glance.

Rose waited for Hugo to sit down, then sat across from him as she usually did. The little Gryffindor pointedly stood up and moved down the bench. Rose sighed.

The other Gryffindors filled up the table. Hugo wasn't speaking to any of them either. When his roommates asked him what happened, he muttered "nothing," and went to bed.

Eileen saw Hugo seated away from his sister. He was still mad at her. Eileen didn't blame him. Make her suffer, Hugo.

As Rose pulled plates from her, the owl post arrived, owls dropping letters, newspapers and packages down on the student. A letter fell in front of her, and she went pale as did the students sitting around her.

"That's a howler," a first year said, pointing at Rose's letter.

Hugo looked up with interest now. Good. Mum sent Rose a howler. He hoped it was good and loud.

Rose stared at the red letter as smoke began to waft out of the edges. Suddenly, it rose, forming a mouth and yelling at her in Hermione's voice, amplified several times so it rang through the Great Hall.

"ROSE JEAN WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU? YOUR BROTHER HUGO OWLED ME LAST NIGHT AND TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID! HOW COULD YOU INTERFERE LIKE THAT, KNOWING WHAT YOU KNOW? THE OUTCOME COULD HAVE BEEN VERY BAD, AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF SETTING YOUR HOUSEMATES ON A SINGLE PERSON!"

Rose reddened and sank down in her seat as everyone heard her mother's chastisement. Most people didn't even know what was going on. Eileen was watching and listening with raised eyebrows. Mum didn't waste any time, did she?

"YOU WILL SEND YOUR FIREBOLT HOME IMMEDIATELY AND IT WILL REMAIN HERE UNTIL THE START OF THE NEXT TERM. I EXPECT YOU TO CONDUCT YOURSELF PROPERLY, ALLOW HUGO HIS SPACE AND ABOVE ALL TO APOLOGIZE TO EILEEN FOR HAVING HER ATTACKED WITHOUT REASON!"

She was going to apologize to Eileen anyway. Oh, this was just awful. All she could feel was eyes on her, from the teachers, to the students to the house ghosts. Hugo was nodding in agreement with his mother's lecture. The howler then slowly spun as if focusing on everyone else seated at the table.

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES, EVERY ONE OF YOU, INCLUDING JAMES AND ALBUS. YOU ARE RUINING THE GOOD NAME OF GRYFFINDOR WITH YOUR ANTICS AND BULLYING! THINK ABOUT THAT! ALL OF YOU!"

James and Albus also reddened as Hermione identified them. In fact, every Gryffindor that had surrounded Eileen the night before was good and red. The howler then turned toward Hugo, its voice lowering a few decibels.

"And Hugo, feel free to associate with whomever you choose. Luv mum."

The howler turned back toward Rose and exploded into ribbons. Then laughter erupted from the other tables at Rose getting a howler from her mum as the witch wished she could just disappear without leaving. She looked over at Eileen, who was looking down into her plate and shaking her head slowly.

That had been highly embarrassing. She might have felt sorry for Rose if she wasn't such a jealous prat. Well, the good thing was it seemed her mum wasn't going to play favorites. Eileen went back to eating. No doubt Rose would be slinking around waiting to give her an insincere apology. She might as well save it. Giving an apology because your mum said to, was worse than not giving one at all.

From the Ravenclaw table, Alsop was looking at Rose with narrowed eyes. He hadn't heard anything about what happened yesterday because he was busy studying for an upcoming test and hadn't yet talked with Eileen. But that howler suggested something went down very bad between Eileen and Gryffindor house involving James and Albus as well as Rose. It centered around Hugo.

It had taken a few hours for Alsop to absorb what Eileen told him. She was aunt Hermione's daughter. That was amazing. She was kind of a part of his family. Alsop was glad it wasn't by blood however, because he was sweet on Eileen and determined to be her boyfriend one day. It didn't matter that they were cousins by marriage to him.

They'd just have to be "kissing cousins."

He was going to find out what was going on right after breakfast.

When Eileen left the Great Hall, Alsop followed her, and exited just in time to see James storm up to her. He had three inches on Eileen, who frowned up at him.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked him.

"You hexed me," he stated.

"Are all you Potters stuck on stating the obvious? It's annoying," she said, making as if to walk around him. He blocked her way.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Alsop hissed, hurrying up to the pair.

"Your cousin seems to have a bone to pick with me. I hexed him last night after dodging about fifty fired at me by his housemates," Eileen said evenly, not taking her eyes off the scowling wizard.

"Fifty? What's she talking about, James?" Alsop demanded.

"She ran off with Hugo on her broom and we went after her," James informed his cousin.

"We?" Alsop inquired.

"Sixteen Gryffindors," Eileen said. "James knocked me off my broom and they surrounded me. I got away, of course, but I had to hex your cousin to do it."

"It was a dirty hex. She was Disillusioned. I didn't have a chance to defend myself, " James growled.

"Are you nutters? Sixteen Gryffindors on one Slytherin? All of you deserved to be hexed if you ask me," Alsop snapped furiously, his fists clenched.

Eileen looked at Alsop with an annoyed expression.

"I can handle this, Alsop," she told him before turning back to James. "So, want to duel one on one so you can have a sporting chance at me? I'm perfectly willing to face you without your pack backing you up."

Alsop's face contorted.

"I—I don't think you want to do that, James," he said to his cousin as Eileen looked at him steadily. Hugo exited the Great Hall and quickly walked over.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, scowling at James.

"Your cousin and I are setting up a duel date, Hugo," Eileen said shortly, not looking at her brother.

Albus came out, then Lily, who stared at everyone with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" she piped up.

Then Rose exited, her eyes also wide as she ran up to the gathering. Eileen looked at her for a moment.

"I see the gang's all here, now," she said witheringly

"What's happening here?" Rose demanded.

"James is trying to duel Eileen," Hugo said, standing by Eileen's side staunchly.

"Duel Eileen? Why?" she gasped.

"Because I got the drop on him last night," Eileen replied. "It seemed sixteen to one wasn't good enough odds to protect him, now he's out for revenge, the twit."

"What did you call me?" James snarled at her, pressing forward. Alsop inserted himself between them.

"You're not going to touch her, James. Back off," he said evenly.

"Or, what? You're going to stop me, Soppy?" James sneered at him.

Soppy was Alsop's nickname. It was only used when someone wanted to piss him off. Alsop shoved James back as hard as he could, his brother staggering.

"Why you—" James hissed, running up and grabbing Alsop. They began to fight.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rose cried, trying to pull them apart. Little Lily tried to help but got pushed to the floor. She started crying. Eileen silently pulled her to her feet and moved the little witch behind her as Hugo and Albus tried to break up the two brothers. People exiting the Great Hall were forming a circle around them, chanting "Fight! Fight!"

"Stop it!" Rose screamed as Alsop hit James squarely in the nose, blood bursting from it. "Please, just stop it! None of this is necessary. Please!"

But they kept fighting, Alsop's lip bleeding now. Rose looked at Eileen desperately. Her sister looked back, seeming unaffected by all the mayhem, although she wanted to help Alsop. Rose blinked at Eileen, then looked back at her battling cousins. She had to stop this once and for all. Sorry, mum.

"Stop it! There's no sense fighting about Eileen! James, you can't duel her. She's—she's my sister!" Rose yelled at the both of them.

Her words stopped them cold. In fact, they stopped everyone cold. They all looked at Rose, grapplers and audience alike.

"She's my sister, and Hugo's brother. She had every right to be with him yesterday. I was—was just mad at her. At both of them," Rose admitted.

James wiped the blood from his nose and stared at Eileen.

"Are you sure, Rose?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll tell you more later—in private. So, just stop fighting. Both of you," Rose said tiredly, very aware of the shocked, silent students around them

Rose looked at Eileen.

"Eileen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand," Rose said to her sister, who looked at her stonily.

"Well, it's out of hand now, isn't it? Have fun explaining. I'm off to Slytherin," Eileen said coldly, turning and shouldering her way through the crowd around them, heading for the dungeons.

Hugo stood staring at his sister.

"Rose," he said in a low voice. "You told."

"I had to Hugo. This was going to get worse before it got better. I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, but I really was concerned about you," she told her brother. "I know I'm not the best sister in the world, but I still love you."

Hugo blinked up at her.

"I'm glad you told me this now, rather than later, Rose," he said to her softly.

"Why, Hugo?" she asked him, her eyes shining.

"Because," he said soberly, shaking his head. "Mum's going to kill you, that's why."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	29. Unwelcome News

**Chapter 29 ~ Unwelcome News**

"According to this list, Eileen likes fish and chips—" Hermione said to Ron who was eating his breakfast.

"Everyone likes fish and chips, Hermione," he replied around his sausage.

"She likes Shepherd's Pie, Scotch eggs, Roast Beef and English Trifle, too," Hermione went on with a smile. These were foods she liked as well, particularly the trifle.

"Everyone likes food like that, Hermione, there's nothing special about it," Ron told his wife, trying to keep her on level ground.

"Her favorites subjects are Arithmancy and Potions, but she does well in all of her classes. I wonder why Charms isn't listed," Hermione said, her nose in the parchment.

Ron wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. He had to get to work and so did Hermione.

"Maybe because Snape overloaded her with spells and she can't stand the subject any longer," he suggested. "It's probably boring for her. Now, Hermione, you've got to get to work. You can look at the list later."

Hermione reluctantly folded up the parchment and took it to her writing desk, sticking it in the top drawer. It was exciting to find out about Eileen. She idly wondered if Severus had any pictures of her as a child. She'd have to ask him.

"I'll see you after work, Hermione," Ron called, then left for the Ministry.

Hermione put on her heavy traveling coat, and matching Weasley hat and gloves. She wondered when Severus would contact her about what happened at Hogwarts. Surely Eileen had owled him about her close call. Hermione wasn't looking forward to talking to him about it. No doubt he'd be livid. Hermione still couldn't understand what Rose was thinking. Well, she'd be home for the holiday soon and she'd find out more then.

She exited the house, warded the door and Disapparated for work.

* * *

Snape was blissfully unaware of what happened with Eileen, because she didn't owl him. She'd escaped after all, so no real harm was done. If she owled him, Snape would be at Hogwarts instantly, demanding everyone involved in the incident be expelled. Eileen didn't need him there raising hell, especially now that the knowledge that she was Hugo's and Rose's sister was out.

Currently, she was in Arithmancy class and in a horrible mood because she could feel everyone looking at her. The news that she was closely related to the Weasleys had spread quickly, and everyone was speculating how that could be. Hermione and Ron were both heroes in the fight against Voldemort and it was common knowledge that they'd married almost right out of Hogwarts. It was also common knowledge that Eileen was Severus Snape's daughter, so that could only mean one thing—if Eileen was Rose's sister, Rose's mum must have had an affair with Snape while married to her husband.

Which meant one of the most respected heroes of the wizarding world was an adulteress.

Professor Vector left the classroom to run to the library for a reference book, leaving her students to read several paragraphs during her absence. Eileen studiously opened her book as the whispering started. She did her best to focus, but soon the whispering became too much for her, and she slammed her book shut, gathered her things together and left the classroom before she hexed someone and got detention.

Damn Rose Weasley. Why couldn't she have just kept her big mouth shut?

As she walked down the corridor, she ran right into Headmistress McGonagall, who eyed the young woman as the stairs connected to the landing. She was wearing black robes and a worn, pointed witch's hat, her snow-white hair pulled back into a neat and rather severe bun.

"Why are you out of class, Miss Snape?" the witch asked her, not unpleasantly.

Eileen was caught off-guard, and said, "Um—"

"Um is not an answer, Miss Snape. Please present your pass," Minerva said tightly as the stairs began to move.

"I—I don't have one, Headmistress. I walked out of Arithmancy class," Eileen admitted with a sigh.

"Well, walking out of a class without permission carries the punishment of three days detention, Miss Snape, with professor Rubeus Hagrid," Minerva informed her. "No exceptions."

They both mounted the next set of descending stairs.

"Great," Eileen muttered under her breath, scowling at the floor.

"May I ask you why you walked out of class, Miss Snape? I've never known you to break rules before," Minerva said, although she was aware Eileen probably broke plenty of rules. She was just very good at getting away with it, like most Slytherins. With Severus as a father, she'd probably been schooled in escaping consequences.

Eileen looked up at the Headmistress. She was a Gryffindor, but maybe she'd understand.

"I'm sure you've heard the news about me and Rose and Hugo Weasley," she said slowly.

Minerva's brows drew together.

"No, I haven't heard anything," the witch replied, stepping on to the second floor landing, accompanied by Eileen as they headed for the narrow stairwell that led to the first floor corridor and marble staircase.

"Well, I'm their sister and the news got out this morning, Everyone is talking about it and I couldn't take the whispering in class, so I left," Eileen said, walking beside the witch.

Minerva was shocked by this. Snape and Hermione had a child together? Oh, the scandal! But, she kept a neutral expression on her face as she addressed the young woman.

"I see, Miss Snape, and I'm very sorry. But I assure you, the furor will die down as people get used to the idea. You're just going to have to exercise self-restraint and not let it affect your marks or your behavior."

Eileen just sighed as they walked down the stairs to the entrance hall. Minerva pulled out a parchment pad and wrote on it, then handed Eileen the pass she had written. She studied the girl, her curly hair, and her facial features. Yes, she saw the blend of mother and father in the girl, now that she knew what to look for.

"That pass excuses you from classes for the rest of the day," Minerva told her. "I'm not unsympathetic to your situation, Miss Snape. However, the detentions will stand and your father will be contacted."

"Does he have to be?" Eileen asked. He was going to be so disappointed that her detention-free record was going to be blemished.

"I'm afraid so. A parent must always be notified when his or her child receives any corrective reprimands," Minerva replied.

Eileen brightened a little.

"Could you send it to my mum, then? Hermione Weasley? She's my parent, too." Eileen stated hopefully.

Minerva blinked at her.

"Yes, I suppose I could do that," she said slowly, arching an eyebrow at the witch.

"Thank you," Eileen said, giving Minerva a tight little smile that reminded her very much of Severus' thin-lipped smile. Eileen turned to walk to the stairway that led down into the dungeons.

"Oh, and Miss Snape?" Minerva called after her.

Eileen turned.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Remember, you come of solid stock. Both your father and your mother faced adversity courageously and came through time and time again. This situation may seem unbearable, but you have the capacity to rise above it. Just be strong, my dear. Things will work themselves out."

"Yes, Headmistress," Eileen replied, heading down into the dungeons.

Minerva stood there a moment, considering the situation. She couldn't believe that Hermione would have an affair with Severus while married to Ron. She was a loyal witch. Severus, on the other hand, was capable of anything. Maybe she needed to contact both parents and arrange a parent/Headmistress conference to find out the truth of the matter, and what happened. If she knew the truth, she might be able to help Eileen as well as Rose and Hugo, to deal with the fallout. Minerva felt it was extremely unfair that these children had to bear the sins of their parents on their young shoulders.

Yes, she would send both Severus and Hermione appointments at once.

*****************************************

Hermione received the owl from Minerva while she was on her lunch break. She saw the Headmistress' seal and assumed it was about the incident involving Rose and Hugo. Imagine her shock when she read it.

_To Mrs. Hermione Weasley,_

_Your presence is requested for a Parent/Headmistress Conference on:_

Hermione read the date and time. It was in the evening after working hours.

_This conference is concerning your daughter, Eileen Hermione Snape._

_I look forward to speaking with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione stared down at the parchment. Concerning her daughter Eileen Hermione Snape? Dear gods! The secret was already out!

Hermione's face went black. Which one of her children disobeyed her? And why? They knew the kind of trouble they could cause. If the Headmistress knew, then all of Hogwarts knew, which meant that soon, everyone in the wizarding world would know.

Hermione dropped the parchment on the table. A co-worker looked at her with concern on his face from across the lunch table.

"Bad news, Hermione" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him with haunted eyes.

"The worst, Harold," she replied, folding up the letter and putting it into her pocket.

At his shop, Snape read his notice with a slight frown on his face. A conference about Eileen? It had been years since he'd been called to the school. He'd gone to Hogwarts several times during Eileen's first year to defend his daughter, who'd been hexing students left and right when she first arrived.

_"My daughter has been trained to defend herself, Minerva, and I refuse to have her set upon by Gryffindors like I was when I attended this school. A blind eye was turned to it, and I'll be damned if my daughter goes through the same situation. If you want her to stop hexing students, then I suggest you tell them to leave her be. If she is unfairly punished for defending herself, Minerva, I promise you, I'll make such a stink that the odor will reach the Board of Governors."_

Minerva had tried to reason with Severus, stating the spells Eileen was using were too advanced for a first year to know. The other students hardly stood a chance.

_"They shouldn't be targeting her, Minerva! If they do, they get what they get. My daughter will NOT be a victim and she has my full support. House rivalries have been going on since this school started. My daughter didn't begin this, but if attacked, she will end it. Again, I say talk to those students who are trying to attack her if you are so worried about them. They are the idiots setting themselves up for repeated trips to the infirmary to have appendages removed. Once should be enough, don't you think?"_

Eventually the students learned to leave Eileen alone. She never served even one detention because of her actions, thanks to Snape's hell-raising. He believed she was completely justified and made sure that her record remained pristine.

Well, whatever this conference was about, he would defend her again if necessary. Eileen was a good student and he was sure if there were any problem, it was someone else's fault, not hers. He'd be at that blasted conference with bells on.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home that evening, she found Harry and Ginny waiting for her, along with Ron, who looked a bit flustered. They were sitting in the living room, looking at her soberly. She took off her coat, hat and gloves, hung them up and entered the living room with a smile.

"Harry! Ginny! It's good to see you. What brings you by?" she asked them.

Harry held out a piece of parchment.

"This. It's from Lily. She sent it to us from Hogwarts. What's going on, Hermione? What does she mean Rose and Hugo have another sister?" he asked her directly.

Hermione read the letter. James and Alsop had gotten into a fight that morning, and Rose stopped them by saying the witch they were fighting about was her sister and she was a Slytherin. There weren't any details because Lily didn't know exactly what was going on, so she just wrote the most important stuff.

Hermione dropped heavily into an armchair and massaged her temples for a moment, both Ginny and Harry waiting for an answer. She looked up at them.

"I have a daughter by Severus Snape," she said softly as both Harry and Ginny gasped.

Ron hadn't told them anything, but said Hermione would explain it when she came home. He stood up and walked over to the armchair and took one of Hermione's hands.

"You cheated on Ron with Snape?" Ginny asked her, frowning.

"No! No. Magic was involved. Remember when Severus saved me from Fenrir? He claimed a Life Debt from me. He only told me he needed me to help him collect an ingredient. I had no idea he was going to perform a fertility rite to produce a child with me. He took her, kept her magical viable for several years before placing her in a surrogate mother. I didn't know anything about her until she became sick recently and needed a transfusion from her mother. So—"

Hermione shrugged.

"I have another daughter," she said with a sigh.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Harry said accusingly.

"No, I didn't. I've hardly had a chance to digest it myself, Harry. Besides, it was a family matter," she retorted, clenching Ron's hand tighter.

"But, we are family. This affects everyone, Hermione! There's another child in our family! We had a right to know about her!" Ginny said angrily.

Ron frowned at his sister.

"Don't browbeat Hermione, Ginny. It's a lot to absorb. You couldn't expect her to shout it from the rooftops. Besides, she's only related to you by marriage. She's not a blood relative. The only ones she's really connected to are Hermione, Rose and Hugo."

"That doesn't matter, Ron. Even if it's only by marriage, she's still part of this family just as much as Hermione is," Ginny retorted. "She could have said something."

"I was going to, but first I wanted to get to know her, Ginny," Hermione said softly. "I have a daughter and I know next to nothing about her. I haven't even talked to her yet. How do you expect me to tell you about her when I haven't—"

Tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes and Ron scowled fiercely at Ginny and Harry.

"All right. That's enough. Hermione is upset about this enough without you two passing judgment on her. She needs some time, so—out you both go," he said darkly.

Harry blinked. He hadn't meant to make Hermione cry, he was just mad he was left out of the loop. Ginny looked reticent as well.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said softly, standing up. "I just—"

"Just go, both of you," Ron said angrily.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ginny said, her own brown eyes glistening a bit as she stood up too.

Hermione just nodded, wiping at her eyes as she looked down at her lap.

Ron walked both of them to the door and let them out.

"Ron, it was just a shock," Harry said apologetically.

"Neither of you are as shocked as Hermione. Give her some space, ok?" Ron said to his brother-in-law.

"Fine. We will. But mum's going to have to know. She'll kill us if she found out we knew and didn't tell her," Ginny said.

Ron sighed. Ginny was right. They'd never hear the end of it.

"Do what you have to, but tell mum don't come flying over here. We'll come to the Burrow when we're ready to talk about it. I mean it, Ginny."

"I'll tell her," Ginny said. "Probably in front of dad. He'll make her respect your wishes."

"Do that. Bye," Ron said closing the door.

He walked back into the living room and looked down at Hermione, who looked up at him.

"I guess it's all out and about now," he said to her softly.

Hermione nodded miserably. Ron drew her out of the armchair and into his strong embrace, petting her hair and rocking her gently. He kissed her temple.

"It's going to be all right, Hermione. A few months from now, this will seem like an unpleasant dream. Everyone will accept the situation. They don't really have a choice, do they?" he said to her softly.

"I didn't want it to come out this way, Ron," Hermione sniffled against his chest.

"I know, but it did and all we can do now is deal with it," he told her. "We've been through rougher patches than this, Hermione. It'll be all right. How about I draw you a nice, hot bubble bath so you can soak your worries away? Jasmine-scented bubbles? A few candles? You love that."

Hermione sighed against him.

"Ron, you always seem to know just what to say to make me feel better," she told him.

Ron smiled.

"Maybe now. There was a time I couldn't say anything that didn't piss you off. I've learned a lot over the years."

Hermione drew back from him, and gave him a little smile.

"Yes, I have to admit your emotional range has expanded beyond that of a teaspoon since we married," she said to him softly. "And I've never regretted marrying you."

She kissed him lightly. Ron smiled at his wife. They'd get through this.

"How about I draw that bath?" he said, releasing her.

"That would be nice, Ron. Thank you," she replied.

"Anything for the witch I love," he said, heading down the hall and turning into the bathroom.

Hermione looked after Ron with a fond smile. He was still such a simple soul. Ron was one of those people who believed good food and a bit of pampering could make anything seem better. He was like his mum in that respect, and she loved that about him.

She pulled the conference notice out of her pocket again, wondering just what it would be about. It would be awkward talking about Eileen. She knew so little about her. But, Hermione was concerned about how she was doing at Hogwarts. This would shed some light on that at least. She then pulled out the detention notice, which stated Eileen would be serving three days of detention with Hagrid because she walked out of Arithmancy class. Hermione wasn't sure why Eileen would do such a thing, but suspected it had something to do with the news of her real parentage getting out.

Serving detention with Hagrid. Merlin.

The half-giant was still at the school, and still resided in the caretaker's hut, although he still taught Care of Magical Creatures. He was just comfortable there, rather than inside the stuffy castle.

"Can't breathe in thar," he told Minerva when she tried to convince him to take quarters in the castle. "Too many walls. Not e'nuff windows."

Hermione sighed. Eileen would probably be in for quite a bit of hard work helping Hagrid with his menagerie of creatures.

Hopefully, she could handle hard work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. ***


	30. More Problems Some Solutions

**Chapter 30 ~ More Problems, Some Solutions**

Alsop was late to most of his classes because he went to every one of Eileen's assigned classes and waited for her. He wanted to make sure she was all right. That had been a horrible way for her secret to come out. Although, Eileen didn't seem upset about it as she stalked away through the crowd with an expected withering comment, he knew better. Eileen Snape had feelings just like anyone else, and as hard as she seemed to be, he knew she could use a friend right now.

But, Eileen didn't show up to any of her classes, nor was she at lunch or supper. All day he had heard students discussing how Eileen could possibly be Rose's and Hugo's sister, with very bad things being said about his aunt Hermione, who he happened to adore. She was interesting to talk to and had helped him with difficult topics from time to time. She was also a port in the storm when he was at the Burrow with the rest of his gung ho Gryffindor family. She was always up for intelligent conversation. Sometimes he thought she was starved for it as much as he was.

He finally snapped in study class, which was taken with Hufflepuffs, so there were no Slytherins or Gryffindors to consider as the Ravenclaws debated the situation openly. One of his housemates had retrieved a "Which Wizard" reference book, which contained information about Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and their families, including when they were married and the names and birthdates of their children. Since they were heroes, they were also public figures. Information could be found on them practically anywhere.

"Well, it says here that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were married in 2000," one seventh year said, tracing the information with her finger as the other students gathered around her. "Rose Weasley was born in June of 2006, and Hugo was born in 2008. And Eileen Snape—"

She turned the pages until she found the Snape section. Severus' scowling visage graced the page. What a severe looking wizard. The girl's finger followed the information.

"It says here, Snape married in 2002, a Muggle woman named Delores Puckish, and Eileen was born in 2003. He divorced his wife in 2005."

Everyone looked at each other with rounded eyes.

"That means Eileen's dad is an adulterer, too. He was married when she was born. I wonder how they hid it?"

"Probably with magic. There are slimming spells to hid pregnancy. Rose's mum probably hid it from her husband and gave the baby to Snape when it was born in order to save her marriage."

"Wow, just like a soap opera. Eileen's parent's are screwed up, aren't they? Her mum's a slut and her dad's a whoremon—"

"Shut up!" Alsop yelled at the group, unable to take any more of their speculation and judgments. "None of you know what you're talking about! It didn't happen that way at all!"

Everyone fell silent and looked at the enraged Ravenclaw. They knew he hung around Eileen. Maybe he knew the real story.

"So, enlighten us, Alsop," the girl who had been reading said. "What did happen?"

Alsop frowned at them. He was torn between Eileen's and Hermione's privacy and the truth. At least the truth would exonerate his aunt. He couldn't bear the idea of her being labeled an adulterous slut. He made his decision. The truth was going to come out sooner or later.

"All right. Here it is. Eileen was magically conceived after the final battle, before Snape or my aunt was married to anyone. They were both single and my aunt had to repay Snape a life debt. He did some kind of fertility rite to make her pregnant, then took away her fertilized egg and kept it safe until he was ready to be a father. Then he married and used his wife as a surrogate mother and Eileen was born. No one cheated on any one. My aunt had no idea she had a daughter until Eileen became sick. So she's not an adulteress or a slut. She was blindsided! So was Eileen!"

Everyone stared at Alsop, amazed by the story.

"That explains it!" a sixth year said, his face dark.

Everyone turned toward him.

"Explains what?" another Ravenclaw asked him.

"Why Eileen gets such good marks! She's been magically enhanced! Fertility rites are usually targeted to utilize the best attributes of both parents. It's like Eileen was engineered to be the best. Her mum had the highest marks in Hogwarts when she attended, and her father created spells and was a Potions master. We all know how dangerous Eileen is with spells, and her marks—she'd do well in Ravenclaw. She's been beating us out for years. Now we know why!"

"That's ridiculous!" Alsop hissed at them. "Eileen works hard to make her marks. There's no magic involved. And her dad taught her a slew of spells from when she was very little. She's had a wand since she was four. And it makes sense she'd be good at potions—her dad was a teacher and is an apothecary!"

"That's really unfair," another Ravenclaw said, latching on to the magical engineering idea. "She has a leg up. A magical leg up. That's like—that's like cheating!

The Ravenclaws began talking excitedly about Eileen's academic abilities and how something should be done about them. Maybe they should be nullified or at least lowered because of her unfair advantage. The truth was they were all very competitive and the idea of a Slytherin getting highest marks year after year was upsetting. How could a Slytherin be smarter and more accomplished than a Ravenclaw?

"She's the magical equivalent of a Muggle genetically altered human being," one boy said, frowning. "She was designed to be smarter and more talented than an ordinary witch or wizard!"

"We should complain to the Headmistress. Maybe even the Board of Governors. I'm going to write my mum."

"Me, too!"

"Yeah. Let's all write our parents about this!"

"But, you don't even know if that's true! It's not true!" Alsop said to them as they all sat down and pulled out parchments and quills.

One Ravenclaw looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"True or not, Alsop, the possibility should at least be investigated," she said to the wizard. "Maybe Eileen really is just smart, but if magic is involved, she has an unfair advantage and there has to be a way to level the Quidditch pitch so we can compete with her marks."

"But how can anyone possibly decide that?" Alsop said. "How can they find out if her brilliance is because of the way she was conceived?"

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not really my problem, is it? Let the school figure it out."

Alsop stared at his housemates as they wrote their parents. He was just trying to stop the rumors and speculation when he told the truth about Eileen's conception and birth. He had no ideas they'd latch on to the idea that Eileen had some kind of magical advantage like a dragon latched on to fresh meat.

Alsop felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach. He had just made a bad situation infinitely worse for Eileen.

* * *

Eileen stayed in her rooms, doing some extra credit work and trying her best to keep her mind off the situation. She had received a note in the shape of a phoenix from the Headmistress notifying her that her mother had been contacted about the detentions and that they would begin tomorrow evening after supper. She was to report to the caretaker's hut at exactly seven o'clock.

Eileen didn't look forward to working with professor Hagrid. There was a reason she opted out of advanced courses with the half-giant, although she thought that he was rather gifted with animals and not as much of a clod as the other Slytherins thought. It was clear to see that professor Hagrid was a self-made expert on the Care of Magical Creatures and had worked his way up into his position the hard way. Sure, his speech was a bit unrefined, and he was overlarge and scruffy, but what did people expect? He was half giant. Eileen often wondered how his parents managed to—his father was a regular wizard after all, and giants were HUGE, as well as not very attractive.

But since his mother didn't crush and eat the professor's father, there had to be some mutual affection there. Oh, well. If there was one thing Eileen knew for certain, there was no accounting for taste. She wished her dad would find someone. He wasn't even looking.

Maybe if things had been different for her father, he might have courted her mother in a more traditional manner. Maybe he could have married her and had a normal family dynamic. But, back then he was so cold and so bitter, Eileen couldn't imagine her young mother being attracted to him at all. Her father didn't seem to have any gentle emotions until he had her.

Eileen sighed. He didn't seem to have any outside of her either.

She hoped he didn't find out about the detentions, or her deception in having the Headmistress notify her mother. Eileen doubted if Hermione would give her a problem about it, because she didn't even know her yet. It would be bad form to start their relationship out on a negative note.

Eileen was a manipulative little witch, but she was glad she was past bottom-reddening age. If her father found out, all he could do would be punish her in some non-physical manner.

Well, at least she hoped so. He still might turn her over his knee.

She sighed again, going back to her detention with Hagrid. Hopefully, it would be something like cleaning out the Thestral stables. She could see Thestrals from the first time she arrived at Hogwarts. She'd seen people die in Knockturn Alley after all. She saw the skeletal horses and stared at them, but didn't say anything about their appearance because no one else seemed to care about it. She didn't know not everyone could see them. It was when Hagrid brought one out and asked for a show of hands if the creature was seen when Eileen realized they were magical. Only one other student raised his hand.

"Only folks' who's seen death firs' han' kin see Thestrals," the half-giant stated, looking at Eileen and her other classmate with sympathetic eyes.

Eileen didn't mind the Thestrals. Or the Skrewts. Or the Hippogriffs. The creatures she did mind, however, were in great numbers. They were her secret fear. In fact, when the lesson covered them, Eileen faked illness and went to the infirmary rather than deal with them. She fervently hoped they wouldn't be part of her detention. If they were, there'd definitely be problems.

* * *

Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo were all in James' room. Rose was explaining how Eileen was their sister to her amazed cousins.

"Her dad took aunt Hermione's egg?" Lily asked, her green eyes rounded. "And didn't tell her?"

"No, he didn't, Lily," Rose said, frowning slightly. "He raised her all by himself without letting my mum know about her. She just found out when Eileen got sick and needed blood from her real mother. Then he contacted her and told her the truth."

"Poor aunt Hermione," Lily said sympathetically. "And poor Eileen. She would've liked aunt Hermione. I do."

"That's just dirty Quidditch," James growled. "He deserves his arse kicked for doing that."

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "Just like a Slytherin."

"Eileen's a Slytherin," Hugo stated, his eyes hard. "You're going to have to stop talking about them like that."

"What? She's just like that, too." James spat. "You saw the dirty hex she hit me with."

Arguing broke out, with Hugo saying Eileen had no choice, that there were too many people on her to act fairly. She needed to escape and did what she had to do.

"What would you have done?" Hugo challenged James.

James looked a little taken aback for a moment.

"I would have faced them and fought with honor," he replied.

"And you would have been in the infirmary for weeks, James," Rose said, Hugo looking at her with surprise. Was Rose defending Eileen?

James scowled at her.

"At least I would have stood up for myself like a wizard," he muttered.

"Look, you have to admit that Eileen was outnumbered. She's not a Gryffindor. She's a Slytherin. They think of self-preservation before honor. And it's stupid to try and duel a crowd of people, James," Rose continued.

"Well, you're the one who sent us after her, Rose. Don't try and act all high and mighty now!" Albus cut in.

"I didn't send you, you oaf. You both just decided to go after her. I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen," Rose said in her own defense.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so dramatic and said she kidnapped Hugo, we would have listened. It's your fault we didn't," he shot back at her.

Rose knew he was right. She had instigated the attack, even if she hadn't meant to do it.

"All right. This isn't about what happened last night. This is about accepting the fact that Eileen Snape is my sister and Hugo's sister, and you can't target her. She's your cousin, too."

"Only by marriage," Albus hissed. "She's not really related to us."

"She is!" Lily piped in. "Aunt Hermione is related to us by marriage and you don't say anything about that! It's the same thing with cousin Eileen."

Albus and James looked at their little sister with astonishment. Cousin Eileen?

"I wonder if she likes tea parties. I'd serve real scones and biscuits," the first year added thoughtfully.

Lily looked very much like her grandmother Lily, but she had the inclinations of Molly Weasley and enjoyed a good tea party although she was getting rather old for them.

Rose's mouth quirked as she imagined Eileen's dark visage seated at a small table surrounded by stuffed animals.

"I don't know, Lily," she said, trying not to smile. "Maybe."

Hugo was smiling at his cousin. Lily was always okay, but just a little too girly for his tastes. He didn't like tea parties, but found himself seated at her table anyway from time to time when he visited. Usually when he was peckish. She served real tea and cakes she made herself after all, and they were pretty good.

"Well," James said slowly. "I suppose I could just ignore what she did to me, since she's your sister, Rose, but don't expect me to pal around with her. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."

"As long as you aren't fighting with her, James, that's fine. You don't even have to talk to her if you don't want to."

"I'll talk to her," Lily said brightly. "There's far too many boys in this family anyway. A witch needs other witches."

Rose looked at Albus, who had his arms folded and a sullen look on his face.

"Albus?" she said to him.

He looked up, then around at the expectant faces.

"I'm with James. I won't fight with her, but I'm not going to go out of my way to be nice to her, either."

"That's good enough," Rose said with a smile, then she looked at Hugo.

"Is this okay with you?" she asked her brother, who nodded soberly.

"No more chasing her when we're flying together, if she lets me fly with her anymore," he said, glowering.

"If you tell her what everyone's agreed to, she might, Hugo," Rose said encouragingly. "And if she doesn't, I'll take you flying. I'll even let you have a go on my—"

Rose stopped. She didn't have her Firebolt.

"Well, I would have—" she finished, looking at her brother sadly.

Still, Hugo smiled at her brightly.

"That's all right, Rose. I can fly it when we go home on holiday," he said excitedly. Rose had never let him use her broom before. Maybe she'd be a better sister now that Eileen was around.

"Yeah, you can. Someone's going to have to put it through the paces since I'm not allowed to fly for the rest of the year," she said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

So, it was settled. Whether they liked it or not, Eileen Hermione Snape was part of the family and therefore off the Potter radar for good.

Hugo couldn't be happier.

It would be wonderful if only a simple pow-wow between siblings and cousins could bring an end to this mess once and for all. Unfortunately, life is never simple, especially when Severus Snape and Hermione Weasley were involved. This was just one issue out of many.

They weren't out of the Forbidden Forest yet.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. ***


	31. The Worst Laid Plans

**Chapter 31 ~ The Worst Laid Plans**

The Ravenclaw version of Eileen's conception spread around the school quickly, and partially did what Alsop hoped, which was clear his aunt's name. However, it also demonized Snape for being such a bastard as to do something like that to an unsuspecting witch. Well, demonized him with three of the houses. The Slytherins thought he had been ingenious, of course.

But it also raised questions about Eileen's abilities. Were they natural? She had been very advanced when she arrived at Hogwarts. Out of all of the houses, the Hufflepuffs were most inclined to believe Eileen was just smart and could have gotten her gifts naturally. Both her mother and father were gifted in magic and very intelligent. But Hufflepuffs were notoriously fair-minded about things and not prone to go off on willy-nilly tangents.

"It's all a matter of chance, isn't it?" one Hufflepuff said to her housemates. "I mean, look at my brother. He's dumb as a bag of rock cakes and both our parents received good marks when they attended Hogwarts. He tries hard but it just isn't there."

Eileen was strange and antisocial to most of the students, and not popular at all. Didn't it make sense that if she were really magically engineered, that she would be very popular and a school favorite? She'd be kind and friendly and everyone who met her would be drawn to her. But it wasn't like that at all.

Still, the quiet debates pointed out that neither of her parents had been particularly popular either. Hermione had been the brightest witch in the school, but she wasn't exactly rolling in friends. She had associates, but she wasn't wildly popular. Actually, a lot of people couldn't stand her because she was so smart and self-righteous. And forget about Eileen's father. He was a pariah all his dark life. If those were the attributes of her parents, then Eileen may have inherited the "unlikeable" trait, too.

When questioned about the truth of Eileen's conception at breakfast, Rose's first response was, "Where's did you hear that?"

A bit of asking around narrowed it down to the Ravenclaws, and Rose looked over at Alsop blackly. She hadn't told him anything, but it didn't mean that Eileen didn't. And it seemed he had blabbed it all over the school. But she confirmed it was true, then fielded the questions about how she felt about it.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it. She's my sister, and that's the end of it," she said tightly. "I've just got to live with that."

Hugo gave pretty much the same answer, except he said he thought it was cool, much to the surprise of his housemates. Both James and Albus were sullenly quiet about it, and when they were questioned they simply said they didn't want to talk about it.

Lily was all smiles and said she liked the idea of having another girl cousin, even if she was a Slytherin.

When Eileen entered the Great Hall, everyone went silent and watched her as she sat down at the Slytherin table. She reddened slightly but went about eating her breakfast as normal, and the quiet whispering began again. She cast a Muffliato spell on herself so she could only hear buzzing.

Minerva sat at the Head table, her lips held in a tight thin line. She'd received owls from Ravenclaw parents demanding an investigation into Eileen Snape's academic record, claiming that the witch had an unfair magical advantage because of the method in which she was conceived.

"Magically engineered? Unfair magical advantage? The way she was conceived? What in the world are they talking about?" the witch intoned as she read letter after letter. She was expecting a summons before the Board of Governors about this situation. No doubt they had received owls too. This was fast becoming very sticky business. If the board took the complaints seriously, there would be an investigation and most likely a hearing. At least it wouldn't happen until school reconvened after holiday. Hogwarts was letting out next week for Christmas.

Minerva sighed inwardly as she watched Eileen butter some bread. The girl's mother and father would be coming to the conference Monday evening. She would make them aware of the complaints about their daughter and find out what it was all about.

* * *

No one had the nerve to question Eileen directly although in every class she got curious glances from the other students. They looked at her strangely, more strangely than usually as she scowled, looking completely unapproachable as usual.

Alsop found her by the lake during lunch time, and approached her quietly as she sat on a boulder, throwing stones into the icy water. She heard him coming, however.

"Hi Eileen," he said to her softly.

"Hi, Alsop," she responded, not looking at him. He sat down next to her on the boulder.

"I couldn't find you yesterday," he said.

"No. The Headmistress excused me from classes. I stayed in Slytherin house and did some extra credit work," she replied.

"Are—are you ok?" Alsop inquired.

"Yeah. As long as I don't listen to what people are whispering about me," she replied. "People are such blasted gossips. Gods, don't they have their own lives to worry about?"

Alsop sat there quietly for several moments, and Eileen turned to look at him. He was too quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"You're not going to like it, Eileen. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Tell me, Alsop. What did you do?"

Alsop told her how his housemates were talking about his aunt Hermione, how they were calling her names and accusing her of being an adulteress. How horrible it had been to listen to that because he loved his aunt.

Eileen listened quietly as he told her how he told them the truth, hoping it would stop them from saying such terrible things about her mum, and what happened when he did.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, waiting for the lightning to strike.

Eileen stared at him, her mouth pursed—at first. Then it twitched a little, trying to form a smirk. Then, she burst into laughter, loud, belly deep laughter as she slid down the boulder to her feet and bent over with mirth.

Alsop had never seen her laugh like this. He thought she might have finally snapped.

"Eileen—Eileen, what's so funny?"

She straightened, shaking her head.

"People. People are funny. Do they really believe I'm some kind of magically engineered being? That I'm—I'm perfect? Oh, Alsop, how mad does that sound to you? I'm far from perfect. Yes, I'm good at a lot of things, but when all you have to do is practice your magical skills, fly around and read most of your life, what else do you expect? I didn't have any friends coming up, so spent all my time learning things and perfecting what I could do. I enjoy learning, discovering new things, being tested and writing about them. That's all there is to it. Really. The very idea of my being magically designed to do what comes naturally is insane. Completely insane. No one could take that seriously."

"So you're not mad at me?" Alsop asked her with relief.

"No, and it's because you were trying to defend my mum. She really is innocent in all this, and the truth was going to come out sometimes. It's better than the rumors," Eileen told him.

Alsop smiled at her, then suddenly popped off the boulder and stole a kiss from her.

"Alsop!" she hissed, spluttering like she usually did, but not looking at all displeased.

"That's for not being angry at me," he said to her. "I know we're supposed to be cousins, but—I don't feel like a cousin to you, Eileen. I don't care about any of that, really. All I care about is you."

Eileen reddened a bit, then said, "I see why they call you Soppy."

"Somehow, it doesn't sound so bad when you say it, Eileen," he responded.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Then Alsop had a thought.

"You're still going to go to the ball with me, aren't you? I mean—I'd understand if you didn't want to go because of everything that's going on."

"Of course I'm going. I didn't suffer through that fitting and dad's complaints for nothing," Eileen told him with a frown.

Alsop smiled at her brightly.

"That's great, Eileen. I knew nothing could bring you down for long. You're too strong for it."

"That's because I come from good stock, Alsop," she replied with a tight little smile. "Come on, let's get back to the castle."

Alsop was very surprised when Eileen took his arm. She never did that before. They walked back to Hogwarts just that way, Alsop feeling as if he were walking on air.

* * *

Eileen's belief that no one would seriously take the idea of her having some kind of magical advantage because of the way she was conceived was erroneous. At that very moment, the owls the Board of Governors had received were being discussed very seriously by the twelve member panel. Lucius Malfoy was among them.

"These complaints have to at least be investigated. We can't let these parents think we don't take such things into consideration," one walrus mustached member stated.

"Yes," another agreed. "We have to at least take a look into the situation. I propose we send investigators to question both parents about the girl, as well as her teachers and the girl herself. After we collect enough information, we'll be able to see if there is reason to have a hearing. If the young woman indeed has been given an unfair advantage academically, we may have to rescind her marks."

Lucius frowned slightly at this. Eileen Snape was a Slytherin after all, and a credit to his house. He fully believed in house nepotism.

"Carlton, do we have the right to do that? If the girl has earned her marks, she should in fairness be allowed to keep them," he stated flatly.

"The question is, Lucius, if she did indeed 'earn' them or if she was magically assisted in some manner in getting those marks? If she is found to have abilities that transcend what is normal, it would be highly unfair to the other students who attend Hogwarts and work hard for their marks. We have to maintain a balance, Lucius."

"So, you intend to leave her markless? Is that your solution?"

"No. Possibly we can give her a certificate of completion, rather than let her graduate based on her marks. A general diploma that credits her with finishing the Hogwarts curriculum satisfactorily."

"Without any honors or awards?" Lucius asked, his face blackening. "With nothing to show how exemplary her work was? That's abominable. I won't agree to it."

"Now Lucius, don't be contrary. We don't even know if there will be the necessity for a hearing," another board member said placatingly.

Lucius turned hard gray eyes on him.

"We all know for a fact there is going to be a hearing, gentlemen. These are Ravenclaw parents and they are all overzealous when it comes to their children and extremely competitive in academic matters. Having a Slytherin beating out their children has to be disconcerting and they'll grasp at any straw to give their own children a leg up. They'll raise a stink if there isn't a hearing. Maybe even go to the press."

Not one of the governors disputed this. Lucius shook his head slowly.

"I'm letting you all know right now that if it is decided that this young witch will have her marks rescinded, I will definitely be a dissenter in the judgment and will submit a written protest for the record on this matter."

"You are free to do as you like, Lucius," Carlton said tiredly. "So, I recommend investigators be sent out to interview the girl's parents, teachers and the young lady herself. All in agreement?"

"Aye," eleven voices agreed.

"All opposed?"

"Nay!" Lucius said loudly, raising his hand high.

"Duly noted, Lord Malfoy. We will make arrangements to start the investigation as soon as possible. Now, on to other matters—"

Lucius half listened to the rest of the business on the table. Although he was a consummate Slytherin, he felt the Board to be in error on this situation. Even if the witch did have some advantage, that could be a matter of her parentage rather than some inane and difficult to prove magical reason. This was bad business.

Very bad business indeed. Severus Snape had already been insulted by the Powers that Be once, snubbed for his role in the downfall of Voldemort and technically blamed for Albus Dumbledore's death although he escaped Azkaban. Snape had risked his life, and although Lucius had been a loyal Death Easter for most of his life, toward the end he was glad to see the despot fall. His entire family had been in danger. Harry Potter had cleared them all during the hearings and told how Narcissa saved him from being killed under the possibility of death herself. Others stated they hadn't been involved in the final battle at all. So he held no ill will, and even a sense of gratefulness toward Snape's part in all of it.

Snape might have taken that slight in stride, but Lucius was sure he wouldn't take this attack on his daughter well at all.

But Snape, as volatile as he could be, wasn't the one they needed to worry about. Since they didn't have all the details, Lucius wasn't aware that Hermione Weasley was Eileen's biological mother. If he had been, he might have been even more adamant about why there should be no hearing.

And that was because an angry Hermione Weasley was a one-witch army.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	32. Talks and Detention

**Chapter 32 ~ Talks and Detention**

Once Molly got over her shock about the news of Eileen's existence and spent an hour or so berating and calling Severus Snape every name she could think of and then some, the matriarch of the Weasley family got to work.

"That poor girl, being deprived of family the way she was," she hissed as she tied on her apron and set her knitting needles to work. "We just have to let her know that it's not her fault her father is a selfish, sneaky bucket of scum and we won't hold that against her, Ginny."

"Right, mum," Ginny said, smirking at her father, who winked at her. Harry had chickened out at the last minute as so Ginny had to tell her mum about Eileen all alone. Molly took it rather well once she understood Hermione hadn't cheated on her son.

Molly grabbed several ingredients from the cabinets and cooler, doing what came naturally when disturbing news came around.

That was making comfort food.

Molly dumped some flour into a bowl as the knitting needles clicked away.

"And poor Hermione. She must be going to pieces over it. But my Ron will be there for her. He's such an understanding husband, just like you, Arthur."

"A chip off the old cauldron," Arthur agreed good-naturedly as the savory smell of seasoned meat and onions and other spices rose from a frying pan shaking itself on the stove. Molly seemed to have more arms and hands than most people when she was in the kitchen. She was the ultimate multi-tasker when it came to cooking.

Ginny left and Molly and Arthur were left alone at the Burrow, the witch making savory meat pies, treacle tarts and a number of delicious treats. When Arthur tried to pluck a steaming meat pie off the plate, Molly slapped his hand away and shook her finger at him warningly.

"These are not for you, Arthur!" she snapped. "These are for our new granddaughter."

************************************

When Eileen returned to Slytherin house and entered her room, she was greeted by a wonderful smell. She frowned at a box resting on her bed. That had to be the source of the smell. She picked it up. It was warm and had a note attached to it. She pulled the note off and slowly read it.

To Eileen,

Welcome to the family.

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Arthur and Molly? Who were they? Maybe Rose's father's parents? She sat down on the bed, opened the box and found another package inside and underneath that, meat pies, treacle tarts and small cakes with icing on them. They smelled wonderful.

Eileen picked up the package. It was soft. She slowly unwrapped it and pulled out a green knit hat with a ridiculous silver pom-pom on it and the letter "E" embroidered in silver on the front. There were matching green gloves, each also emblazoned with the letter "E."

"Great. I'm an honorary Weasley," she said under her breath, but—she smiled a little, then walked over to the mirror and pulled on the hat. It was well-made and warm. She knew now that it came from Rose's and Hugo's grandmum. She pulled on the gloves and studied them for a moment before taking them back off. She put them on the top shelf of her wardrobe along with the hat. She returned to the bed and plucked a still warm meat pie out of the box. She bit into it, and her eyes fluttered with bliss as the savory filling filled her mouth. It was the most delicious meat pie she'd ever tasted.

"I've got to get this recipe," she said around a mouthful of pie.

Afterwards, she ate one of the small cakes, then put the rest of the food away, applying a stasis spell to the box to keep them fresh. Then she pulled out her schoolwork and got busy. It was Friday night and all the other students were out and about, but Eileen usually stayed in, studying and reading.

It was what she was used to. Tomorrow, Sunday and Monday she'd be serving her detentions with Hagrid. The professor had contacted her by owl and said she could do day detention on Saturday and Sunday if she liked rather than work in the evening when it was colder. She wrote him back and agreed. She was to meet him at the caretaker's hut at three in the afternoon and would be dismissed at five, in time for supper.

That didn't sound too bad.

* * *

At breakfast Saturday morning, Eileen received a note in the shape of a hippogriff. It was from Hugo.

Hi Eileen,

I want to talk to you after breakfast. Meet me outside. Don't worry. No one is going to come after you or me. We've got it all settled. Don't be mad.

Your brother,  
Hugo

Eileen read the note and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Most of them were looking back at her because they saw Hugo send her the note. The whispering about her parentage had died down rather quickly, since Rose, Hugo, Lily, James and Albus had taken to saying, "That's old news now. There's nothing more to say about it."

Without adequate reaction, juicy gossip dies a quick death.

Hugo had puppy dog eyes as he looked at Eileen, who frowned at him, but nodded nearly imperceptibly. Hugo gave her a happy smile and she just shook her head and returned to her breakfast. He was just—so easy.

Eileen finished her breakfast and did as she promised, going back to Slytherin house to get her cloak, and after a moment's hesitation, pulling on the hat and gloves Molly sent her. It was cold out after all.

When she exited the castle, Hugo was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. His blue eyes lit up immediately when he saw the hat and gloves.

"Wow! You have Weasley gear! Cool!" he said delightedly as Eileen looked down her nose at him. "I told you grandmum would love you."

Eileen blinked at him. Love? She'd just sent her a hat, gloves and some treats. It didn't mean she loved her, just that she was being nice.

"They're warm. No need wasting them," she said tightly as they began to walk across the cold grounds. Other students were about as well, scraping up the thin crust of snow and making tiny weapons to fling at each other. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"First, I'm really sorry about what happened when we were flying," Hugo said apologetically. "Rose didn't mean for everyone to come after you, Eileen. She really didn't."

Eileen didn't say anything. It was understandable that Hugo would try to defend Rose, but she wasn't buying it.

"But listen, we all had a talk. Me, James, Albus, Lily and Rose, and Rose made them all promise to treat you—treat you—"

Hugo hesitated, trying to make it sound good, even though James and Albus didn't like her.

"To treat you with respect. So, no one's going to bother you, Eileen. You're one of the family and it's all accepted!"

"Hallelujah," she said sarcastically.

Hugo frowned up at her.

"Aren't you happy about that? I am. It means we can hang out together without being bothered," he told her.

Eileen stopped walking and looked down at him. Oh, those freckles.

"Hugo, you're the only one in your family willing to give me a chance."

"No, I'm not. Lily is too! She wants to give you a tea party," he said staunchly.  
Eileen's mouth quirked a bit. A tea party? Good Grindelows. But she let the comment pass.

"What about James, Albus and Rose? I'm sure they don't want to give me a tea party," she replied, her mouth turning down.

Hugo looked down at the ground and kicked at a bit of snow before he answered.

"Well, to be honest, James and Albus don't want much to do with you, Eileen. They're idiots. James is still mad you got the drop on him, and Albus sticks to whatever James does. But, I think Rose is ready to try and be nicer. I'm not sure, but I really think she is. She promised not to interfere anymore at least."

Eileen didn't say anything as she turned back toward the castle and began to walk, Hugo by her side.

"You'll—you'll still take me flying sometimes, won't you?" he asked her in a worried voice.

She looked at him. Out of all of this mess, Hugo remained true. He was willing to even fight his own housemates to protect her. He might be a Gryffindor, but his heart really was in the right place.

"Sure, I'll take you flying, but you're going to have to wait until we come back from Christmas vacation," she told him. I've got detention today and tomorrow with professor Hagrid. And we let out of school on Wednesday."

"Why do you have detention? Not because of what happened?"

Eileen shook her head.

"No, Hugo. I walked out of class without permission," she replied.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

"Yes. But I have to ask them if I want answers, don't I?"

Eileen shook her head at Hugo's simple logic. He was so uncomplicated. It was just all—out there.

"I didn't want to hear people talking about your mother and my father," she told him.

"She's your mum, too, Eileen. You've got to get used to that, you know. When are you going to see her? Christmas? That would be great. You could come to the Burrow with us. I bet you'd be neck deep in presents. You're owed them for years and years! And you could meet grandmum and granddad. It would be fun, Eileen."

Eileen had told Rose in a fit of anger that she would show up on Christmas, but she had just been mad. She always spent Christmas with her father and wouldn't leave him alone on that day.

"I spend Christmas with my dad, Hugo. It's usually just me and him."

"Maybe he could come, too?"

"I don't think so. There'd probably be a Christmas brawl and I'd have to side with him against everybody," she said honestly. "Not that he'd go anyway."

Hugo thought about it. Eileen was right. Even James and Albus said her father needed his arse kicked.

"Maybe after Christmas then? Before we come back to school?"

"I'll think about it, Hugo."

"Promise?"

Eileen sighed. Hugo was really pushy—but the reason she didn't light into him was because he was trying to bring his family together. He was too young to really understand all the problems involved. He thought everything should just be embraced. Still—

"I promise, Hugo," she said as they arrived back at the castle.

He smiled at her.

"I know you don't break promises, Eileen," he said with quiet assurance.

"I try not to make them in the first place," she retorted, frowning. "I don't like obligations."

"No, but you like me," he said, grinning.

Eileen gave an amused snort. She couldn't help herself. She walked up the stairs.

"The jury's still out on that, Hugo," she said.

Hugo hurried past Eileen, opened the door for her and replied, "You're not a good liar, Eileen. You should stick to the truth."

Eileen raised both eyebrows in surprise and shook her head at her brother as she entered the castle.

Hugo was something else.

* * *

"Hey now! Come down off'n thar! Nothin's gon ter hurt yeh!"

Eileen stood on top of a tree stump in the middle of the niffler pen, her trembling wand waving this way and that in one hand as she held a bucket of grubs in the other. The little rodents gamboled about, wriggling their creepy little noses at her and standing on their hind legs scenting what she had in the bucket. Dinner.

"I—I don't like nifflers, professor," she said, her eyes wet. She kicked at a niffler who had the gall to try and climb up the stump.

"Nifflers won't do yeh nothin'. No one's scar'd of 'em! Tha only dig fer gold an' eat bugs! Now, come on down from thar!" Hagrid ordered.

"If I come down from this stump, professor, you're going to have to make yourself one huge niffler-skin winter coat," the witch hissed as she winced at all the glittering little black eyes staring up at her as the nifflers chattered and scrambled about.

Hagrid had told her they were going to do a feeding. They had fed the Thestrals and mucked out their stalls, then walked down to a little building that looked like it housed chickens. There was a chicken wire fence around it. But when Hagrid opened the door and the nifflers came pouring out, the witch let out a scream and ran for it, hopping up on the highest thing she could find, in this case the tree trunk.

"Jes' throw the grubs down!" Hagrid told her as she squealed, kicking at the hungry little creatures. "That'll make 'em leave yeh be!"

Eileen shuddered, and reluctantly stuck her wand in her pocket. She started shaking out the grubs, but all the nifflers converged in a mass of wriggling bodies, noses and glittering black eyes right at the base of the stump. She couldn't take the proximity and threw the bucket as far away as possible, then bolted the other way to the gate and through it, closing it back tightly and staring in at Hagrid and the horrible little beasties.

Hagrid shook his scruffy white head as he looked at her.

"Now I see why yeh never took meh advanced class," he said, walking over and picking up the bucket, dislodging a few clinging nifflers in the process. "Yeh haf no apprecia'shun fer magical creatures."

"It's not magical creatures, professor. It's just nifflers and anything that looks like nifflers. I hate everything about them. How low they are to the ground, how they move, how their noses wriggle, how they swim through the ground for gold, their beady little eyes, the way they chatter, how they leave little pellets everywhere—and their teeth and their claws. They're just awful."

Eileen had a run in with a cage full of nifflers when she was about three. She was playing with some Galleons in her father's back office, put them in her pockets and naughtily unlocked the cage when he told her not to do it. The nifflers smelled the gold in her pockets and swarmed over her, scratching and raking, trying to find the coins.

Snape had to rush in and save her. The creatures had only been doing what came naturally, and her father had scolded her and tended the painful scratches she received. She'd hated nifflers ever since.

Eileen Snape had Nifflerphobia.

"Well, yeh might as well go on back ter tha castle. Yeh won't be no help roundin' em up," Hagrid said.

Eileen thanked him and hurried back to Hogwarts.

None of the nifflers had touched her, but she felt as if she needed a shower. She shuddered.

Damn nifflers.

Ew.

* * *

A/N: lol. Thanks for reading.


	33. Mum?

**Chapter 33 ~ Mum?**

On Monday morning, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in her office staring down at the letter she'd received from the Board of Governors this past Friday, informing her about the arrival of a Board Investigator to question Eileen Snape and her teachers. She was instructed not to say anything to the girl about the upcoming visit in order to lessen the chance of her possibly being "coached" by someone.

Coached? What did they mean? Minerva was still out of the loop about the suspicions of the Board, because she never heard the details of Eileen's somewhat magical conception. The other staff was aware of it, but Minerva discouraged staff members discussing the personal lives of the students among themselves. So of course, no one clued her in as to what was going on. If they did speak on the subject and Minerva swept into view, they'd quickly change the subject. Falling silent would only make her suspicious.

Well, according to the letter Eileen would be questioned about her marks, study habits and anything related to her academic standing. Minerva wondered about this. Eileen made excellent grades. Not since Hermione Granger did a student show such a grasp of the curriculum. But unlike Hermione, Eileen Snape was a very quiet student and unassuming. Nothing about her said Know-It-All. Minerva assumed Severus ran a tight ship.

Well, the interviewer would arrive during lunch. The Board requested she find them a quiet place to talk. Sigh.

Minerva didn't feel good about this at all. Eileen was still underage and by right her parents should be notified beforehand and not when an interviewer walked in on them. They were also going to be interviewed on their lunch hour. That way, all of them would be occupied and couldn't change their stories.

At least, that's what the Board was thinking.

* * *

Heartened by Eileen's response to Hugo's request yesterday to talk to him, Rose wrote her a note too, but she took out much more time on it than Hugo did, coloring it prettily in pink and baby blues. At breakfast, she waited for Eileen to arrive then sent the note fluttering across the great hall in the shape of a butterfly.

It was beautiful, and sighs of appreciation rose from some of the witches. Eileen looked up and saw the lovely butterfly note winging toward her, catching an imaginary breeze.

Oh, sweet Circe.

When it was clear the butterfly was coming towards her, Eileen whipped out her wand and flicked it at it. The butterfly began to fly clumsily as its tail smoked and then ignited. It zoomed forward, nose-diving for the table with a little buzzing noise. A tail of fire and black smoke trailed behind it as it lost control, crashed with a little "boom!" in front of Eileen's porridge and burst into flames before turning to a neat little pile of ash.

So much for pink and baby blue butterfly notes.

Eileen went back to eating as the Great Hall erupted into laughter. Rose sighed and rested her chin on her hand as Hugo looked at her sympathetically.

"It's going to take more than a fancy note, sis," he said to her encouragingly.

"Looks that way," she responded sullenly, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth and looking over at her slightly smirking sister as she chewed. Eileen really wasn't going to make this easy, was she?

* * *

As directed, three investigators set out in synchronized timing to interview one Eileen Snape, one Hermione Granger and one Severus Snape as ordered by the Board.

The first one's name was John Pettibone. He was to go to Hogwarts, speak to the Headmistress, then escort the young woman to a private room where he could grill her about her marks and entire tenure at Hogwarts. He didn't think he'd have a problem.

The second investigator was Abigail Diddles. Hermione Granger was her mark. She would meet her at her place of employment and get the answers she needed.

The third fellow was Horatio Bedlam. He was going to interview Snape. He had been warned about his disagreeable nature and decided he'd show a bit of muscle if he had to do it. He was making inquiries on behalf of the Board of Governors, after all, so had authority.

At ten to twelve, they all Disapparated, clipboards and quills in tow.

* * *

Snape heard the door to his shop open, and in walked a rather burly, tall wizard with a slight frown on his face and a clipboard in his hand.

"I don't have time to do a survey," Snape said as a brush off. "So kindly leave my shop."

"Are you Mr. Severus Snape?" Horatio said in a deep bass voice.

"None other. Now, depart my premises. I will only say this twice," the wizard replied, dusting powder off his hand.

"My name is Horatio Bedlam. I am here by order of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Mr. Snape. I need to ask you some questions," Horatio declared.

"Questions? Concerning what?" Snape asked, walking around the counter. He was as tall as Horatio, but not as broad. He picked up his robes, slipped them over his arms and began buttoning them up.

"This is an inquiry about your daughter, one Eileen Snape, Horatio replied, looking down at his clipboard as if he didn't know her name already.. "Some question concerning her marks and how they were acquired."

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"How they were acquired? By hard work, that's how they were acquired. What is the Board trying to imply?"

Snape looked a bit dangerous now, his black eyes glinting. Horatio straightened to his full height, trying to cow the wizard. But Snape was in no mood to be cowed.

"It seems there have been complaints that your daughter may have been given a magical leg up because of her conception. The Board is not aware of the conditions under which she was conceived and wishes details in order to decide if there will be a hearing or not. If your daughter is found to have been given an unfair advantage, her grades—'

Several Knockturn Alley regulars passing by Snape's scattered, running for cover as the door flew open and a wizard came flying out of it, landing on his arse. His sudden appearance was followed by a clipboard, a quill and one very irate Severus Snape.

Horatio clutched at his nose as Snape stood in the doorway, shaking a fist at him, his wand at the ready in his other hand.

"You tell those idiots on the Board of Governors, if they have anything to ask me, they'd do well to ask me themselves. The next envoy they send me will not leave under their own power! Now, good day, Mr. Bedlam. If you dare darken my door again, there will indeed be bedlam, I promise you!"

Snape went back inside and slammed the door.

Horatio stood up, clutching his bleeding nose and mouth.

That hadn't gone well at all. He'd have to make a recommendation that no more investigators be sent to this wizard. He was too violent.

Horatio felt his front teeth wriggle loosely.

He'd have to stop by the dentist as well. Blast and Bother.

Sometimes they just didn't pay him enough for this job.

* * *

Hermione was in the lunchroom about to take a bite of her sandwich, when a blonde woman in a business suit and glasses carrying a clipboard was ushered into the cafeteria by Harold.

"She's right over there," he said, pointing to Hermione, who stared at the woman. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she looked like the epitome of efficiency. The woman strode over, and offered her hand.

"Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" she asked Hermione, who wiped her hand on a napkin and shook the witch's hand.

"Yes," Hermione replied, frowning slightly as the woman took a seat without invitation.

"My name is Abigail Diddles, and I am here to ask you a few questions about your daughter Eileen Snape. I've been sent by the Board of Governors to make an inquiry."

"What kind of inquiry?"

"It's just a formality, Mrs. Weasley, I assure you. We've received some complaints from other concerned individuals—"

"What concerned individuals?" Hermione questioned, not liking this already.

"Er—other parents, Mrs. Weasley. There seems to be some question about—how can I put this delicately—"

"I don't need delicacy, Miss Diddles. Just tell me what this is about," Hermione replied.

"Well, there seems to be some concern that your daughter has an unfair academic advantage and her academic skills might be less than natural, Mrs. Weasley, due to some odd matter of birth. We are just trying to gather information—"

Hermione frowned at her.

"Before you say another word, Miss Diddles, since this is concerning my daughter, I'd like to know who else is being questioned. I am well aware that I am entitled to full disclosure."

Miss Diddles frowned slightly at Hermione. She might look blue collar, but this witch had some smarts apparently.

"Very well. Miss Snape's teachers will be questioned, every one she's had since starting at Hogwarts to see if they noticed anything—er—unusual about her work. Mr. Severus Snape, her father, you and Eileen herself," the witch told her. "Now, if you don't mind."

But Hermione's eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Do you mind telling me when these other inquiries will be done?"

"I don't know what that matters, Mrs. Weasley, but if you must know, the inquiries have been synchronized. Investigators are at Hogwarts and Mr. Snape's shop as we speak. Now then—"

"What? You mean to tell me that my daughter is about to be questioned without parental permission or anyone there to represent her?" Hermione said in a low, dangerous voice.

Miss Diddles looked taken aback.

"Mrs. Weasley, she'll just be asked a few simple—"

"No! The Board has no right to do this!" Hermione snarled. "Eileen is a minor and permission has to be given for anyone to question her in any manner! And I forbid it! Forbid it!"

Hermione stood up, her face twisted in anger. Miss Diddles pushed back in her chair, rising as well, afraid she was about to be hexed.

"You go tell the Board I said to stuff themselves, and if they want to question my daughter, they will have to go through me! Now, get the hell out of here! Now!"

Miss Diddles nearly fell over herself running out of the cafeteria. All of Hermione's co-workers stared at her in amazement. Her brown eyes turned on Harold, who paled a little.

"Tell Hazel I had an emergency," Hermione said, running to the cloak room to get her traveling clothes. "Tell her I had to go to Hogwarts!"

Everyone watched as Hermione flew out of the room.

"What a temper," Harold said with a low whistle. "I'd hate to get on the bad end of her wand, that's for sure."

* * *

John Pettibone hummed to himself as he walked across the Hogwarts grounds to the castle. It had been years since he'd been here. He was a Hufflepuff and had worked for the Board for more than ten years.

He preferred questioning young people. They always gave more information than necessary because they thought they were in trouble. Usually, they were. He hadn't questioned one young person who didn't receive some kind of reprimand from the Board. This assignment was interesting. This young woman was at the top of her class in marks and there seemed to be some scandal brewing as to how she managed it. Well, he'd get to the bottom of it. He always did.

A little threatening always loosened the tongue as well as the lie that he was trained to detect the subtle changes that occur in the body if he is lied to. Of course, he couldn't do that any more than a polygraph "specialist" could determine truths or lies with his machine. It was all smoke and mirrors. The good thing was, the people questioned didn't know it.

He entered Hogwarts castle and turned into the Great Hall.

All the students looked up as the wizard walked through the Great Hall importantly, looking neither left or right as he walked up to the dais and addressed Minerva.

"My name is John Pettibone. I believe you are expecting me, Headmistress?" he said crisply.

Minerva scowled a little.

"Yes, I am Mr. Pettibone," she said tightly.

She still didn't like this.

"Well, where is Miss Snape?"

Everyone looked at Eileen, who looked up with a little frown. Everyone had gone silent when John entered, so what he said was clearly heard.

"She is at the Slytherin table, Mr. Pettibone. You may use the small room off to the right," she said, pointing a long finger at a side door. "That is where our first years wait to be sorted."

"Fine, fine," he said impatiently, turning toward the Slytherin table. "Miss Eileen Snape, come with me!"

Eileen had no idea why this man with narrowed eyes wanted to see her. Hugo looked at her worriedly as she slowly rose, looking perplexed. He felt something was very, very wrong. Alsop was frowning too. What was this about?

Eileen picked up her backpack of books and slung them over her shoulder, then started walking toward the investigator.

Suddenly--

"Just bloody hold it right there! Eileen isn't going anywhere!"

"Mum?" Hugo breathed as he saw his mother standing in front of the double doors. And man, did she look pissed off.

Startled, everyone turned to look at the door and saw Hermione standing there, pointing at John Pettibone with one finger as she snatched her Weasley hat off her head.

"Eileen, you sit back down and finish your lunch," she hissed, her eyes on the offending wizard as she stormed up the aisle as if marching off to war. "I'll handle this!"

Rose and Hugo stared with their mouths open as Eileen, wavered as her mother marched by her, anger seeming to pour off her in waves. She returned to her seat, staring at Hermione as she walked up to the wizard and poked him in the chest with her finger. Her mother was short, but right now she looked as if she were ten feet tall as the man cringed.

"You've got some bloody nerve—" Hermione began

She began to browbeat the wizard, tapping him in the chest and backing him up as he tried helplessly to explain he was just doing his job.

"Well, I'm just doing my job. Protecting my daughter from unfair interrogation, you dolt! She's a minor! Just what the hell is the Board thinking not getting parental consent? What? What?"

Eileen watched in amazement.

Damn, whatever was going on, her mum seemed to have it under full control.

And gods, what a temper!

* * *

A/N: My little polygraph statement is in fact, true. A lot of people believe those things work. A polygraph "professional" goes to school about 14 weeks. It takes longer for a barber to graduate. Polygraphs are the biggest dupes going. I could rant for hours but you can check out Anti-polygraph dot org for yourselves. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	34. Meetings

**Chapter 34 ~ Meetings**

"And if the Board wants to have a hearing, it's going to do it without interrogating my daughter! Now, I suggest you leave, Mr. who-ever-you-are Board investigator, or my wand is going to do the talking next!" Hermione snarled at John, who hastily backed away, afraid to turn his back on the angry witch. He backed up all the way to the double doors of the Great Hall, reached behind his back, caught hold of a handle and pulled one of the doors open, his eyes still on Hermione as she glowered at him. He sidled out of it.

Hermione turned to Minerva.

"Minerva, I can't believe you'd allow something like this to occur without contacting me or Eileen's father," she said to the Headmistress, disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. The Board instructed that I contact no one. You know I have to follow their directives," the witch said, her eyes blinking wetly at her former student.

"Yes, but it doesn't make it right," Hermione said, turning to face the students, who were all staring at her. Her brown eyes swept the Gryffindor table and focused on her children.

"Rose and Hugo, come with me," she said, marching back up the aisle.

Silently, Rose and Hugo got up, heading for the double doors. Hermione stopped in front of the Slytherin table and looked at Eileen, who was also looking at her with a bit of awe. What a display.

"Eileen, I'd like you to come with me too," Hermione said softly. "Since this involves you as well."

Eileen nodded and rose, following Hermione out of the door.

The Great Hall erupted into chatter about how Hermione bullied the Board investigator and ran him off. Wow.

"I wouldn't want to be on the bad end of her wand," one Hufflepuff said to another.

Hermione walked with her three children down a corridor, then stopped, turning to face them. Her face was black as she looked at Hugo and Rose.

"All right. Who told?" she asked them, scowling.

Both Eileen and Hugo pointed at Rose. Eileen wasn't the object of Hermione's wrath, but she wasn't taking any chances. Hugo was right about his—well, her mum. Hermione really was a terror when she was mad. Eileen could easily see her hexing a number of bottoms. That investigator was lucky he wasn't singed.

Hermione put her hands on her hips as she stared at Rose.

"Explain," she said in a tight voice.

"Well, mum, it was like this—" Rose began, retelling the story of the brawl between Alsop and James and how the only way she saw to stop the fighting about Eileen was to reveal to her cousins that she was her sister.

"It was the only way, mum. Believe me. James wanted to duel her. It would have gotten much worse if I didn't say anything. But, we kept it between ourselves. At least James, Albus, Hugo, Lily and I did. I think Alsop told the whole story."

"Alsop? Why would he do that?" Hermione asked with a frown. "He's always been so trustworthy."

Eileen spoke up.

"He did it because the Ravenclaws were calling you—well, saying bad things about your character. He couldn't take it and told them the truth. That you weren't an adulteress. He said he couldn't stand hearing them talk about you that way. He didn't mean any harm."

Hermione blinked at Eileen, then sighed.

"All right. Now all of this is starting to make sense. There have been some complaints about your grades, Eileen. More than likely from the Ravenclaw parents. They seem to think that you've been magically enhanced in some way because of—of the fertility rite your father performed on the night of your conception. And those stuffed shirts at the Board are trying to appease them. They all act like stage mums when it comes to promoting their children," Hermione said angrily.

"What?" Eileen exclaimed in disbelief. "They believe that rot? Alsop told me the Ravenclaws had been bouncing the idea around, but I didn't think anyone would believe them! Are they all nutters?

Rose and Hugo looked at Eileen and were shocked to see just how much she resembled Hermione when angry. She was taller, fairer and her hair was darker, but they had practically the same scowl. How didn't they see it before?

Hermione looked at her daughter.

"Apparently, they are. But don't worry. I have an appointment with the Headmistress tonight to discuss your situation. I'll get to the bottom of this," Hermione said. "If the Board of Governors tries to do anything to your marks because of this ridiculous claim, Eileen, they're going to have a hell of a fight on their hands. Fertility rites are performed all the time in the wizarding world to help infertile couples. They've never been challenged before. This stinks of politics."

"You have a meeting with the Headmistress? What about my dad?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I imagine he was notified about your detention, so he'll probably be there as well," Hermione said.

Eileen's eyes shifted slightly.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

Rose and Hugo looked at each other. They knew that eye shift. It was a Granger trait. Hermione's eyes always shifted when she was deceiving someone. She wasn't a very good liar. Hugo and Rose suffered from the same malady.

Eileen's eyes normally didn't shift when she was deceptive, but this was her mum and it was a guilt response, because Hermione had no idea how her daughter had used her to avoid her father's wrath.

Hermione took her reticence as disappointment that Snape might not be there.

"If he isn't there, Eileen, I promise I will give him a Pensieve of the meeting. All right?"

Eileen looked up quickly.

"No. No, that's fine. I'm sure you can handle it," she said, a little tremor in her voice.

Hermione's brow furrowed. There was something Eileen wasn't telling her. She was hiding something.

"Hugo, Rose, go back to lunch," she said, not taking her eyes off Eileen. "I'll see you when you come home on holiday."

Rose and Hugo both walked up and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione gave them each a soft, loving smile in return.

"See you, mum."

"Bye mum. Bye Eileen."

Hermione watched them walk back to the Great Hall, then turned to Eileen. Her throat tightened a bit with emotion as she prepared to talk to her daughter alone for the first time. She swallowed down the intense feeling.

"I'm sorry, Eileen. This wasn't the kind of first meeting I envisioned for us," she said softly. "I was hoping for something more—peaceful."

Eileen quirked her mouth to keep from grinning. That entrance was as far from peaceful as possible. It was like witnessing a small war.

"Well, sometimes a grand entrance is best," she replied.

Hermione studied her.

"You're tall, like your father," she said.

Eileen nodded, looking at Hermione's hair.

"But I've got your hair," she replied with a slight smirk. "Just darker."

"Not entirely. My hair was never really curly in school. It was more like a bottlebrush. I never could do anything with it until I reached my sixth year and learned some taming spells. Your hair is beautiful."

Eileen blushed a little at the compliment.

"You've got a temper," Eileen said, trying to push away the emotion she felt at hearing her mother say she found something beautiful about her. She knew her dad thought she was beautiful, but he never said it. It was always in his eyes.

Hermione smiled.

"I try to keep it in check, but yes—I have my moments. Do you have a bad temper?"

"Sometimes. I keep it in check, too. I usually verbally express myself when I get angry—"

"Like your father. He could cut a person to ribbons with his comments when we were at school," Hermione said softly.

"His blade hasn't gotten any duller," Eileen said, then she looked sober. There was something she needed to say to her mother, something important to their relationship, if they ever had one.

"If this—if this is going to work between us—and everyone else, I want to make it clear that I don't want to hear anything bad said about my dad. I mean, they can talk about him when I'm not around, but I'll not stand for it. He's my dad and he's been a good father to me and I won't listen to anyone put him down. I wouldn't be here if not for him."

Hermione gave her a soft smile.

"Neither would I, Eileen," she said. "He saved my life."

"And he gave me mine."

Mother and daughter gazed at each other, silently comparing themselves while thinking what they both owed Snape. Their very lives. It was a sobering thought, but true. Neither would exist without him.

Eileen spoke again, a pensive look on her face as she addressed Hermione.

"I—I don't know what to call you. Mum sounds so strange—"

"How about Hermione?" Hermione suggested.

Eileen shook her head.

"That's not respectful," she said. "I wouldn't feel comfortable calling you by your first name as if you were my equal. You're older than me, and my mother. I can't call you by your name."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. Obviously, Snape had instilled some sense of propriety in her daughter.

People began leaving the Great Hall. Hermione looked at them, then looked at her watch. Eileen had to go to class.

"I tell you what. You just think about it for now, Eileen," she said softly. Then, hesitatingly she brought one hand to her daughter's cheek and rested it there for a moment, feeling her warm, living flesh against her palm. Eileen didn't recoil from the touch. It was warm and caring. So were Hermione's eyes.

"I'm glad to meet you, Eileen," Hermione said softly. "You were unexpected, but you are so—welcome. If you need anything, anything at all—just owl me, all right?"

Then Hermione's eyes went hard as she removed her hand.

"And don't answer anyone's questions! Not a one!" she snapped angrily.

Eileen did smile then.

"I won't. I promise," she said softly.

"Good. Now, go to class," Hermione said. "I'll see you soon."

Eileen hesitated a moment, then walked away, her backpack slung over her shoulder and robes billowing slightly. A perfect mix of witch and wizard.

Hermione looked after her with glistening eyes, feeling protective. There was so much more to say between them, but it would be better to take it slow. She'd extend an invitation after Christmas, figuring she would want to spend the day with her father.

As Eileen walked up the marble staircase, she looked back at her mother, who was still standing in the corridor, looking thoughtful. She smiled a little, then headed to class.

* * *

Snape billowed down the corridor that led to the Headmistress' office with a black scowl on his face. He was going to get to the bottom of this Board of Governors business.

He found the Grinning Gargoyle already moved aside, the statue's eyes following him as he ascended the spiral staircase, walking up despite its twisting. He arrived on the landing and knocked heavily on the wooden doors.

"Come in," Minerva's voice rang out.

Snape stormed into the office and walked toward Minerva's desk. Two high backed upholstered chairs rested in front of them.

"Minerva, I want to know immediately what the hell is going on here! Some idiot from the Board came to my shop—"

Snape was about to sit down, then suddenly stopped ranting, made speechless for a moment as he looked at the other chair. He pointed a long accusing finger at it.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Hermione scowled up at him.

"I was contacted about our daughter," she told him pointedly. "I am her mother after all."

Snape turned accusing eyes on Minerva.

"She is her mother, Severus. Now, stop blustering and sit down!" the witch hissed at him, not up for his nonsense.

Snape dropped into the armchair, furious and unsettled at the same time. He never had to share Eileen before. No one else had any input up until now. He was used to his word being law. He wasn't going to hand over control so easily.

"What is this nonsense that Eileen may be magically enhanced in some manner?" Snape growled at Minerva sullenly.

"That is what I am about to ask the both of you," the Headmistress replied coolly. "There is something about her conception that the parents of our Ravenclaw students have demanded be investigated. Eileen has consistently made excellent marks from her arrival here at Hogwarts, beating out every student in her grade year after year. The Board, in its infinite wisdom—"

Here, Minerva's lip curled distastefully.

"Has decided to kowtow to these parents and have a hearing on it. Now, please, tell me what in the world could they possibly focus on? What is so different about Eileen's conception, other than both of you conceived her outside of your marriages, although I can't for the life of me see how you managed to hide it from your spouses, particularly you, Hermione."

Hermione reddened, and Snape just smirked unpleasantly.

"I didn't commit adultery if that's what you mean, Minerva," Hermione stated. "I wasn't married when Eileen was conceived. I was still in school."

"What?" Minerva exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Severus, who shrugged.

"She owed me a Life Debt. I collected," he said simply. He didn't work for Hogwarts any longer.

"Sex? You had sex with a student, Severus? That's unconscionable!" Minerva exclaimed.

"She was nineteen. Technically, if not for the final battle, she would have been out of school, but that's neither here or there. Still, it was more than sex, Minerva. I didn't lust after Mrs. Weasley. I had a purpose in mind and she was the most suitable witch to breed with in order to fulfill that purpose."

"Breed with?" both Hermione and Minerva exclaimed indignantly. Snape straightened in his chair and scowled at both witches.

"Yes, breed with. And let me inform you right now, if there is ANY assault on my person, I fully intend to retaliate," he warned them. "Positions of authority and sex will not be a deterrent either. My nose has suffered enough."

Both Minerva and Hermione managed to restrain themselves, although both witches' fingers flexed reflexively.

"But, that's impossible. Eileen would be much older if she was conceived while Hermione was in school," Minerva said, frowning.

"He performed the fertility rite of Cernunnos at the Spring Equinox, then took my fertilized egg without my knowledge. He stored it somehow until he was ready to have the baby. He used his wife as a surrogate. She didn't know either."

"Severus! You—you cad!" Minerva gasped at him as Hermione frowned.

Snape simply looked tired.

"I know, I know. Scum of the earth and all that. Now, let's just get back to the matter at hand, and that is Eileen and these insane accusations. What are we to do about them?"

The mention of Eileen immediately cooled Hermione down as she looked at the man who fathered her child.

"We fight, of course," she said softly, but her eyes were hard as diamonds. "They're not going to take a thing from our daughter. Not one, Severus. I promise you that."

Snape studied Hermione and saw the fierceness and determination in the witch's eyes. Her protectiveness concerning Eileen was almost palpable, and he realized that he had a loyal ally in Hermione Weasley.

She might not know her daughter, but obviously she had strong maternal feelings for Eileen now that she knew she existed. As much as he hated to admit it, in this situation, that was a good thing. Hermione was a powerhouse when she took on any cause, and Eileen was more than a cause. She was her flesh and blood. So what if sixteen years had passed before she knew it?

She was here now and ready to be a mother in every sense of the word.

Suddenly, some of the jealousy drained out of Snape. Not a large amount, but there was a small space, a tiny opening inside the wizard's hard heart. He was willing to let someone else in for the sake of Eileen. He loved her far too much to risk not providing her with the very best protection, and she did need protection.

Snape was a good father, but he was volatile. He could be eloquent, but his rage could get in the way of that. If he faced the Board alone, the result could be he'd be arrested for blasting them in outrage, and that wouldn't help Eileen in the least. He needed someone in her corner with a cooler head. Someone who could logically pick apart their case with skillful arguments. He could retain council, but Galleons couldn't compare to care—or love as an inspiration to succeed.

His dark eyes washed over the witch he'd deceived so many years ago. Maybe, maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe he should have told her his intentions after the conception was successful. It was clear that Hermione had the kind of character that would have made her a good mother, even at her young age. But, Snape wasn't looking for a woman's love. He didn't believe he could inspire it and really didn't want to work for it. He was just too cynical for romance, too damaged, too bitter to give a woman what she needed from a man. Delores was proof of that.

But, this was no time to feel regret or remorse. His daughter needed him—and needed Hermione. He realized that much as he met the witch's brown eyes, eyes so much like Eileen's beautiful eyes. His harsh expression softened a bit.

"Yes," he said softly. "We fight."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	35. On the Grounds

**Chapter 35 ~ On the Grounds**

"Severus! Wait!" Hermione called as she tried to keep up with the angry wizard, who was stalking across the Hogwarts grounds. Finally, she snagged his billowing robes and dug her feet into the ground, effectively stopping him. Snape whirled on her.

"I can't believe Eileen deceived me in this manner," he hissed.

The subject of Eileen's detention came up during the conference and when Snape found out only Hermione had been contacted, he lost it. Especially when he discovered Eileen had requested the notification be sent to her mother. She had purposely circumnavigated him.

"Well, she is a Slytherin, Severus. Deception is par for the course," Hermione panted.

Snape stared at her.

"Don't throw logic at me! I'm furious with Eileen AND with you. Why didn't you inform me she received three days of detention?" Snape demanded.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't contacted?" Hermione countered.

Snape made a disgusted noise and ripped his robes out of her hand.

"She's been caught in her deception and has to face the consequences."

"But—you have no idea why she walked out of class!"

"Why doesn't matter. She knowingly broke the rules and marred her pristine record, Hermione."

Hermione fell silent. Snape was being unreasonable. Sometimes there were reasons to blatantly break the rules. He was so Slytherin he believed you had to do it in such a way that there were no repercussions. Anything else was reckless, and stupid.

Hermione followed him, and saw a glowing light suspended in the air as they neared Hagrid's hut. That light was supported by Eileen, who was holding up a lantern while Hagrid pounded a post into the hard winter ground for the Hippogriff pen.

Snape stalked up, appearing like a wraith out of the darkness, followed by Hermione.

Eileen nearly dropped the lantern at her father's sudden appearance. By the way he was scowling at her, she knew she was in a world of trouble. Then Hermione appeared beside him, worry on her face.

"Dad!" she said.

Hagrid looked up, put the huge mallet down he'd been swinging and smiled at Hermione and Snape.

"Perfesser! Hermione! Good ter see yeh!"

"This isn't a social call, Hagrid. I need to speak to my daughter," Snape said in a tight voice as Eileen blinked at him.

"Our daughter," Hermione piped in.

Snape looked at her with exasperation. She just had to keep saying that, didn't she?

"Oh, all right, then. I'll jes' make meself scarce," Hagrid replied, trundling off to the hut and entering it, closing the door behind him. There were a couple of noises like things being knocked over, then all went silent.

Eileen looked at her father, who seemed as if he were trying to hold in his anger.

Never good.

"Eileen, you purposely had the notification I was supposed receive about your detentions sent to Mrs. Weasley," he growled at her.

"Sent to her mother," Hermione said, frowning at him.

Eileen thought quickly.

"Well, the Headmistress said either parent could be notified. I thought since we just—er—discovered each other, she'd like to be more in the loop," Eileen lied, not a bit of shift in her eyes.

Hermione turned her head and covered her mouth with her gloved hand so Snape wouldn't see her grin. Eileen was good. What an answer.

Snape stared at her for a moment, then said, "Eileen, look very closely at my face."

Eileen held the lantern higher, studying her father's frowning face. She looked perplexed. She didn't perceive anything different about it. The nose was still huge, and the black eyes narrowed, his lips pursed with anger. Nope. He looked like dad, all right.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" she asked him.

"The words 'idiot' or 'stupid' etched into my forehead," he snapped at her. "Not there, are they?"

Eileen lowered the lantern, reddening.

"You purposely had that notification sent to—to your mother so that I wouldn't find out about it and punish you," Snape continued.

Eileen didn't say anything as her father glowered down at her. Hermione chose this moment to intervene.

"Eileen, why did you walk out of class?" she asked her daughter softly.

Eileen's eyes began to glisten.

"Because of the things that were being said about you and my father by the other students. The whispering—"

"What are you talking about? Whatever they were saying were just words. Words hurt nothing," Snape growled. "I thought you were stronger than that, Eileen."

His daughter looked down at the ground miserably.

"Words do hurt, Severus!" Hermione snapped at him in defense of Eileen. "They can cut a person just as deeply as a knife. You just can't see the wound. Can't you see Eileen was in pain? And to be honest, it's your fault."

"What? My fault?" Snape hissed at her.

"Yes, your fault," Hermione stated flatly. "You hid her parentage and when it came out. She had to deal with the fallout of YOUR deception, which, I might add, is a million times worse than rerouting a detention notice."

Snape stared at Hermione, then looked back at Eileen. She looked miserable. And it was his fault. But damn it, he didn't need Hermione tugging at his conscience like a Muggle Bull Terrier. She was turning this around on him.

"But she was caught, Hermione, that's the difference. I told you of the deception," he argued.

"Yes, when Eileen was about to die," Hermione shot back at him.

Eileen looked up at her father now with a little frown on her face. Her mum was right. He would have kept the truth hidden if she hadn't become sick.

Snape looked from one frowning witch to the other, feeling rather trapped. Clearly, Eileen saw Hermione's logic and was waiting for him to respond.

"Already you are undermining my authority," he hissed at Hermione. "I don't need you defending her wrong actions! I've handled my daughter all her life and haven't done a bad job of it!"

But Hermione wasn't going to be cowed. Now, both of Eileen's eyebrows rose as she witnessed her parents' first fight over her.

"If she did commit wrong actions, Severus, she got the trait honestly!" Hermione shot back at him, stamping her foot for emphasis.

"Honestly or not, she won't be going to the Christmas ball. That's her punishment!" he snarled at Hermione as Eileen's eyes went wide.

"But—but it's tomorrow night, dad. And I've already got my dress and shoes and it's my first ball. I really want to go," Eileen cried.

Hermione gasped. Her first ball? He was going to keep her from experiencing that because she was upset about the gossip about them? Why, the hard-hearted bastard.

"You should have thought about that before you deceived me, Eileen. You are coming home with me, tonight," he said coldly.

"Severus Snape, you monster!" Hermione suddenly yelled at him. He looked at her coolly. He didn't care if she called him names. He was still Eileen's father.

"I've been called worse things," he said, "now, come along Eileen."

Eileen stood there, her brown eyes flitting from her father's face to Hermione's face. He was being so unfair. He could get like that, but this was the first time Eileen had someone else in her corner.

"No," she said softly.

Snape stared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked her in disbelief.

"No. I'll not come home. I want to go to the ball. I walked out of that class to keep from hexing someone, dad. That was the smartest thing to do in the situation. You always said if a situation is unbearable and not worth the effort of attempting to change it, walk away from it. And I did what you told me to do. Now, you want to punish me for it. No, dad. That's not fair."

"Are you—are you purposely disobeying me, Eileen?" Snape asked her in a quiet voice. But there was pain in his eyes as he looked at the daughter he loved.

"I'm afraid so, dad, unless you're going to throw me over your shoulder and force me to go with you," she said, hating the way he looked at her.

"I see," Snape said. "Very well, Eileen. It's clear you no longer respect me, now that you have—"

Snape looked at Hermione.

"—someone else to influence and coddle you. Do what you like. Despite my best efforts—it all ends the same way, doesn't it?"

"Dad—don't," Eileen said to Snape as he looked at her, his eyes wet.

"I've got to go," he said softly, then he looked at Hermione. "You've only known her less than a day and have managed to undo the work of a lifetime in mere hours. You are an amazing witch, Hermione Weasley. Very effective at whatever you deign to do. Very effective. You should do well against the Board. Congratulations and good night."

Snape billowed off into the night, heading for the main gate.

"Dad! Wait!" Eileen cried, running after him. But she couldn't see him. He must have Disillusioned himself.

"Dad! Wait! Come back!" Eileen cried, but only silence answered her. "I won't go to the ball! I'll listen! Dad!"

There was still no answer. Eileen slowly walked back to Hermione and looked at her miserably.

"He's gone. He looked so—so hurt," she said in a quavering voice. "And he sounded so sad. What do you think he meant when he said it all ends the same way?"

Hermione thought she knew, but she didn't want to burden Eileen with it.

"Don't worry about it, Eileen," she said softly.

"But I am worrying. I want to know what he meant by that? That it all ends that same way."

Hermione sighed.

"I think he meant everyone abandons him in the end," Hermione said, blinking rapidly. It really was incredibly sad because, overall, it was true for the wizard. He had believed Eileen would be the one person who would stand with him, support him through thick and thin.

But Snape didn't realize that Eileen was growing up, and there were going to be clashes of will. It wasn't abandonment, it was just—nature. She had defied him for the first time in her life and it cut him to the core. Of course he blamed Hermione, who argued with him right in front of Eileen, undermining his authority.

"I haven't abandoned him," Eileen said miserably. "I just want to go to the ball."

"Then go, Eileen. This won't be the first time you and your father clash. You're growing up. This will blow over. Your father loves you. He just has to face the fact that you aren't his little girl any longer."

Eileen looked at Hermione, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she fought to hold them in.

"I'll always be his little girl," she replied. "Nothing and no one is going to change that."

Eileen walked off into the night toward the castle without saying another word to Hermione.

As Hermione headed for the main gates, she wondered if she should have said anything at all. Snape was right. She had only known Eileen a couple of hours and already she was coming between them. She really didn't want to do that. She just wanted to get to know her daughter and be there for her, not replace her father.

Hermione exited the grounds of Hogwarts, and Disapparated home, her heart feeling heavy as stone.

* * *

About three hours later, a very inebriated Severus Snape threw open the door to his shop and shouted for Odessa, his voice ringing up and down Knockturn Alley.

"Odessa! I need your services!" the wizard bellowed unabashedly, announcing his intentions to the world. "Get your round arse in here! Now!"

Snape slammed the door, weaved over to the recliner and dropped down in it heavily. He picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey he'd been draining since he came home and turned it up against his lips, guzzling it like water.

The shop door opened and in walked Odessa, looking a bit surprised.

"You bellowed?" she asked him.

Snape looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm—lonely," he said, his voice going soft. "I am in dire need of—company, Odessa. I didn't want someone—I didn't know."

Odessa felt very sympathetic to the normally hard wizard. He was drunk and vulnerable. The way he said he was lonely was almost heartbreaking.

"Oh, that's all right, Severus," she said, giving him a smile. "I'll be glad to keep you company."

"For the right price of course," he slurred.

"Of course," Odessa replied, but to be honest, she might have stayed with him even without pay because of his condition. Odessa had never seen him drunk before.

"Listen, I'm going to close up the shop for you," the prostitute said. "Then we'll get down to the 'company' part, ok?"

"Watsheva," Snape said, the bottle slipping from his hand as he closed his eyes.

Odessa closed up the shop and counted down the drawer, taking three Galleons out and marking it in Snape's account book for "services rendered." She heard a horrible snore and looked over to see Snape sound asleep.

"Poor bloke," she said softly, walking over to him and running her hand over his cheek. "Whatever is troubling you must be something big for you to get like this. I'd better get you home."

Odessa knew where Severus' home was. He had taken her there once during one of their extremely rare encounters. She struggled with the drunken wizard, getting her shoulders under his arm and holding him up. She lowered the torches in the shop, warded it securely, then Disapparated, Snape in tow.

Severus Snape didn't realize it, but he did have one friend in this cold, cruel world, one who understood how cold and cruel it could be.

Odessa Divine might be a whore, but she was a kind soul. She knew what it was to be abandoned, to be ostracized and to be looked down on. She knew and empathized with others who experienced the same thing. So she empathized with Snape. She knew no one would come to his aid, and more than likely he would have been robbed in his condition if she hadn't done something. He was an all right sort. She wouldn't let it happen.

They reappeared in front of Snape's home, and immediately fell to the ground, Snape lying on top of Odessa, dead weight and snoring as she struggled to roll him off of her.

"My, you're a heavy one," she hissed, finally getting him off and pulling out her wand.

"He won't know," Odessa said to herself, pointing the wand at him.

"Levicorpus," she said, solving the weight problem as she directed the dangling, sleeping wizard into his home, and eventually his bed. Raucous was on his roost, but didn't make a squawk as Odessa brought Severus in. The raven knew his master was out cold and in need of help, so he allowed the witch to proceed unimpeded.

Odessa magically stripped Snape down to his boxers, then lifted the elastic band and peeked in at his goods, shaking her head at the impressive size of his package.

"The gods of nads were awfully good to you, Severus Snape," she said to the sleeping wizard, letting the elastic snap back.

She covered him up, then divestoed all her clothing except her bra and knickers and climbed into bed next to him, slipping under the covers. She had been paid after all so he deserved her time.

Besides, he was going to be a mess in the morning and would need someone to help fix him up. In addition, sleeping in a nice bed in a clean, quiet home was like a mini-vacation for the witch, who was used to cramped, cheap little rooms with paper-thin walls and mattresses that sagged in the middle.

So, Odessa was in no hurry to leave.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	36. An Exercise in Futility

**Chapter 36 ~ An Exercise in Futility**

Ron was silent as Hermione finished telling him what had happened on the grounds of Hogwarts, how Severus tried to unfairly punish Eileen for walking out of class when she was upset. Ron had listened very carefully, offering nothing.

Now Hermione looked at him.

"So, what do you think, Ron?"

Ron looked up at her.

"You really want to know?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. Whenever Ron asked "Do you really want to know what I think?" it meant he disagreed with her in some manner.

"All right, then. It's good you came to Eileen's aid with the Board, Hermione. She needed defending, and I'm sure Snape appreciated that—"

"Yes, he thanked me for it. That was before he found out about the detentions. Then he became furious."

Ron nodded.

"Can you blame him, Hermione? I mean his daughter purposely arranged it so he wouldn't know what she'd done. Not only did she deceive him, but she used you, too. She knew you wouldn't do anything about the detentions. Maybe she had her reasons for walking out of class, but it's what she did afterwards that makes her in the wrong. If Eileen had felt in the right, she wouldn't have tried to hide what she did from him. And you coming to her defense like that might have been out of line."

"Out of line? How was it out of line, Ron? Eileen was hurt and embarrassed when she left that class. He was too pig-headed to see that! To take away her ball privileges was unnecessarily mean," Hermione argued.

Ron sighed.

"Hermione, the reason it seems out of line to me is that whenever we punish Rose or Hugo for something they've done, we always put up a united front. You didn't do that with Snape. You took Eileen's side without seeing his point at all. How do you think I'd feel if you called me a monster in front of either one of our children when I was trying to discipline them? If not for you, Eileen would probably have taken her punishment, gone home and just gone to the St. Valentine's ball instead in February. Missing the Christmas ball wouldn't have been the end of the world. Now look. Both Snape and Eileen are miserable. He's been raising her his way all this time, and she was used to it. Personally, I think she deserves to be punished. Not for walking out of class, but for what she did afterwards to hide it. Defending her didn't help, Hermione. Snape isn't the enemy. He's her father."

Hermione just stood there. Ron did make a good point—but she hadn't seen it that way when she was there with Snape and Eileen.

"I don't like Snape, but he's managed to do a decent job of raising your daughter, Hermione. He deserves some credit or at least respect for that. His family dynamic is changing too, and as selfish a bastard as he is, that has to affect him. He feels betrayed that Eileen didn't listen to him, and in your presence. She'd just met you, but you seemed to have more influence in one day than he did after years taking care of her. How would you feel if it were you who raised Eileen and Snape just showed up and she—flipped alliances."

"But that's not what happened, Ron. She just felt he was being unfair and wanted to go to the ball," Hermione said softly.

"I'm sure she's felt he's been unfair before but still obeyed him because he is her father, Hermione."

Hermione sat down on the sofa next to Ron and looked at him in silence for about three minutes, then she said, "How in the world did you get so smart, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all the logic I've been immersed in for all these years," he said with a smile, bumping Hermione affectionately with his shoulder. "And, I'm a dad. I mean, we're partners when it comes to dealing with the children. You and Snape aren't and I think you need to be to some extent. It's always worked for us and for my parents. You don't think we tried to play them off each other when we were growing up? They were too smart for it though. Eileen's your daughter, Hermione, but you've got to be a real parent, not her friend. It's not your fault you weren't there for her, but now that you are—you have to be a mum just like with Rose and Hugo. You would have been mad too if we weren't together and one of them pulled something like that."

Hermione knew Ron was right. She would have been furious if one of her children hid something they'd done by only telling Ron, especially if he did nothing about it.

She sighed.

"I think I need to go and talk to Severus," she said softly.

Ron's eyes went hard.

"Now, wait a minute, Hermione. You don't need to go that far. Snape's not a child. I don't know if he ever was—but he doesn't need you showing up and rubbing his big nose in what happened. He probably just needs to cool off."

Ron didn't like the idea of Hermione going to see the dark wizard alone. As supportive as he was, he was still Hermione's husband, and jealous of her. She and Snape had sex before, and in the back of his mind, that was an issue that he wisely didn't say anything about. It might not have been because of mutual attraction, but it still happened. Hermione could deal with Snape as a mutual parent, but that's all the interaction they needed. He didn't like the idea of her going to "comfort" him.

"But the fight between him and Eileen probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't added my two Knuts, Ron. You've shown me that much. I think I really need to apologize to him," Hermione said. "And make up some terms to follow when dealing with Eileen."

Damn it. Ron didn't mean for this to happen when he gave her his honest opinion. Now Hermione's bleeding heart was weeping buckets for Snape, who would probably be just fine without her saying anything.

"I'm going to go see him before I go to work in the morning," Hermione said with finality.

"Well, I'm going with you," Ron said quickly. "I mean, I'm involved too. Eileen is technically my stepdaughter so I need to be in the loop as well."

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"You're so thoughtful, Ron," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, having no idea he was going to make sure nothing untoward occurred. He trusted Hermione, he just didn't trust Snape not to take advantage of her.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

* * *

Eileen half-heartedly ate one of Molly's small cakes. It was delicious, but she couldn't fully appreciate it because she was so upset.

She'd disobeyed her father. It would have been so much easier if he had yelled at her and threatened her. If he had gotten angry, then she wouldn't feel so bad. His quiet response and obvious disappointment did more to shame her than any word shouted in anger could possibly do. He just left her to her decision, and blamed it on her mother's influence.

Eileen had to admit to herself that if Hermione hadn't been there and so clearly on her side, she would have just accepted her father's decision and not gone to the ball. She'd been caught after all and her father was simply reacting the way he always did when he caught her in the wrong. Punishing her by taking something away.

And her mother told her to go to the ball. Eileen wasn't sure if she was right to tell her that after what happened with her father. She hadn't really liked when Hermione told her that she wasn't her father's little girl anymore. She was. She'd always be his little girl.

Eileen sighed. Well, the damage was done, and Alsop was looking forward to the ball. She'd go, but when she went home she'd have to patch things up with her father and have a heart to heart with him. One thing she decided was never to use her mum to get around her father again. It was just too painful, not to mention disrespectful. He deserved better than that.

She walked over to her bureau and picked up her comb, then sat down on her bed. She had washed her hair, conditioned it and let it dry. She was going to braid it so it would be curly-crinkly at the ball.

Eileen just hoped she could enjoy herself. Right now it felt as if there was a black cloud over everything around her.

* * *

Ron and Hermione woke up very early the next morning, had a quick breakfast and then went down to the Ministry. It was still closed, but Ron could get in since he was an employee. They went to the tax office and looked up Snape's home coordinates. Using those coordinates, Hermione made a Port Key out of a paperweight resting on the clerk's counter. It was safer than blind Apparition.

They left the Ministry, and stood outside of the telephone booth that served as a secret elevator. They both grasped the paperweight and breathed "Portis."

* * *

Odessa was awakened by cawing and something plucking at her hair. She rolled over to see Raucous standing on the bed with his beak open.

"Wha—who are you?" she asked the bird sleeping as if he could answer her.

Raucous frowned, although she couldn't see it because it was a birdie expression that only other birds could see. He plucked at her hair again and made a racket. Snape shifted next to her.

Odessa sat up, rubbing her eyes as Raucous flew to the top of the wardrobe, cocking his head as if listening. Someone was knocking at the door. He cawed at Odessa to go answer it.

Odessa heard the knocking.

"I'm coming," she said sleepily, stretching, then getting out of the bed. She looked around and saw Snape's black house robe and black fuzzy slippers.

Fuzzy slippers? She would never have thought it. But he wore them because they were warm and comfortable. Odessa slipped on the robe and tied the sash, then stepped into his slippers. She hurried through the house and opened the front door. There was a tall, red-headed wizard and a short brown-haired witch standing on the doorstep.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

Ron's eyes rounded at the shapely witch that answered the door. Maybe he didn't have to worry about Snape putting the moves on Hermione if he had that for a bed warmer.

Hermione looked at the woman, slightly taken aback. She thought the former Potions master lived alone.

"Um, this is where Severus Snape lives, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is," Odessa replied, wondering who these two were.

"Well, I'm—we're here to talk to him. I know it's terribly early, but I figured he'd be up because he has to go to work," Hermione explained.

Odessa was about to tell Hermione Snape was there, but was still asleep when a groan sounded behind her, then a slightly hoarse voice said, "Odessa, what are you doing here?"

Odessa turned to see Snape standing there in his boxers and barefoot, looking as if he'd been run over by a tribe of trolls. Hermione looked around Odessa and Ron looked over her head, both of their eyes rounded.

"Um—it's a long story, Severus," she said, stepping aside so he could see the visitors. "You have company."

Snape's bleary eyes focused and he blanched as he saw Hermione and Ron.

"What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour?" he demanded, feeling bad enough without seeing the woman who turned his daughter against him standing at his front door.

"I—I came to apologize," Hermione said.

Snape stared at her, then at Ron, his face twisting.

"Don't bother," he hissed. "Odessa, close the door."

Odessa hesitated.

"Severus, that's really ru—" she began.

"I said close the damn door!" Snape snarled at her.

Odessa looked at Ron and Hermione apologetically.

"I'm sorry," the prostitute said, then whispered. "Maybe you should send him an owl or something."

Then she gently closed the door. Snape would have preferred that she slammed it, but that would have killed his head.

Ron and Hermione stood on the steps.

"He's still a disagreeable bastard," Ron said to his wife. "This wasn't worth the effort."

"He looked hung over to me," Hermione said as they began walking away from the house. "Maybe Odessa was right. Maybe I should send him an owl apologizing and asking to get together with him to discuss Eileen."

Ron wished she had thought about that before. But Hermione liked to charge right in and do things face to face.

"You do that," Ron said crankily as he and Hermione Disapparated.

* * *

There were no classes at Hogwarts, and the student body was all a-buzz about the ball, witches gathered in tight knots discussing gowns, shoes and dates, wizards whispering their hopes about getting the witches out of those gowns and shoes, which was the usual teenaged fare.

All the grade levels attended the Christmas ball. Usually the first and second years arrived without dates because they were young, although there were a few experimenters, stiff and formal as they played at being couples. Third years might couple off as well, if they were a bit daring. It was the fourth years and up that felt the pressure to come to the ball with dates, that pressure increasing the higher the grade level.

When Albus had been Headmaster, only fourth years and up could attend balls, mostly because of the spiked punch that inevitably appeared during the night. But Minerva was quite vigilant and stopped the practice with a firm hand, instilling the use of alarmed punch bowls that would sound off horribly if someone tried to add anything to the contents. Albus could have done that too, but he rather liked the spiked punch.

Rose Weasley didn't have a date for the Christmas ball. She'd been asked, but wasn't ready for the pressure of going with a boy. She had enough family to have fun. James had a date with a fellow housemate named Amanda, and Albus had her friend, Jennifer. Both young wizards were quite interested in the mystery that was witches and hoped to get their hands on the most interesting parts of their dates before the night was over. If not the parts, at least get a good snogging out of the deal.

The level of excitement even managed to make Eileen feel a little giddy, especially when Alsop accosted her, all grins and smiles.

"Wait until you see what I'm wearing," he said to the witch, who scowled at him. Her hair was covered by a black scarf, the fabric rather bumpy over the braids. Alsop wisely didn't comment on it.

"It better not be one of those tuxedo printed t-shirts, Alsop," she hissed at him.

Alsop laughed.

"No. They were all sold out," he quipped, which only made Eileen frown at him more.

"Don't worry, I'll be presentable," he promised, striking a pose in an imaginary suit.

"You'd better be, or you'll be the only newt in attendance," the witch told him warningly.

All whispered comments about her parentage had stopped immediately after Hermione showed up breathing fire and brimstone all over the Great Hall. She wasn't a witch to mess with, and cool to boot. Besides, Christmas vacation was coming up and there was the ball to think about, both of which were more important than who Eileen's mum was. Young people lost interest in scandals quickly. Well, most of them. Eileen was still on the Ravenclaw radar.

But nothing would be done before they returned from the holiday, so she was put on the back burner by the Eagle house as everyone readied themselves for the night's festivities.

There wouldn't be a band this year. Minerva had hired a popular DJ who played a nice mix of old and current music, everything from waltzes to club music. The students always enjoyed themselves as well as the staff.

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	37. Wisdom from the Strangest Places

**Chapter 37 ~ Wisdom from the Strangest Places**

"Now, do you mind telling me what you're doing here, Odessa, and in my robe and house slippers?" Snape asked her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what the last thing you remember doing last night is?" she replied.

Snape winced a little.

"Having a drink," he said.

Odessa nodded.

"You had a few drinks, Severus. You bellowed for me as if you owned me. People heard you from one end of Knockturn Alley to the other," the prostitute told him. "And when I came, it was clear to see you'd drank too much. So I closed up your shop and brought you home."

"Bellowed for you? Closed my shop?" Snape repeated, staring at the witch.

"I counted down your cash drawer and took out my fee of three Galleons. I wrote everything out precisely, don't worry. I'm a hooker, not a thief. Everything will be in order when you get back."

"I see," Snape said, letting his eyes drift over Odessa's curves in his house robe. "Did we—er—"

Odessa snorted a laugh.

"You weren't in any condition to do anything other than pass out. Now that, you did."

"Oh, well my apologies for wasting your time," he told her as she walked up to him.

"I didn't mind. I got to have a good night's sleep in a nice, clean bed with a decent wizard lying beside me. I don't get that very often," she told him with a smile. "I hung around so I could help you get back to par. I don't think you deal with hangovers very often."

"I don't," Snape admitted. "I doubt if I have any sober-up potion. I've never had need of it. I usually only have one or two Firewhiskeys."

"Well, you certainly were turning up the bottle last night. What happened that made you tie one on?" Odessa asked him conversationally as she walked by him and into his bedroom. Snape followed, watching her dig around in her little clutch purse. She took something out.

Odessa wasn't close to him, but she had ears and was very discreet. Because of her work, she had to be. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to her.

"My daughter betrayed me," he said dramatically.

Odessa stared at him.

"Who? Your daughter? Eileen? Oh, come on," the witch said, walking up to him and pressing something into his hand.

Snape looked down. She'd given him a Bezoar.

"I haven't been poisoned," he said to the witch.

"Muggle studies show that the effects of alcohol are just like poison. When you drink, it kills brain cells so it can't be all that good for you. Plus it dehydrates both the brain and the body. Try the Bezoar. You'll feel much better, better than you would with sober-up potion."

Snape studied the Bezoar, then popped it into his mouth, holding it there. Surprisingly, it worked. He felt fine. He took the stone out of his mouth.

"This could put sober-up potion out of business," he mused.

"Just a trick of the trade," Odessa said, flicking her wand at the Bezoar and sterilizing it while still in his hand. Then she took it. "I use a Bezoar when my customers pass out before paying me. I try to get paid first, but it's not always that easy. Now, what's this about Eileen betraying you? She'd never do that. She loves you."

Odessa had seen Eileen grow up and how close she and her father were. Eileen wouldn't turn on her father anymore than she'd cut off her own head.

"Well, she has, and it's all her mother's fault," he said sullenly.

"Oh, this sounds like a good one," Odessa said to the wizard. "Why don't you go shower and I'll make us a bit of nosh and you can tell me all about it. I know Eileen, and it'll be good to get it off your chest. Better than drowning yourself in Firewhiskey. I listen to wizard's problems all the time. It's part of my—service. I'm better than a therapist. Go on, get in the shower."

"Won't that cut into your 'working' hours?" he asked her.

"Work's been slow lately. Lots of competition out there. Younger, fresher hookers. I've been around a while, Severus. The term 'familiarity breeds contempt' is a true one when it comes to prostitution. My best working hours are from Friday evening until Sunday morning. So, I'm not missing anything and I won't have to stand around the alley all day for next to nothing."

Severus stared at her for a moment.

"All right. I'll shower and you cook. I hope your food is palatable," he said, his mouth turning down a bit.

Odessa didn't take offense.

"Oh, it's fine. I used to cook for my fath—I was brought up cooking," she said, a little hitch in her voice as she quickly amended her sentence. Snape caught it however, and wondered why she'd altered it.

He didn't say anything else but walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Odessa dressed quickly, made up the bed and placed his robe neatly in the wardrobe. Then she walked into the kitchen, and looked around to see what he had. There were eggs, tomatoes and bangers in the cooler, and of course, tea in the cabinet. She set about cooking as Raucous flew in and eyed her puttering around the kitchen. He squawked at her as she put the bangers into the sizzling pan.

She looked up at the raven.

"Want a banger?" she asked him.

Raucous nodded and she dropped in another.

"There you go," she said to the raven with a smile.

Raucous was quite taken with Odessa. She was one of the few Knockturn Alley regulars that he didn't dive-bomb, and it's because she would talk to Eileen sometimes, and was quite nice to her. And honest.

When Eileen asked her what she did for a living, Odessa told her men paid her for her company.

"That sounds like an easy job," the little girl told her. She couldn't have been more than seven.

"Not too easy, Eileen," Odessa said with a sad look on her face.

Eileen then went and told her father about the easy job Odessa had. Snape had been rather shocked, then Eileen explained she 'kept men company.' He mentally wiped his brow, glad Odessa had been 'delicate' in her explanation. At least she hadn't lied to the child.

Snape delicately explained to Eileen that what Odessa did had to do with sex, and it wasn't the kind of job that was good, but he didn't put the witch down. He basically said she provided a service, but there were much better jobs for witches.

So, Eileen had always known what Odessa was, but she didn't judge her for it. Her dad didn't seem to do it, so she followed his example. And he never ran Odessa off when she chatted with his daughter like he did others he deemed unsavory. But, he wouldn't engage the prostitute often because he didn't want Eileen to know he was using her services. So they had a couple of quick engagements. Odessa really liked the wizard in her way. He wasn't married, had a good business and he took care of his daughter.

Odessa used to watch Severus closely with Eileen. She had her reasons. She had grown up in a single parent family too. But her father was nothing like Snape, nothing like Snape. They were close—too close. At the age of sixteen she came up pregnant and he took her out of Hogwarts, railing at her about being a slut when he had fathered her child. He forced her to take a potion that killed the baby and destroyed her uterus. She was nearly dead when she was finally taken to St. Mungo's and her father disappeared, fearing she would expose him. He was found dead six month later, his throat cut.

He had left her nothing, and she didn't have the tuition to return to school, and at sixteen wasn't old enough to fend for herself. Without money or family she had to count on the kindness of strangers, and men were willing to be kind, give her money to be with them. Once she fell into that life, it was hard to get out of it. She never did. She became smarter, but she was what she was.

She used to watch Snape because she knew the signs of a child molester, and she planned to turn him in if she saw anything untoward pass between him and his daughter. He was very solitary, not very friendly and kept Eileen close. One evening she looked in the window and saw him dancing with her, a smirk on his face as she laughed at the measured steps and he patiently taught her how to waltz. Then he bowed and kissed the back of her little hand, and Eileen curtsied.

Odessa had tears in her eyes at the obvious and healthy love Severus Snape showed his daughter. No, he was one of the good ones.

Snape entered the kitchen led by his nose and sat down at the table as Odessa served breakfast. It was surprisingly good.

"I don't see why you couldn't be a cook, Odessa," he said to the witch as a compliment.

"I'm recognized in a lot of establishments. It's hard enough to eat in them, much less work in them. Stigma, you know. I recognize a lot of people too, and they'd rather not see me, if you know what I mean. Especially if they're with their wives. Anyway—enough about me. Tell me about Eileen," Odessa said.

So, over tea Snape explained everything to Odessa, from conceiving her to last night's incident, the prostitute listening intently, her mouth pursing from time to time, and eyebrows rising and falling. She shook her head a lot too. When Snape finished, he looked at her, feeling a lot lighter.

"My, you certainly wanted a child, didn't you?" Odessa said to him.

"Very much," Snape replied. "But I never thought Eileen would turn against me."

Odessa snorted.

"But Severus, she hasn't turned against you, silly."

Snape glowered at her. Silly? Did she just call him silly?

"Eileen's sixteen. She's becoming an adult now. That clash was going to come whether she knew her mother or not. It's just nature," Odessa said lightly. "You're just used to being the lawmaker. Well, she knows all the laws now, and she's making her own and it's trial and error. You're going to have to give her space."

"But she blatantly disobeyed me, deceived me!"

"Kids do that, Severus. Even the well-raised ones. That doesn't mean she's abandoned you. How did she react when you walked off?"

"She was calling me," he said in a heavy voice. "Telling me to come back. But I didn't want to come back."

"So you stormed off like a little child," Odessa said to him. "A martyr."

Snape frowned at her.

"I certainly did not!" he declared, pounding the table with his fist. Odessa didn't blink.

"Yes you did, then you sulked. Downed nearly a whole bottle of Firewhiskey because you felt sorry for yourself."

"I did not."

"You did. You know what you told me when I arrived? That you were in need of my services because you were lonely. And you said it so sadly it just tugged at my heart, Severus. I couldn't leave you that way. You were absolutely miserable."

Snape didn't say anything. He still felt miserable. Suddenly, he felt Odessa's hand on his.

"Severus, do you love your daughter?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do," he said quietly.

"Then you have to understand this, and listen to me. You've always been there for Eileen. You've been a good father and she loves you just as much as you love her. It was just the two of you for the longest. You've been the most influential person in her life. That's not something that can just be tossed away. You're a part of her, Severus, and will always be. But she's growing up and you're going to have to give her a little leeway. She's finding out about her mum and her world had gotten a lot bigger. But there's still space for you. There's always going to be space for you. Last night, it was you who turned away from your daughter, not the other way around. You were the one who walked away. Never walk away from the ones you love," Odessa said, her eyes glistening.

If only she'd had a father like Severus—

"You need to talk to your daughter and tell her how you feel, what your fears are and your hopes. Just let her know that you still want to be important to her. I know it's hard but you can't close her out. Now's the time to open up. And you need to accept her mum in her life as well. Get together with her and find a middle ground so you can both care for Eileen but work together so she isn't divided in her loyalties. The work's not over, Severus. If you're a good dad, it will never be over."

"Have you ever had children, Odessa?" Snape asked her.

Odessa's eyes glistened a little.

"No, I never have. But I had a dad—a bad one. I know what a bad dad is, Severus, and mine was the worst. When I was little, I cooked and cleaned for him like a slave, and when I got my period—the relationship changed for the worst. I used to dream about what a good dad would be like, and—he would have been a lot like you. You have something special with your daughter. Don't mess it up because she wanted to go to her first ball."

Odessa removed her hand from his and wiped her eyes as Snape looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Odessa shrugged.

"That's just how it was, Severus. Not everyone is as lucky as Eileen, or as you."

Snape had never thought of himself as lucky. But he was fortunate to have Eileen in his life. And, she really was a good daughter. She'd gone all this time without getting a single detention. Yes, she had manipulated both him and Hermione, but right now, that seemed like such a small offense compared to years of love and obedience. He looked at Odessa.

"Thank you," he said to her.

He meant it.

"You're welcome, Severus," she said with a soft smile. "Well, I guess I'd better go. I'm done here."

Snape watched as Odessa gathered up the breakfast dishes and put them into the sink, then used her wand to wash them. Finished, she walked to the front door and started to put on her traveling cloak, Snape standing in the living room, watching her.

She was just about to tie it around her throat when Snape said, "Would you mind staying for a few more hours, Odessa? I'll pay you for your time."

Odessa looked at the wizard, at his eyes. He was still feeling lonely.

"I'm not going to make this go away, Severus. You're going to have to talk to your daughter," she told him softly.

"No, you won't make it go away, Odessa, but you can give me respite and maybe comfort," he said softly. "Stay."

"But, what about the shop?"

"I own it. I can take a day off if I wish to, and I wish to," Snape replied.

Odessa studied him for a moment. He really was a decent man, and his asking her to stay made this feel like more than a trick and him, more than a customer. She didn't get to feel that way often. Like a human being rather than a hooker.

"All right, I'll stay—but kinky things are extra," she said, removing her cloak.

Snape smirked.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	38. A Departure

**Chapter 38 ~ A Departure (Short Chapter)**

Snape and Odessa spent a very hot and pleasant day together, taking breaks to shower and eat before returning to the business at hand. They even played a game or two of chess—naked—Raucous perched on the back of Odessa's chair and eyeing the pieces as they hacked and chopped each other to bits, then reformed and moved off the board.

Snape did indeed find a bit of respite. Now he sat at the kitchen table in his boxers, watching as Odessa prepared a light supper. She was fully dressed.

The witch fixed their plates, brought them over and served Snape, then herself, sitting down at the table and giving him a smile as he lit into the food. It was another stew, thick and meaty, perfect for a cold winter's day.

"You know, today's been really nice, Severus. Different," Odessa said to the wizard, who silently agreed. Spending the day shagging was quite different for him and very enjoyable. Odessa was a talented, uninhibited witch. Quite affectionate as well. Snape had never kissed so much in his life. Actually, this was the first time he'd ever kissed Odessa during an engagement. She usually didn't allow it.

Standard hooker rules: Everything could be kissed but the mouth.

"Yes, it was, Odessa. Thank you," he said to her, his face sober.

"Just doing my job," she said lightly, although she had been very affected by her day with the wizard. He treated her like a real lover, not just a cockhole to get him off.

A thick silence followed that statement, the kind of silence that should be filled with some kind of admission, something important but not easily said. Both witch and wizard was aware of the beckoning void, but neither offered the words to fill it. Finally Odessa broke the silence.

"So, Eileen is going to the ball. That's nice. Does she have a date?" Odessa inquired.

Snape scowled over his food, not looking up.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Is he a nice boy?" the witch asked.

"There's no such thing as a nice boy," Snape growled. "Especially where young witches are involved."

Odessa bit back a chuckle. The Suspicious Dad image really suited the Potions master.

"Maybe Eileen will get her first real kiss tonight," Odessa said with a smile, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Snape's head jerked up.

"Real kiss?" he asked her. Odessa puckered her full lips at him, then smacked them.

"First kiss," she reiterated.

Snape looked as if fire could flare out of his nostrils any second now. He thought about the charming Alsop Potter. And he was a charming young man. Charming enough to steal a kiss from Eileen, he was sure.

When he told Alsop at the shop that he'd be watching him, it had just been an idle threat. But with Odessa saying that Eileen could be kissed and goodness knows what else by the young wizard, a Potter no less, Snape's hackles rose straight up.

Thinking about his daughter in that fetching black gown and those gods-awful shag-me shoes didn't help a bit. Eileen was for the most part a level-headed witch, but this had to do with hormones. No youngster could think clearly when those levels were high. A room full of adolescents grinding and bumping would be swarming with unchecked urges, pheremones flying about like angry bees.

Certainly there would be chaperones, but they couldn't watch everyone. Snape knew for himself how the students stole away into the night, and how much Morning After potion was consumed before they headed home for the holidays, devoid of previous innocence.

First kiss? Kisses led to other things. Snape couldn't imagine his daughter getting shagged, despite spending nearly the entire day freely dipping his own wick in Odessa. He didn't want to imagine it. The very thought of it made his belly ache. He knew what he had to do, and that was what he'd always done.

Protect his daughter.

He looked at his dinner companion.

"Odessa, would you like to accompany me to Hogwarts? Parents have an open invitation to attend any function," Snape said to her.

Odessa gave him a soft smile.

"Ah, no, Severus. This has been nice, but let's not forget who and what I am. I've been at this for years. It could be embarrassing to Eileen if you attended her ball with a whore on your arm," she said softly.

Snape studied Odessa. Personally, he wouldn't care what anyone thought about his choice of escort. Odessa was a whore, but she was quite a woman in her own right. If not for her circumstances, she could hold her own in whatever situation she found herself in. But she had a point. Eileen probably wouldn't appreciate her at the ball.

Neither would a few staff members and chaperones. Odessa had made the rounds.

"But there's nothing wrong with going stag," Odessa added. "As long as you stay out of her way. Maybe not let her see you at all."

Lurking in the shadows was a talent Snape had never lost. He could easily attend the ball and stay out of his daughter's way. Maybe he could even wear a glamour. That was an idea. Odessa could wear one as well.

Snape suggested it, but Odessa shook her head.

"It's nothing personal, Severus," she told him as she collected the dishes and washed them. "But, we've spent enough time together for one day. I'm a prostitute, not an escort. Besides, in my line of work it doesn't pay to spend too much time with one wizard. Things can get—complicated."

"Complicated? I don't see how if I am paying you for your time," Snape responded as she dried and put the dishes away, then turned toward him, giving him a sad little smile.

"Whether you are paying me or not doesn't help how—how it feels. To be with just one man, spending time with him as if—as if—well, it can make a hooker go off her game, know what I mean? It makes her miserable because—"

Odessa stopped speaking as if the words were caught in her throat, then said in an irritated voice, "Because it just does. I've got to go."

She callously stuck out her hand palm up, her eyes narrowed coldly.

"Pay me. Fifteen Galleons. Cash. No checks."

Snape stared at her for a moment, then wordlessly stood up and went to retrieve the money. He returned with a small drawstring purse. He placed it gently in her palm.

"There you go, Odessa," he said, watching as she opened the bag and counted the coins. She slowly looked up at him.

"There's twenty Galleons here," she said to him softly. "That's five more than necessary."

"Consider it payment for my therapy session," he said to her quietly.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly take money for just giving you advice, Severus. That wasn't the reason I talked to you. I care about Eileen, too. She's a sweet witch."

She tried to give Snape the extra coins back, but he curled her fingers over them.

"Consider it a gift, then, Odessa. I'm sure you don't get many gifts," he said, meeting her eyes.

Odessa blinked up at him, her own eyes becoming wet.

She couldn't do this anymore. Pretending she was more than a whore and Severus was more than a trick today had been mad and stupid enough. Cooking for him, talking with him, playing chess with him . . . it had been stupid to do. Stupid, stupid. She knew better than this. It was always supposed to be "bed and bounce." No lingering. No "taking care" of a customer besides his sexual requirements.

It was just that Odessa knew Snape wasn't the kind of man that engaged witches often, whores or not. Being with him made her feel special—

Something a common street whore should never, ever feel if she wanted to earn a living, and especially if she wanted to sleep at night on a dry pillow.

"I've—I've got to go," Odessa said in a thick voice, pulling her hand out of his quickly and hurrying through the house. She snagged her traveling cloak, not even bothering to stop and put it on as she flew out the door.

Snape looked after her silently, not trying to stop her this time. He knew what it was to put up a wall of coldness to protect himself. And he knew what it was to feel unworthy of what was basic human connection. Odessa Divine was a lot like he had been so long ago, before Eileen. Damaged. He still was, in a sense. But for him, life was better because he had someone to love and cherish, who returned his love. Odessa had no one who loved her. Love was a part of other people's vocabulary, other people's lives.

"Goodbye, Odessa," Snape said softly as the door closed.

He walked into the living room, followed by a fluttering Raucous, and sat before the fire deep in thought for a long time.

After an hour or two, he started and looked up at the time. He stood up and headed for his bedroom.

He'd better hurry and get dressed if he wanted to attend the Christmas ball.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter. I'm off my game a bit and apologize for the wait. It's been computer hell week. My Burning Pen website was hacked and now is down, and I had computer issues of my own that resulted in me having to reinstall windows xp. Just a terrible week. Sorry this chapter is so short but it was a real effort to focus. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading.


	39. The Beginning of the Ball

**Chapter 39 ~ The Beginning of the Ball**

Eileen finished applying her lipstick and studied herself critically in the mirror. She certainly didn't look the least bit Christmassy, and that had been her goal. A bit of teenaged acting out on the Slytherin's part. This was her first time attending a function of this type since starting at Hogwarts. She wasn't about to walk in there looking like a billboard for Father Christmas.

She didn't do colors anyway, unless Slytherin colors. But, it was too uniform for Eileen's tastes, because all her housemates wore green and silver to every function, the girls in green or silver gowns with matching accessories, and the boy's in black dress robes with green and silver ties. Eileen knew it was supposed to stand for house solidarity, but it was incredibly boring.

She smirked at herself, knowing that the consensus would be she was more dressed for an elegant funeral than a ball. The black gown she wore was full length, simple, low in the back and form-fitting. It was the black lipstick that added the extra bit of macabre that she wanted, and she wore black eyeliner and mascara too. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and crinkled nicely. Braiding it had given her just the effect she was looking for. She cast a holding spell on it so it would last the night. Dangling black and silver earrings pulled the rest of it together.

Alsop told her he expected to dance with her, after finding out if she could dance or not.

"Of course I can dance!" Eileen had snapped at him. "I can waltz, too. My father taught me."

"I mean really dance," Alsop pressed. "If you can't, I'll show you some moves."

Eileen watched with narrowed eyes as he gyrated about to imaginary music, dancing around the witch. She cast a tripping spell on him when she couldn't take any more.

"Hey!" he hissed at her, getting up off the ground and brushing crusty snow from his gloves and cloak.

"I don't dance like that, Alsop," she said pointedly. "I dance cool. Just move to the music. I don't jump all over the place but I can keep the rhythm. So—just stop it. Blech. I won't be doing any of that."

So, Eileen really intended to have fun at the ball. She wondered what Alsop was wearing. He had been so annoying, talking about it but not giving any real details about it. He did know she was wearing black though and said he'd match her. He'd better not wear anything crazy.

Finished, she tucked her wand down her cleavage, took one more look at herself, then headed out of her room. Her fellow Slytherins looked at her as she walked through the common room, her expression sober.

Scorpius Malfoy did a double-take, the witch talking to him frowning slightly as she looked after Eileen, then back at her date

"She looks like she's going to a wake," she said bad-temperedly. "And is breaking Slytherin tradition to boot."

Scorpius thought Eileen looked hot, in a dark, dangerous kind of way.

"At least she doesn't look like everyone else, Madeline," he replied, looking around at all the silver and green gowns the other witches wore.

"She's a weirdo," Madeline said jealously. "What? You don't like the way I look, Scorpius? Maybe I should put on a death shroud. Seems that kind of thing gives you wood."

Scorpius laughed.

"You look beautiful," he said. "And if anybody gives me wood—"

Madeline smiled up at her date as he smoothed his faux paux over nicely and suggestively like a true Malfoy.

* * *

"Stop it, Rose! You're as bad as mum! My hair's supposed to be spiky looking like this," Hugo complained, dodging his sister as she tried to smooth it down in the Gryffindor common room. He was wearing black dress robes and a Gryffindor tie.

Other housemates were milling about, witches exclaiming over each others' gowns and adding touches to each others' make-up and the boys ogling them all.

"You look like you've been frightened—badly," Rose replied with a grin. She was dressed in a green silk gown with a large Christmas corsage attached, red, green and gold earrings and green shoes with gold and red accents. Her auburn hair was swept up and held in place with a festive holiday comb. There was Eileen's walking billboard.

"I like it, Hugo," Lily said. She wasn't in a gown but a nice set of dark blue dress robes, and wearing a little gold reindeer pin. Her red hair was brushed out nicely. She was almost the spitting image of her grandmother at that age. She was going to the ball with Hugo, sort of.

"Thanks, Lily," he said from a short distance away, still scowling at Rose.

"All right. I'll leave your hair alone, Hugo," she said with a smile.

"Good. Now, can we go?" he asked her.

"Yes, come on, Lily," Rose said to her cousin. The three of them left the common room.

James and Albus waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs that led to girls' dormitory.

"What's taking them so long," Albus complained as he fidgeted.

"Hopefully it's not their gowns. If they're hard to put on, then that means they're hard to get off," he replied.

"They can always be lifted," Albus suggested with a wicked grin.

James chuckled.

"Now, that's an idea, Albus," he replied, looking up the stairwell with hopeful eyes.

Maybe he'd get lucky tonight.

* * *

Snape Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and was met by Hagrid, who was greeting and checking visitors.

"Hi'ya, perfessor. Comin' to celebrate tha season, eh?" he said good-naturedly. He wore a huge Father Christmas hat on his scruffy head, iron grey curls falling from beneath it.

"Something like that, Hagrid," Snape replied.

"Well, it's nice ter see yeh. Have a good time and Happy Christmas ter yeh," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Hagrid," Snape said, then began walking toward the castle.

He had decided not to glamour himself. He had never acted in an underhanded manner toward his daughter, and after thinking about it, decided he didn't want to set that kind of dishonest precedent. He was just going to look in on her and see if she were enjoying herself and say "hello" to Alsop. Maybe apologize for his actions if she seemed willing to talk to him for a quick moment. Then, he'd depart.

Snape had always been an adaptable man. Although all of his fatherly instincts were clamoring for him to "protect' his daughter, common sense said, "She's growing up and has to learn to deal with wizards on her own if she's to get any experience."

All Snape could hope was that he raised her in such a manner that she respected herself and would impose her own boundaries. He couldn't be everywhere.

He strode up to the double doors, hesitated and walked in. The entrance hall was full of brightly dressed students, all chattering and laughing, some heading inside the Great Hall. Snape entered and looked about the nicely decorated hall. There were round tables set up, and an open area in the middle for dancing. The staff had a large table of their own.

House elves were still setting up an ample buffet, large bowls of punch and other drinks on a separate table. The DJ finished his sound check and put on a bit of traditional Christmas music. The room smelled of spices and pine, thanks to the huge sparkling Christmas tree standing where the dais normally was. Snape walked over to the libations table and made himself a glass of punch, watching the door as students streamed in.

* * *

Eileen walked up the dungeon corridor, headed for the entrance hall. She agreed to meet Alsop at the entrance to the dungeons. He wasn't a Gryffindor, so wouldn't immediately be targeted by the Slytherins for being in their domain, but it didn't make any sense to chance it. As people walked by Alsop, some stared, some whispered and some laughed out loud.

He didn't care, however. He was going to enjoy himself tonight. He watched the dungeon entrance, making sure he wasn't visible.

Suddenly, Eileen appeared. Alsop's eyes rounded. She was in all black, but she looked—wow—she looked so hot. Was that black lipstick?

Eileen looked about, then her dark brown eyes fell on Alsop, scanning him from the top of his head down to his shiny black shoes. Her mouth dropped open as he gave her a courtly bow, removing his hat, his tails fluttering slightly as he did so.

"My lady," Alsop said, straightening and debonairly replacing his top hat on top of his head, tilting it forward and slightly to the side.

Eileen blinked at him, stunned.

Alsop was wearing an elegantly cut black double breasted tailcoat, a stiff studded white shirt, and a black bowtie. Black trousers, a black top hat and highly polished black shoes finished off the ensemble.

"I was going to bring a cane, but I changed my mind," he told her. "So, what do you think? I had it made especially for tonight. Paid off a few Hufflepuffs to do it."

Eileen shook her head. He was horribly over-dressed, but—she had to admit he did look dashing, and definitely different from everyone else. Actually, she liked what he was wearing.

"You look okay," she replied with a half-smile.

"And you look gorgeous," he replied, making her blush a bit. "I like the lipstick—is it flavored?"

He shifted slightly as if about to dart in and steal a kiss, but Eileen gave him "The Look" and he froze in place, immediately subdued by the glare.

She'd inherited that look from her mother, and translated it meant, "Don't you dare."

"No, it's not, just take my word for it, Alsop. If you kiss me, it'll smear. Then, I'll smear you," Eileen warned him.

Alsop smiled.

"Gods, I love it when you threaten me, Eileen," he said, taking her arm. "I must be some kind of masochist. Now, come on. Let's get this party started."

Eileen rolled her eyes, but walked with Alsop to the Great Hall, Alsop playing it up big, strutting and tipping his hat at people, who laughed. Eileen was ogled and whispered about too, the witches jealously sniping about what she was wearing, and the wizards saying she looked real good in black.

Alsop stopped, released her arm and opened the door for Eileen and made a sweeping arm motion.

"After you, Eileen," he said, smiling at her as students bottlenecked behind them.

Eileen frowned at him slightly then walked in, quickly followed by the Ravenclaw, who caught her arm again.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked her.

"Somewhere near the wall," she replied. She didn't want to be totally surrounded by people. Like her father, she liked to have something solid at her back.

"As you wish," Alsop said, guiding her through the tables.

Snape stood there, looking at the couple. Alsop Potter certainly was a character and obviously flew to the swish of his own broom. Actually, the top hat and tails looked good on the young wizard. They were well tailored.

And Eileen. His little girl was definitely a young woman. Obviously, she was going for the anti-Christmas look. But, she looked beautiful as Alsop escorted her to a table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and they conversed for a moment. Alsop suddenly started walking toward the libations table. Snape quickly turned his back to him, moving aside as the young wizard walked up to get drinks for himself and his date.

Snape was about to reveal himself when suddenly, "Hey, Alsop. Where's you get that suit?" rang out and James and Albus Potter materialized beside him, Albus tugging on his tails and James flicking his top hat with his finger.

"Stop it," Alsop hissed at his brothers, who laughed as he straightened his hat in irritation.

"You just couldn't be normal, could you?" James asked him, still smiling.

"I'm being myself," Alsop responded, pointedly preparing two cups of punch. "Besides, this is a great suit."

"I don't think you're being normal," Albus said, looking over at Eileen, then back at Alsop. "Going out with your own cousin. She looks like something out of a horror movie. A bride of Dracula or something."

Alsop turned to face his brother.

"The only reason I don't punch you right in the nose, Albus, is because I don't want to get kicked out of the ball. Eileen looks great and you know it. She's the prettiest witch here. And I'm not going out with her. We're just friends. But even if I was going out with her, we'd only be cousins by marriage, not blood. It's perfectly acceptable."

"Not from where I'm standing, but you've always been a weirdo, Alsop," Albus told him, making a glass of punch for himself. James didn't say anything as he fixed his own date a drink. Albus was getting out of line though. Eileen didn't look bad at all. Just different. But she was a different kind of witch anyway. She probably would have looked stranger dressed in something Christmassy. The way she was dressed suited her.

"Have a good time, Alsop," James said, before walking off.

"Thanks," Alsop called after him, then frowned at Albus.

"You're a prat, Albus," he seethed at him.

"At least I don't want to do my own cousin," Albus spat back at him before leaving.

Snape saw Alsop's hand was shaking and he inadvertently broke the plastic punch cup he was holding, the liquid covering his hand and spreading all over the table.

"Damn," Alsop muttered, shaking his hand as house elves arrived to sop up the mess. A handkerchief appeared in front of him. He took it.

"Thanks," he said, wiping off his hand, then looking up.

He went pale as he saw Eileen's father staring back at him soberly.

"We meet again, Mr. Potter," Snape purred at him as he took the handkerchief from the young wizard, Scourgified it with his wand and tucked back inside his inner robes pocket.

Alsop swallowed, but quickly recovered and offered the dark wizard his hand.

"It's good to see you, sir," he said, his voice cracking a little as Snape shook his hand firmly. "Did Eileen know you were coming?"

"No," Snape said quietly, releasing his hand. "She had no idea I'd be here. I'm not going to stay long, however. I just wanted to see her at her first ball."

Alsop looked over at Eileen, who had her chin resting in her hand as she watched the other students mill around with a bored expression on her face.

Rose, Hugo and Lily entered, Hugo looking around and his face lighting up as he saw Eileen. He made a beeline for her table, followed by Lily. Rose hung back, a look of indecision on her face before she saw James and Albus sitting with their dates and headed for their table.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she, sir?" Alsop said with a sigh.

"My daughter is quite attractive, Mr. Potter," Snape replied, the emphasis on "MY daughter." "Just remember what I told you at my shop. Conduct yourself like a gentleman."

Alsop looked horrified that Snape would ever think he'd conduct himself badly with Eileen. That could be dangerous on a number of levels, even without her father in the wings.

"Of course, sir," he said.

"Good. But I expect her to have a good time as well," Snape added, looking less severe. "It is her first ball, after all."

"I'll make sure she has a great time," Alsop promised.

"Well, you can begin by getting back to her. You've been gone an unconscionably long time just to get two cups of punch," Snape told him.

"Yes, sir," Alsop said, quickly preparing another cup of punch. "Goodbye, sir."

Alsop hurried back to Eileen, who was talking to Hugo and Lily, who had both sat down with her. Hugo looked up at his cousin, his blue eyes round as he took in his suit.

"Wow, Alsop! Cool suit!" he said with a smile, looking him over as he put Eileen's punch in front of her.

"Um, I would have been back sooner, but I was talking with your father," Alsop informed her.

"What? My dad's here? Where?" the witch said, craning her neck and looking around.

"He's over there, by the punch table. He said he wanted to see you at your first ball," Alsop told her.

Eileen looked over and saw her father standing looking back at her. Immediately she stood up and walked toward him, her expression sober.

Snape stood there, his stomach tight as his daughter walked toward him. Was she going to tell him to go?

Eileen made her way through the tables as quickly as she could, walked up to her father and threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

"I'm so sorry, dad," she breathed, feeling tears fill her eyes as everyone looked at them. "I'm so very sorry."

Snape felt relief flood his body as he lightly embraced her back, not the least self-conscious about the open display of affection. This was his daughter—and she still loved him despite his being an insensitive git.

Let them look.

Snape broke the embrace and looked down at his daughter. She was so beautiful and grown up looking, it made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry, too, Eileen. I should have never walked away from you. I'll never do it again," he said softly, handing her his handkerchief. "You look beautiful."

Eileen dabbed at her eyes lightly. Her mascara and liner were waterproof.

"Thank you," she said, handing him the handkerchief back. "Do you want to join us at the table?"

Snape smirked at her.

"No, I think not. Adolescent-filled celebrations aren't really my forte. I just wanted to see you, maybe watch your first waltz with a partner other than me. It will be a good memory to place in a Pensieve to view in my old age."

"Oh, dad," Eileen said softly.

"Go enjoy yourself, Eileen. Have fun."

Eileen stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his pale cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dad," she said with a smile, before turning and walking back to her table. Snape looked after her, his heart swelling.

She still loved him, and despite how grown up she looked, she was still his little girl.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. My computer caught a virus and my website was hacked and it was hell week. I had to eventually install windows on my slave hard drive and try and save my files. It was a mess, although I did manage to get my story files copied and transferred. I'm still trying to save the other drive with the files intact. It's a lot of work and frustrating. But, at least I was finally in the mood to write. So, thank you for your patience and thank you for reading. ***


	40. The Waltz

_JUST A NOTE: If you'd like to hear the waltz go to my website at theburningpen . com (no spaces) and go to chapter 40 of An Unlikely Savior. I can't add clickable links on ff . net. Otherwise, hope you like the chappie._

**Chapter 40 ~ The Waltz**

"Oh, Severus," Minerva gushed as she walked up to him, dressed in black dress robes with golden bells and red and green tassels hanging from her hat. "I just saw you and Eileen embracing. It was so—heartwarming to see. I never dreamed you were demonstrative with your daughter."

Snape scowled at the Headmistress.

"Stop gushing before you melt into a bloody puddle, Minerva," the wizard said. "She's my daughter and embraced me. What did you expect me to do? Push her away?"

"Well—no, not exactly. It was just strange to see you so—so tender. The way you looked at her—"

"She's my DAUGHTER, Minerva. Why are you acting like my showing her affection is such a miracle?"

"It's just—UnSnape-like," the witch said.

Snape looked at her incredulously.

"UnSnape-like?" he asked her in a dangerously quiet voice. It was like the quiet before all hell broke loose.

"Severus, you have to admit you don't exactly exude warmth," Minerva said apologetically.

"I do when it's necessary," he replied shortly, deciding not to tell the witch off. UnSnape-like indeed. Anything he did was Snape-like. He was Snape after all. He just didn't waste his warmth.

"Are you staying for the ball? If you are, I'd like to invite you to sit at the staff table," Minerva offered.

Snape considered it. Perhaps he should sit down for a while, rather than hover at the libations table as if guarding it.

"I'm not planning on staying the entire night, Minerva, but thank you. I believe I will take a seat for the time being."

"Right this way," Minerva said, delighted.

Eileen watched her father follow the Headmistress to the staff table. She wore a small smile. She wasn't angry about him being here at all. Unlike a lot of teenagers, she enjoyed her father's presence and didn't feel him to be an imposition at all as long as he didn't try to interfere with anything. She didn't have anything to hide.

Alsop was off again, this time getting food from the buffet, leaving Eileen with Hugo and Lily.

"Eileen, I like the way you're dressed," Hugo said to his sister, cutting into her thoughts. She looked over at him. He didn't even ask to join her at the table. He just took a seat like he belonged there. Lily was a bit more hesitant, but sat down, too, sneaking curious glances at Eileen.

"Thank you, Hugo," Eileen replied, arching an eyebrow at him, then her brown eyes shifted to her redheaded cousin. Lily looked very much like her grandmother in the Pensieve, the friend who abandoned her father years ago.

"So, you're Lily Potter," Eileen said to her.

Lily nodded. Eileen thought she looked a bit afraid of her. Her green eyes were wide as she looked at the newest member of the family.

"I'm—I'm your cousin," she said in a furtive little voice. "It's nice to meet you."

She might be scared, but she was polite, and Eileen had to give her credit for coming over to join her and Alsop, rather than chickening out and running off with Rose to sit with her other brothers. She decided to give the little witch a break.

"I hear you like tea parties," Eileen said with a small smile.

Lily's face lit up.

* * *

Snape ended up seated next to Divination teacher Sybill Trelawney, who stared at him through her large glasses with bug-like eyes. She hadn't changed much over the years except her hair was going white. She didn't color it and believed it added to her Seer persona.

Snape looked straight ahead at the students before him, but could feel Sybill practically staring a hole in his face. Finally, he let out an exasperated sigh and looked at the witch.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Sybill?" he asked her, his nose wrinkled with distaste. She was wrapped in gauzy Christmas colored scarves, brightly colored bangles on her skinny arms, and wore a number of wooden necklaces shaped like animals. Her head was wrapped in a brightly colored scarf as well. Her magnified eyes ogled him, blinking rapidly.

"I received a vision weeks ago, that a forbidding darkness would descend upon the Christmas ball," she said in a hollow voice meant to portray the importance of her premonition. Then her voice changed to normal.

"Obviously, that was you," she finished, taking a sip of sherry.

Minerva and professor Sinstra tittered, and Snape nearly chuckled himself. Minerva took this opportunity to introduce him to the other staff members. He knew who they were of course, having teacher/parent conferences over the years and nodded politely as they were formally introduced in turn.

Every single one of them was curious about the story of his daughter Eileen, but wisely, no one brought it up. Snape might no longer be at Hogwarts, but even the newer staff had heard stories of his snarkiness, and no one wanted to bring it out of him.

Instead, they politely complimented him on his daughter's continued achievements. Only one staff member didn't have much to say, and that was professor Desmond Blythe, the current Head of Ravenclaw house and Charms teacher. The wizard was well aware of the Board's decision to have a hearing about Eileen Snape's academic abilities and was of the opinion that it was very likely the witch was magically enhanced. Much could be done with magic, after all. It didn't make sense that a witch that brilliant wouldn't have been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Of course, he hadn't been around when her equally brilliant mother was in Gryffindor house. And she had been conceived traditionally. Since he couldn't say anything nice, Desmond stuck to the old adage of not saying anything at all.

It was a good thing, too. It would have gotten very ugly if he had implied Eileen's abilities weren't on the up and up. Very ugly indeed.

For about an hour, staff and students milled about, socializing and eating, then the first strains of a waltz began to play.

"Aw, do they always start out with this stuff?" Hugo asked, his face contorting. "Where's the good music?"

Alsop laughed.

"Hugo, you're too young to appreciate a good waltz with a lovely witch," he said with a smile, looking at Eileen.

"Yuck," Hugo responded as he watched the staff approach the floor. "Waltzes are for old people."

"I guess I'm old, then, Hugo," Eileen said as Alsop took her hand and she rose.

Hugo stared at her in disbelief.

"You're going to go out there, Eileen? There's only staff members out there," he said incredulously.

Eileen did feel a bit self-conscious, but her father wanted to see her waltz. Alsop didn't care. He liked waltzing. He thought it was dignified as well as a way to get Eileen's father's approval. He told him to make sure she had a good time.

"Yes, I am, Hugo," Eileen replied, then Alsop led her away.

"I guess Eileen can't be cool about everything," Hugo said to Lily as he watched them go.

"Waltzing is romantic," she replied dreamily.

Hugo screwed up his face at her.

"What is it with witches?" he asked, shuddering as Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Boys," she said witheringly.

Both of them folded their arms and watched the waltzing.

As Alsop and Eileen made their way through the tables, students stared at them approaching the floor.

"Will you look at that. Alsop Potter's taking Snape out to waltz."

"Oh, this is going to be good."

"She looks like she's going to a funeral. Where's her lily corsage?"

Severus saw Alsop leading Eileen to the floor. She looked a little nervous as she approached, her eyes shifting about. By her sober expression, no one else could see it. But Snape was her father and familiar with every nuance.

They stopped at the edge of the dance floor, trying to time it right to slip in, Alsop bouncing a little 1, 2, 3, 1 , 2, 3. He caught her hand.

"Come on!" he said, slipping in with Eileen and whirling her perfectly, her gown billowing prettily as they fell into step with the other dancers.

Everyone watched the youngest couple on the floor, waiting for a stumble or some kind of flub, but it never came. Alsop in his top hat and tails, and Eileen in her black gown, looked quite elegant among the others, Alsop smiling down at the witch as if no one else in the world existed.

"Isn't Alsop her cousin?" a Slytherin asked another, who shrugged.

Snape watched Eileen, not even registering Alsop or any of the other dancers. She had a slight smile on her face, her hair and gown flowing with her motions. She was beautiful and obviously happy as she danced. He'd done a good job.

"Severus, would you like to waltz?" Minerva asked him suddenly. She'd been watching him watch his daughter, his black eyes soft and glistening.

Snape started and looked at her.

"Yes. Yes, I would, Minerva," he said, rising and helping her out of the chair.

Normally, Snape wouldn't indulge, but he wanted to be closer to Eileen. Minerva knew this, and that's why she asked him.

"Hey. Look, Eileen," Alsop suddenly said.

Eileen followed his gaze and saw her father expertly whirl the Headmistress into the waltzing couples. She smiled then, a bright pleased smile as she met her father's eyes.

"Wow, he's good," Alsop said as Snape danced.

"He's the best," Eileen agreed.

They continued dancing, Eileen watching her father as much as she could. Alsop saw this, and asked, "Eileen, do you want to waltz with your father?"

Eileen looked up at him.

"Oh, yes, Alsop. We've never danced with other people before."

"All right, follow my moves," he said, breaking out of the circle of dancers in perfect time, crossing over and edging behind Snape and Minerva. The other waltzers adjusted accordingly.

"What's Alsop doing?" Rose said from the table, frowning.

All around the Great Hall students were murmuring. Then, Snape and Alsop smoothly changed partners, the wizard handing Eileen off to her father.

"Dad," Eileen said softly as Snape smirked at her and whirled away.

Alsop found himself face to face with the Headmistress.

"Mr. Potter, that was not proper waltzing etiquette. You don't hand off partners as if you're at—at a disco!" she chided him. But secretly, she had hoped that Severus would dance with his daughter. That's why she took him out to the floor in the first place.

Alsop grinned.

"But if I didn't hand Eileen off, how would I have found out that you dance so divinely?" he asked, whirling Minerva so quickly, she had to catch her breath.

"You scamp," she tittered at the Ravenclaw.

"Always," he replied with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I know. Short chapter and warm fuzzy moments abound. But, I just thought it would be nice if Snape could waltz with his daughter. It was a nice moment for them. I know, I'm a honey bun sometimes, but it's nice writing about family. Thanks for reading.


	41. The Dance

_JUST A NOTE: If you'd like to hear the song Rose and Eileen dance to, go to my website at theburningpen . com (no spaces) and go to chapter 41 of An Unlikely Savior. I can't add clickable links on ff . net. Otherwise, hope you like the chappie._

**  
Chapter 41 ~ The Dance**

Snape's appearance at the ball got the students' tongues wagging quite a bit as he danced with his daughter. They all knew who he was, because of the history books and because of the recent disclosure of Eileen's real parentage.

"No wonder she was magically conceived," Scorpius' date Madeline said maliciously. "Look at her father. He's ghastly! No witch with eyes would come near him."

Scorpius frowned at her, his gray eyes cold.

"He was the Headmaster of Slytherin, and a hero, Madeline. Have some respect," he said to her, clearly displeased.

In her jealousy, Madeline had forgotten that Snape had been the Head of Slytherin house for many years and considered the consummate Slytherin by all who followed. She reddened and didn't say anything else about him or Eileen.

The waltz ended and Snape bowed to Eileen as she curtsied, then kissed her hand, remembering how often he had done that when she was a little girl. Eileen smiled up at him.

"Thanks, dad," she said softly.

"My pleasure, Eileen," he replied as Alsop politely took her hand, and handed Minerva off to Snape again.

"What is this? Musical partners?" Minerva complained as the next waltz came on.

But, she looked pleased.

Taking Alsop and Rose's lead, a number of other students joined in the waltzing. They weren't all perfect dancers, but definitely in the spirit of things.

Snape and Minerva returned to the staff table, the Potions master deciding to stay just a little longer.

Eileen and Alsop left the floor when a polka came on, Eileen absolutely refusing to bounce around the Great Hall like an idiot, despite Alsop's pleading.

"You'd dance to anything," she hissed as she walked toward the table.

"I'm just a dancing fool," he agreed.

They returned to the table to see Hugo chowing down on a huge pile of glazed chicken wings. Eileen blinked at the sheer amount of food on the boy's plate. He seemed to be inhaling the meat off the bone. He'd insert a wing into his mouth, move it around a bit, then extract an almost pristine and meatless bone.

"You're going to choke to death one day, Hugo," Lily said, looking at him with distaste.

"I'm a growing wizard," he replied around a bone. "I need a lot of energy."

Eileen just shook her head as Alsop went for more punch.

"Eileen, you looked beautiful on the dance floor," Lily said to her cousin dreamily. "I can't wait until I'm old enough to waltz. Was that your father?"

Eileen blushed a little at the witch's compliment.

"Yes. That's my father. He taught me to waltz when I was very little. We used to dance together all the time," she replied.

"At balls?"

"No. Just at home and in the shop. This was the first time we danced together in public."

Lily let out a wistful sigh.

"I wish my father would dance with me," she said softly. "But he doesn't waltz. Mum dances with me. She doesn't waltz either."

Eileen looked at Lily and realized she was lucky to have her father. It was rather sad that Lily's dad didn't take out the time to dance with his daughter.

"I still say waltzing is for old people," Hugo interjected as he polished off his last chicken wing in record time.

Eileen smirked at him.

"So what kind of dances do you do, Hugo?" she asked.

Hugo wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin and let out a satisfied sigh before he answered.

"I just dance. The music just has to be good. Not that old stuff," he replied.

Alsop came back with punch and joined them. He sat down next to Eileen.

"We're a hit," Alsop told her. "You should have heard all the witches complimenting my dancing while I was at the punch table. I could hardly get away from them."

"Sounds like you're the hit, Alsop," Eileen replied, narrowing her eyes at him a little. So, he was surrounded by fawning witches, was he? Well, he could have them.

"Ah, that's not true, Eileen. You were the one that made me look good," he replied softly. "You dance like an angel."

Eileen felt the flush rise, turning her face and neck deep crimson as Lily sighed and Hugo said, "Blech!" out loud.

Ew. Mushy stuff.

"I'm no angel, Alsop Potter," she retorted sharply in an attempt to hide how pleased she was, looking out over the floor.

"You don't need to say that twice," Alsop agreed, all the times she'd hexed him coming to mind. Still, he couldn't imagine her not being in his world.

They watched a few more dances.

"Hey, there's Rose," Hugo said, pointing.

Rose was awkwardly dancing a fox trot with a fifth year Gryffindor, her hair bouncing as they made their rounds, stepping on each others' feet and laughing.

"I'd be crying with all that foot-stomping," Eileen muttered as she watched the ridiculous display. But it was clear Rose was having fun.

Then, some more modern dance music came on and Hugo bounded out of his chair.

"At last!" he cried, grabbing Lily's hand and yanking her out of her chair unceremoniously as nearly all the students headed for the dance floor. "Let's go, Lily!"

He dragged his cousin off into the crowd.

Alsop looked at Eileen.

"So, are you having a good time?" he asked the witch, who nodded.

"Actually, I am, Alsop. I'm glad I came," she replied.

"I'm glad you came, too. You're my first real date, you know. I never asked anyone to the ball before. I was waiting for you."

"Oh, Alsop. You're so full of it," Eileen replied, coloring again. Damn, she was blushing a lot tonight.

Alsop looked at her seriously.

"I'm not. Years from now, when I'm an old man, I'll be able to look back and say I attended my first ball with the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts," he said softly, his brown eyes full of affection.

"And the most dangerous," he added, grinning wickedly.

"Alsop, I am not the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts and you know it," Eileen told him.

"To me you are, Eileen. The smartest and most beautiful witch I know," he told her soberly.

A heavy silence fell between them, Eileen feeling all tight inside as if something wanted to break out of her. She couldn't stand it. She stood up quickly.

"Come on, Alsop, let's go dance," she said, hoping that the activity would help make the feeling go away.

He looked up at her, then stood up, too.

"All right. Let's go," he said, Eileen leading the way.

The dance floor was full of dancing, bouncing gyrating students. Alsop and Eileen joined them, Alsop dancing animatedly. Eileen had a kind of cool groove going on, swaying to the music rhythmically, almost lazily.

Suddenly, Hugo and Lily were next to them. Eileen's eyes went round as saucers as she saw Lily gyrating sexily and bouncing her bum. She certainly didn't dance like a little girl.

Alsop saw Eileen's shocked look and grinned.

"Lily dances like mum," he explained. "Dad hates it."

"My father would have a heart attack," Eileen replied as Lily swung her hair around her head wildly.

Apparently, Lily's mum had it going on.

Hugo was bouncing around just as wildly, a big smile on his face as he crashed into other students on occasion. He looked at Eileen's cool sway.

"Come on, Eileen! Shake it a little," he said, shaking his own bum.

Eileen laughed. She couldn't help it.

"I'm fine, Hugo," she told her brother. Suddenly, her hands were grasped by Lily's.

"Come on, Eileen! Shake it! Don't be outdanced by first years! Wind your hips like this!"

Lily did a provocative little wind, Eileen staring at her, but still doing her little sway.

"Come on, Eileen!" Lily pressed, jerking Eileen this way and that as she danced about.

Eileen started to become a bit more animated, just to keep her arms from being pulled out of their sockets.

"Oh, yeah, that's it, Eileen," Alsop encouraged, dancing behind her. Now, she was surrounded and had to keep up. She began dancing in earnest.

Rose was on the dance floor as well, watching Eileen dance with Hugo, Alsop and Lily. She was smiling. Rose had never seen Eileen smile like that before. They all seemed to be having such a good time, handing Eileen off to each other and making her dance.

She was dancing with a fourth year Hufflepuff, but—her family looked as if they were having such a good time. James and Albus were steadily dancing with their dates, so weren't much fun. She had butterflies in her stomach as she fought with herself. She wanted to have fun, too.

The music changed, and a very old Muggle American song came on with a great beat. Hugo, Eileen, Alsop and Lily all renewed their dancing, rotating in a circle now and having a great time.

That was it. Rose wasn't going to be left out. Determinedly, she left her stunned partner and walked over to the group, stopping directly in front of Eileen, who stopped dancing and frowned back at her.

Hugo, Lily and Alsop stopped dancing as well, all holding their breaths as the sisters confronted each other. Around them, everyone else was dancing. Then, Rose started to move, swaying to the music, challenge in her brown eyes as she looked at Eileen as if daring her to do something.

"It's a dance-off!" Hugo suddenly said. "Dance, Eileen! Dance!"

Eileen looked at Hugo in shock, then back at Rose, whose face had a taunting expression.

"You can out fly me, but I know you can't out dance me," she hissed.

"Dance, Eileen," Alsop said in a low voice. "Don't let her just wal—dance all over you."

Rose began to dance in earnest, circling Eileen. Hugo and Lily started dancing again, too, as did Alsop. Eileen watched Rose circle her once more, then started dancing herself. And it was on.

The two sisters danced around each other as if they were dueling, Hugo letting out whoops of encouragement as they all joined in, bouncing, shaking and shimmying. Eileen let loose and really started dancing, facing Rose, a smirk on her face as the sisters danced, imitating each others' moves, shifting back and forth, each trying to get the upper hand. Alsop was absolutely delighted, as was Lily and Hugo. Eileen and Rose were interacting and having fun while doing it.

From the staff table, Snape watched soberly as Eileen danced with her siblings and relatives. Seeing his daughter this way, with others who shared either the same blood or were related by marriage had a profound effect on him. He'd never seen her so animated. She had other people now, and as he watched her dance, he realized that the feeling welling up inside him was relief.

One of Snape's main fears was that something would happen to him, and Eileen would be left alone in the world. He knew himself the world could be a lonely place. Although he had raise Eileen to be strong and self-sufficient, he worried that she was too much like him. That she might shun others and end up just as alone as he was.

But now, he knew that wouldn't happen. Maybe it was a good thing the truth came out. A good thing that she knew she had a family, and that family was accepting of her.

The dark wizard rose. It was time to go. He'd seen all he needed to see and his cold heart was warmed. Perhaps, he did need to sit down with Hermione and work things out with her. It was clear Eileen needed to mingle with her family. Odessa was right. Her world had gotten much bigger. She needed to embrace it.

Snape said his goodbyes to the staff, took one more look at Eileen, then departed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a more thoughtful and slightly wiser man.

* * *

The night went by quickly, the teenagers dancing and having a wonderful time together, Rose even joining them at the table, although she didn't talk much. But, she was smiling a lot, and Eileen smiled more than she could remember as they ate and laughed together.

The night wound down and everyone went their separate ways, Alsop walking Eileen through the dungeons to Slytherin house. They stopped outside the wall.

"Um, I had a great time, tonight, Eileen," Alsop said a bit nervously. "The best time—"

His words failed him as he looked at Eileen. He swallowed nervously.

"I had a good time, too, Alsop," Eileen said softly, feeling a little awkward.

"Well, I'm glad. So, um, this is good night," Alsop said, running his finger around his collar.

"Yes, good night," Eileen repeated, feeling oddly formal.

Alsop stared at her, unsure of what to do. He knew he was supposed to kiss her goodnight, but this wasn't like darting in and stealing a kiss. She was supposed to kiss him back, and he didn't want to press her. He started to turn away.

Suddenly, he felt Eileen grasp his shoulder and pull him back toward her, the witch pressing her lips against his rather hard and desperately. Shocked, he closed his eyes and let her kiss him, both frightened and elated as the contact softened and became sweeter. A sense of euphoria washed over him as Eileen Snape gave him his first real kiss of her own volition. Suddenly, the pressure was gone and there was a sliding noise. He stood there, his eyes still closed and lips still puckered.

"Good night, Alsop," Eileen's voice said softly, and then there was another sliding noise. Alsop opened his eyes.

Eileen was gone.

He stood there blinking for a moment, staring at the empty space before him. Then he slowly smiled and tilted his top hat at a rakish angle and began jauntily walking up the dungeon corridor. He did a little happy hop, clicking his heels together as he headed back to Ravenclaw house, feeling as if his entire world had become just a little bit brighter.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the ball. Fun chapter to write. The song Rose and Eileen danced to was "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar. Now, on to the holidays and Hermione. Thanks for reading. ***


	42. Going Home for the Holidays

**Chapter 42 ~ Going Home for the Holidays**

The next day, Eileen tried to secure a quiet compartment on the Hogwarts Express, but apparently, her days of traveling in quiet solitude with just Alsop was over. Hugo, Lily, Rose, James and even Albus descended on her in a horde. Poor Alsop barely managed to squeeze in and had to yank Hugo out of the way to sit next to her.

"I have seniority," he said to his cousin as Eileen looked rather dazed by all the commotion, noise and company as her family chattered away about the ball and upcoming Christmas at the Burrow.

"You just have to come to the Burrow, Eileen," Lily said enthusiastically above the rest of her family. "You wouldn't believe all the food! It's like the Hogwarts buffet, but only better."

Eileen just blinked at her.

Alsop sat beside Eileen quietly. He didn't have much to say, but he was thinking about the kiss she'd given him the night before. Was it just a "date" kiss, or was it time to ask her out again?

They rode along to Hogwarts, Eileen listening to everyone talk about the Burrow, and what their plans were for Christmas.

"Eileen, are you going to come to the house and see mum?" Hugo asked her directly.

Now, everyone fell silent and looked at the witch.

"I—I was thinking about it," she said softly.

"You should do it," Hugo said. "Don't think about it. Thinking about things wastes time."

Eileen looked at him. She was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. She always, well, usually thought about things before she acted.

"Well, I like to think about things, Hugo," Eileen said.

"She doesn't want to meet Aunt Hermione," Albus said sullenly. "She's chicken."

Everyone looked at him, scowling.

"Of course she wants to meet mum, Albus!" Rose snapped at him. "But it can't be easy, can it? How would you feel if you suddenly had a mother?"

"I'd want to hex my dad, that's how I'd feel. Remember, he hid it from her all this time, and what does she do? Dances with him at the ball as if it's okay. He's a git."

Rose scowled at him.

"Albus, you're named after Eileen's father," she reminded him.

"I know. I'm thinking about changing it," he replied, staring out of the window, his face set.

Eileen stared at Albus. That prat was named after her father? Good Grindelows. Gods, her wand hand itched. A month ago, she would have blasted him so hard, he would have flown out of the window and been left alongside the tracks to find his own way to King's Cross. She couldn't do that now.

Too many witnesses.

"You know, it's really crowded in here," Eileen said, rising and leaving the compartment. Everyone immediately started yelling at Albus. Alsop left the compartment too, and looked up and down the long corridor. Eileen wouldn't head for the front of the train—too many people. He began to walk toward the back, gingerly stepping through the doors until he saw her. She was in the caboose, standing outside, staring at the mountains they were leaving behind. He joined her.

"I'm going to beat Albus up as soon as I put away my things," he told Eileen softly as she stared straight ahead. She was wearing her Weasley gear, her pom-pom waggling in the breeze.

"He's probably only saying what the rest of you are thinking," Eileen said quietly.

"I just think your dad wanted you, Eileen," Alsop said. "He wanted you more than anything in the world. He just went about getting you the best way he could. And, it was brilliant."

Eileen didn't say anything. She just kept staring at the receding mountains.

"And I'm glad he did it," Alsop said, conviction in his voice. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have ever known you, Eileen.."

Eileen looked at him.

"You would have never missed me, Alsop," she replied. Her cheeks were red and Alsop felt like stealing a kiss from her. But after last night, he decided not to do it, thinking it might interfere if she felt like kissing him again.

"But, that's the point, Eileen. You were never missed. Aunt Hermione, Hugo, Rose—none of them suffered. They were perfectly happy. You were a surprise, but not knowing you existed didn't hurt anyone at all. And you were happy, too. Why should you hate your father when he bent over backwards to have you, and to care for you? When he loves you so much? Albus is the git to even suggest you turn your back on him. And now, everyone gets to know you and you get to know them, so it all worked out in the end. Don't pay any attention to Albus. He's just mad because he didn't get to shag the witch he was with last night, and James did," Alsop confided in her.

Eileen blinked at him.

"Really?" she asked, fascinated that some of her family was sexually active.

"Yep. It seems he moved just a little too fast and got slapped. Then his date stormed off."

"But—but Albus is younger than you—" Eileen began.

Alsop shrugged.

"I'm willing to wait," he said quietly. "My brothers are Gryffindors, remember? They rush in. I'm not in any hurry to shag anyone. When the right witch comes along, I'll know, and it will be about more than just shagging."

Eileen reddened slightly.

"So—you're the only virgin out of your brothers?" she asked him.

Alsop sighed.

"Yes, and they don't let me forget it, either. But I don't care. Both of them are probably going to come up with a wicked wizarding STD in the long run, and have to get injections in their—you know. I just hope I'm around to see it."

Eileen chuckled a bit.

"You kind of have a mean streak yourself, Alsop," she said softly.

"Maybe you're just rubbing off on me," he replied.

They stood there, looking at each other, then started to lean in, their lips puckering—

"Hey, what are you two doing out here? It's freezing. Come back in, Eileen. We kicked Albus out and Lily hit him with a bat bogey when he tried to force his way back in."

It was Hugo.

They both jerked back a bit guiltily as he looked from one to the other.

"It is cold, Eileen. Maybe we'd better go back," Alsop suggested.

Eileen nodded and entered the caboose, heading back for the compartment, Hugo leading the way. Alsop brought up the rear, thinking his cousin couldn't have had worse timing if he had planned it.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were greeted by their boisterous children at the King's Cross station, Hugo and Lily bounding around them, trying to tell them all about the ball, and the dance-off between Rose and Eileen, and Alsop's top hat and—

Hermione stared up as Eileen exited the train, one small suitcase in her hand. Hermione looked around for Severus, but didn't see him as the rest of the parents collected their children. Eileen looked at her.

"Hello, Eileen," Hermione said softly.

"Hello," the young witch responded. She still didn't come up with something to call Hermione.

"Mum! Mum! Eileen danced with us last night!" Hugo announced. "And she was dressed in all black!"

Ginny walked up and stood next to Hermione, studying Eileen a moment before she stuck out her hand, Lily beside her, smiling at her cousin.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Your aunt," she told Eileen, who slowly took her hand and shook  
it.

"My mum," Lily added.

Eileen looked at Ginny. So, this was her mother. She was pretty, slender with long red hair and freckles. She wore a Muggle coat and jeans with boots. Hermione was dressed similarly. Of course, they both wore Weasley gear. It was like being in some kind of cult.

"Hi, I'm Eileen," she replied shortly.

"You're very pretty," Ginny said.

Eileen looked down and shifted her feet, reddening a little at the compliment. She had been called beautiful so much in the last day it was downright embarrassing. Did everyone need prescription spectacles?

"And I hear very smart," Ginny added.

"She certainly is smart," Hermione growled, making Eileen look up at her. "And I dare anyone to say otherwise! Imagine. The nerve."

There it was. That temper again.

"Where's your father, Eileen? Isn't he going to pick you up?" Hermione asked her.

"No. I take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, go to Diagon Alley from there, then to Knockturn Alley," she replied as Hermione frowned.

"I asked him to stop picking me up when I was in my third year," Eileen added, sensing Hermione was about to say something she wouldn't like. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to the shop myself while he's working. It doesn't make sense to close it and lose business coming to get me. I'm not a baby. But he always sees me off."

Hermione's ire quickly died down. She was about to jump to conclusions again, thinking Severus was being neglectful of their daughter. Obviously, he raised her with a lot more independence than she had with Rose and Hugo. Rose was old enough to take the Knight Bus home with Hugo, but—Hermione wasn't ready to even loosen the apron strings a little.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said. "Well, we're going to Apparate home. I could take you by your father's shop, if you'd like."

Eileen kept a straight face. She was supposed to take the Knight Bus, but she always illegally Apparated to Knockturn Alley. It was the least policed area in the wizarding world.

"No, no. That's all right. I'll just catch the bus," Eileen said.

"Well, I'll wait with you then," Hermione offered. "Ginny, can you take the children for me?"

"Sure, Hermione. Come along, you lot," her sister-in-law said. "Nice meeting you, Eileen. Hope to see you over the holidays."

"Oh, you will, mum. Eileen and I have a tea tasting in two days, don't we, Eileen?" Lily said happily.

Albus scowled and James just looked rather surprised. Alsop was delighted of course. He was allowed at Lily's tea parties. James and Albus were banned for life.

Eileen was still stunned by Hermione's "offer" to wait for the Knight Bus with her. She blinked at Lily, then gave her a hollow "Yes."

Hermione looked very surprised. Eileen was going to a tea party with Lily? Somehow, that didn't fit with her initial appraisal of her daughter.

"Remember to dress nice," Lily said as Ginny led her away. James, Hugo and Alsop also said good-bye, Alsop lingering a little before following his mum. Well, he'd see her in two days, and at his house.

How great was that?

"A tea party?" Hermione asked as they walked through the stone gate that placed them in King's Cross proper.

"Yes. Lily likes tea parties. She said it's to welcome me to the family," Eileen replied a bit sullenly. Now it would take a lot longer to get to the shop.

"That's nice," Hermione said, wondering how to approach Eileen about visiting her. She didn't want to drop in on Lily's tea party. That was time she was spending with her  
cousin.

"Ah, you know, Eileen, I'd like to see you over the holidays, too," Hermione ventured. "Nothing too stuffy. Maybe have lunch or something."

"I'll contact you," Eileen said shortly. She was mad.

Hermione could sense her anger, but didn't understand why she would be mad. Maybe she was just snarky like her father. They walked through the station in silence, then exited. They walked down the block for a little distance and turned down a little used side street. Eileen sat her suitcase on the ground, then pulled out her wand and sullenly stuck it out toward the street. About twenty seconds later, the Knight Bus whooshed up.

The door flew open and a pimply faced young wizard in a cap stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Dorry Luftsack and I will be your conductor on--"

Suddenly he stopped his spiel.

"Hey, you're not stranded," he said to Eileen, his eyes narrowing.

"No, I'm not stranded. I need a ride to the Leaky Cauldron," she said with irritation. This was the Knight bus. It gave rides to everybody. What was this bloke on about?

"Wot? You can't Apparate?" Dorry asked her.

She could but she wasn't supposed to do it at sixteen. If not for her over-doting mum, she'd be at the shop by now. This knowledge made her more than a bit snarky.

"What is this? Twenty questions? Move and let me on the bus, you prat!" Eileen snarled at him as Hermione blinked.

Dorry colored and stepped aside as Eileen picked up her bag and entered the bus. She turned to Hermione.

"Bye," she said shortly, paying her fare and making her way back into the bus' interior.

"Bye," Hermione said, waving a little as Eileen took a seat and looked out the window at her soberly. Then the bus zoomed away madly, screeching as it turned the corner.

Hermione stood there a moment. Eileen was nothing like Rose or Hugo. She was very independent as well as outspoken. Obviously, she had no problems dressing someone down if they needed it. That conductor had been a bit nosy and disagreeable.

As she prepared to Apparate, Hermione wondered if Severus had received her letter. In it she had apologized and asked to meet with him to sit down and discuss how they would deal with Eileen so this mix-up would never happen again. She hoped he would be reasonable about it. She'd hate to have to go to the Ministry and utilize mediation to come to some kind of agreement. They were both adults. They should be able to work this out on their own.

Hoping there would be some response from the dark wizard, Hermione Apparated home.

* * *

Snape was taking inventory when Eileen stormed into the shop.

"I hate the Knight Bus," she hissed, her hair standing up all over her head.

Snape put his clipboard down and cocked his head at his disheveled daughter.

"The Knight Bus?" he questioned her, smirking a little at her state.

"I don't see how no one gets killed. The driver can barely see and he wears spectacles that are almost an inch thick. I don't think he's ever heard of a brake in his life," Eileen said, setting her bag down, walking up to her father and giving him a little hug.

Snape blinked down at her.

"And how did you end up on the Knight Bus? You usually Apparate to Knockturn Alley," he said curiously.

Eileen plopped down into the recliner, her forehead full of irritation lines.

"My mother," she said with a sigh. "She saw you weren't at the station to pick me up and offered to bring me home. I like to Apparate by myself, so I told her it would be okay and I would take the Knight Bus like I usually do. I didn't know she'd wait for it with me," Eileen muttered.

Snape smirked.

"She just wanted to see you off safely, Eileen," he said, knowing she'd hate it. She hated being treated like a little girl since her third year when she made him stop picking her up.

"I was safe. Who does she think I am? Rose?" Eileen snapped sullenly.

"She doesn't know who you are yet, Eileen," her father said. "You have to give her a chance to know you."

Eileen blinked up at him.

"All right. Where's my father?" she asked him.

Snape snorted. He knew she was referring to him being so reasonable.

"I assure you I am not Polyjuiced. It's just that I've decided I need to work with your mother to make sure no misunderstandings like the other night happen again," he told her softly.

Eileen colored slightly. That entire situation had happened because she had tried to be sneaky and got caught.

"She wants to see me over the holidays," she said. Snape nodded.

"And you will see her. I've arranged a date for all of us to sit down and get the rules straight," he replied.

"All of us? You, me and my mother?"

"Yes. That seems the proper way to go about it. That way things can be properly clarified," he said firmly. "No one will have any excuse to make a mistake. After we've settled the matter, I'll depart and give you some time to get to know your mother."

"When?" she asked him.

"Boxing day. Right after Christmas," Snape replied. "That way you can do a bit of celebrating with her, unless of course, you planned to spend Christmas there."

Eileen caught the bit of sadness in his voice.

"Of course not, dad. I'm spending Christmas with you at home like I always do. Would you like goose this year? We had a roast last Christmas. I think we need to change the menu."

"A goose would be fine, Eileen," he said, picking up his clipboard, and frowning slightly.

"I wonder if you would mind if we had a guest for Christmas," he said slowly.

A guest? They had never had a guest for Christmas before.

"Who, dad?" Eileen asked him.

"Odessa Divine. The prostitute," he replied.

"Sure, she can come," Eileen said, a little surprised. She had known Odessa for years, and she was nice despite her line of work. But she was surprised because although her father was civil to the witch, he didn't seem to interact with her much. Had something changed?

"Good. I want to give her a Christmas present," Snape said, staring down at the clipboard.

A present? What kind of present did you give a prostitute? Clean sheets?

"What kind of present, dad?" Eileen asked, interested.

Snape looked up at Eileen, his eyes sober.

"A job. I want to give her a job, Eileen."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	43. Invitations

**Chapter 43 ~ Invitations**

Of course, Snape wasn't getting off that easy. Eileen was full of questions as to why he wanted to give Odessa a job.

"Dad, are you—you shagging Odessa?" Eileen asked him, her eyes round.

He scowled at her.

"That's a very personal question, Eileen," he responded, studying his clipboard as if something extremely interesting was written on it.

"You are!" Eileen said. "Dad, a prostitute?"

Snape sighed and put down his clipboard.

"There were extenuating circumstances, Eileen," he told her uncomfortably.

"I'm listening," his daughter said, folding her arms. It wasn't that she thought his using a prostitute was all that bad, they provided a service after all, and he didn't have anyone, but still, it was something out of character for him, she was sure.

"The night I returned home, after our argument, I—I had a bit too much to drink," he admitted as Eileen stared at him.

"You got drunk, dad?" she asked him in a low voice.

Knockturn Alley was not the place to get drunk in, ever.

"Apparently I did, and according to Odessa, I shouted for her and she found me—incapacitated—"

"Drunk," Eileen corrected as he frowned at her.

"Well, she closed up the shop for me and took me home," Snape said. "She stayed the night and helped me sober up the next morning. She cooked for me and was about to leave—but I asked her to stay."

"Oh, dad," Eileen said softly, feeling guilty. Her father never got drunk. He might have a Firewhiskey now and then, but that was rare. He must have been very upset, and feeling very alone.

"Odessa was the one who talked sense into me, Eileen. She made me see you hadn't turned your back on me, but I was the one who walked away from you. And I'm very sorry about that. I just—I just don't want you to—to—"

Snape's voice faltered, but Eileen understood what he was trying to say.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere," she said softly, "and I'm never going to forget about you, ever."

Snape drew in a deep breath, and blinked his eyes rapidly to compose himself.

"Well, Odessa told me a bit of her story, Eileen. She wasn't much older than you when she went into her line of work. Her father abused her, impregnated her, then gave her a potion that killed her child and ruined her womb. He ran off, and was killed. She was left with nothing and no one. She was only sixteen."

Eileen stared at her father. That was so sad.

Snape blinked at her.

"Now that I have a daughter, Eileen, I can't help but to feel sympathy for Odessa. She's in her mid-forties and that's old for someone in her profession. After more than thirty years of this life, she needs to retire. That's why I want to give her a job."

"But, can she brew, dad? I mean, it's nice you want to help her, but if she can't earn her keep, it's just giving money away," Eileen told him softly.

"Oh, but she can earn her keep, and she will, Eileen. I don't need her to brew. I need her to run the shop, deal with the customers, take inventory, keep supplies on the shelf, take orders and things of that nature so I can brew. You know I have those big accounts, and to be honest, I'm behind quite a bit because I have to do all these things myself."

"But, dad, I can help you," Eileen said. "I've always helped you during vacations."

Snape gave her a small smirk.

"I need more than 'help,' Eileen. I need another permanent employee. Besides, you need your free time to spend with your mother and the rest of your family. Your world has become much bigger, and I won't have you stuck behind a counter when you can be out experiencing it," he said softly. "I've had you to myself for all these years, but it's time to let other people in. It's time for both of us to let other people in."

Eileen blinked rapidly, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. Their little world was no longer theirs. The cocoon had burst open and it was time to fly. She wiped at her eyes with her hand and Snape walked up to her, looking down for a moment, then kneeling beside the chair. He covered his daughter's hand with his own, staring at it for a moment. Then he looked at her, black eyes meeting brown eyes.

"I never wanted to share you, Eileen. I was a selfish father. Covetous. I believed I alone could give you everything you needed to be happy, and grow up to be an exemplary young woman. I believed I could do it because those things were so lacking in my own life. I was to you what my father and mother never were to me. All the love I ever desired, I showered on you. I made sure you never felt unloved. I made sure you knew there was someone there who would protect you, defend you, and give his life for you. I made sure you knew this world could be cold and cruel, and I taught you how to protect yourself against it."

Tears quietly ran down Eileen's cheeks as her father poured his heart out to her.

"I tried to fill you with as much knowledge as I could as early as I could, and give you an appreciation of it. It paid off. It all paid off, Eileen. I am so—so very proud of you."

Snape's voice failed him for a moment. Expressing himself this way wasn't easy, but it was freeing.

"But last night, seeing you dancing with your siblings made me realize that I can't give you everything. Not any longer. I have to step aside and let you acquire what you need on your own. It's the fate of every parent in the end."

Snape pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to his daughter. Eileen dabbed at her eyes and looked at him through red rims.

"Dad, you sound like you're leaving me," she said softly.

"Oh, no. No. Never that, Eileen. Never that. I'm always going to be here for you when you need me. I'm not going anywhere. But our relationship has changed. For one, there's your mother now, and you are going to have to develop a relationship with her. Two, you're growing up and starting to make your own rules. I can no longer dictate them to you based on how I feel. What you feel has to be taken into consideration. This isn't leaving—it's more of a loosening of the reins. You are going to take more responsibility for your life and the direction it takes. I am simply giving you the freedom to do that, although, you aren't in the clear yet. I will still put my boot down when I deem it necessary, young lady. Believe that."

Eileen smiled at him then, reassured. She reached over and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, dad," she said softly.

Snape patted her back lightly and closed his eyes.

"I know, Eileen. I know," he replied.

Snape hadn't meant for this to turn into a father/daughter talk, but he was glad it did and that he got through it. He and Eileen had reached a new level in their relationship, and the difficult plateau that most parents and children had to struggle to reach, was little more than a bumpy slope for them.

Communication was everything.

* * *

"He's agreed to meet with me," Hermione said, reading the parchment Ginny had found resting in an envelope on the doorstep outside her flat. They were in the living room

"Who?" Ginny asked her as the kids raided the cooler in the kitchen, making a racket as they fought over ingredients to make sandwiches.

Visible through the open kitchen door, James flew by for a split second as he ran from one side of the kitchen to the other with a jar of fruit preserves in his hand. Lily was in hot pursuit with her wand drawn, her red hair streaming under her Weasley hat.

They disappeared beyond vision for a moment, then there was a little shout a flash, and a hoarse cry. Then Lily was visible again as she marched back to the other side of the kitchen with the preserves, then James staggered by, whirling and cursing, his words muffled by the bat bogey firmly attached to his face as he clutched at the nasty thing, pulling chunks off.

Lily would have her sandwich made by the time he got rid of it.

"Severus Snape," Hermione replied. "He wants me to meet him and Eileen at the Three Broomsticks on Boxing Day at one. He's reserved a private booth for us and says we can discuss the situation over lunch. His treat."

Ginny blinked.

"Are you sure that's from Snape? If it is, it sounds like he's setting up an ambush to me, Hermione," she said, her brows wrinkling.

Hermione chuckled.

"No, it's from him. I recognize the cramped, spiky writing," she said. "I can't believe he's being so reasonable about this, especially the way he stormed off the other night."

Ginny considered.

"Maybe—maybe he's changed over the years, Hermione. He's a dad, now and has his daughter to think about. That might be enough to make him reasonable," Ginny suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione replied, folding up the parchment. "I just hope everything goes well. This is going to be hard, Ginny. I just know it is."

Ginny shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be, Hermione. You just need to know what boundaries he's put on Eileen, and work within that framework when she's with you. And when it comes to school, make sure both of you are notified if anything goes wrong, and double check that the other knows. Make a few rules, maybe draw up a kind of family contract."

Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"What a wonderful idea. I've heard about those," Hermione said. "I can read up on the subject before I meet with Severus and Eileen. That way, everything will be laid out plainly and Eileen could participate in it."

Then Hermione looked thoughtful.

"You know, if we do a family contract, it's going to have to be more than just me, Eileen and Severus. Ron and the children should be in on it, too. They are part of the family and will be interacting with Eileen, too," she said consideringly.

Ginny shook her head slightly.

"I hope Snape brings enough Galleons to cover lunch," she said. "Looks like there's going to be a bigger guest list than he thinks."

"He can put it on his account," Hermione responded with a wicked grin.

* * *

Snape walked through Knockturn Alley, his black eyes shifting all about as he searched for Odessa. He passed by Cedric's Sex Symposium and the young hookers standing about, all smiling at him.

"Want to spend a little time?" a blonde witch asked him, her lips pouting sexily.

Snape stopped and looked at her. Good gods, she couldn't be more than eighteen or nineteen. He blinked down at her, wondering where her father was.

The prostitute looked up at him.

"So, do you want to take a little tumble or not?" she asked him.

"Not. I'm looking for Odessa. Odessa Divine," he said shortly.

The girl scowled at him.

"I don't see why you'd want a dried out old whore like her," she hissed. "She doesn't hook around here. Too much competition."

The girl drew her hand over her hip for emphasis. Snape wasn't the least bit moved by the display.

"Where does she 'hook,' then?" he asked impatiently.

"At the end of the alley," the witch said, pointing to the most unsavory part of Knockturn Alley.

"She's either there, or in Hogsmeade at the Hogshead Inn. She hangs around there hoping for a cheap pickup during the week if she can't get a john here. I hear she's giving half-rate. Maybe that's why you want to see her, you bloody cheapskate. Well, you get what you pay for."

The hooker's voice was full of scorn. Giving it up for just a Galleon and a half was low even for a prostitute.

Snape walked away from her, heading down the alley. It was the darkest area of Knockturn Alley, the streets lined with shifty-eyed undesirables, people selling stolen goods and turning up bags to their lips. There was the smell of spoilage in the damp, stale air, and worse, the scent of old blood.

Snape strode through the area without incident. There were a few sad-looking whores standing about, not even approaching him, they were so downtrodden.

Odessa wasn't among them, thank gods. She was older, but not in as bad a shape as these poor women. Some were in their seventies or eighties. Witches aged slower than Muggles, so they looked to be in their fifties, but that was still far too old to be in their line of work.

Snape turned back and headed for Diagon Alley. Once he cleared Knockturn Alley, he Disapparated.

* * *

Odessa was belly up to the bar, nursing a Butterbeer, the ancient barkeep staring at her as she took forever to drink it. There were a smattering of patrons present, but no one interested in getting a quick shag.

"You know, Odessa, I'm going to start charging you lodging fees," Aberforth wheezed at her, using a dirty bar rag to clean a glass. "You sit here nearly everyday and never buy more than two Butterbeers."

"I'm on a budget, Aberforth. Things are tight," she told him tiredly.

"Not as tight as they used to be, eh Odessa?" he chuckled, as she looked at him dejectedly. "I've known you how long?"

"Too long," she said softly, sipping her warm beer and trying not to make a face. Warm Butterbeer tasted terrible.

The door to the tavern opened and closed, Odessa not even looking up. Business was so bad she was sure whoever it was wouldn't be worth the effort.

"I mean it, Odessa. You're just taking up space here. If you're going to hang about, we're going to have to work it out in trade if you don't have money," the goat-headed old wizard said.

"Whatever, Aberforth," Odessa sighed.

Suddenly some coin was slammed down on the counter.

"Give the lady a cold Butterbeer," a silken voice said quietly.

Odessa recognized the voice immediately and looked up.

"Severus! What are you doing in this dive?" she asked him as Aberforth scowled.

"This is a perfectly fine establishment for people who want to tie one on without bells and whistles," he said in the shabby inn's defense.

"Actually, I was looking for you," he replied, his dark eyes taking in her tired appearance.

Odessa straightened as Aberforth bad-naturedly set another Butterbeer before her and took away the other, along with the coins.

"Me? Why?" she asked him, wishing she looked more chipper.

"I want to invite you to Christmas dinner," he told her.

"Christmas dinner?" Odessa repeated. She couldn't remember having Christmas dinner since she was a very young girl.

"Yes, Christmas dinner. It would just be you, I and Eileen."

Odessa looked thrilled for a moment, but it soon faded.

"I—I can't, Severus. I appreciate the offer, but Christmas is one of my best working days. Wizards like to give other wizards 'special' gifts, especially after they've had a few too many Christmas ciders. They don't much care who they're with."

Snape stared at her.

"I'll pay you to come," he said shortly.

"Oh, I couldn't do that, Severus," the witch said.

"Are you telling me my money's no good with you, Odessa?" the wizard asked her darkly.

"No, I'm not telling you that, Severus. It's just that I need to make a good amount of money over the holiday, more than I could earn with one wizard. I'm behind in rent—"

"I'll cover it," he said. "I'll pay your back rent for you."

Odessa stared at him.

"I'll prepay it," the dark wizard said.

Aberforth stared at Snape. He knew who he was of course, the man who killed his brother, Albus. But, he didn't care about that. Albus had been rich and didn't leave him a Knut, the selfish old bastard.

"I'm behind more than two months, Severus. It was three but I paid up two weeks. I owe ten weeks—"

"Consider it an early Christmas gift, Odessa. I want you to have Christmas dinner at my home. You are the first person I've ever invited to share my table. Don't disappoint me."

Odessa blinked at Snape. Everything decent in her said not to accept his money this way, but her street sense told her she'd be a fool not to let him pay her rent. Not having a place would make business even harder. She'd have to turn tricks in niches and back alleys. The street sense won out, but she didn't feel good about it. She steeled herself.

"All right. But you'd have to pay it today," she told Snape.

"You're out of your mind," Aberforth interjected, screwing his face up at Snape. "She's taking you for a ride, and I don't mean the usual one. She's not worth what you're willing to give. You could buy a decent call girl and have plenty of change left over. You'd be better off if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," Snape said coldly, taking Odessa's arm.

"Come along, Odessa. I'll take care of it now."

Odessa slid off the bar stool. She tried to drink the rest of her Butterbeer but Snape tugged on her arm and stonily said, "Leave it," so she did, although she hated wasting it.

They walked out of the inn, the sky darkening above them.

"I guess Eileen is watching the shop," the witch said as Snape walked up the street with her, his arm still locked in hers.

"Yes," he said shortly as people looked at him walking with the prostitute in such an open manner. Most customers followed behind their whores, not walked with them.

"Maybe you'd better let me go, Severus. I'll meet you in front of Cedric's Sex Symposium," Odessa told him softly as a witch bundled up in furs turned up her nose at the pair and muttered, "the nerve."

"No—you won't," Snape said, Disapparating with her.

They reappeared with a clap of thunder in front of Cedric's Sex Symposium, startling the young prostitutes standing about. They looked at Snape and Odessa consideringly, noting they were arm and arm.

A bold little redhead walked up to Snape sexily and said, "Hi, I'm Bunny," tossing her hair a little. "I give a good shag for a good price and I'm still fresh."

"Bunny? Well, I suggest you hop away. I'm not interested," he said, leading Odessa into the sex shop.

Behind the counter stood a short, pale, pockmarked wizard with watery blue eyes. His black hair was short and greasy, parted in the middle and he stood with a slight hunch. He rubbed his knuckles rather obsessively.

This piece of work was Cedric, the proprietor of the shop. His eyes fell on Odessa and he frowned.

"I've been looking for you, you little rent dodger," he hissed at her, his eyes shifting to Snape for a moment. "If you don't have my money, I'm changing the locks. That's prime real estate and there are girls dying to get that flat. I'm not running a charity for down-on-their luck whores."

"How much does she owe you?" Snape asked, his face contorted at the way he addressed Odessa.

Cedric looked at him with interest, then looked back at Odessa.

"Finally got yourself a pimp, eh?" he asked, sneering at the witch. "Don't see why he'd choose you, there's plenty of unattached young sna—"

Cedric didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Snape grabbed him by the collar and half dragged him over the counter and snarled, "I'm not her pimp. Now, how much does she owe you, you disgusting little bastard?"

"One hundred Galleons," Cedric wheezed.

Snape threw him back, the wizard falling against a display of dildos behind the counter before he straightened. He didn't say a word as Snape grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment off the counter and scribbled something on it, then pushed it toward him.

"That's my account. Charge the back rent and the upcoming month," he hissed at Cedric. "I'll check my funds. If you've overcharged me, be prepared for a very unpleasant personal response. I won't be sending Aurors."

"Y—yes sir," Cedric said, cowed.

"Come along, Odessa. I want to see what I've just paid for," Snape said, catching her arm again.

Odessa was dumbstruck and looked back at Cedric as the Potions master led her out of the shop. This time, none of the younger prostitutes approached Snape as they walked down Knockturn Alley.

"Where is your flat?" he asked Odessa.

"This way," she said, pointing back in the direction of the unsavory section of the alley. Snape frowned, then began walking. They passed the same unsavory characters, then turned down a dirty, trash-strewn little alley and stopped in front of a solid iron door.

Snape noticed that the trash was neatly swept away from this area. Odessa pulled out her wand and made a complicated series of flicks and swishes before softly saying, "Alohamora."

It had been warded with her signature for extra security. She opened the door and walked in, Snape following her in. Odessa flicked her wand at a candle lamp hanging overhead and it lit up, revealing her abode.

The room measured about twenty by twenty feet. It was furnished with a full-sized sofa, a coffee table stacked with magazines, a small kitchenette, a table with two chairs, a cooler, a wardrobe and a bathroom off to the right. There wasn't much else except for a rather faded picture of a vase of flowers on the wall.

"This is home," Odessa said. "I've lived here almost twenty years."

Snape looked around the cramped quarters, noting there was no bedroom.

"Where do you—er—entertain?" he asked her delicately.

She pointed to the sofa.

"It's a pull-out bed," she said, her green eyes resting on it before shifting towards him. "Would you like me to pull it out? You paid my rent after all. It's the least I could do."

Snape looked toward the sofa, then back at Odessa.

"No, that won't be necessary, Odessa. Just be at my house for Christmas dinner around threeish," he responded softly. "I've got to go."

He turned toward the door.

"Severus?"

He turned back toward the witch.

"Yes?" he answered, his face expressionless.

"Why—why are you so good to me? I don't mean anything to you. I don't mean anything to anyone," Odessa said quietly. "I never have."

Snape didn't answer her for a moment.

"Perhaps it's because so few have been good to me, Odessa," he replied, "and I empathize."

"So, it's pity, then," she said tremulously.

"No, it's not pity, Odessa, believe me," the wizard replied.

"Well, what is it, then?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps, a returned kindness. I could have been cleaned out if you hadn't come to my aid that night. I would have lost far more than one hundred Galleons. I could have lost my life as well. I never forget a kindness, Odessa, or a debt."

"You don't owe me anything," she said.

"We don't know that, do we?" he replied softly. "You could have saved my life. What's a little money and a bit of food compared to that?"

Odessa didn't answer him.

"I must go. I'll see you Christmas day," the wizard said, then exited her flat.

Odessa stood there a moment, then warded the door carefully.

She sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Even if she might have kept Severus from meeting a sticky end that night, this all seemed a bit too much. She wasn't used to receiving kindness without giving something in return. Everything in her life was reciprocal and usually with a price tag. No one just did things for her, and it was better that way. That way, there were no unwanted attachments. Whores didn't make attachments. They were bad for business as well as bad for the heart. The heart had to stay closed if the legs were to stay open. That's just the way it was.

Still, she didn't know what to make of Mr. Severus Snape.

* * *

A/N: Ah, the double entendre. An Unlikely Savior could apply to Odessa as well as Snape. I like when things just come together like that. Thanks for reading.


	44. A Bit of Tea, a Bit of Talk

**Chapter 44 ~ A Bit of Talk, a Bit of Tea**

"Hermione, stop pacing," Ron said to his wife. "Eileen's your daughter. Get her a book or something."

"A book? Ronald, a book is so—so common," Hermione said, frowning at him.

Both of Ron's eyebrows rose in surprise and he nearly choked on his tea. They were in the kitchen and Hermione was agonizing over what to get Eileen for Christmas.

"Since when do you think books are common? You love books," her husband said.

"Since I have to get her something really special," Hermione replied, still pacing.

Rose and Hugo sat at the kitchen table, too, Rose frowning at her mum's statement. So, she wanted to get Eileen something really special. So, what was she and Hugo going to get? Something ordinary?

Ron looked at Rose and could see what she was thinking. Hermione was going to have to be very careful not to alienate Rose. Hugo could care less, but Rose—Rose was very sensitive.

"Hermione, sit down," Ron said. "Don't go overboard on this. Keep it simple. She probably would like a book, a good book. Maybe—"

Ron thought about how Eileen nearly killed him.

"Maybe a book of the latest Defensive Spells," he suggested. Not that he wanted to add to Eileen's repertoire of painful hexes, but he knew for fact she was interested in them.

"Defensive Spells? Why would she want that?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, she's really good with spells, mum. I heard that when she first came to Hogwarts, she hexed everybody who bothered her. She's one of the toughest witches at school. I think she'd like a book like that," Hugo piped in.

Rose didn't say anything, but that sounded about right.

Hermione hadn't known this about Eileen. It didn't sound right to give her a book that would encourage such behavior. She was a little late.

"But, by giving her a book like that, I'd be encouraging her to—"

"Encouraging her to what, Hermione? Just because she learns new spells doesn't mean she'll use them indiscriminately. You know a lot of hexes that can incapacitate a wizard in an instant. You don't go about using them. It would just be knowledge, Hermione."

Ron really didn't think Eileen indiscriminately attacked people. The incident in the shop happened because he had attacked Snape. She had no idea who he was or what his intentions were. She had been defending her father. But what a spell to use. Merlin. But, a Knockturn Alley upbringing could do that to a witch.

"Well, I don't know," Hermione said uncertainly.

"If you want to get her something special, why don't you buy her a new broom?" Rose said disparagingly. "That'll show her how special she is."

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked her daughter. Brooms were extremely expensive, especially the new ones. You had to practically take out a note on them.

"Well, you aren't worried about my present, or Hugo's present. But that's because we're just your regular children. We aren't special like Eileen is," Rose said sullenly.

"That's not true! I love all of you," Hermione replied.

"You don't even know her, mum," Rose said, "and it looks like you're trying to buy her with a 'special' Christmas present."

"I'm not! Rose!"

Rose jumped up from the table and fled to her room.

Hermione looked at Ron, who slightly frowned back at her.

"What is she talking about, Ron?" she asked him. "It's just that this is my first gift to Eileen. I've never given her one."

Hugo sat there, saying nothing. He thought Rose was just jealous. He thought Eileen should get something special too. She missed sixteen years of Christmas presents, after all.

"She feels you're playing favorites, Hermione. To be honest, so do I. You don't put one child ahead of another. Mum did that with Percy and you see what a prat he turned out to be for the longest. He straightened out, but—we never thought it was fair how she treated him. Hermione, just give her something that she'll like. Something simple, just like we do each year. We don't give elaborate gifts. Don't change the way you do things if you really want her to be part of this family. You can't treat her any better than Rose or Hugo. That includes the gifts you give her."

Hermione stared at Ron. She hadn't realized how she sounded when talking about Eileen. It was just that she wanted to let her know that she was loved.

"Just be who you are, Hermione. You don't have to prove anything to Eileen or anyone. You're a good mother and a caring witch. That's enough for anyone."

Hugo listened. When his dad put it that way, maybe mum shouldn't buy Eileen anything super special. Maybe she would like a book.

Hermione realized she just wasn't thinking clearly. She wanted Eileen to like her so much, and was worried that she wouldn't. She was trying to buy her off.

"I'd better go talk to Rose," she said quietly, rising from the kitchen table and walking down the hall.

She found Rose sitting on her bed, holding Mrs. Puffy, a doll she had since she was a little girl. Mrs. Puffy had seen better days, but Rose caressed her straggly yarn hair anyway.

Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" she asked her daughter.

Rose nodded and sniffed, looking at Mrs. Puffy.

Hermione entered and sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

"Rose, I didn't mean to make you jealous of Eileen," her mother began—

"I'm not jealous of Eileen, mum. I just want you to treat her the same as me and Hugo," Rose said softly. "I don't want you to do more for her than for us, and that's what you're trying to do already."

Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I just—I just want her to like me," Hermione said softly.

"She will like you, mum. What's not to like? You've already showed her you'd stand up for her. And that's a lot better than some fancy gift," Rose said, looking at her mother now. "You're a good mum. She's really lucky."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"You really think that, Rose?" Hermione asked her, her voice breaking a bit.

"Yeah, I do. Although sometimes you're better than other times," Rose replied with a little smirk. "But dad's the same way. It's a parent thing I guess."

Hermione chuckled a bit, wiping at her eyes. Then she asked, "So, you think a book would be a good gift?"

Rose nodded.

"She's into spells, mum. You might want to get her one on Transformation charms though."

"Transformation charms?"

Rose nodded again.

"She's probably run out of things to turn Alsop into," the witch said with a grin.

"Alsop?"

Rose told Hermione what she'd heard about Eileen's and Alsop's rather rocky friendship. There was certainly a lot Hermione didn't know about her daughter.

That was going to have to change.

* * *

Two days flew by, and Snape closed the shop for a few minutes to Apparate Eileen to Harry Potter's house. Alsop heard the crack of thunder and virtually flew outside, nearly running into Snape and Eileen. Snape looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Um, hello, Mr. Snape," Alsop said sheepishly.

"Mr. Potter," Snape replied curtly.

"Hi Eileen," Alsop said with a broad grin.

"Hi Alsop," the witch replied, smirking back at him.

"I was under the impression my daughter was here to visit with your sister, not you, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"Um, she is," Alsop said, then Lily appeared in the door.

"Hi!" she called out brightly.

Snape looked at the little witch and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked—she looked just like Lily at that tender age. He blinked several times as she walked outside.

"I'm Lily Potter," she said to him. "You're my uncle."

Snape just stared down at her.

"Sort of. I mean, not by blood or anything. But because Eileen's my cousin, that kind of makes me your niece. That's okay isn't it? To consider you my uncle?" she asked him.

Eileen looked up at her father, and saw that his Adam's apple was working furiously under the cloak tied around his throat.

"I'm sure it's fine, Lily," Eileen said, covering for her dad's reaction to the little girl.

Snape found his voice.

"It's fine—Lily," he said shortly. "You can consider me your uncle if you like, although I'm not sure if the rest of your family will be comfortable with that."

"As long as we're comfortable with it. I can call you Uncle Severus? Albus has your name, that's how I know it."

Snape stared down at Lily, and felt just like he used to feel when Lily would ask him to do something. He'd do it.

"Uncle Severus will be fine," he said softly as Eileen just stared at him.

He was certainly being accommodating. Uncle Severus? Oh, she was going to tease him for days when she returned home.

The little redhead smiled at him with Lily's smile.

"Eileen, I have to go," he suddenly told his daughter. I'll return at three."

"All right, dad."

"Goodbye, Mr. Snape," Alsop said.

Snape nodded at him.

"Goodbye, uncle Severus," Lily said, smiling at him.

"Goodbye, Lily," Snape replied, then quickly Disapparated.

Alsop turned on Lily with round eyes.

"I can't believe you asked to call him Uncle Severus, Lily! Weren't you the least bit scared?" he asked her as Eileen looked on.

Lily shook her head.

"No, I wasn't. I mean, he looks kind of mean, but there's just something about him I like," she replied. "Probably that he waltzes with Eileen. Besides, he is part of the family, too. He's Eileen's dad."

Eileen looked down at Lily and gave her a little smile. Her father must have been thrown for a real loop. Now, he had a niece.

It seemed both their worlds were getting a little bigger.

"Come on, Lily. I'm ready for that tea now," she said to her cousin.

"Oh, you're going to love it, Eileen. I made all the food, all by myself."

Lily grabbed Eileen's hand and led her through the door, followed by Alsop, who took her coat, hat and gloves and hung them on the coat rack.

Albus was sitting in the living room when they walked through, and he purposely shifted so his back was turned toward them. Both Harry and Ginny were at work. No time off for them. James was out flying.

Lily led Eileen to her bedroom, but blocked Alsop from coming in.

"Hey!" he said, frowning at her as Eileen looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"This is a Girls Only tea tasting," Lily told him, then closed the door and warded it.

"Oh, come on, Lily," Alsop said, trying the knob. He knew if he unwarded the door, he'd be covered in bat bogeys. "I want a spot of tea, too."

"Girls Only, Alsop. You're not a girl," Lily said. "Now, go away."

No, he wasn't a girl. He was a boy, a boy who desperately wanted to be in the company of the girl behind that door. Damn it. He left, plopping down in the living room with Albus, who was fiddling with a wizarding puzzle similar to a Rubix cube. Albus looked up at his scowling brother.

"Lily locked you out, eh?" he asked him.

"Yeah, the little tea Nazi," Alsop hissed, his face black.

"How long is Eileen going to be here?" Albus inquired.

"I don't know. Two hours I think," Alsop replied.

"Not much time to try and get in her knickers," Albus said with a nasty smile.

Alsop looked at him.

"Why do you think the only thing witches are good for is getting in their knickers, Albus? You're a pig, you know that? Eileen's my friend," Alsop said to him, his fists clenching.

"You're not fooling anyone, Alsop. You want to shag her. Why else would you spend so much time with her?"

"I don't want to shag her," Alsop said, although he felt as if he were lying, because if she did go out with him and they fell in love, then they would become intimate. It was just nature. But, he connected with Eileen on other levels as well, and just wanted to be closer to her. It wasn't all about her knickers. "I just want to get closer to her."

"Shag her," Albus said smugly. "She's so anti-social and icy, I bet her pussy is colder than never-melting ice."

That did it. Alsop leaped on Albus and started swinging.

* * *

"Please, take a seat, Eileen," Lily said politely, pointing to a table dress in a lacy white tablecloth that had a bone china tea service on it. It also had an astonishing amount of food on several plates.

Lily had small finger sandwiches, scones, gingerbread, plain bread with butter, lemon curd, muffins, preserves and clotted cream on the table. Eileen's eyes widened. Lily didn't expect her to eat all of that did she?

Eileen looked around the room. There were a number of stuffed animals and dolls on the shelves, and frilly coverings on the bed. The room was also painted pink. A poster of the Chudley Canons hung on the wall, the only "not-girly" object in the room. Normally, Eileen would have gagged at the surroundings, but she just took it all in and said nothing. Actually, she'd expected something like this. She could only imagine how gag-worthy her sister Rose's room probably was. She probably had teen wizards on her walls. Blech.

Eileen sat down at the table and Lily joined her.

"I made everything," Lily informed her. Eileen was a bit impressed. Everything looked delicious.

"Dad says I take after my grandmum," Lily said conversationally. "I don't expect you to eat everything. I was just—showing off a little."

Lily reddened a little at the admission.

"Everything looks—good, Lily," Eileen said as Lily poured her tea.

"I learned to brew tea from grandmum. She taught me that the only two things you really need to know about making tea is that the water has to be boiling and that you add the water to the tea, not the tea to the water. I used loose tea, let it brew for two and a half minutes, then strained it. Loose tea always tastes better. There's sugar and low-fat milk if you want it, but adding sugar really is going out of style."

Eileen didn't put sugar in her tea naturally, although she would add a little milk from time to time.

Eileen watched Lily pour her tea, then took a muffin off the tray and bit into it. It was buttery and delicious. Wow, could everyone in this family cook?

"That's delicious, Lily," Eileen said. The little witch flushed with pleasure.

"It's nice to have a tea party with someone who doesn't wolf everything down in three bites. That's what James and Albus used to do, barging in on me after playing Quidditch, all sweaty and dirty, and upsetting my guests."

"Guests?" Eileen inquired.

Lily's eyes flicked to all the stuffed animals on the shelves.

"Well, my practice guests. You're my first 'real' guest," Lily said, smiling at Eileen. "I'm glad you came."

Suddenly, there came a crash from outside the door.

"What's that?" Eileen said.

"Oh, probably James and Albus wrestling. They're always playing around that way. They make the living room a shambles."

"Oh," Eileen said, as the noise continued.

The two witches started talking over tea, ignoring the noise outside. Lily was fascinated that Eileen had grown up in Knockturn Alley.

"Mum says I'm never to go there," Lily said in a near whisper. "However did you survive it?"

"I had a very fast wand, and street smarts," Eileen replied. "In Knockturn Alley, you hex first and ask questions later, or—just leave the body."

Lily's eyes went round as saucers.

"Wow," she breathed as Eileen smirked at her. It was kind of nice chatting with Lily. She had never sat down and just talked before. And the tea was very good.

Lily looked a little hesitant, then said, "Eileen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Uncle Severus would—would waltz with me?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Happy Easter/Solstice!


	45. Surprises

**Chapter 45 ~ Surprises**

Alsop and Albus were moving furniture around in the living room, mostly wrestling and choking each other, breaking holds and reapplying them.

"You're going to stop saying things about Eileen," Alsop grimaced, his arm around Albus' throat, the wizard's back resting against his front.

Albus tore at his arm, then fell forward, flipping Alsop over his back.

"You're so—soft, I don't see what she sees in you," Albus hissed back at him, ready for another attack as Alsop scrambled to his feet. But he didn't attack his brother. Instead, he stared at him, flabbergasted. Then he thrust a finger at him.

"You—you fancy her, Albus!" he declared.

Albus' narrowed eyes went round.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. That's what this is about, isn't it? You fancy Eileen!"

"I don't."

"You do!"

"I don't!"

Albus charged Alsop again, but Alsop slipped out of the way.

"You're jealous that we're friends. That she won't give you the time of day," Alsop said.

"I've never tried to get the time of day from her. You're mad," Albus shot back at him rather sullenly.

"You're a year younger than she is. Plus, you're a prat, Albus. She wouldn't look at you twice unless it was to get a bead on you with her wand," Alsop told him while straightening his clothes. Both boys were disheveled, but there were no real injuries.

"Shut up. I don't fancy her," Albus said, straightening his own clothes now. "She's a Slytherin."

"That doesn't mean anything," Alsop told him. "That's just her house. You fancy Eileen. That's why you say the things you do, go out of your way to make it seem you don't like her, and to put her down. It's sour grapes."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Albus hissed, leaving the living room and getting his coat and Weasley gear from off the coat rack. He pulled everything on and stormed outside, Alsop looking after him.

So, Albus had a crush on Eileen. Wow. Who would have thought it? Well, it was too bad. Alsop saw her first. Besides, Albus was too immature to ever have a chance of attracting Eileen. Insulting and putting a witch down was no way to get into her heart.

Alsop shook his head and pulled out his wand to reset all the overturned furniture.

He wondered if he should tell Eileen about this.

* * *

Two hours later, there was a knock on the front door. Alsop, who had entertained himself by playing with Albus' abandoned puzzle and thinking over his situation, hurriedly answered the door. Snape stood there with narrowed eyes.

"I've come for my daughter," he said softly.

"Oh, come in, sir. She's still with Lily," Alsop said, stepping aside.

Snape entered, his black eyes shifting about the cozy little home. It smelled of baking.

"Would you like me to take your cloak, sir?" Albus offered.

"No. I will not be staying that long, Mr. Potter. Please retrieve my daughter. Time is money."

"Yes, sir. Just a minute."

Alsop hurried down the hall and knocked on Lily's door.

"Alsop, go away! I know it's you," Lily called out.

"Eileen's dad's here to pick her up," Alsop said, frowning at the door.

Lily looked at Eileen in shock.

"It's been two hours already? I can't believe it," she said to her cousin who rose.

"I'd better hurry. Dad's losing customers," she told Lily. "But, I enjoyed the tea and cakes."

"I'm glad. You're welcome to come back anytime, Eileen," she said, then walked up and hugged her around the middle.

Eileen was stunned for a moment, then gave her a stiff little hug back.

Alsop knocked on the door again.

"He's waiting," he called. Suddenly the door was ripped open and Lily stood there frowning at him.

"We heard you the first time," she growled, walking past him.

Eileen followed.

"Did you have a good time sipping tea with all the fluffly little toys?" Alsop teased her.

"There weren't any toys at the table, Alsop, you git," she snapped back at him as she walked into the living room to see her father there, again looking at Lily as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you for bringing Eileen, Uncle Severus. We had a wonderful tea. The time just flew by," she said to him.

Snape gave her a little bow.

"You're welcome, Lily," he replied, a slight smile on his face.

Eileen stared at her father. He was acting so nice toward Lily. He usually didn't pay children any more attention than he did adults. He treated all of them like non-entities. She suspected he was being nice to Lily because she reminded him so much of her grandmother. It seemed he never got over her.

That was rather sad.

Snape looked at his daughter.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied, walking past him toward the front door. He followed with a billow of robes.

"Bye Eileen. See you at school," Alsop called after her.

"Bye Alsop. Bye Lily," Eileen called back.

"Bye, Uncle Severus," Lily's voice rang out. He turned in the doorway.

"Goodbye, Lily," Snape said softly, then exited, closing the door behind him.

"Bye, Uncle Severus," Eileen repeated with a cheesy smile.

Snape scowled at her and caught her arm a bit roughly.

"Come along," he snapped, Disapparating with her.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Eileen found a stack of presents on her doorstep. There were presents from Hermione, Hugo, and Rose, from Lily and Alsop and from Molly and Arthur.

Eileen brought them inside and placed them under the tree. Snape, who had been sitting in the living room putting memories into a medium-sized Pensieve, looked up at her.

"Presents from the family," he said, stating the obvious.

Eileen frowned at the presents. She hadn't gotten anything for anyone other than Hugo, Lily and Alsop.

"Having this many relatives is going to be expensive," she said. "Then, there's birthdays."

"I wouldn't worry about it for this year, Eileen," Snape told her. "Being a new addition gives you some leeway."

"I guess," she replied, then looked at him. "Dad, why are you making that Pensieve?"

"It's a gift of sorts—for your mother," he replied softly.

"I hope it's not the ritual," she said, frowning at him.

"No, it's not. It is definitely suitable viewing for all ages," he responded, starting to add more silver threads. His expression was a bit strange. Eileen was immediately curious.

"What is it, then, dad?" she asked him, walking closer.

"Take a look," he replied.

Eileen stared down into the Pensieve, then came out of it a few minutes later, her eyes wet.

"Oh, dad," she said softly as he gave her a small smile and continued adding memories.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Hermione found a package on her front doorstep. She brought it into the house and set it on the coffee table, reading the tag.

It was from Severus. What could he possibly give her? Well, she'd find out after the children opened their gifts. They'd already had a nice breakfast and Hugo and Rose were opening their presents under the tree. Hugo was ecstatic as he opened a small hinged box and a Snitch flew out, hovering in front of him. Delighted, he watched it zip about, but then his face fell.

A Snitch was no fun without a broom to chase it with.

"Hugo, look behind the tree," Ron suggested with a smile.

Hugo's brows furrowed, but he did as his father asked, then let out a whoop, pulling a long slender package from behind the tree. It could only be one thing.

"Wow! A broom! My own broom!" he cried, pulling the wrappings away.

It was a CleanSweep broom, nowhere near as expensive or fast as a Firebolt, but Hugo didn't care. It was his, all his!

"Thanks mum! Thanks dad!" he cried, bolting for the door and quickly pulling on his coat, hat, scarf and gloves.

"Be careful, Hugo!" Hermione said, smiling after him.

He didn't say anything as he shot outside, Snitch and broom in tow.

"Well, he seems happy," Hermione said to Ron.

"He is," Ron said with a grin. "He was dying for a broom of his own."

Rose opened her present. It was a journal with a magical lock and very fancy quill and ink bottle. It was nice, but nothing compared to Hugo's broom.

"Thanks mum and dad," she said shortly. The journal was made of very fine leather, but still . . .

"You can write out anything on your mind in there, Rose," Hermione said to her encouragingly. She used to keep journals, too. She still had every one.

"Yeah, thanks," Rose said again as Ron stood up and exited the living room.

Rose flipped through her journal morosely, Hermione's eyes resting on her. She could tell Rose was disappointed. Ron returned to the room, carrying a box with holes in it.

"Ah, Rose, we forgot to put this one under the tree," he told her. Rose popped up and ran over to her father, taking the box out of his hand. She pulled the lid off and gasped.

"Oh! Oh mum! Dad! He's beautiful!"

She carefully removed a jet black kitten with green eyes from the box. It mewed at her and she hugged it.

"She's beautiful," Hermione corrected. "It's a female. She's been fixed so we don't have a slew of little kitties about."

"She's beautiful. I can take her back to Hogwarts with me, can't I?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to call her 'Ebony,'" Rose gushed, rubbing the kitten's nose with her own. "I can't believe it. My own familiar. Thank you, mum and dad!"

"You're welcome, Rose," Hermione replied as her daughter happily bounced off to the kitchen to fix Ebony a saucer of milk.

Ron patted Hermione's hand.

"We did good," he said, then he frowned slightly as he looked at the wrapped package resting on the coffee table. "What do you think Snape sent you?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, looking at the package a bit apprehensively.

Ron pulled out his wand and checked it for dangerous wards. It was clean.

"Open it. Let's see what the git sent you," he growled. He didn't like Snape sending his wife presents.

Hermione cautiously unwrapped the present. A box was under the wrapping. Inside the box, was a Pensieve.

"It's a Pensieve, Ron," Hermione said in a low voice. "I hope it isn't memories of the ritual. Viewing that once was enough."

Ron thought he might go punch Snape in the nose again if he sent Hermione memories of having sex with her. What was he about?

"Let's view it together," Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded and set the Pensieve on the table. She removed the seal with her wand and both she and Ron leaned over it, looking down into the swirling silver liquid. They were immediately drawn in.

The first thing they saw was Snape standing in a nursery, holding a squirming bundle, his eyes soft as he looked at his new baby.

"Welcome to the world, Eileen," he said softly, then gently kissed the child on her forehead. "I'm your father, Severus Snape."

"It's Eileen," Hermione said softly, her eyes shining as Snape gently rocked his daughter, cooing at her. "These are his memories of Eileen as a child. He's sharing them with me."

Hermione and Ron watched the memory sequences. Delores wasn't in the Pensieve at all. It was just Snape and Eileen. Snape bathing her, feeding her, brushing her hair, encouraging her to his arms as she took her first steps.

Eileen sitting on the floor playing with potion bottles as he brewed, then having her own little cauldron at a small table with a very low flame, adding water and safe ingredients to it, imitating her father as he measured and brewed, smirking down at her.

Then Eileen sitting on his lap and leaning against him as he read to her from books, some were fairy tales but most of them were books about potions, ingredients and spells.

Then, there was a memory of him walking across a desert, wrapped up in heavy robes, and Eileen with him, bundled up and riding on a—

"Is that a yak?" Ron asked Hermione

Hermione watched as Snape and Eileen visited other cultures and bartered for ingredients, Eileen always riding on some beast or her father's shoulders. She wore a little translation charm and talked to the children as Snape and the adults haggled.

It appeared they had traveled extensively.

She saw Eileen with her first wand, and was shocked to see her little girl blasting full grown wizards in Knockturn alley. Then, there was another image of Snape and Eileen outside of their home, Eileen on her first broom, Snape protectively hovering over her as it floated three feet off the ground. Eileen started going faster, Snape telling her to slow down then running after her as she zoomed away laughing. He ran back to the house and got his own broom, taking off after the naughty little witch.

Hermione watched as Snape nurtured his daughter—he was both kind and strict. She watched him teach her how to waltz, tall and somber as he held her little hands and patiently taught her the steps, him bowing and Eileen curtseying at the end, then leaping into his arms and kissing his cheek.

There were many wonderful memories, such as Snape teaching her how to cook and properly season food, looking a bit silly in an apron and oven mitts. His taking her to the beach and teaching her how to swim, the wizard dressed in dark trunks, his scarred back visible to the world. There was plenty of lecturing and teaching, Eileen hanging on to her father's every word as he wrote on a portable blackboard and pointed at it imperiously. Then there were memories of her helping him serve customers in the apothecary shop, ringing up their purchases.

Hermione saw when Eileen got her Hogwarts letter. How sober she was, not the least bit excited. Snape looked a bit stricken. Then they were at the train, Snape standing on the platorm watching as the Hogwarts Express pulled off. He stood there until all the other parents left, staring at the small dot that held his daughter. It was easy to see it was a difficult moment for him.

Then there were memories of him at Hogwarts, visiting the infirmary where a number of students sported ears, tails, beaks and muzzles. Eileen had done that. Snape stood up for her staunchly. Then there were the times he received her marks, breaking into the rare smile. And lastly, there he was at the Christmas ball, waltzing with her as she was now.

Hermione and Ron exited the Pensieve, Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"He really has been a good father to her, Ron," she said, her voice a bit raw.

Ron looked thoughtful.

"Who would have thought that Snape had that much warmth in him?" he replied.

Hermione wiped at her eyes.

"No one," she said softly. "No one at all."

* * *

Eileen took the roast goose out of the oven. She had opened her presents. Her mother had given her two very good books. The first was "The A-Z Book of Defensive Spells" and the second was "Turning People into Things," a book about transforming people into interesting creatures, like preying mantises and koala bears. She loved them.

Hugo gave her a picture of himself waving and saying, "Hi Eileen!" over and over. She cast a Silencing spell on it immediately, it was cute, but him greeting her over and over became annoying very fast. Rose gave her some brightly colored make-up.

"Looks like Rose is trying to give me a hint," she muttered, tossing it aside.

Lily gave her a box of raspberry-flavored tea from Amhad of London.

Alsop had given her a small heart-shaped silver locket trimmed in green. When she opened it, she found his picture inside. He was waggling his eyebrows. She grinned.

Only Alsop.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had sent her more Weasley gear. A hand-knit green wool sweater with a large silver "E" embroidered on the chest. It looked very warm. And a slew of delicious treats, of course. It was quite a haul.

Her father had given her a gift certificate to have her Firebolt upgraded. She was thrilled.

"Thanks, dad," she said, giving him a hug.

She had given him a new mortar and pestle, made of pewter, the inside with non-reactive porcelain overlay. Both items had his initials engraved on them. A very nice set.

Now, she set about setting the table as Snape hovered by the door, waiting for Odessa to arrive. He hoped she didn't try to back out on him. He'd find her and retrieve her in that case. But, if she did that, it would show a lack of character. He might not offer her the job after all. He needed someone trustworthy.

He didn't have to worry. A timid knock sounded on the door. He opened it and looked down into Odessa's wide green eyes.

"Happy Christmas," she said softly.

"Happy Christmas, Odessa, and welcome to my home," he replied formally, taking her hand and guiding her in.

She was wearing her traveling cloak and a warm woolen dress beneath it, with knee high boots. A little candy cane was pinned to the dark green dress. It fit her nicely as Snape took her cloak and gloves, his dark eyes drifting over her.

"Oh, wait a minute," Odessa said, reaching into her cloak pocket and withdrawing two small boxes.

"Presents for you and Eileen," she said with a smile, handing Snape his box.

"Open it," she said softly. "It isn't much, because I couldn't afford anything fancy."

Snape silently unwrapped the little package, opened the box and looked inside it. He smirked.

"Why, thank you, Odessa," he said as she took the gift out and pinned it to his robes.

It read: "The World's Greatest Apothecary."

"You're welcome," she smiled as he led her through the living room. The house smelled wonderful, roast goose dominating the delicious scents.

Eileen exited the kitchen and gave Odessa a small smile.

"Happy Christmas, Odessa," she said to the witch, who smiled at Eileen affectionately. She was growing up to be a lovely young woman.

"Happy Christmas, Eileen. Here's a little something for the day," Odessa replied, offering the little box to her.

Eileen opened it, and took out a little compact. She opened it, peering into the small mirror. Immediately she noticed a tiny blemish on her chin.

"That's a magic compact. It shows you where you need to touch up if you're wearing a bit of makeup," Odessa said softly. "It can be very useful for teenagers."

"Thank you," Eileen said. She had been considering wearing a bit more makeup.

"You're welcome," Odessa said.

"Excuse me a moment, Odessa," Snape said to the witch. "Since you've given us our presents, I think it only fair that we give you yours."

Snape walked toward his bedroom.

"You both got me a present?" she asked Eileen, who looked a little shifty.

"Something like that," Eileen replied obliquely.

Odessa wasn't sure about this. Snape had already paid her rent. What else could he possibly give her? If it were something too extravagant, she'd have to refuse it. She already felt she'd abused the wizard's kindness enough. She wouldn't keep doing it.

Snape returned with a soft package and handed it to the witch.

"It feels like clothes," Odessa said softly.

Maybe it was a warm coat. She could use one of those.

"Open it," Snape encouraged.

Odessa did so, pulling out what looked like a white lab coat.

"What is this?" she asked, holding it against her body. Was it something for role-play?

"That, Odessa is a standard employee uniform," Snape told her as Eileen looked on.

"Employee uniform? I don't understand," Odessa said.

"Dad wants you to work at the shop," Eileen said as Odessa's eyes widened.

"What?" she said, her voice cracking.

"I want you to leave your present employment and work for me. I am in need of someone to handle shop operations while I brew. I am behind and need someone immediately. I will pay you sixty galleons a week to start, and you will have two days off a week. It's honest work, Odessa and I believe with your people skills you would make a fine employee."

"A—a job? A real job?" she asked him, her eyes filling.

"Yes, Odessa, and as long as you do your job, you'll have gainful employment for years to come," Snape told her softly. "And a steady income. No more living hand to mouth. What is your answer?"

"Can—can I sit down?" she asked him, wavering in place for a moment. Alarmed, Snape caught her arm and walked her into the living room, helping her to sit on the sofa as Eileen stared at her.

"I—I wouldn't have to work the streets anymore," Odessa said softly. "I don't know what that's like—"

"I imagine it would be a great relief," Snape said, sitting down beside her.

Odessa looked at him soberly.

"Some of your customers might be uncomfortable seeing me there, Severus. You could lose business by hiring a whore."

"I won't be hiring a whore. I'll be hiring a new employee, a witch starting out in a new line of work at entry level. My customers come to me for the quality of my ingredients and potions. If they wish to purchase inferior products elsewhere to their own detriment, let them. No one is going to dictate to me who I can hire in my shop. No one."

"Are you sure about this?" Odessa asked him tremulously.

"As sure as I can possibly be, Odessa. You accepting this job will solve both of our problems."

Odessa blinked rapidly, then looked at Eileen, who nodded slightly in agreement. She looked back at Severus.

"All right. Thank you, Severus. Thank you," she said, then burst into tears.

Snape handed her his handkerchief and looked at Eileen helplessly.

"She's just happy, dad," Eileen reassured him, then returned to the kitchen to set the table.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. ***


	46. Coming Together

**Chapter 46 ~ Coming Together**

Snape, Odessa and Eileen enjoyed a fine meal, discussing the duties Odessa would have.

"If anyone comes back with ingredients, be sure to give them the triplicate refund form. They have to have the receipt, the ingredient, the ruined brew or potion, and the formula they were following. All of the ingredient must be accounted for and the leftover weight has to match the amount of ingredient added to the potion perfectly. If it is under or over, no refund is issued. And the potion is checked as well to see if the ratios are correct. The refund form has to be notarized as well," Eileen instructed the witch.

Odessa frowned slightly.

"That's quite a lot to do in order to get a simple refund," she observed.

"I know," Eileen said with a wicked smile. "I came up with the policy myself. Customers were trying to rip dad off all the time, buying more ingredients than needed, using just enough to make a viable potion, then returning the rest to get the money back. They are told they will have the results in 4 weeks. Usually, they feel the paperwork and wait is so much trouble, they just leave."

Odessa just shook her head as Snape eyed his daughter proudly. Her approach had been brilliant. And most potions problems had to do with the actual brewing, not the ingredients themselves. Snape could tell immediately what had gone wrong with a potion. Usually it was improper heating, adjusting the temperature too early or too late.

After the meal, Odessa readied herself to leave after helping Eileen wash dishes and put away the food. Snape took a few pulls on his pipe in the living room, digesting his food. The witch exited the kitchen, Eileen hanging back to give them a grown-up moment.

"Thank you again, Severus," Odessa told him softly as he put out his pipe and rose. "If Eileen wasn't here—"

"Odessa, the first thing I want you to do is change your mindset. Sex is no longer a commodity for you. You do not have to share your body with anyone in exchange for anything any longer. You are my employee, and your skills are thanks enough," the dark wizard told her gently. "You're a free woman now. If you indulge in sex, it will be because you want to do it, not because you have to do it. Let that sink into your psyche. You're no longer a prostitute."

Odessa blinked up at him.

"I'm no longer a prostitute," she said softly, then smiled at him.

"And here's twenty Galleons," he said reaching into his pocket and drawing out two ten-Galleon coins. "This is an advance. I will take it out of your pay for the next few months. It's so you can buy food and personal items until your first payday."

Odessa looked down at the coins, then deposited them in her cloak pocket. If Severus hadn't given them to her, she would have had to trick to eat. He thought of everything. Odessa blinked back the water trying to rise in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd ever get out of this business. I always believed I'd end up at the bad end of Knockturn Alley, old, alone and selling myself for just sickles," she said, wrapping her arms around herself for a moment at the thought of it.

"No, that won't be your destiny, Odessa, not if you make an effort to change it," Snape replied, knowing that which he spoke of. He had taken his own destiny in hand when it appeared he would be alone and unloved as well.

She gave him a smile as she tied on her cloak and pulled on her gloves. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the wizard's cheek.

"You're one of the good ones, Severus Snape. I don't care what anyone says about you. Good night."

"Just be at work promptly at 8:30 the day after tomorrow," Snape suddenly snapped. "Or your pay will be docked one Galleon."

Odessa simply smiled at him, completely uncowed.

"I'll be there, boss," she said, then exited, closing the door behind her.

Boss. Snape kind of liked the sound of that.

* * *

Odessa Apparated directly to Knockturn Alley. Drunken Christmas revelers were all about, picking up hookers indiscriminately. A former customer stumbled up to Odessa with his drunken friend.

"Hey there. My mate needs a messy blowjob," he said crudely. "His wand spit-shined. Knob-bobbed. The works."

"You're going to have to find someone else," Odessa told him flatly. "I'm no longer in that line of work."

Several prostitutes heard her, and frowned.

"What gives, Odessa? You're turning down a trick? You'll take it if you know what's good for you. You don't get that many offers," one young blonde whore said disdainfully. "You're lucky I don't snatch them out from under you. Must be because it's Christmas."

"I've got a job, now. Snatch away, ho ho ho," Odessa replied carelessly, walking away from the women with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

"She'll be back. She doesn't know anything else," another young woman said, then beckoned Odessa's trick and his friend over to negotiate the fee for a messy blowjob. Drunken clients were easy to take advantage of. The unsavory wizards lurking in the shadows agreed as one of the men pulled out a handful of Galleons and dropped a few in the prostitute's outstretched hand.

Odessa felt lighter than air as she walked down the narrow alley to her flat. She let herself in, removed her cloak and sat down, smiling. Then, she looked thoughtful and stood up and walked over to her kitchenette. She rummaged through her kitchen cabinet for something suitable to write on. She found an old cutting board. She used the tip of her wand to write a few words, then opened her front door and affixed it to the ironwork with magic. She stepped back to look at the sign, hardly feeling the cold.

It read: Out of Business.

She cocked her head at it for a moment, then stepped forward, adding a word in capital letters.

The sign now read: Out of Business. FOREVER.

Other whores might return to the streets, but Odessa didn't plan to be one of them. She knew a good thing when she came across it, and this—this was practically a miracle.

She wasn't going to ruin it.

* * *

Early Boxing Day morning, Eileen and Snape made their rounds of the orphanages and shelters, providing potions for everyday ailments and a few special ones for emergencies. They simply left the items outside the door in a ribbon-draped box, warded so they could only be taken inside the establishments. To this day no one knew who delivered them the valuable supplies year after year.

Ron, Hermione and the children also got an early start, dropping off decorated boxes filled with old but still useable items of toys, shoes and clothing, as well as canned goods, books, craft supplies and more at the local shelter.

Molly had Arthur drop off a huge amount of treats and meat pies at St. Mungos for the patients who were there without friends or family to visit them. Of course, she included enough for the staff.

George personally and clandestinely delivered a number of low-level jokes to the children's wing of the hospital, much to the chagrin of the medi-witches who were the usual targets of the pranks. George loved doing that. He was sure Fred would approve had he been there.

"We've done it again, Fred," George would say softly as he watched a medi-witch shriek in terror when a little boy opened his mouth and a snake appeared to slither out of it.

It was a Sugar Snake of course. A candy that was held in the mouth and expanded when the air hit it. It looked very real and would stiffen once it reached full size so it could be licked like a peppermint stick. Needless to say, the medi-witch didn't appreciate it at all as the little boy curled up with laughter, feeling better than he had in days.

The Potters also left gently used goods at the local shelter.

Time passed quickly, and soon it was time for the Snapes to meet the Weasleys at the Three Broomsticks. Ron had convinced Hermione to send Snape an owl saying that he and the children would be in attendance.

"No need in making a scene, Hermione. Don't blindside him," Ron told her.

Snape wrote her back, telling her she would have to foot the bill for Ron and her children's meals and that he'd reserved a private room for lunch rather than a booth to accommodate all the "extra baggage."

Oooh, what a git.

But, they were still going to meet and that's what was important. She put all the copies of the Family Agreement into a manila envelope, along with a number of pens. She felt a bit apprehensive, but determined. The ground rules would be clearly laid out.

"All right, we're off," Ron announced. Everyone gathered together and Disapparated.

They reappeared in Hogsmeade with a resounding crack of thunder, then headed for the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta greeted them at the door. She was still very attractive, her hair going gray. She took their coats and directed them to a private room at the back of the inn.

Snape and Eileen sat on one side of a large, round table, both looking quite solemn as the Weasleys walked in.

"Hi Eileen!" Hugo said with a broad smile.

He was always so friendly, Eileen couldn't help giving him a small smirk.

"Hi Hugo," she replied.

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo sat down, pulling their chairs close so they were on opposite sides of the table. Hermione looked at her daughter.

"Hello, Eileen," she said softly.

"Hi," Eileen responded.

"Severus."

"Hermione"

"Snape."

"Weasley."

The terse greetings done, Hermione opened the manila envelope and passed the Family Contract form around the table. Rosmerta brought in some appetizers, setting them in the middle of the table.

"I will call you when we're ready for lunch," Snape said to the witch, who nodded and left the room. The wizard's dark eyes drifted over the blank contract.

"What is this?" he asked Hermione as Eileen studied the empty contract.

"As you can see, it's a Family Contract. It's basically a written set of rules, consequences and privileges. I thought if we all sat down and wrote out our expectations of each other, then we could reach a mutual understanding as a family. I thought it the best way to go about this—unless you have some other approach, Severus," Hermione said.

Severus looked at Eileen.

"What do you think, Eileen?" he asked his daughter. If she didn't want to go through this, he wouldn't make her.

Hermione's brown eyes shifted to Eileen. She hadn't known Snape would ask Eileen how she felt. In Hermione's family, she and Ron made the decisions and didn't leave such things up to their children. Parents knew best in her household.

Eileen shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess," she responded.

Snape looked at Hermione.

"Very well," he told her.

"Fine," Hermione said in a business-like manner. "Now, everyone is welcome to participate in making these rules, including Eileen, Rose, Hugo and Ron. We can discuss them and decide whether or not to add them together."

Everyone at the table remained awkwardly silent.

"All right, I'll start off. When there is an issue with Eileen at Hogwarts, both parents will be notified. Eileen will be expected to make sure we are both contacted. It will be her responsibility."

Eileen looked at her mother. It was a reasonable rule, but gods, it sucked.

Snape nodded.

"That seems fair enough. Can you accept this responsibility, Eileen?" he asked his daughter.

Eileen nodded, although she frowned a little.

"Ok, everyone add that on the first line with a number one next to it," Hermione directed, getting into her role.

"In the case of punishments, I will be the primary disciplinarian," Snape said. "I've raised Eileen in a certain manner and I would like to see my rules maintained and not be undercut. Any punishments you decide, Hermione, have to be run by me first until I am certain that you aren't too soft on her."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Soft? I am not soft when it comes to correction, Severus," she declared.

"I'll say," Hugo piped in.

"Still, I want it understood I am the primary disciplinarian. And Mr. Weasley is not to discipline her at all. He will defer to your judgment. Eileen is not his child and I am not comfortable with him having a position of authority over her."

"No, that won't work. Ron is her step-father. He needs to have some kind of authority or she could just walk all over him."

Eileen listened to them talk about her as if she wasn't there. She met Rose's eyes and saw sympathy in them.

The argument continued, Ron wisely staying out of it. It was finally agreed that Snape would be primary disciplinarian and Ron would have limited authority with Eileen.

Ron just thought he'd send Eileen home to her father if she acted up, and let him deal with her. Kicking her to the curb seemed the proper way to go.

"I don't want to hear anyone putting my father down," Eileen suddenly said, everyone looking at her. "If I do, then I'm going to leave and not come back. I mean that."

Hermione stared at Eileen, who folded her arms. Obviously, this was a rule not open for debate. The consequences were quite clear.

"All right, Eileen," Hermione said, and everyone added the rule.

"No hexing the step-parent," Ron suddenly said.

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Why would you want a rule like that added, Ron? Do you think Eileen would—would attack you?"

Both Snape and Eileen looked at Ron soberly. So, he hadn't told Hermione about the little incident at the shop where Eileen nearly choked the life out of him. Eileen thought that was pretty cool of him, actually. He probably didn't want Hermione to think she was totally evil. She was close, but not totally.

"Add it," Eileen said, as Hermione looked at her in surprise.

Ron looked at his stepdaughter. She'd just issued a truce of sorts. Well, that was good.

"Why add something like that? You wouldn't hex Ron," Hermione said.

"You don't know that, mum," Rose said softly. "If it makes dad feel safer for that rule to be added, you should add it."

"But—" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, you said that the rules would be discussed. I also agree it should be added if it makes Mr. Weasley comfortable, and that makes it a majority vote, even if your son disagrees," Snape said, his eyes narrowed.

He thought Mr. Weasley to be very wise to include that rule, considering Eileen had nearly killed him once. It was in his defense, but still . . . caution was prudent in this case.

"I don't disagree," Hugo said, adding his two Knuts.

"Fine. But I don't see any sense in it," Hermione conceded as the pens scribbled.

And this went on for almost two hours. Hermione tried to add a clause that the children wouldn't hex each other, but was shot down. Magical children always had magical scrapes. Hugo and Rose hexed each other on occasion, as well as their cousins. She couldn't stop nature.

There were the standard rules of notifying at least one parent where Eileen would be, with whom and when she'd be back. Snape didn't think this necessary since Eileen did that anyway, but Hermione felt it should be a rule because Eileen might not do it with her otherwise.

Finally, the Family Contract was done and signed by everyone. Hermione felt it was two hours well spent. Snape stood up. He had a headache and couldn't spend another minute in the Weasleys' company.

"I know I said I would stay for lunch, but I'm afraid I have to depart early. I will put your meal and Eileen's on my account," the wizard said as he folded his contract and placed it in his inner robes pocket.

Eileen rose, too. Snape looked at her.

"No, Eileen. You stay here. It's time to get to know your mother," he said to her soberly.

Eileen wanted to protest. After all of this rule-making, she was ready to go. It had been an ordeal. But Hermione was looking at her so longingly that she slowly sat back down.

"Okay, dad," she said.

Rose could see Eileen wanted to break and run, and she really couldn't blame her. She was just glad she didn't have to sit down and have rules written about her.

"Send me an owl when you are ready to depart," he said, raising an eyebrow at Eileen in warning. She'd better not Apparate back to the shop.

"I'll bring her home, Severus," Hermione said to him.

Snape looked at her. He was so used to taking and retrieving Eileen places, he didn't even consider her mother could handle it.

"Very well," Snape said, then departed without a word.

Everyone looked at Eileen, who reddened a bit. Why were they all staring at her? The tension in the air was as heavy as a blanket.

"I'm ready to eat," she said tightly, trying to fight the feeling of constriction around her.

"That's an excellent idea," Hermione said as Rosmerta entered the room.

"Can I take your orders?" she asked pleasantly.

"Fish and chips, with vinegar, salt and mushy peas," Eileen said quickly.

Hugo and Rose had the same thing, but with ketchup added.

Hermione had a small salad, and Ron had the Humongous Meal Taster Tray, which had a lot of everything. Eileen watched him inhale his food in fascination, little Hugo going to town with as much enthusiasm as his father.

She was glad she didn't have any Weasley genes. She'd probably blow up as big as Hogwarts. Rose ate normally, but—still.

There wasn't much conversation until Hugo finished his food and started asking Eileen about her Christmas and thanking her for his gift. She'd given him a small, very soft Bludger that immediately began to attack him the moment he opened the box. Hugo had hooted with delight, trying to dodge the little Quidditch ball. Real Bludgers were made of iron and about ten inches in diameter. This one was about five inches and painless.  
Hermione made him put it away, because once the Bludger became aware of other people in the room, it began attacking them as well, Hermione trying to wave it away as it bumped into her head several times, then went for Ron, Rose and even little Ebony, who spat at it and fought valiantly, batting at it with her little paw.

Combined with his Snitch and broom, Hugo was perfectly set up to practice his Quidditch moves solo. Maybe he'd make the team next year.

Eileen had given Lily a porcelain tea set in scarlet and gold. She balked a little at the Gryffindor colors, but managed to get through wrapping it up, her nose wrinkled.

She snarkily gave Rose a book entitled, "Learn How to Dance in Five Easy Lessons."

Rose had chucked it much like Eileen did her makeup kit.

"Did you like our gifts?" Hugo asked Eileen.

"Most of them," she replied, cutting her eyes at Rose, who gave her a little impish smile. She knew Eileen wouldn't like the make-up, but she was trying to give her a clue.

"Most of them?" Hermione said, her face falling. She thought Eileen didn't like her gift.

"The books are great," Eileen said, giving Hermione a little smile. "But I can live without the clown makeup Rose gave me."

Hermione smiled at her broadly as Ron chuckled at her description of Rose's gift. Ron had seen the makeup and suggested that from what he saw of Eileen, she probably wouldn't appreciate it. But Rose wrapped it up anyway.

"She needs a little color in her life, dad," the witch said as she added it to Eileen's other gifts.

"What about my gift? My picture? I charmed it myself," Hugo said.

"It's on my nightstand, Hugo. Thank you," Eileen told him. He gave her a huge smile.

Ron bet she put a silencing spell on it immediately. It said, "Hi Eileen," every five seconds or so. But, it was the thought that counted.

Talking became easier after that and they enjoyed a very nice lunch. Ron paid for his and the children's meal, then they all Disapparated for the house. Eileen looked around the small cozy home and saw Hermione kept a very nice library of her own, although she didn't have the insane amount of books that her father did.

"Hugo, Rose, come with me," Ron said, leading them out of the living room. "Give your mum and Eileen a chance to talk."

"Aw," Hugo complained as he followed his father down the hall. Rose looked back at them, then followed Hugo.

"Um, would you like to sit down, Eileen?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Eileen sat down on the sofa and Hermione sat across from her in an armchair.

"I don't know really where to start," Hermione said to her softly.

Eileen blinked at her. She didn't know anything about her mum, so maybe it would be best to start from the beginning.

"You could tell me what you were like growing up," Eileen suggested.

Hermione gave her a small smile.

That was the perfect place to start.

* * *

Eileen listened to Hermione's story, completely convinced her mother had been insane as a student, and Harry Potter was nothing but trouble and could have been the vehicle of her demise, particularly in her later years when they were hiding out.

But, Hermione was a fascinating witch as well, and courageous. She had punched Scorpius' father in the nose? Eileen had seen Draco on several occasions, and thought he was one of the most stuck-up, self-important wizards she'd ever seen. He was just too—too perfect with his blonde hair, gray eyes and aristocratic demeanor. And that made him a little creepy. Scorpius looked almost exactly like him.

But, being attacked by werewolves? And her father throwing himself between them? Wow. Just wow. The hours flew by and before they knew it, Ron was calling them in for supper.

"You've been through a lot," Eileen said as they walked into the kitchen. Rose and Hugo were already seated at the table. Ron had made a fairly good Shepherd's Pie.

"Yes, I have," Hermione agreed as they sat down at the table.

"And I've never regretted any of it," she said softly.

Eileen looked at Hermione, and then around the table, her heart tight in her chest.

"Even me?" she asked her mother quietly.

Hermione's eyes began to water as Ron, Hugo and Rose looked on.

"Especially not you, Eileen," she said honestly.

Yes, Hermione had been shocked to discover she had another child, but she never once wished she didn't. Not once. Her anger had been directed at Snape for being such a sneaky, selfish bastard, but Eileen—Eileen was truly welcomed.

Eileen stared at Hermione, then said, "I'm glad—mum."

Tears flowed freely down Hermione's cheeks as Eileen looked at her with wet eyes.

"Napkins all about," Ron interjected, handing both Eileen and Hermione paper napkins to wipe their eyes with. "Otherwise, you two might wash us all away."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. ***


	47. An Uncomfortable Meeting

Chapter 47 ~ An Uncomfortable Meeting

After supper, Ron soundly thrashed Eileen at chess while Rose and Hermione washed the dishes, put away leftovers and did kitchen maintenance. Hugo warned Eileen his dad was good, but Eileen was also a good player.

Just not as good as Ron.

Ron also employed distractive measures on the witch, such as bellowing for Hugo to bring him pumpkin juice while she was concentrating on an important move, and pretending to have dropped a chess piece, making a big production of looking for it. Eileen scowled at Ron's antics, catching on quickly as to what he was doing. It was rather funny and Slytherin-like to be honest. Her dad sometimes did things like that, too, especially if she was beating him. So, she didn't complain. He really was very good, too.

After finishing their chores, Rose and Hermione joined them in the living room and they played a few games of Snap. Eileen was very focused and wore a poker face, not giving away anything as she waited her turn, then made her move.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed as she just swept the table clean with a smirk. "Where's your wand at? That hand had to be magicked."

It was a little before ten when Hermione returned Eileen to her father.

Severus was still awake, waiting for his daughter to return and hoping things weren't too horrible for her. Being surrounded by Weasleys for hours couldn't be good for her psyche. All that bubbliness was bound to irritate her. Snape imagined it was like being trapped in the world of the—what was that Muggle children's show?

Ah, the Teletubbies.

He stood up quickly when the door opened and Eileen and Hermione walked in. He quickly scanned his daughter. She didn't look any worse for wear.

"Hi dad, I'm home," Eileen said, walking up to him and kissing his cheek as Hermione looked on.

"You seemed to have endured your ordeal quite well," he said to her.

Eileen smirked at him.

"It wasn't that bad, dad," she said, then she turned to Hermione, shifting her eyes at her meaningfully. Hermione started.

"Severus, I'd like Eileen to spend the weekend with us. We're going to the Burrow and I'd like to formally introduce her to the rest of the family," Hermione said to him.

Snape blinked and looked at Eileen.

"The Burrow? You're going to be smothered in Weasleys," he warned her as Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm sure I'll find an air hole someplace," Eileen replied. "Can I go, dad?"

"It's against my better judgment, but there's no putting off the inevitable, so yes, you can go," Snape said. "I can only hope you aren't caught in the crush."

"There aren't that many Weasleys, Severus," Hermione said.

"If Molly's and Arthur's tribe of offspring have inherited their parents propensity to breed, there are probably more Weasleys than I can shake a wand at," the dark wizard replied. "I also imagine gathered in one place, the sheer amount of them would break several residential zoning laws."

"That's not true," Hermione said, incensed.

Snape snorted as Eileen smirked at him. He was terrible, but funny.

"Eileen, could you give me a moment alone with your father? I want to talk to him," Hermione said to her daughter.

"Sure. I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm exhausted. Good night," she said to Hermione, then she kissed her father's cheek again.

"Good night, dad."

"Good night, Eileen."

Hermione watched Eileen walk away. She hadn't kissed her good night, and Hermione didn't know if she ever would. Rose and Hugo didn't do it. They just said they were going to bed, and it was always fine. But there was something about Eileen kissing her father, but not her that hurt a little bit.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Snape asked her directly.

He'd had enough of Hermione at the Three Broomsticks today. She haggled worse than a cheap customer.

"I just wanted to say I appreciated the Pensieve you sent me. It doesn't in any way make up for what you did, and what you stole from me, but at least I got to see that Eileen was well-cared for," Hermione told him. "But I have to say, I never thought you would be a decent father to anyone. I didn't believe you had it in you to care for another human being, until Harry shared your story about his mother with us. To be honest, it was a little creepy that you continued to love her and to such an extent that you would— "

"I would rather not discuss Lily Potter," Snape said tightly, "or my service because of her. Are you finished?"

Hermione eyed him, thinking about how different he was with his daughter.

"Almost. I just wanted to ask you—was it worth it, Severus? Was it worth taking my child without saying a word?"

Snape looked at her, then sighed.

"Yes, it was worth it," he said softly, "Eileen has brought me more joy than I could ever express—but if it is any solace to you, Hermione, if I found myself in the same situation today as I was those many years ago, with you indebted to me, I would not have taken Eileen without telling you. Having a daughter has broadened my horizons and I wouldn't want any man to do to her what I did to you. You are someone's daughter as well. Although I do not regret taking Eileen, and never will, I am sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Sorry will never be good enough, Severus."

"I know," he replied, "Which is why I haven't said it before. Now that this particular exercise in futility is over, I would like to retire. Is there anything else?"

"No, not a thing other than I will pick Eileen up on Friday afternoon at three," Hermione said rather coldly.

"Very well," Snape replied, walking past her and opening the front door. "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione stalked past Snape and exited his home. He closed the door firmly behind her, but didn't slam it. He heard the crack of Apparition, then turned, heading for his bedroom.

"And to think, I'm probably going to have to deal with that woman for the rest of my life," he muttered.

Hermione reappeared in front of her home, completely pissed at the apothecary's dismissive demeanor.

"And to think," she muttered as she let herself in, "I'm probably going to have to deal with that git for the rest of my life."

* * *

Eileen cashed in the gift certificate her father gave her, and her Firebolt was upgraded. It now flew fifteen miles faster per hour, as if it hadn't been fast enough to start with.

Odessa showed up at work promptly at eight-thirty. Snape looked up at her as she entered the store and did a double-take. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore glasses. Beneath her white lab coat, she wore a black shirt, black trousers and sensible black shoes. She wore only a hint of make-up. She sort of looked like a scientist.

Snape stared at Odessa as she walked up and smiled at him, then spun as if at a fashion show, letting her hand fall to her hip as she struck a pose, looking over her glasses at him like a school marm.

"Do you like?" she asked Snape, who blinked at her—nearly speechless.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "You look very different. Glasses?"

"I wore contacts on the streets. It's hard to hook in glasses unless a customer had a fetish or something. But I prefer my glasses."

"I see," Snape said.

"I decided to put my best foot forward. If I'm going to be a clerk, I might as well look the part. See, no cleavage," she told him, opening her lab coat to show him her covered up breasts.

There might not be any cleavage, but there was plenty breast. A shirt and a lab coat wouldn't hide that. And she still had the sexy little walk she'd developed over the years. That wouldn't change anytime soon, if at all.

As Snape watched her walk around the counter, he decided she looked more like a sexy Muggle doctor than anything else. The kind of doctor that did naughty things to her patients behind closed doors.

Hm.

Odessa opened the cash drawer and began to count out the morning till, writing down the amount on a clip board. Snape watched her carefully. Just as she slipped the drawer back into the register, a wizard entered and walked up to the counter.

"Golem clay," he said shortly, looking at Odessa, who looked at Snape.

"Third aisle, second shelf," the wizard said.

"Follow me, sir," Odessa said, walking from behind the counter and past the customer, who blinked, his eyes resting on her shifting bum, eyebrows raised. He followed her all right.

Snape smirked as she led the smitten customer to the clay. Perhaps Odessa would be good for business in more ways than one.

* * *

Odessa was stocking shelves when she heard the little scream that heralded an arriving customer. She looked up to see a handsome older wizard with long blonde hair, an aristocratic bearing, and a silver tipped cane walking up to the counter.

"I'll be right with you," she called out, quickly placing everything back into the box neatly, then hurrying behind the counter.

Lucius Malfoy studied the attractive clerk. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his wand on it.

"How may I help you today?" Odessa asked him politely.

"I would like a strong potion to soothe stomach problems. I believe I may be developing an ulcer," Lucius said, as Odessa's expression turned sympathetic.

"Oh, that's terrible. Would you like an over-the-counter potion, or a fresh-brewed one, courtesy of our apothecary? It's a bit more expensive, but well worth the price."

"Fresh-brewed," Lucius stated firmly.

He knew Snape's skills. He was a Potions master after all.

"Very good, sir," Odessa said, taking out a clipboard. "Your name, please?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Odessa efficiently took down the wizard's information, then said, "Would you mind waiting for a moment, sir? Fresh-brewed potions require a short meeting with the apothecary, so they can be brewed to suit the individual."

"That will be fine," Lucius replied.

Odessa gave him a smile, then walked into the back of the store, where Snape was dicing up ingredients. A doomed African frog scrambled frantically against the glass of the small fishbowl it currently occupied, noticeable because of its bright colors.

Despite its efforts to escape, it wasn't long for this world. Frog heaven would be its next abode.

"There's a Mr. Lucius Malfoy here, Severus. He wants a fresh-brewed potion for stomach complaints. He believes he's developing an ulcer."

Snape frowned slightly over his work, then put his utensils down. He put on his robes, fastened them, then followed Odessa into the shop.

"Lucius," he said tightly.

"Hello, Severus," the blonde wizard said. "I am in need of a stomach potion . . . "

"Yes, I've been told. I imagine serving on the Board of Governors isn't good on the digestion—"

Lucius knew immediately Snape was making a reference to the issue of his daughter Eileen.

"It can be a difficult appointment," Lucius replied. "I don't agree with every action they take, such as the hearing on your daughter. I am very sorry to put her through this. I tried my best to take it off the table. I was the only one who voted against the measure. I find it utterly ludicrous that anyone would attempt to claim she was magically-enhanced because of a simple fertility rite."

Odessa had gone back to stocking the shelves, but was listening intently. They were questioning Eileen's magical ability? That was insane.

Snape studied Lucius.

"So, tell me, Lucius—who made that 'ludicrous' claim?"

"The Board received letters from nearly all the parents of children enrolled in Ravenclaw, suggesting that your daughter's continued academic excellence and superiority over their own children's marks might be magically inspired. They find it hard to believe a Slytherin could outdo Ravenclaws. They claim if she was that brilliant, then she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

Ah. So that explained it. Snape was familiar with how pushy and anal Ravenclaw parents could be. He had to deal with them during teacher/parent conferences, and every single one of them felt he wasn't giving their children proper marks. Book knowledge and brewing abilities were two very different things. Just because a student knew how a potion was supposed to be made, didn't mean they could do it, or do it well. Ravenclaws generally did quite well on written tests. It was the lab work that generally brought their marks down.

"Well, her mother is a brilliant witch, and also beat out Ravenclaw time and time again," Snape said quietly.

"What? I thought you married a Muggle, Severus? What's this about a witch?" Lucius asked him.

"I did marry a Muggle, Lucius, but Eileen's mother is a witch. Hermione Weasley. You are familiar with her as Hermione Granger," Snape informed him.

Lucius immediately went three shades whiter.

"Hermione Granger?" he nearly choked.

Snape nodded somberly.

"And she isn't happy about the situation. Neither am I," Snape added.

Lucius couldn't believe this. Hermione Granger? Not that witch going before the Board. Anyone but her. He remembered her at Snape's hearing. Hermione had lashed out at the entire Ministry Council for not giving Snape his due and practically calling him a murderer. She had been furious—and right. Now, she was going before the Board concerning her daughter? Merlin, it was going to be a disaster, he was certain.

Lucius felt a pulse of pain in his mid-section and bent over slightly, cocking one reddened gray eye on the silent Potions master.

"Severus, I really need that potion as soon as possible," he groaned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	48. The Fruits of Honest Communication

**Chapter 48 ~ The Fruits of Honest Communication  
**

Lucius went straight to the Ministry and called for an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors, who were supposed to have the entire week off for the holiday, and not return until after New Year's day.

Well, Lucius firmly thrust a broom through that spoke. About an hour and a half later, pissed off Board members sat in the boardroom scowling at Lucius Malfoy. No Board member could refuse to attend an emergency session.

"What is this about, Lucius? Whatever it is, I'm sure it could have waited until the end of the holiday. Really. You interrupted my vacation!" Walthart Scinchley huffed.

"Indeed, Lucius—what's this all about?" Carlton Bungings inquired.

"Do you know who the mother of Eileen Snape is?" Lucius asked the wizards.

"Oh, not this again, Lucius. Of course we know who the mother is. We sent representatives to the girl's mother, father and the young lady herself," Carlton replied evenly.

"You sent a representative to Hermione Granger?" Lucius asked.

"My word, Lucius, why are you so fixated on this? I believe, I believe the mother's name was Hermione Weasley. She married Arthur's son, Ronald, I'm sure."

"But, don't you see, Hermione Weasley is Hermione Granger," Lucius said in exasperation. "She is one of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's friend. She married Ron Weasley—"

The rest of the Board just blinked at him.

"She's going to bloody tear us apart!" he exclaimed, standing up. "She's one of the most brilliant witches in the wizarding world today. And she's tenacious, determined and a fighter. If you bring that witch and her daughter in here for a hearing, I assure you that witch is going to set your robes ablaze. I implore you, gentlemen, implore you to cancel the hearing and just issue the statement that there is no proof of magical enhancement. You can use as justification that Eileen Snape's mother was a Gryffindor and received the highest marks in Hogwarts in fifty years when she graduated. And she was Muggle-Born, so there was no magical tampering with the conditions of her birth. And Severus Snape had always been exemplary in the depth and breadth of his knowledge and skills. The girl's brilliance could be inherited!"

Carlton frowned at him.

"Are you trying to stand in as council for this witch, Lucius? We need to have a united front," he said coldly.

"No, I am simply saying facing Hermione Granger is much worse than facing the ire of a few jealous Ravenclaw parents. Gentlemen, you have NO basis for this hearing other than written complaints demanding an investigation. What are you going to do, cut the girl open and look for extra magical glands or some other such equally ridiculous indication this could possibly be true? There's no precedent for this. You're all just trying to keep your seats. You know how organized the Ravenclaw parents can be when it comes to school board elections. But you have no idea how one Hermione Granger can be when faced with conflict. If I can see the weakness in your actions, she's certainly going to see them."

"Lucius, you act as if you're afraid of this witch, this Hermione Granger," another Board member said with narrowed eyes.

"I am afraid to get on the wrong side of her. Gentlemen, if you had something substantial to base this hearing on, something of consequence, something concrete, I would stand with you. But this, this is madness and—insulting. I beseech you. Rescind the hearing."

"We will not, Lucius," Carlton said firmly. "The parents of Ravenclaw deserve to have their grievances at least reviewed. Talking to this girl and her parents will give them the closure they desire. That's all we'll be doing at this point. Talking. If we find there is something amiss, then further action will be taken. If they have nothing to hide, they shouldn't mind answering a few questions."

Lucius knew they just didn't get it. That even bringing up the question of Eileen's abilities being anything other than natural was a great insult.

"If that is the case, gentleman, I will NOT be in attendance at any of the proceedings in protest," Lucius said.

All of the Board members looked at him in shock.

"But Lucius, the penalty for a Board member not attending a hearing is a thirty-day suspension without recompense," Carlton said. "You will forfeit your salary for a month."

"Then it is very fortunate I am rich, gentlemen, because you couldn't pay me to sit before Hermione Granger under these circumstances. If you are wise, you will reconsider."

"Lucius, even if you are correct and this Hermione Weasley does light into us, what damage can it truly do? A few harsh words, maybe some bad feelings—"

"Maybe a lawsuit. Possibly an inquiry into the Board's use of monies for frivolous procedures, maybe a suit for pain and suffering caused to a minor—or an investigation of hidden bigotry against children born under magical conditions such as fertility rites, which are perfectly legal," Lucius added. "You have no idea of what the repercussions can be, gentlemen. This witch was organizing movements while attending Hogwarts as a student. Don't underestimate her abilities or her wrath."

The Board members had all paled when they heard this.

"Perhaps we'd better do a small background check on Mrs. Weasley—just to get the measure of her," Carlton said, intending on hiring an outside source to thoroughly look into Hermione's past, and quickly.

"A background check?" Lucius laughed. "No, you want her profile, Carlton. It would be wise if you had it compiled and assessed before you have that hearing. Discretion is the better part of valor, especially in this case. But, I remain firm. I will not be in attendance at the hearing, should there be one. Good day, gentlemen."

With that, Lucius Malfoy exited the Boardroom. He knew he had sounded a bit cowardly, but none of those pompous compatriots had ever seen Hermione go on the attack. But he had a chance to witness it.

Severus had just barely avoided going to Azkaban. He was told by one of the dissenting Council members that he had gotten away with murder, and he was less than a hero in the eyes of the Ministry. As Snape was led away, Lucius was brought out for his own hearing.

Hermione had been sitting behind Snape with the other witnesses on his behalf, and watched him being led away after the Council's withering assessment of him. Snape wasn't in the room when Hermione lit into them, telling them that if not for Snape, there would have been no victory, reminding the Ministry how it had folded under Voldemort and did absolutely nothing to stop him at all. In fact, they promoted him.

The Council members went red faced when Hermione told them if anyone were murderers, it was them, because everyone who died under Voldemort, died because they were ineffective leaders who didn't do their jobs and protect their citizens.

How true this statement was could be debated, because these weren't the actual Council members who were seated at the time of Voldemort, they had been replaced, but Hermione meant it in an overall way, the failure of the "magical machine" to protect its people.

But it was a harsh tongue-lashing. Harry and Ron had to drag her out of the room, screaming she'd throw any medal she received back in their faces if they gave her one.

But they did give her one, and with Snape freed and back at Hogwarts—she kept it. It was an Order of Merlin First Class after all, and she had earned it.

Hermione's backpedaling only goes to show there's a bit of selfishness in everyone, even in incensed witches who stand up for the underdog—

for a moment.

Harry and Ron received medals as well, and both Ron's and Hermione's medals were proudly displayed on the mantel above the fireplace for everyone to see and admire.

In stark contrast, Severus Snape had no idea where his medal was, nor did he care.

* * *

Eileen's arrival at the Burrow was almost overwhelming to the teenager. Ron had warned everyone to be low level, but Weasleys were boisterous by nature and it was so easy to see they were all curious about Hermione's daughter. What kind of witch was she after being raised by Severus Snape?

So it felt to Eileen as if eyes were on her at every moment, although Molly gave her a smothering grandmotherly embrace the moment she laid eyes on her, hugging her as if she'd been kidnapped and just returned to the fold. Then she turned a critical eye on her.

"Well, she looks a lot like you, Hermione, thank goodness for that, although she's got a bit of the—you know—nose," Molly said, as Eileen started to scowl. "And the eyes—see how narrow they are—"

"Um, come along, Eileen," Hermione said quickly, hustling her daughter away from Molly to meet to rest of the clan.

Eileen had never seen so many ginger heads congregated in one place in all her life. The Weasley men greeted her civilly, Percy scrutinizing her so hard over his glasses she felt like casting a fogging spell on him.

Polite questions and answers were exchanged, but it was clear the real questions weren't being asked, and that was about her life with her father. Ron was watching Eileen closely. He hadn't been too sure that Hermione should just dash her in the middle of the Weasleys this way, but when he said something, he heard the inevitable "She's my daughter, Ron. I know what's best for her."

He'd been expecting it. But sometimes the direct approach wasn't the best approach, so he kept his eye on his stepdaughter, ready to run interference if things got too overwhelming and it seemed it was happening. She was seated in the living room, everyone staring at her as if she were a zoo animal on display.

Hermione, Lily, Rose, Ginny and Fleur were in the kitchen helping Molly prepare the big meal she'd be serving. Eileen had tried to help, too, but Molly and Hermione insisted she was a guest and instructed her to stay with the family and get to know them. Eileen would have been more comfortable helping to prepare the meal with the other witches.

Then Hugo started recounting when Eileen took him flying and they were chased by the Acromantula. It sounded exciting to Hugo, but everyone else looked a bit angry. That had been very dangerous.

"You could have been killed, Hugo," Albus said, looking at Eileen blackly.

James' brown eyes shifted toward Albus, and he frowned a little. James didn't really talk to Eileen, but he wasn't rude to her. But it seemed his brother really had it in for the witch, and she hadn't done anything to him.

"Eileen is a good flyer, and she casts the best hexes. We were safe. Those spiders didn't stand a chance," Hugo boasted as Eileen cringed a little.

He wasn't helping.

Alsop wasn't present to serve as a buffer. He'd been sent on an errand to a neighbor's house to see if he could get a bit of clotted cream. Molly claimed it was the best and freshest in the wizarding world and nothing else would do. Unfortunately, Alsop had to stay there until it was properly set, which seemed to be taking forever.

"Come on, Eileen," Ron said, dashing into the middle of the group. "Let's go flying a bit. Get your Bludger and Snitch, Hugo. We'll meet you outside."

He caught Eileen's hand, dragged her through the foyer where they collected their Weasley gear, then whisked her out of the house.

He let her go once they were clear of the Burrow.

"Sorry 'bout that, Eileen. My family can be a bit much. Thought you could use some space," he told her as they walked to the broom shed. Eileen had been told to bring her broom. It was Ron's suggestion she bring it.

"There's no flying like at the Burrow," he told Hermione, who just wanted Eileen to mingle. She so wanted her indoctrinated into the family. But Hermione was used to the Weasleys. Eileen wasn't.

"Thanks," Eileen said, "I was starting to feel a bit closed in."

"Yeah, well, getting in some flying will ease that up," he told her with a smile as Hugo came running up, Snitch and Bludger in hand.

"Do you play Quidditch, Eileen?" Ron asked her as he opened the broom closet and handed Eileen her Firebolt.

"Not if I can help it," she said witheringly.

Ron looked absolutely horrified as he took out his own Firebolt. It was an older model, nowhere near as fast as Eileen's broom.

"Not if you can—oi! You're your mother's daughter, all right. Hermione can't stand Quidditch," he said, shaking his head as if this were a great sin.

"I think it has something to do with not liking to be hit by bone-crushing iron balls and wooden clubs," Eileen suggested as she climbed on her broom. "Not my idea of fun."

"But the fun part is avoiding getting hit by them," Ron explained as he also mounted his broom, "as well as making points. And watching others get hit by them is entertaining, as long as they're on the other team."

Eileen didn't look at all convinced of the fun factor, although she had enjoyed watching players at Hogwarts getting whomped off their brooms from time to time. It appealed to her darker side.

"Well, we don't have any iron balls or clubs. What we're going to do is try to catch the Snitch and avoid getting hit by Hugo's Bludger, so toss them up, Hugo!"

Hugo tossed up the Bludger and Snitch. The Snitch hovered in front of Eileen, darting back and forth like a humming bird. Her brown eyes rested on it.

"I can catch that," she said softly as Ron grinned.

"You have the world's fastest Firebolt," he replied, his own blue eyes resting on the Snitch as Hugo joined them, his eyes also on the Snitch. "But you need more than speed to catch a Snitch. I'll probably get it before you, even though my broom is slower. I'm experienced. You're a novice. You've got to get your Quidditch legs first."

Suddenly, Ron was buffeted in the side of the head by the soft little Bludger.

"Fly!" Hugo cried, flying toward the Snitch as Ron took off, the Bludger pursuing him. Eileen stared after him, then the Snitch appeared right in front of her face as if taunting her. She made a grab for it, but it ducked just under her hand, still hovering like a round little hummingbird. Eileen grabbed for it several more times but it ducked and jerked away, still tantalizingly close. Hugo flew forward, trying to grab it and the Snitch took off.

Both Hugo and Eileen took off after it, Eileen leaving Hugo in the dust as she quickly caught up to the Snitch.

"I knew this would be easy," she said to herself, then blinked.

The Snitch was gone. Hugo let out a whoop behind her as he pursued the Snitch. It had reversed on her. Eileen whirled on the end of her broom and took off after Hugo and the Snitch. Suddenly, Ron passed in front of her, using an old Quidditch move to transfer the Bludger and it now started attacking Eileen. She ducked, then spun then began to fly as the Bludger chased her. Amazingly, it managed to stay right on her bristles.

Eileen began to enjoy herself, forgetting all about the Snitch as she dodged and dipped, trying to shake the Bludger. She nearly collided with the Burrow, but Ron shouted at her and she veered off, taking a blow from the Bludger. She needed to be more aware of her surroundings.

Finally, she flew back toward Hugo, using Ron's trick to put the Bludger on him. It banged him in the nose.

"Hey!" Hugo cried, losing his bead on the Snitch. Ron was after it now, flying all around the Burrow and down low through the trees in pursuit. He was soon aware of Eileen beside him, low to her broom, smirking at him as she stayed with him, her hair streaming from under her Weasley hat.

She began to pull away from him, when the Snitch changed direction, flying straight up. Eileen pulled up and began flying vertically, Ron on her bristles, then Hugo crossed her path, passing off the Bludger again, which began flying around her like a bothersome mosquito. Ron zipped by her as she tried to get the annoying little ball off her.

"Blast!" she hissed as Ron and Hugo dove toward the ground, indicating another change of the Snitch's direction. Eileen managed to dodge the Bludger long enough to get back in action, following them. The Snitch was leading them further along the landscape now, all three flying in formation, the Bludger taking turns worrying them.

Suddenly a shadow zipped in front of all of them, startling the flyers, Ron bumping into Eileen and Hugo bumping into Ron. They all tangled up for a moment, robes and limbs akimbo as laughter rained down on them from above.

When they finally managed to untangle themselves, they looked up to see Harry on his broom, smiling down on them. He had the same model Firebolt Eileen did. He victoriously held the Snitch out for all of them to see.

"I've still got it," he said, grinning.

* * *

Eileen returned to the Burrow after a few more tries of catching the Snitch. She didn't manage to do it. Harry and Ron were very competitive and didn't give her any quarter.

"If you catch the Snitch, Eileen, you're going to do it honest," Harry said with a wicked grin, slicing across her path and nearly making her fall.

But Eileen loved it. She hated being coddled and Harry and Ron were treating her like they would anyone else they were competing with. Eileen appreciated that because she knew that no one ever became better at a thing if he or she wasn't challenged. Her father had taught her that and she believed in it whole-heartedly. She still didn't like Quidditch, but she'd like to be able to catch the Snitch one day, just to satisfy herself that she had the skill to do it.

"It's about time you got back in here," Molly said to Ron and Harry as they entered behind a very pink-faced Eileen and a happy Hugo. He had nicked the Snitch several times which meant he'd come very close to catching it. "Supper is ready."

A long table with benches had been set up, and it was filled with food and hungry Weasleys, ready to battle over the dishes. Eileen was seated between Hugo and Hermione.

"If you want to get the best things, Eileen, you have to grab them fast or you're going to miss out," Hugo advised her. "It's every Weasley for himself."

Eileen looked around the table. Everyone was tense and eyeing the food as if they were waiting for a starter pistol to sound. Arthur cleared his throat.

"I dedicate this meal to family, old and new," he said, giving Eileen a smile. "Let us have a moment of silence to remember those who are not here, but remain in our hearts."

The table went silent for several seconds, a kind of heaviness falling over everyone as they remembered Fred Weasley, George's twin brother who had fallen at the Final Battle. The thoughts of others filled their heads as well. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks and others gone but not forgotten.

"Dive in!" Arthur cried, and the melee began. Eileen was stunned at all the noise and grappling that went on as everyone tried to fill their plates. Lily was tugging on a bowl of potatoes, trying to wrest them from her Uncle Charlie's hand. He tugged but let go, grabbed at some rolls.

"Eileen, get something to eat!" Hugo told her, passing her some peas, then a plate of sliced beef.

She managed to get enough to eat, but couldn't believe the mountains of food on the male Weasleys' plates. How could they eat all that at one sitting? Now, things calmed down and everyone began to chat.

Eileen ate quietly as everyone talked around her. She wasn't used to so much chatter.

Then Molly addressed her.

"Eileen, it's wonderful to have you here," the matriarch told her. "Although I wish we knew about you sooner. We could have stopped some of the damage that being raised by your git of a father caused you, dear."

Hermione and Ron stiffened, and everyone at the table fell silent.

Molly looked around.

"Oh, come now. I just said what everyone else was thinking. It had to be horrible being raised by Severus Snape," she said, "And I believe honesty is the best policy. If you have something to say, say it. Eileen understands, don't you dear?"

Eileen put her fork and knife down and looked at Molly.

"You're not even my family," she said softly, her brown eyes glistening. "How dare you talk about my father that way, when you haven't even taught your children decent table manners, you—you horrible old witch!"

"Eileen!" Hermione gasped.

"What? You expect me to sit here and listen to her talk about my father that way? What about the bloody rules? You made me sit through all of that, and when someone breaks the rules you look at me like it's my fault! She has no right to say that. She's not even my real grandmother. None of you are related to me! None of you except for Rose, Hugo and my mother!"

Alsop walked into the house with the clotted cream and stopped as he saw Eileen rising from the table, her face black.

"I'm not going to take this—I don't have to take it! I don't need any of you! If you can't accept my father, then you can't accept me and neither of us needs any of you!"

"Eileen, wait," Hermione said, rising too, placing her hand on Eileen's shoulder. The girl twisted away.

"Rules. Right," she said witheringly, stepping over the bench and storming away. She walked past a staring Alsop, who held the clotted cream in his hand out like an offering. Eileen stopped in the foyer and looked at her Weasley gear, frowning. She grabbed her traveling cloak. That was it. She didn't need the rest. They could bloody keep it.

She wasn't a Weasley. She was a Snape.

"Eileen, wait!" Hermione cried, climbing over the bench and running out of the door just in time to see Eileen grab her Firebolt out of the broom shed and Disapparate.

Alsop walked into the dining room, his face black.

"What did you do to Eileen?" he demanded furiously as everyone looked back at him.

"She—she became a bit upset at something I said, Alsop. I must say she is a rude little witch who doesn't know how to hold her tongue. Her father's fault, I'm sure," Molly said.

Ron shook his head slightly. His mother was one to talk about holding tongues. If she had held hers, this wouldn't have happened. But Molly was always a bit outspoken and naturally believed people saw things her way. He wanted to take his mother to task for her thickness in speaking to Eileen, but decided against it. It would only make a bad situation worse.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen, stricken.

"She Disapparated," she said hollowly, her eyes glistening brightly as she looked at Molly. "Why did you say anything about Severus, Molly? I asked you not to do it."

"Grandmum? You said something bad about Eileen's father?" Alsop demanded. "Why would you do something like that?"

Molly ignored him.

"Hermione, I couldn't look that child in her face and not tell her how I felt," Molly said. "It would have been dishonest. Open communication is far better."

"But I told you we had rules," Hermione said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I didn't sign any papers, Hermione. Eileen deserves to know what we really think," Molly replied. "Right, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't say anything, but slowly ate a forkful of peas. Alsop suddenly slammed the clotted cream down on the table so hard, a large dollop flew out and landed on the few slices of beef left.

"Here's your bloody cream," he snarled, turning and running out of the door. He looked around the yard, Harry running after him.

"Alsop! Get back here!" he yelled at his son.

Alsop looked back at him, his brown eyes glistening. They'd driven her off. They'd all driven her off.

Harry walked out of the house toward Alsop.

Alsop Disapparated.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	49. Aftermath

Chapter 49 ~ Aftermath

"Alsop went after Eileen," Harry said, returning to the table, his eyes dark. "He Disapparated. I didn't know he knew how to do that."

"Disapparated? Aren't you going to go after him, Harry?" Molly asked, standing up and picking up the huge plate of food she'd saved for Alsop.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I don't know where they've gone, and they probably don't want to see anyone else right now," Harry said, sitting back down and frowning slightly at his mother-in-law. She caused this.

"Well, I'd better put his food away, then," Molly said, heading for the kitchen.

With unspoken words hanging heavily in the air, everyone slowly began eating again, Lily slowly bringing her food to her mouth. She was staring down at her plate. She didn't like what her grandmother said about her uncle. She might have ruined everything.

Molly came back and sat down, eating cheerily as if nothing of consequence had happened. But the chatter was gone now.

Hugo was frowning down into his plate, too. Grandmum shouldn't have said what she said about Eileen's dad. If anyone should be mad at him, it was mum. Not her.

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her chair several times, then piped up, "I don't think Uncle Severus is a git. He waltzes with his daughter."

She didn't look up as she spoke. Everyone stared at her as if she'd just spun her head around.

"Uncle Severus?" Harry said to his daughter in amazement.

"Eileen is my cousin, so he's my uncle," Lily said, looking up at her father. "He told me I could call him that if I like."

Harry looked at Ginny, then back at Lily as everyone continued staring at her.

"When did you talk to him, Lily?" Ginny asked him.

"When he brought Eileen to my tea tasting. I asked him if I could call him Uncle Severus, and he said yes—but—"

Lily faltered.

"But what?" Harry pressed, unable to believe this. He had wanted to have some sort of relationship with Snape for the longest, but the dark wizard made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with anything or anyone that reminded him of his past.

Harry had visited him at Spinners End, just before Snape had it razed to the ground. He tried to articulate how he felt to the pale wizard looking down his nose at him, completely unaffected. Finally, Snape held up his hand, stopping Harry's attempt at making peace with him.

"I am not now, nor ever have been your friend, Mr. Potter. I am relieved to finally be free of both Voldemort and my debt to your father—do not darken my door again."

And he closed the door in Harry's face. Harry respected his wishes, and named Albus after him in order to honor what he'd done for him and the wizarding world.

But Harry knew Snape didn't do what he did for his father, but for his mother. Still, Snape wanted no parts of him. Now, Lily managed to break through his walls? Amazing.

"He said he doubted the rest of the family would like it," Lily finished as Harry continued staring at her.

Molly snorted.

"Well, I certainly don't like it. That man is the scum of the earth," Molly said, cutting into a savory piece of beef.

Lily frowned at her grandmother.

"He loves Eileen. He came to her first ball and danced a waltz with her, in front of everybody," Lily said. "You shouldn't talk like that about him like that in front of Eileen, grandmum. Even if you don't like him, he's her father and she loves him."

Molly stopped eating and stared at Lily, flabbergasted.

"Lily Molly Potter, how dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Molly exclaimed.

Lily looked at her mother and father, who were just staring at their little girl, trying to get past the "Uncle Severus" disclosure.

"Honesty is the best policy, isn't it?" Lily asked her, turning Molly's words around on her. "That's what I'm thinking and decided to tell you."

Hermione just stared down at her plate. She was trembling slightly

"Well, you're just a little girl. What you think doesn't matter," Molly huffed. "Really Ginny, you should teach Lily better than to talk back to her elders. And I wouldn't have her around Severus Snape too much. You don't know what he's thinking or capable of doing to a little girl."

That was it. Hermione stood up, throwing her napkin down.

"I've got to go. I can't stand this any longer. Severus Snape did something reprehensible years ago, took Eileen from me without my knowledge, but now we're trying to make some sense out of it, form some kind of understanding so Eileen will be able to have two supportive parents that aren't pulling her in two different directions. Molly, I won't be bringing her back here to the Burrow."

"Not bringing her back? Hermione, you can't mean that," Molly said. "She needs to be properly socialized."

"But I do mean it. I just listened to you call Severus a pedophile. I can't have Eileen around someone that would say such horrible things about her father out of the blue. If anyone else wants to have a relationship with Eileen, you're welcome to try, but Molly—for now, you're out of the loop. I know this is how you are, and you really don't mean any harm, but you just can't disregard people's feelings because you believe you're right. You are the matriarch of the Weasley family, and they defer to you. But you aren't the matriarch of my family. You were wrong to say what you did about Severus in front of Eileen, Molly. Dead wrong."

Molly looked around the table. Everyone had been staring at Hermione, but they all started eating again, focusing on their food.

"Isn't anyone going to speak up for me?" Molly asked her brood.

No one responded.

"Arthur?" Molly asked, looking at her husband.

Arthur really wanted to stay out of this, but everyone was looking at him. He loved his wife, but sometimes she was less than tactful, speaking to others as if they were all her children. They weren't. He sighed and put down his knife and fork. He'd pay for what he had to say later, he was sure of it. But right was right.

"Hermione has the right to make the rules concerning her daughter, Molly, and you disregarded those rules. She's Eileen's mother and has the right to expect you to respect her wishes. You didn't do that, Molly. You purposely insulted that girl's father."

"I didn't insult him. We all know what he did, Arthur," she argued.

"Molly, Severus is Eileen's father. You insulted her by saying she was raised wrongfully when you don't even know her, or how she was cared for. She seemed perfectly fine until you said what you did. It was an embarrassing statement to have to hear in front of people who are for the most part strangers. Then, you had the gall to say we all felt that way. Lily just proved we all don't."

"Lily's a child," she sniffed.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Arthur replied, his brown eyes narrowing.

Hermione stepped over the bench and looked at Ron.

"I'm leaving. Ron, you and the children can stay if you like, but I've got to get out of here," she said, walking through the kitchen and rifling through the coat rack to find her traveling cloak, hat and gloves.

"Mum, are you going after Eileen?" Hugo asked her.

If she was, he wanted to go with her.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm sure Eileen needs time to cool off, Hugo. I'm going home to think up a suitable apology," Hermione replied, shrugging on her coat, then pulling on her hat and gloves.

"We'll be along in a bit, Hermione," Ron said, looking at his wife sympathetically.

What a mess this was.

Hermione exited the Burrow, closing the door. The crack of Apparition followed.

Ron turned narrowed eyes on his mother. He'd changed his mind about taking her to task. She needed a dose of reality, and a big one.

"Mum, after supper I was to have a sit-down with you—in private," he said evenly.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of family, Ronald," Molly replied, frowning at him.

"No. Not this time, mum. It's just going to be you and me. You always avoid one-on-one confrontations and use the family as a buffer. But not this time. And if you won't do it, I promise you, this is the last time I or my children will sit down at this table. I mean it, mum. We're going to talk like adults, or not talk at all," Ron said, his blue eyes sober.

It was as if everyone at the table were holding their breath, with the exception of Arthur Weasley, who nodded slightly at Ron's statement. He wasn't a little boy anymore and as a man, and a husband, needed to stand up for his wife. It was time for Molly to get a bit of tough love from one of her children. She dished it out, now it was time to suck it up.

"That's blackmail," Molly hissed at her son. "I can't believe you'd hold my grandchildren over my head like this, Ronald."

"I just want to talk to you alone, mum," he replied. "If we don't come back here, then it will be your fault, not mine. I'm not going to go through this again. You hurt Hermione badly."

"Fine," Molly sniffed. "After I help clean up the dinner dishes."

"No, that'll take all night. You can get to them later. Fleur and Ginny can do that," Ron said.

"And zee men as well," Fleur interjected. "It eez not fair only witches clean up. Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Percy you will help too. James and Albus, also."

The males just looked at each other and shrugged as Fleur smiled victoriously.

"Fine, Ronald," Molly said bad-naturedly. "But I don't know what you think you'll accomplish just talking with me. We've always talked as a family."

No, they always listened to Molly talk as a family. Mum was going to listen for once.

"We'll see," he said shortly, returning to his meal.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm not doing much writing right now. It's too hot where my computer is located. My a/c went out and I live in a mobile home. It gets hot and stuffy quickly and I'm hiding out in my daughter's room for the most part. I purchased a new capacitor and fan blower motor but it still isn't working. I am trying to raise money to have it serviced. The contractor who I purchased the parts from gave me a flat price on servicing, but I'm tapped and live on a fixed income. So, I'm having a little fundraiser on the Burning Pen offering access to a lot of original works and naughty areas for a contribution. It's not going too well. Times are tough for everyone. So, until I get this fixed, I'm going to be writing in spurts, but I'll do as much as I can. If you're interested in contributing and getting unlimited access to some very yummy original content, visit theburningpen dot com. And thanks for reading.


	50. Discussions

**Chapter 50 ~ Discussions**

Alsop Apparated directly into Knockturn Alley, the regulars narrowing their eyes at the unaccompanied young man. But it was clear he knew where he was going as he headed for the apothecary shop, so no one accosted him.

He opened the door and Odessa looked up from behind the counter and gave him a smile.

"May I help you?" she asked him.

"Um, yes. Is Eileen here?" he asked in return.

Odessa's smile became a bit knowing as she studied him for a moment.

"I'm afraid not. She's away for the weekend," she told him.

Alsop looked upset. If Eileen wasn't here, she probably went home. But he didn't know where she lived. He'd never been there. Well, someone needed to go check on her. He wasn't looking forward to doing what he did next.

"Is Mr. Snape here, then?" he asked Odessa.

"Yes. He's brewing in the back," she replied.

"I—I need to speak to him," Alsop said. "It's about Eileen. It's important."

The look on the boy's face told Odessa something was very wrong.

"Wait here. I'll get him," she said, walking into the back of the store. Alsop's stomach felt as if there were a number of dragons flying around in it. Presently, a scowling Snape appeared, walking around the counter and up to Alsop.

"What's this about Eileen?" he demanded.

Alsop explained that something had gone wrong at dinner and Eileen Disapparated from the Burrow.

"I don't know what was said exactly. They sent me to go get clotted cream and I had to wait," Alsop said bitterly. "If I had been there—"

His voice trailed off.

Snape studied him. The apothecary was familiar with the outspoken Molly Weasley. The woman needed her tongue tied down. It was clear to see Alsop was very upset. What was also clear was that Eileen hadn't come to him, which meant she didn't want to see him and was probably dealing with this herself. The father in him wanted to go see her and comfort her, like he used to do when she hurt herself and needed him to heal the wound.

But another part of him, the part that realized she was growing up, held him back. This was a part of becoming an adult, dealing with other people and difficult situations. He had known being thrust among the Weasleys probably wouldn't have a good end, but he had hoped everything would go smoothly. Eileen's happiness was his main concern. He didn't want to intrude on her solitude. If she wanted him, she'd come to him.

Alsop was shifting side to side, his brown eyes worried.

"Do you think she went home?" he asked Snape.

Snape nodded.

"More than likely," he replied softly. "She probably wants to be alone."

Alsop blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Can you tell me where she lives? I just want to see if she's all right. I won't stay long, sir. It's just that—well—I just want to make sure she's okay," he said to Snape.

"How did you get here?" Snape suddenly asked him.

Alsop reddened.

"I Apparated," he admitted. "But, this was important."

Snape nodded.

"I see," he said. "I suppose that when you did, you revealed your ability to your family?"

Alsop paled. He hadn't thought about that. He'd Apparated right in front of his father. Merlin. He was in for it when he went home. He probably wouldn't see his broom for several years.

"I guess I did," Alsop replied.

Snape studied him. He must care about Eileen very much to abandon his family and go after her in such a manner. More than likely the boy would be in for it when he went home. He was loyal. That much was clear. Snape cocked his head at him for moment, then turned to Odessa.

"Odessa, I am stepping out for a moment," he said to her.

"All right," she replied, looking concerned.

Snape turned back to Alsop.

"Come along, Mr. Potter," he said, walking over to the coat rack, putting on his heavy traveling cloak, and walking out of the shop.

Looking bewildered, Alsop followed him. Snape stopped and turned to him.

"I am going to take you to Eileen," the dark wizard said, "but I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you, Mr. Potter. This is not an 'all-clear' to court my daughter. I just think she could use—a friend right now, rather than a father. Conduct yourself like a gentleman, or so help me, illegal Apparition will be the least of your problems."

"Y—yes, sir," Alsop stammered.

Snape slipped his arm through his and they Disapparated.

They reappeared a distance from the house. Snape looked up, noting a soaring dot on the horizon. It was Eileen, flying on her Firebolt at top speed.

"There she is, Mr. Potter," he told Alsop, pointing.

Alsop squinted and saw her.

"It might be some time before she lands," Snape said to the young wizard, who was staring at the small dot zipping about. "Maybe hours."

"I'll wait," Alsop said, not taking his eyes off Eileen.

Snape's mouth twitched a bit as memories of himself waiting on Lily for hours came back to him. He hadn't cared about anything as insignificant as time when it came to her. Hours could pass, and he wouldn't move until it became too late to wait anymore.

She didn't always show up.

"Very well," Snape said to him. "Remember what I told you, Mr. Potter. I expect you to be gone by the time I get home."

"Yes, sir," Alsop said, then turned to him.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Mr. Snape."

Snape studied him.

"Don't make me regret it, Mr. Potter," he replied, then Disapparated.

Alsop turned back, his brown eyes watching Eileen as she flew top speed through the skies, working off her anger and disappointment.

* * *

Hermione returned home, and had barely taken off her hat and coat, when she heard the sound of Apparition outside her door. She pulled it open and looked into the narrowed eyes of one Severus Snape.

"I believe we need to talk," he said softly.

"Yes. Please come in, Severus," she replied.

Hermione felt awful. This had been the first time Eileen had gone on an outing with her, and it had been a disaster. Now, Severus was here to rub her face in it. Snape entered and Hermione closed the door then turned to look up at him with glistening eyes.

"I imagine Eileen told you what happened at the Burrow," Hermione said.

Snape shook his head.

"Actually, it was young Mr. Potter who informed me something less than stellar occurred, but he couldn't give me details. It seems he was on clotted cream detail," Snape replied. "I was hoping you could clue me in."

"Where is Eileen?" Hermione asked him worriedly. If she hadn't gone to her father, where did she go?

"She is home. Currently tearing through the skies on her Firebolt," Snape responded. "Mr. Potter is with her, in a manner of speaking. She didn't come to me, so I didn't intrude. But I do want to know what happened."

"Molly broke the rules," Hermione said, her voice cracking a little. "She said something bad about you in front of Eileen, and Eileen immediately went on the defensive."

"What did Molly say, exactly?" Snape asked her.

"She basically said it was a shame we didn't know about her sooner. If we did, we could have undone some of the damage she suffered by having you for a father," Hermione said softly.

Snape's black eyes glittered for a moment.

"I see. Well, thank you, Hermione. I'll be leaving now."

Hermione's brows drew together as Snape turned toward the door.

"Wait. That's it? That's all you have to say about this?" she asked him. "Aren't you angry? Don't you have at least an 'I told you so' to blurt out?"

Snape turned back toward her.

"I'm disappointed, yes. But lashing out at you isn't going to serve any purpose other than wasting precious energy. But, I'm sure you'll beat yourself up enough for the both of us. Gryffindor guilt is legendary."

"But—but what Molly said—" Hermione said.

"Molly Weasley did not sign a family contract, Hermione," Snape said quietly. "You can't control the whole world, just your small part of it. Eileen will recover. She understands how people can cause pain. But—"

Snape faltered for a moment.

"But what, Severus?"

He looked at Hermione.

"I believe Eileen fell under the spell of your 'perfect' world. I imagine her evening with your family was quite nice. She seemed very happy when she came home. The result of that was that she let her guard down, and opened her heart, thinking everyone else in the 'extended' family was like you. As a result, Molly had an open target, Hermione. Do yourself a favor. Don't present your world as all lollipops and flowers, because, that's an illusion. Open your own eyes, Hermione and see it for what it is. As imperfect as any other world. Let Eileen know that as well. Good day."

Snape turned and headed for the door, Hermione looking after him.

"I won't be taking her back to the Burrow," she said.

"Your decision," Snape replied opening the door and walking through it, closing it behind him.

The sound of Apparition followed.

Hermione stood there, not knowing what to make of his brief visit. If it had been her, she would have yelled her head off at him for putting Eileen in such a situation, then having her run off and not knowing where she went. His calm reaction threw her for a real loop. She was sure he was going to use what happened as an opportunity to show how lacking she was as a mother.

But he didn't.

And that disturbed her more than if he had taken her to task.

Was Severus a better parent than she was?

Hermione walked into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs. She flicked her wand at the fireplace.

"Incendio," she intoned, lighting a fire.

No, he wasn't a better parent. Just a different one. Severus was a man used to disappointments. He expected them, so was never caught off-guard. More than likely, Eileen was just like him, but had let her guard down because of her. She wanted to believe things could be as nice as Hermione had shown her that night. That having a larger family could be good. Great even.

But, it wasn't all lollipops and flowers, just as Severus said. There were different personalities to deal with. Different outlooks. Not everyone would follow the 'rules.'

Hermione sighed.

She hoped Eileen would give her another chance.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, but at least I got something out. And good news! The fundraiser was a success and the repairman will be here after lunch. I'll be 'cooling out' soon. So a big thank you to all who contributed and I hope you enjoy the unlimited access to the special content at the Pen. Thanks for reading.

A/A/N: The fundraiser is back on. Sigh. Seems the chipboard and thermostat burned out as well as the relays, so I have to get those parts. So, back to square one.


	51. Aftermath Part 2

**Chapter 51 ~ Aftermath, Part 2**

Molly ran out of Ginny's old bedroom, down the stairs, through the living room, down the hall and into her own bedroom, her apron pressed to her face as she sobbed. The door slammed behind her.

All of the adults were in the living room, chatting in quiet tones, the topic being "Ron and mum" and what they were saying to each other. By the way Molly ran through the house, it couldn't have gone her way at all.

A grim-faced Ron followed her down, stopped in the living room and asked where the children were. He was told they were all outside.

"How did the talk go?" Ginny asked him as Arthur rose and walked down the hallway to see how Molly was.

"It went," Ron said shortly.

"She seemed upset," Harry said, fishing for more details.

"If you want to know what was said, ask mum," Ron said with a frown. "All I'm going to say is she knows how I feel about how she acts sometimes. The world doesn't always revolve around what she thinks and she isn't always right. Someone needed to tell her that. Now, I'm going to get Rose and Hugo, and we're leaving."

With that, Ron walked into the foyer, pulled on his coat and Weasley gear, then exited the Burrow.

A wail rose up from the back of the house where Molly was. Everyone looked toward it. Molly was known for her waterworks and dramatic outbursts of tears. They were great for drumming up guilt. And even though none of the clan had been there for the talk, they all felt some residual guilt. The response was ingrained in them for years after all. Such conditioning was hard to break.

As far as the younger children went, yes, they were outside all right, huddled around a magical fire James had created and discussing what had happened with Eileen.

Hugo, Lily and Rose were staunchly on Eileen's side, James was neutral and Albus was clearly on Molly's side.

"It's grandmum's house and she has a right to say how she feels. And Eileen IS damaged, everybody knows that. Just look at how's she's acted all through school. Just because she's opened up a little doesn't mean she's changed. Her father did something wrong to Aunt Hermione. Eileen shouldn't even exist," Albus said. "And I don't like how Eileen talked back to grandmum, calling her names. It was rude and anyone who had proper manners wouldn't have done that. And Eileen's right. She's not really related to us. Why should we care if her feelings got hurt or not?"

Albus was singing a different tune in front of his other cousins. He'd told Alsop he was sick for wanting to be with his cousin, trying to turn him off to Eileen because he was jealous. For a Gryffindor, he was very manipulative, using arguments to fit the occasion as he saw fit. Too bad Alsop wasn't present. He would have taken him to the mats.

"Albus, you're stupid. She's my sister and Rose's sister, so she is related to some of us, and you should treat her nice because of that," Hugo said angrily. "She's part of the ex-extended family."

"I'm not stupid. You're stupid. And Lily, Snape isn't your uncle. He's nobody to you," Albus hissed at his little sister.

"He is! And Eileen is my cousin! If you accept Aunt Hermione, you can accept him, too, Albus. Aunt Hermione isn't related to us by blood either! But you call her aunt."

"She's MARRIED to my uncle, Lily. That's why she's an aunt. It's not the same!"

"Well, whether or not you consider Eileen family, Albus, grandmum shouldn't have said anything after mum asked her not to do it," Rose said with a frown.

:"Aunt Hermione can't tell grandmum what to do and say in her own house," Albus declared. "It's her house!"

"But Eileen's HER daughter."

James didn't say anything as his siblings and relatives argued, but he felt his grandmum had been very insensitive. Even if Eileen's father was a git, she didn't have to say it or that Eileen was damaged, as if something was wrong with her. From what he'd seen and heard lately, Eileen really wasn't that bad a person when she was around Hugo, Lily and Rose. Alsop always hung out with her, but used to pay a price for it when she changed him into things. Still, his brother didn't seem to mind it.

"Oi! Hugo! Rose! It's time to go," Ron said, walking up to the children.

"How did the talk with grandmum go, dad?" Hugo asked his father. "Did she say she was sorry?"

Ron's face darkened a bit.

"That's not what we actually talked about, Hugo. But it went as well as could be expected."

Suddenly a loud wail came from the Burrow, louder than the first one.

"Let's go," Ron said, placing his arms around Rose's and Hugo's shoulders.

They Disapparated.

* * *

"He—he said I was just as controlling as Voldemort," Molly wailed, leaning her head on Arthur's shoulder and dabbing at her eyes with her apron. "He said—he said what I said to Eileen was more damaging than anything her father may have done and I might have ruined her relationship with her mother, brother and sister, and that I had been horrible, just as Eileen said."

Arthur didn't say anything, he just patted her back and listened.

"I was just being honest with the girl. Snape is a snake for what he did to Hermione. But Ron said that it was just between Hermione and Snape and that no one else should have anything to say about it, that it just makes for hard feelings. But the hard feelings are already there, Arthur!"

"Not for Eileen, Molly. She loves her father despite what he did. How would you feel if someone said I was a horrible husband and father?" Arthur asked her softly.

"I would be insulted, of course. You're a fine father and husband, Arthur. You've always been here for me and the children," Molly sniffed.

"Well, that's how Eileen feels about Severus, Molly. She's not going to let people talk badly about him, and as far as she's concerned, he's been a good father, if not a good man to everyone else. He's all she's known. If she didn't turn her back on him when she found out the truth, you certainly aren't going to turn her against him. Don't try to do that, Molly. It's not going to work."

"Ron said he doubted if she will ever come back here, and Hermione's already said she won't be bringing her back. I'm never going to get to know her," Molly sobbed.

Arthur sat there beside his wife. He didn't feel sorry for her, because he knew Molly was fully capable of being tactful when it was necessary. Usually when she was around those who weren't members of the family. Eileen fell into that category in a way, she was sort of an Honorary Weasley because of Hermione being married to Ron, and Molly should have recognized the difference.

But she decided just to barrel forward with Eileen like she did the rest of the family. She was used to just having her words accepted and little repercussions for them, even if her children disagreed with her. Plus, she was of the "children should be seen and not heard" persuasion. In other words, Molly was used to her word being Law, superseded only by Arthur when he felt it necessary to step in. Which he did on occasion.

"Well, you've learned a valuable lesson, then, Molly. And that is you can't just say what you think to everyone, even your family. Sometimes, you just have to butt out," Arthur said to her gently.

"That's exactly what Ron said to me, Arthur. 'Butt out.' It was horrible to hear him say that to me, his own mother," she said, her voice trembling.

"You hurt his wife, Molly. He loves you, but Hermione is his wife for life. She's very important to him. How she feels affects him. He's going to do his best to protect her, even if it's from you," Arthur said softly. "The same as I'd do for you."

Molly suddenly sat up.

"Well, you certainly didn't do any 'protecting' at supper," she snapped at him. "In fact, you sided against me—"

"I told you what I thought, Molly," Arthur said, sighing inwardly. Here it comes.

The inevitable fight.

* * *

Alsop waited for Eileen to come down for more than an hour and a half. He might have waited longer, but she flew back toward the house and saw someone standing near it and flew closer to see who it was. She was surprised to see Alsop.

She zoomed down and slowed, hovering in front of him.

"Alsop? How did you get here?" she asked him.

"Your dad brought me," he answered. "Are you all right? I was worried."

This surprised Eileen, too. Her dad had brought Alsop here and didn't say anything to her? Didn't let her know he'd been there? Well, he had said he was going to pull back. Maybe he didn't say anything because she hadn't gone to him. That seemed like something he would do. Her brown eyes rested on Alsop.

"I'm fine, now," she replied, her face set. "I'm never going back to the Burrow again. Your grandmother and I don't get along at all."

"I'm really sorry, Eileen. If I had been there, I wouldn't have let her say anything bad about your father," Alsop said.

"I bet you would've been better than my mum," Eileen said, dismounting. "She didn't defend him or me. She just tried to make me not say anything to Mrs. Weasley. She didn't care how I felt at all. Family rules. What good are they if the family doesn't follow them? I went inside and tore my contract up. It's not worth the parchment it's written on. That was just two hours of wasted time."

Alsop just listened to her rant as they began walking toward the house.

"This is my fault," Eileen said, her voice full of self-contempt. "I got suckered in, Alsop, just as if I met a stranger in Knockturn Alley and followed him into some niche, believing he was going to give me sweets. That's what I did with my mum. I—I felt like I could fit into her world. We had—we had fun when I was with them. I even liked Ron, once I got to know him a little."

"I thought if they were so nice, then the people they associated with would be nice. Mrs. Weasley sent me gifts and treats, and—and I let my guard down. I shouldn't have done it, Alsop. I know better. I know what people are like. They always disappoint you in the end, so it's better not to deal with too many of them. I set myself up."

Alsop cleared his throat as they stopped at the front door.

"Eileen, you aren't just going to turn your back on everyone, are you? Not on Hugo or Lily? They really like you."

Eileen sighed.

"I know, Alsop. No. That wouldn't be fair to them. I'm just not going to go around Mrs. Weasley anymore. Lily and Hugo are fine."

"What about Rose?"

"Rose is still up in the air, but—she's not as bad as she used to be. At least she has a sense of humor in some things, like the present she got me."

"What did she get you?" Alsop asked as she opened the door and walked in. He followed looking about.

"Clown makeup. Colors I wouldn't be caught dead in. Pink. Sky Blue. Blech."

"Did you get her anything?"

"Yes. A book on how to learn to dance in five easy lessons."

Alsop chuckled.

"I bet she loved that."

Eileen hung up her cloak and turned to him.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Alsop swallowed as he remembered Snape said he wasn't to be there when he got home.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

Eileen looked at the clock over the fireplace.

"Almost seven," she replied.

"What time does your father get home?"

Eileen cocked her head.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I just want to know," Alsop replied, reddening.

Eileen studied him.

"You don't want to be here when he gets back," she said, arching an eyebrow at him. "You shouldn't worry about that. He brought you here, didn't he?"

"Yes, but just to visit a little while. He said I'm not to be here when he gets home."

Eileen shook her head.

Dad. You had to love him—or else you'd hex him.

"He won't do anything if you're here," she told Alsop.

There it was. The Eve Factor inherent in every female, that of tempting males to do what they know is wrong to do. But Alsop was no Adam. He wasn't about to taste the fruit of disobedience, not when it was Severus Snape's garden.

"Well, he gave me direct instructions, Eileen, and I told him I'd follow them. I want to be a wizard of my word," he said softly. "I can't be here when he gets here or he'll think I'm—I'm dishonorable."

"Dishonorable? Oh gods, Alsop. You sound like you're from the Middle Ages or something," she said a disparaging laugh.

Alsop gave her a pleading look.

"Don't laugh at me, Eileen. I want your father to like me—so I can, so we can—"

Eileen stopped laughing and stared at Alsop.

"So we can what, Alsop?" she asked him in a low voice.

"So, so we can go out. So I can court you," he responded. "When—when you're ready."

"Alsop, I'm nowhere near ready for courtship. Courtship means working toward getting married. I'm just sixteen," Eileen told him.

Alsop gave her a wan smile.

"My paternal grandparents were about that age when they started courting. They were married and had a baby by the time they were twenty-one."

Both of Eileen's eyebrows rose as she gaped at Alsop incredulously. Finally she was able to speak.

"A baby? At twenty-one? That's insane. There's still so much to do at twenty-one. Too much to do to be tied down with a baby," she said.

"You can still be married at twenty-one," Alsop said softly. "A baby could wait."

Eileen felt herself flushing at the look in the young wizard's eyes.

"You're a sap, Alsop," she said sharply, forcing the feeling of attraction down, turning, then walking toward the living room. "A romantic sap. No wonder your brothers call you 'Soppy.' Now, hang up your things and have some tea. Dad won't be home until around eight-thirty."

She disappeared into the kitchen. Alsop stood there, part of him wanting to leave now, but the other part wanting to spend time with Eileen. Slowly, he took off his coat, hat and gloves, and hung them up over Eileen's cloak. He swallowed, then walked after her.

He'd be sure to keep a sharp eye on the time.

* * *

A/N: Still no word on how much the parts are going to cost. I want to stick with this company because they gave me a good deal earlier and I think will work with me. So, I'm trying to be patient. It was a cool day today, but it's getting a little warmer now, but I'm okay. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	52. Eileen's Revenge

**Chapter 52 ~ Eileen's Revenge**

Ron and the children returned home, Ron letting them in anxiously, worried about Hermione's state. They found her sitting in the living room in front of the fire, staring into it with a haunted expression.

"Mum, are you all right?" Hugo asked, walking over to her and looking her in the face worriedly. Rose joined him.

Hermione looked up at them with red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm fine," she said softly.

But, she didn't look fine. Ron walked over and studied her.

"Rose, Hugo, could you give me and your mum a bit of time alone?" he asked them.

"Sure, dad," Rose responded as Hugo continued to stare at Hermione.

"Mum, you know what happened wasn't your fault, don't you? You can't help what other people say," he said to his mother, hoping to comfort her.

"Just go, Hugo," Ron said softly. "She'll be all right."

Hugo hesitated. He hated seeing his mum like this. It wasn't her fault that grandmum did what she did. But, he left, followed by Rose, both of them looking back as they headed down the hallway.

Ron sat down in the armchair beside Hermione.

"I had a talk with mum after you left," he said to Hermione.

She didn't move.

"I told her she was wrong to have done what she did, Hermione."

Hermione still didn't take her gaze away from the flames.

Ron reached over and gently caught her chin, turning her face toward him.

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione," he said to her softly. "Eileen's going to figure that out. She's smart."

"I exposed her to that, Ron," Hermione said hollowly.

"She's been exposed to more than that in her lifetime, Hermione. Remember the Pensieve? She's faced worse. She's a tough little witch. And logical, like you."

"But what Molly said—it wasn't supposed to happen, Ron. We were supposed to respect Eileen's wishes. We signed off on it," Hermione said softly.

"We did, but mum didn't."

"You sound just like Severus," Hermione replied.

Ron's brow furrowed.

"Like Severus? Did Snape come here?"

"Yes. Yes, he did."

Ron scowled. If he had attacked Hermione about this—

"But—but he wasn't angry, Ron. I couldn't understand it."

Ron was surprised by this.

"What did he say?"

"Just what you did, that Molly didn't sign a family contract. And he said—he said I couldn't control the whole world. Just my part of it."

Ron fell silent, absorbing this. He would have expected that Snape would have been all over Hermione about what happened.

"If it had been me, I would have gone nutters on him. It was—disconcerting that he was so understanding. Eileen was hurt because I took her to the Burrow. I should have waited a bit. Now look what happened. I just wanted to prove to her so badly that having more family would be so much better than what she had. I should have thought about it more. It was just that she was so willing after spending time with us—"

"Hermione, it wasn't your fault. Wanting your daughter to meet with your family wasn't wrong at all. You had her best interests at heart. It's just that mum didn't see it the way you did. You aren't responsible for what she said," Ron told her. "Obviously, that's how Snape saw it, too."

"Maybe, but I still feel awful. You heard what Eileen said to me, Ron," she said, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, I did. But she was angry, Hermione. I'm sure when she cools down she'll see it wasn't your fault. Just give her a little time," Ron said softly.

"But how much time, Ron?"

He shrugged.

"At least a day or two. Besides, we don't have to take her to the Burrow. She can come here. She's very good on a broom, you know. She must have got that from Snape's side. Her dislike of Quidditch? All you."

Hermione gave him a small smile, beginning to feel a little better.

Maybe everything would work out.

* * *

When Snape arrived home, Alsop was long gone. He removed his traveling cloak and walked into the living room. He could smell dinner. Eileen was sitting in an armchair, reading a thick book. She looked up at him.

"Hi, dad," she said.

"Hello, Eileen," he responded, walking over to her. "What are you reading?"

"One of the books mum gave me, about Transfiguring people into interesting things. Look, here are the wand movements to turn someone into a three-toed sloth. This book is great," she said. "I'm going to practice on Alsop."

Snape looked down at the book, thinking Alsop was in for it.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter won't find it as entertaining as you will," he said with a smirk.

"He's used to it," Eileen said dismissively, turning the page.

"I heard about what happened at the Burrow," Snape said softly.

"Yeah. Mrs. Weasley broke the rule about not saying anything bad about you," Eileen said as Snape sat in the other armchair.

"Molly Weasley has always been the kind of woman to speak her mind," he said quietly.

Eileen snorted derisively.

"She has no idea how I was raised, dad. At least you taught me how to eat properly. At the Burrow, when supper is served it's like a group of hogs fighting for a place at the feeding trough. It's horrible."

"There are quite a lot of Weasleys, Eileen. It is probably just tradition," Snape replied. "Not every family is the same."

"I'll say," Eileen replied, turning another page and looking down at a picture of a Dodo bird with interest.

Snape looked at his daughter.

"Eileen, I hope you realize that what happened at the Burrow isn't your mother's fault. Mrs. Weasley didn't sign the agreement. Only your immediate family did. So, she fell outside the contract."

"What good is it, then? I tore mine up. It's useless," she said as Snape quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You tore it up?" he asked her, making sure he'd heard right.

"Yesss," she hissed, scowling now.

"That doesn't make it any less binding, Eileen. No one in your immediate family disregarded any of the rules. You signed it, so you must follow it," he said firmly. "And I believe there is a rule that states if you have an issue with Hermione, you will be willing to talk it out, and in a timely manner."

"I don't feel like seeing her right now, dad," Eileen told him.

"Not tonight, but you do need to go and talk to her, Eileen. Signing that document is like giving your word. And your word means everything," Snape said as his daughter sighed.

"I know, dad. I know," she replied. "I plan to go see her. Just not right away."

"Good," Snape said, nodding his head, then rising. "My dinner is in the oven?"

Eileen nodded.

"Yes. Shepherd's Pie," she replied. He started to walk away.

"Dad?" Eileen called to him.

"Yes, Eileen?"

"It wasn't all bad, you know. Ron, Hugo, Harry Potter and I flew together, trying to catch a Snitch while avoiding a Bludger."

Snape's brows drew together.

"A Bludger? What the hell—" he started, about to rant. Eileen wasn't a Quidditch player and a Bludger could do a lot of damage to someone not experienced in dodging one.

"It was a soft Bludger, dad. The one I gave Hugo for Christmas," she said placatingly.

"Oh," he said, then, "I suppose Mr. Potter caught the Snitch every time."

"Most of the time, yes," Eileen replied.

Snape scowled.

"He's still a swollen-headed, attention-seeking show-off," he muttered, walking into the kitchen with a disgusted billow of robes.

Eileen blinked after her father. It didn't seem like Harry was showing off to her. He had to work hard to catch the Snitch. Then again, her father didn't like Harry for a number of reasons.

Eileen looked back down at the Dodo bird in the book, a small and somewhat evil smirk on her face as she focused on the wand movements, memorizing them with powerful intent.

* * *

The next day, Eileen accompanied her father to the shop. When she walked in, at first she almost didn't recognize Odessa behind the counter, she looked so—professional..

"You look like a healer, Odessa," Eileen said to the witch, taking in her bun, glasses and lab coat.

Odessa gave her a smile, then lean and whispered to her, "I know. Four of my former customers were in here yesterday, and not one of them recognized me. Not one."

Eileen thought that must have been a relief for the witch. She had been worried about that. She watched as Odessa walked around the counter to retrieve an item to add to a package she was shipping out. Well, she might look like a healer, but she certainly didn't walk like one. Wow.

Snape spent the morning brewing, and Eileen helped Odessa package up orders. At lunchtime, Eileen made herself scarce. She walked a little ways down Knockturn Alley, cast a Silencing spell on herself, then Disapparated.

She reappeared and quickly ran behind a tree, looking about.

All was quiet except for some humming coming from the house in front of her. It was cold out, but a window was open, and warm air formed a cloud before it as it hit the frigid air. Eileen carefully crept up to the window and carefully peeked in, her wand drawn.

Molly Weasley was happily multitasking, doing laundry, washing dishes, rolling out dough and knitting. She hummed as she orchestrated the work, shirts scrubbing themselves on a washboard in a tub, a rolling pin working back and forth on the kitchen table, knitting needles clicking away on yet another Weasley sweater, dishes floating and dipping into soapy dishwater.

Eileen's eyes narrowed as she looked in at the matriarch. Slowly she edged her wand over the sill, and said a spell as she moved it in a specific pattern.

"FOOMPH!"

A loud, angry squawk rang out and Eileen took off running, Disapparating back to Knockturn Alley mid-stride.

* * *

The first thing Eileen did when she reappeared in Knockturn Alley was to cast a number of different spells, in case someone was smart enough to test her wand. Then she sauntered back into the shop.

"Did you enjoy your lunch break?" Odessa asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I did. Very much," Eileen replied with a wicked smirk.

* * *

Arthur came home to the Burrow to find a mess in the kitchen. Broken dishes littered the floor, the wash water had been tipped over, and wet clothing was everywhere. A large, flat, hardened wheel of dough rested on the table and a pair of knitting needles were embedded in a ragged bundle of yarn.

"Molly? Molly!" he cried, running through the house. Things were knocked over everywhere.

Had someone broken in? Had there been some kind of fight?

His heart pounding, Arthur ran into every room calling for his wife. Finally he checked their bedroom.

"Molly! Molly, where are you!" he cried out in a panicked voice. Suddenly, he saw movement on the floor, near the corner of the bed, he walked around it, his eyes rounded.

"Squaaaaaw!" Molly squawked sadly, looking up at him with recognizable blue eyes.

Arthur dropped to his knees.

"Molly? Molly, is that you?" he asked the gray Dodo bird.

"Squaaaaaw," it answered sadly.

"Oh, you poor dear," Arthur said, standing up and pulling out his wand.

"Finite Incantantem," he said, flicking his wand at Molly.

Nothing happened.

"Oh my," Arthur said, trying several more times. It was clear the spell was locked.

"I'm going to have to take you to St. Mungo's, Molly," he told the Dodo. "We need a professional Spell Breaker to remove this hex. Have you any idea who would do such a thing?"

"Squaaaaaw," she said, her eyes narrowing.

Arthur wasn't sure what she said, but he picked her up. My, she was heavy.

"Let's go, dear," Arthur said, walking through the house with the large ungainly bird.

Once outside, they Disapparated.

* * *

Odessa had just finished counting down the drawer when the door to the shop was flung open, and a disheveled Molly Weasley stormed in, followed by Arthur, Ginny and Harry.

Eileen, who had been sitting in the recliner reading her Transfiguration book jumped up, tucking the book under the cushion

"Where is he?" Molly demanded, her wand drawn. "Where is that—that beastly wizard?"

Odessa walked from behind the counter, her green eyes a bit hard.

"May I help you?" she said, but her voice didn't sound very helpful. Her hand hovered over her pocket where her wand was.

"Yes you can help me by handing over Severus bloody Snape. I've got a bone to pick with him," Molly snarled.

Eileen just blinked and said nothing. Harry and Ginny looked at her, particularly Ginny, her brown eyes narrowing. Eileen looked back at her steadily, purposely doing nothing to indicate guilt. Her father had taught her that.

"Handing over? What do you mean by that? And please put your wand away," Odessa said.

"I will do no such thing," Molly hissed. "I want to see Severus right now!"

Suddenly the door opened behind the counter and Snape emerged, wand in hand.

"What is all this noise in my shop?" he demanded to know, his black eyes resting on Molly, then shifting to the wand in her hand.

"You blackguard—" Molly hissed, preparing to throw a hex at him.

"Don't you do it," Odessa said as she and Eileen both drew their wands. Arthur, Harry and Ginny drew theirs reflexively.

"Any damages to my shop will be your responsibility, Arthur," Snape said calmly. "Now, what is this about? Don't tell me you've decided to defend Hermione's honor nineteen years too late."

"This has nothing to do with Hermione," Molly snarled. "I was turned into a Dodo bird this afternoon and I know you did it in retribution for what happened with Eileen! How dare you transfigure me!"

Both of Snape's eyebrows rose, and his black eyes shifted toward Eileen. She could stand up to the scrutiny of near-strangers, but not to her father's. She visibly seemed to wilt as Snape eyed her. He looked back at the Weasleys.

"Lower your wand and your voice, Mrs. Weasley. I was not the one who transfigured you, appealing as the idea is," Snape said softly. He looked at his daughter.

"Eileen, do you have something to say?"

Eileen sighed, then looked at Molly defiantly.

"I did it," she said coldly, pocketing her wand. "So if you want to hex anybody, hex me."

Eileen stood as straight as she could, facing Molly, her face full of contempt. Snape didn't move, but Odessa was trembling. If that witch dared point her wand at Eileen—

"You?" Molly said in a near whisper. "You did this to me? Why?"

"You said I was damaged. I just decided to let you see how damaged I am," Eileen said evenly. "But I've been caught, so do what you need to do. I can take it."

Molly just stood there as everyone put their wands away, looking uncomfortable.

"Why the hesitation, Mrs. Weasley? You were dying to hex my father. Why not me?" Eileen said. "Why not me?"

Snape's black eyes shifted from Eileen to Molly, who seemed to visibly wilt much as Eileen did. Her hand dropped to her side.

"You're just a child," she said softly. "I can't hurt you."

"That didn't seem to matter much yesterday, did it?" Eileen hissed at her.

Molly's eyes began to water.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Eileen," she said, "I didn't realize how much it would hurt you. But now, now I see how much it did. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mistakes are mistakes, but they have to be paid for just the same, Mrs. Weasley," Eileen replied, echoing her father's words.

Snape walked around the counter.

"Molly, Arthur, I assure you Eileen will be punished," he told them as Eileen hung her head.

"No—don't punish her. I drove her to it," Molly said to Snape, who shook his head.

"You didn't make her Apparate to your home and transfigure you, Molly. She chose to do it. Unlike you, I don't ignore my daughter's wrongdoing, no matter what her motivation. That she was driven by her emotions is no excuse. She will take responsibility and be punished for her actions."

Molly looked at Eileen, who was staring down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Eileen," she said again. The girl didn't answer her.

"Come along, Molly," Arthur said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Harry and Ginny parted, letting them out, then followed, Harry looking back at Eileen for a moment, then shaking his head.

Odessa finally relaxed, putting her wand away. She started to go to Eileen.

"Don't," Snape said sharply, stopping Odessa in her tracks. "You can go for the night, Odessa. I'll finish closing up."

"Oh. All right, Severus," she said, looking at Eileen longingly. She looked like she needed a hug. Transfiguring Mrs. Weasley had been a terrible thing for her to do, but still.

"Eileen," Snape said, his voice hard.

She looked up at her father.

"Go home and wait for me," he told her, his tone heavy with disappointment.

:"All right, dad," she said, getting her cloak and tying it on. Odessa still was watching her, intending on walking her out.

"Odessa, you're off the clock. Get moving," Snape snapped at her. "Eileen doesn't need comforting but correction. Now, out with you."

Odessa scowled at him, but put on her cloak, said good night to Eileen and left.

"Now you," he said coldly to his daughter.

Eileen walked outside and Disapparated.

With his daughter gone, Snape leaned back against the counter and made a choking sound. He tried to swallow it back, but—the laughter poured out, rich and belly-busting. He turned and grasped at the counter as if trying to throw it off. But he laughed a full two minutes.

A Dodo bird?

Merciful Merlin.

His daughter really was a devil.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	53. The Punishing of Eileen Hermione Snape

**Chapter 53 ~ The Punishing of Eileen Hermione Snape**

Eileen sat in her bedroom, absently petting Raucous as she waited for her father to get home. She wondered what he was going to take away from her. Probably, her Firebolt to start with. Damn it.

She shouldn't have gone after Mrs. Weasley while the wounds were so fresh. She should have been patient—just waited. But when she saw the Dodo, she couldn't help herself. Well, now she was in for it.

She heard the front door open and close.

"Well, this is it, Raucous," she said to the raven as she stood up.

Raucous lifted one of his wings in a raven salute, opening his beak slightly as she exited, ready to meet her doom. Then, he glided out behind her, not wanting to miss anything.

"Eileen!" Snape called.

"I'm coming," she said dejectedly, and walked into the living room. Snape stood there, his arms folded and a scowl on his face. He watched her walk over to the sofa and sit down. She looked up at him as Raucous winged to the mantle over the fireplace and settled in to watch the show.

"I'm not going to even comment on just how idiotic what you did was, Eileen, or the apparent loss of brain capacity involved. You should have just left a trail of breadcrumbs leading back to the shop. It would have made it even easier for you to have been found out."

Eileen winced a little. She hated when her father thought she had done something stupid. He despised stupidity

"Give me your wand," Snape said, holding out his hand.

Eileen morosely stood up, fished her wand out of her robes pocket and handed it to her father.

"Now, go get your Firebolt," he said.

"Dad, my Firebolt?"

"Yes."

Eileen dragged herself through the house, walked into her bedroom, opened up her closet and retrieved her beloved Firebolt. She returned to the living room and handed it to her father, who reduced it and stuck it in his pocket. She sat back down on the sofa.

"You are forbidden to ride your broom until summer vacation," he told her.

"Oh, dad!" she exclaimed. "That's too long!"

"Would you like to go for longer?" he asked her pointedly.

Eileen flopped back on the sofa, folding her arms and pouting.

"I thought not. Also, you are hereby on lockdown until you return to Hogwarts. You will not leave this house for the rest of the holiday," Snape continued.

"Not even to go see mum?" Eileen asked him, her eyes a bit cunning. "I need to talk to her, remember?"

That was one way to get out of the house. He couldn't say no to her seeing her currently estranged mother.

Snape studied his daughter, knowing exactly what she was up to. She planned to go to Hermione and have a bit of freedom.

"I will make arrangements for you to visit your mother on the day you wish. I will also make it quite clear to her that you are to engage in no pleasurable activities, go anyplace and are to come directly home afterwards," he replied.

Damn.

"I will be collecting your wizarding wireless as well."

"What? What am I supposed to do around here, then?" she asked him. "I'll have no wand, no broom, no music. What will I do? Twiddle my thumbs all day?"

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty to do," Snape replied, his mouth quirking unpleasantly.

*************************************

"I can't bloody believe this," Eileen hissed the next morning as she sorted through the mountain of books she had to restore to the bookshelves in alphabetical order according to subject matter and authors' last names. There had to be at least two thousand blasted books if not more. Her dad was a sadist.

If she had her wand, she could have quickly sorted them out, but this way, it was going to take forever. She heard a loud squawk outside and hurried to the door, letting Raucous in. He flew into the living room and perched on a pile of books, looking around and letting out a sympathetic caw. He lifted his leg, There was a parchment envelope attached to it.

"So you saw Alsop?" she asked the raven, removing the parchment eagerly and tearing it open. She had sent Raucous to him asking him to come over. But, his letter said he was on supreme lock down for illegally Disapparating from the Burrow and would probably never see his broom again until he was twenty-one.

"Oh—bother," Eileen hissed. She had hoped Alsop would come and use his wand to help her sort the books. Neither Hugo or Lily knew where she lived, so she couldn't call on them. Her mind briefly turned to Hermione. She'd come immediately if she owled or ravened her, but—no that wouldn't be a good idea. Dad would be furious and that blasted contract stated that she wouldn't play them off of each other that way. Her mother would probably gladly sort the books out for her in an attempt to make up. But the aftermath would be terrible. Her father would know magic had been used.

She started separating and stacking books again.

There was nothing else for it.

* * *

Odessa waited for Severus to finish his morning brewing before she inquired about Eileen.

Snape was taking inventory when the witch cleared her throat and lightly said, "I hope Eileen isn't manacled to a wall someplace without food or water."

Snape looked up at her and frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "She's perfectly fine. Besides, the cost of a good set of manacles is prohibitive."

He looked back down at the clipboard. Odessa sidled a bit closer.

"So, what did you do to her? You didn't spank her, did you?"

"Of course not. She's much too old for spankings," he said, frowning up at her again.

"That's good to know," Odessa replied. "So, how did you punish her?"

Snape sighed and put down his clipboard. Odessa obviously wasn't going to let him continue until she knew everything.

He counted the punishments off on his fingers.

"I took away her wand. I took away her broom. I took away her wizarding wireless, and I placed her under house arrest," he said to Odessa.

Odessa frowned.

"So what's she supposed to do all day? Twiddle her thumbs?"

"Sort out my library," Snape replied as Odessa's green eyes rounded behind her glasses, giving her a kind of owl-like look of disbelief.

"Your library? Your living room is stacked floor to ceiling with books, Severus. Every wall is covered with shelves. There have to be thousands of them. You expect her to sort through every book?"

"No, but it will build character as well as keep her out of mischief," he replied.

Odessa just shook her head.

"You're a hard man, Severus Snape," the witch said.

"Better a hard man that than a soft one in this world," he responded, picking up his clipboard and starting to count potions again.

"Well, you have to admit, she was creative. A Dodo bird. That's hilarious," Odessa said with a smile.

"I don't find anything funny about it," the wizard lied.

"Sure you don't," Odessa snorted, picking up a clipboard and walking from around the counter to take inventory in the aisles. Snape watched her walk away a bit appreciatively. In addition to being attractive, Odessa was quite a good employee. She was always friendly to the customers, something both Snape and Eileen couldn't claim to be. She was also good with the till, the money never being over or more importantly, under.

She didn't need micromanaging either. If business was slow, Odessa found something to do. She'd even hung signs over each aisle that listed the items they held.

"That'll save me some walking," she told Snape as he looked at the signs.

"Good job," he said shortly, and Odessa flushed with pleasure at the praise.

He watched her counting ingredients for a moment, then returned to his own work, reassured he had chosen the right person for the job.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had already left for work by the time the owl from Ginny arrived. A tousled-haired, half-asleep Hugo answered the insistent tapping on the window. He rubbed his eyes and looked out at the owl, then opened the door and let it in.

"Why are you here so early?" Hugo complained, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The owl hooted back at him and stuck out its leg imperiously. How did Hugo think it felt about it? It should be in bed like a proper owl, not flying about the wizarding world delivering blasted messages to ungrateful humans who sleep the night through.

Hugo removed the folded parchment, and the owl flew unceremoniously out of the open door, flipping up its tailfeathers at Hugo while passing.

He didn't notice as he unfolded the parchment. His blue eyes shifted left to right several times, then his eyes widened, sleep immediately flushed from them.

"Rose!" he yelled, tearing for her bedroom. "Rose!"

Rose was vaguely aware something annoying was happening, trying to pull her out of her comfortable sleep. Suddenly, her door was flung open and Hugo landed full force on her bed, making her bounce and waking her up completely.

"Hugo! I told you about bouncing into my bed," she groaned, pulling the covers over her head. "Now, go away. It's too early."

"Wake up, Rose. Aunt Ginny sent this note to mum, and you should see what it says," Hugo said excitedly.

"You're not supposed to read mum's posts, Hugo. You know that," Rose's muffled voice said from beneath the covers.

"Well, I was sleepy and it wasn't in an envelope, just folded over," Hugo responded. "Rose, it says Eileen turned grandmum into a Dodo bird."

Rose flung the covers off and sat up in the bed now.

"What?" she cried, snatching the parchment from Hugo and reading it for herself. "Oh, I can't believe she did that!"

"Well, she did," Hugo said, shaking his head. "But grandmum's all right. The Spell Breakers at St. Mungo's removed the hex."

Rose sat there. She was the one who suggested Hermione get Eileen a book about Transfiguration. Obviously, she was reading it. A Dodo bird?

"Mum's going to have bugbears when she finds out about this," she said to Hugo, who nodded, his eyes round. Then he smirked.

Then he started laughing.

"Hugo!" Rose said disapprovingly as he fell over in the bed, holding his stomach and laughing hysterically. "It's not funny. It's grandmum we're talking about here."

"I—I know Rose. That's—that's why it's so funny. Can you imagine grandmum as a Dodo bird? Hahahahahahah! I bet she was so mad when she turned back into a witch she breathed fire!"

Rose tried not to react to the image in her mind of her grandmother as a Dodo bird, waddling about and squawking furiously. She failed and laughed too, albeit a bit guiltily.

"That's terrible," she chuckled, while frowning at Hugo, which normally would be difficult to do.

"I know," he said, wiping his eyes, then falling back over.

* * *

When Hermione came home for lunch and to check on her children, both Rose and Hugo met her soberly, standing side by side in the living room, Rose offering her a folded parchment.

"This came this morning, mum. It's from Aunt Ginny," she said.

"From Ginny—let me see that," Hermione said, taking the parchment from Rose's hand. Her brown eyes shifted left to right several times.

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat! Eileen! Noooo!" she cried, then ran out of the door. The crack of Apparition followed.

"I'm not sure if she had a bugbear or a whole battalion of dragons," Hugo said to Rose, who just shook her head.

* * *

Odessa had just gone to lunch, so Snape was behind the counter when Hermione flung the door open, storming in. Snape looked up at her calmly.

"I'm going to have to put some kind of cushioning on my shop door, the way you Weasleys keep flinging it open," he said by way of greeting.

Hermione walked up to Snape, waving the parchment under his big nose.

"What's this about Eileen turning Molly into a Dodo bird?" she asked him.

Snape blinked at her.

"You seem to have all the facts," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she demanded. "Where's Eileen?"

"I didn't tell you because I found out about it last night. I thought that the Weasley network would get the news to you quicker than I would. And Eileen is home, under punishment," Snape replied.

"What kind of punishment?" Hermione wanted to know.

For the second time of the day, Snape counted off what he'd taken away from Eileen, and what she was doing to occupy her time.

Hermione blinked at him. He certainly gave Eileen what for. Hermione got a glimpse of all his books when she went to apologize days ago. There had to be hundreds of them.

She calmed a bit, satisfied that Eileen was paying for her actions, although—

"What could she have possibly been thinking?"

In answer, Snape reached under the counter, pulled out a book and placed it on top of the counter, turning it so Hermione could clearly read the title.

"I believe she got the idea from this," he purred at her.

"Oh, no," Hermione breathed as she looked at the Transfiguration book she'd given Eileen for Christmas. "Oh, no—I caused this—"

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please—please don't do that, Hermione. My stomach can take it," he said to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Do what?" she said, interrupted from her guilt-fest.

"Don't do the 'it's all my fault' Gryffindor monologue. I'm not up to watching the performance. It's always nauseated me. Albus used to do it all the time. It's no more appealing now than it was then. So, spare me, please."

"What are you talking about," Hermione demanded, distracted.

"What I am talking about is that you are in no way responsible for what Eileen did to Molly. Our daughter took it upon herself to go to the Burrow and do what she did. She made a clear decision and no one else is responsible for the decision she made. Your trying to claim the guilt for it is stupid, senseless and annoying. Eileen knew what she was doing. You had nothing to do with it."

"But I took her to the Burrow in the first place," Hermione argued.

Snape put the book back under the counter.

"Look, Hermione, I am not about to stand here and try and ease your erroneous conscience. What happened, happened. It is everyone's reaction to the incident that matters here. Eileen already showed her disapproval by leaving the Burrow. There was no reason for further retaliation on her part. No valid reason at least, although I do understand the urge to exact revenge when one has been hurt. The truth of the matter is Eileen was caught in the wrong and has to pay for it. The fault is entirely hers."

"How did they discover it was Eileen?" Hermione asked.

"Simple math. Transfiguration book plus angry daughter equals Dodo bird," Snape replied, his dark eyes glinting. "Mrs. Weasley assumed I did it, of course."

"You? Why would she think you did it?" Hermione asked him.

"You'd have to ask Mrs. Weasley about that. No doubt it was a natural if asinine deduction based on her very high opinion of me," he said sarcastically.

Hermione stood there for a moment, absorbing this, but decided not to take it any further in the conversation. Now that she knew what happened, something else was on her mind.

"Did Eileen say anything about me?" she asked Snape.

"Yes," he said shortly, pulling out a rag and wiping down the counter. Hermione stood there for a few seconds, then scowled at him.

"Well, what did she bloody say?" Hermione demanded, furious at his flippancy.

Snape couldn't help his inclination to piss her off. Gryffindors were always so easy. He looked up at her, and saw that behind her anger, there was very real concern in her eyes. She cared about Eileen.

"She said," he said softly, "that she is going to come talk to you before she returns to school. You'll have the opportunity to smooth this over and start anew, Hermione."

Hermione blinked at him, her eyes becoming watery.

"She said that?" she asked.

"Yes, she said that. So go home, or back to work, or wherever you popped in here from and don't worry. Things are going to work themselves out. You and Eileen are just getting to know each other and both have strong personalities. There are going to be a few false starts. Just don't be a doormat."

"What? I'm not a doormat!" Hermione seethed.

"You will be if you don't put your foot down with Eileen. Believe me, she is fully capable of using your desire to be close to her and your Gryffindor guilt gene to walk all over you. It is the Slytherin way, after all."

"Yes, I forget that sometimes," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at him. "And you raised her to be a Slytherin."

"Right in one," Snape answered. "However, Eileen's inclination to do idiotic acts without thinking them through is proof that she does have some Gryffindor tendencies, thanks to your DNA."

Hermione reddened and looked as if she were about to swell up to twice her size. Snape ignored the danger signs.

"I'll contact you as to when she'll come. But, she's not to engage in any pleasurable activities, go any place else and come directly home after you finish talking," he told Hermione, who deflated at these arbitrary instructions. But, she had agreed in the contract that Snape was the primary disciplinarian, so she was stuck for it.

"I suppose you want me to feed her bread and water while she's there," Hermione muttered at him.

"If you have it," Snape responded silkily.

Hermione let out an exasperated noise, spun on her heel and left the shop. Snape quirked his lip after her.

"That woman has a lot to learn," he said to himself, putting the rag away and walking into the back of the shop to check on his brewing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. ***


	54. Changing Traditions

**Chapter 54 ~ Changing Traditions**

Snape let himself in the house and immediately smelled a very savory scent on the air. He removed his traveling cloak and gloves and slowly walked through the living room, eyeing how much Eileen had accomplished. Books were stacked everywhere, apparently according to subject matter, but very little were on the shelves. Well, he hadn't expected the few that were there.

Eileen wasn't in the living room, so he followed his nose into the kitchen and saw his daughter bent before the oven, taking something out. Snape's black eyes scanned the well-set table. She'd used a green silk tablecloth and the good dishes and silverware. A bottle of wine and little candle sat in the middle of the table. Eileen turned and saw him, surprised.

"Hi, dad," she said, setting the hot pan on top of the stove and removing her oven mitts. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Snape accepted it stiffly, his brows slightly furrowed.

He smelled more than dinner here.

"Hello, Eileen. What's all this?" he asked

Eileen acted as if she'd done nothing special.

"Oh, just dinner. Sit down," she said.

Snape eyed the table.

"Just dinner, eh?" he replied, taking a seat as Eileen hurried over to pour him a glass of wine. He sipped it and watched with an arched eyebrow as she quickly zipped around the kitchen, taking his plate and her own and serving from the stove.

She brought his plate to him, and Snape looked down at it.

She had served him baked salmon with sea vegetables, roasted shallots, broad beans and wild St. George mushrooms, with a bit of herb salad.

This was quite a lavish meal for a weekday and no special occasion. Snape's dark eyes flicked up toward his daughter for a moment, then back down at his plate, his lip quirking slightly.

Eileen quickly sat down and they had their customary moment of silence before they began eating.

Snape cut into the flaky salmon with his fork, popped it into his mouth and chewed blissfully. He hadn't had salmon in ages.

Eileen pretended to focus on eating, but she kept looking up at her father to see if he was pleased. A pleased dad was an easily manipulated dad.

But Snape wasn't fooled at bit.

"This is quite good, Eileen," he told his daughter, "but I know for fact we didn't have salmon or any of these foods in the house."

"Oh, I ordered it by Floo," Eileen said. "They delivered."

Snape frowned slightly. He'd forgotten about the Floo. Eileen could have gone anywhere during the day. But the amount of neatly stacked books showed she had stayed home like he'd requested. Besides, there might be an emergency and without her wand or broom she had no way to travel quickly. He couldn't cut her off completely.

"I purchased it with my own money, too," she informed him. "I didn't put it on your account. It's my treat, dad."

Snape studied her for a moment, then returned to his meal.

"Well, I appreciate the meal, if not the obvious attempt at bribery, Eileen—it's not going to help your situation one bit," he said firmly as he cut into a sea beet. "Your punishment remains firmly in place."

Eileen frowned a bit and viciously speared a mushroom.

Damn it.

Tomorrow he could have a thin chicken broth and a crust of bread for supper.

* * *

Eileen was hoping to arrange her meeting with Hermione on New Year's Eve. Snape was very aware of what she was doing by putting it off. On the second she would be returning to Hogwarts. For the past sixteen years, they'd have a quiet New Years at home, Snape shooting off wonderfully shaped popping sparks from his wand to fill the night sky. When Eileen turned seven she insisted they wear New Year's hats, too. So her father would stoically don one of the ridiculous pointy things to oblige her. When she got older, she'd get him to wear them just because he looked so out of sorts and would grumble.

"When you were little, Eileen, I donned these ridiculous hats to humor you. You're not a child any longer," he complained as she strapped a hat on his head.

"Just humor me, dad," she'd say with a wicked smile, trying not to laugh at his scowl.

The night before New Years Eve, Eileen picked at her peas at the kitchen table in the way she had when she wanted to say something to him but didn't know how to approach the subject. Hermione did the same thing when she was hesitant about saying something.

Tired of hearing her fork clink, Snape said, "Eileen, what is it?"

"I want to go see mum tomorrow," she said quickly.

"On New Year's Eve?" Snape asked, still eating, without looking up at her.

"Yes," Eileen said in a small voice.

Snape didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"I suppose you want to see the New Year in with her," he asked his daughter.

Eileen looked at him. If he said yes, it would be the first time in her life she didn't bring in the New Year with her father.

"Yes," she said softly, looking down at her plate.

Snape felt just a little twinge of disappointment.

"New Years celebrations fall into the 'doing something pleasant' category," he began as Eileen's face fell. "However—I think bringing in the New Year with your mother is long overdue, so you may go, but—I expect you back home before lunchtime on New Year's day."

Eileen looked up at him, shocked.

"Really, dad?" she asked him, unable to believe he was letting her go.

"Yes, Eileen. I mean it. Now, finish your dinner. I'll make the arrangements for you."

"Oh, thank you, dad!" she said, smiling at him and returning to her meal with gusto.

Snape felt he needed to make her aware of an unpleasant possibility.

"Eileen, it could be that your mother spends New Years Eve at the Burrow," Snape interjected.

Eileen's face went black.

"If that's the case, I won't go. I'll just see her on New Years day," Eileen replied.

************************************

Snape was right. Hermione and her family always spent New Years Eve at the Burrow. It was as big a gathering as Christmas, with plenty of food and celebrating. And George had the best fireworks.

When Hermione received Snape's message via Raucous, she called her family together.

"I'm not going to go to the Burrow tonight," she said softly as Hugo and Rose stared at her. Mum not going to the best celebration other than Christmas?

"Why?" Hugo asked as Ron looked at her soberly. He already had an idea why.

"Because Eileen wants to bring in the New Year with me," she replied. "We—we need to talk. You understand that, don't you? And I can't bring her to the Burrow—"

Rose and Hugo stared at her a moment.

"I just need to spend a little time with her," Hermione continued, looking at Ron for support.

"Of course you do," he said with a smile. "We can get along without you for one New Years Eve, can't we Rose and Hugo?"

Both of them nodded, but it was going to be strange to be at the Burrow without mum there to yell at them about getting too close to the fireworks as George set them off. You couldn't help but get close to them. A lot of them chased people.

"Thank you," she said softly, then wandered away, preoccupied. She had to write Snape back.

Rose and Hugo looked over at Ron, who was looking after Hermione thoughtfully.

"You think she's going to be all right with Eileen, dad? What are they going to do, just the two of them?" Rose asked her father.

Ron looked at his daughter and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure your mum will be fine. They'll come up with something," Ron reassured her.

"They won't have as much fun as we will," Hugo said. "I bet Uncle George has some really great fireworks this year. Better than the dragon that chased granddad last year and set his robes on fire. Everybody soaked him with their wands."

The three of them chuckled at the memory of a water-logged Arthur sputtering after being deluged with water from the tips of nearly everyone's wands.

"No, they probably won't be able to top that," Ron agreed.

* * *

When Snape came in, he greeted Odessa quietly and set about looking over new orders. There was a heaviness about the wizard, Odessa noticed immediately as she tended the till.

"I suppose you and Eileen will be bringing in the New Year together," she said to him.

Snape looked up at her.

"Actually, we won't be. She's going to be spending it with her mother. She'll be picking her up from home this afternoon. She'll be back tomorrow before lunch," he replied, his voice rather flat. He returned to looking over the orders.

"Oh," Odessa said softly.

She imagined he and Eileen had always brought in the year together. This had to be difficult for him.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Snape replied.

"I see," Odessa said, feeling sorry for him.

Snape suddenly looked up at her.

"What are your plans for the evening?" he asked her.

Odessa shrugged.

"Well, this is the first time I've had no plans for New Years. It used to be a very busy time, you know. Wizards out on the town. It was a money-making night. But now—"

She fell silent for a moment, then said, "You know, my birthday is January first. This is the first time in a long time that—that I'll be bringing it in alone. I never really celebrated it, couldn't really—I always had to work. But there was always someone with me."

She stopped talking and busily shuffled some papers.

Snape continued to look at her, wondering how it had been for her not to have her birthday acknowledged, and having to whore through it as well.

"Perhaps you'd like to bring it in with me," he said softly.

"You?"

"Certainly. Eileen will be with her mother," Snape said.

Odessa looked a bit doubtful.

"I don't know, Severus. I mean, I work for you now—and I don't know if that's appropriate," she said to him.

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Inappropriate for a single woman to have a date on New Years Eve? Don't be ridiculous," he said.

Odessa looked at him.

"A date?" she repeated, hardly able to believe her ears.

Snape gave her a smirk.

"Yes, a date. There are various venues around the wizarding world that might be entertaining if I had company," Snape told her. "We could have dinner, maybe attend a ball. There are several. The Ministry throws one each year and I have a standing invitation since I received the Order of Merlin."

Odessa just blinked at him. Dinner? A ball? She hadn't attended a ball since she was a fifth year at Hogwarts. Then her face clouded over.

"Severus, you don't want to be seen with me. Like this, no one really recognizes me unless they're a Knockturn Alley regular. But if I dressed up, I won't be able to hide who I am. Everyone will know you're out with a whore."

Snape scowled at her, and deliberately put his clipboard down and stalked toward her, anger in his black eyes.

"You are not a whore, Odessa. You don't turn tricks. You don't walk the alley. You don't take money for sex," he told her in a low voice. "Who you were is no longer who you are, and you need to see that as clearly as I do."

"But—but my past," she said weakly, her green eyes watering.

"Is past, Odessa," Snape responded. "I have no problem having you on my arm. You are one of the most honest witches I know, and despite what you've been through, your heart is as big as Hogwarts. How it stayed that way is a wonder. Men may have used your body, Odessa, but it appears they haven't touched your soul. Come out with me. Enjoy your newfound freedom."

"But I might be recognized," she argued, wanting to say yes, but holding back. "Someone might say something—point me out—or even worse, approach me."

"Then, we'll deal with it," Snape assured her. "And in such a manner that will make sure it's understood that you are no longer among the fallen. Now, don't make me beg you, witch. It's unbecoming."

Odessa gave him a small smile as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"But, I don't have anything to wear," she said to him.

"You have the rest of the day off," Snape responded, walking over to the till, opening it and taking out a few Galleons. "Go buy something."

"Oh, no. Severus, I can't just take your money," she demurred as he put the coins into a drawstring pouch.

"You won't be. I'll take it out of your pay in installments," he replied, pressing the pouch into her hand.

Odessa looked down at the pouch, then up at the sober wizard. Then she hugged him tightly, jumping up and down a bit, then kissed his cheek. She reminded him of an excited Eileen when he did something that pleased her. It was a bit heartwarming.

"Oh, thank you, Severus!" Odessa gushed, looking down at the pouch again.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he told the excited witch.

She gave him a breathtaking smile.

"I'll be ready," she replied, getting her cloak and slipping it on.

"Good. I don't like waiting," Snape growled..

She gave him another bright smile then exited the shop. The sound of Apparition followed.

She wasn't wasting any time.

As Snape returned behind the counter, he found he no longer felt out of sorts about Eileen spending New Years with her mother. She was slowly moving on, her world becoming larger.

Apparently, so was his.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	55. Starting Out the Evening

**Chapter 55 ~ Starting Out the Evening**

Eileen heard a tentative knock on the door and opened it. Outside stood Hermione in her coat, Weasley hat and gloves. She looked at her unsmiling, dark-haired daughter and the small carry-all bag in her hand. Then her eyes narrowed.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do this?" Hermione said to Eileen, who scowled slightly, not understanding.

"Not do what? I'm not doing anything," she said to her mother.

Hermione folded her arms.

"Purposely waiting until New Years Eve to come and see me? That clearly seems like a break from lockdown to me. You knew your father wouldn't say no," Hermione said, her brown eyes glittering.

Eileen studied her mother. She'd busted her just like her father did, although he'd let her go.

"Well, stacking books on New Years Eve is beyond punishment," Eileen said.

Hermione peered around Eileen and saw the still monstrous piles of books in the living room. But the shelves were starting to fill up.

"There's no way you're going to be able to finish that by the time school starts," Hermione said to her.

"I know. That's not the point of it though. It's supposed to give me 'character.'"

"You can never have enough of that," Hermione replied, almost chuckling at how Snape used books as building blocks. "Now, let's go."

Eileen stepped out of the house, locked and warded the door, then took her mother's arm.

They Disapparated.

They reappeared in front of Hermione's house and she let them in. Eileen immediately noticed the silence and emptiness. Hermione's home was the kind where you could feel it was occupied with family when they were there. But, they weren't.

"Where's Hugo, Rose and Ron?" Eileen asked. She'd been looking for to seeing Hugo. No doubt he'd be full of questions about the Dodo bird incident and what happened to her.

"Oh, they went to the Burrow to bring in the New Year. We do it every year," Hermione said, hanging up her cloak and Weasley gear, then taking Eileen's cloak and adding it to the coat rack.

"You could have gone," Eileen said. "I didn't want to interrupt your family tradition. It would have been fine."

Hermione studied her.

"I couldn't have enjoyed myself if I went to the Weasleys knowing you wanted to see me, even if it was only to get out from under your father's thumb for an evening," Hermione said, walking past her to the kitchen.

Eileen blinked after her, then placed her bag on the floor next to the coat rack and followed her. She entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to put on some tea, Eileen. Just have a seat," Hermione said.

Eileen sat down and watched Hermione make tea, feeling a bit guilty.

"It wasn't just because of the New Year, you know," the witch ventured.

Hermione didn't say anything as she busied herself.

"Things didn't go right at the Burrow and I wanted to see if things were still right between us," Eileen offered.

Hermione looked at her.

"No, things didn't go right at the Burrow, and you didn't do anything to make things any better by going back and hexing Molly, Eileen. I'm sorry that she hurt your feelings, but that was no way to settle the matter."

Hermione had taken Snape's words to heart, and decided to talk to Eileen like she would Rose. Like a mother, rather than a friend.

"I know," Eileen said as Hermione strained the tea into cups and brought them to the table.

"Milk or sugar?" she asked her daughter.

"No, nothing, thank you," Eileen replied.

She watched as Hermione sat down and added a bit of sugar to her tea.

Hermione leveled her eyes at Eileen.

"Eileen, I haven't been exactly fair with you," she began. "I've not handled this well at all. I've never been surprised with another child after all, and was just winging it. I was excited and wanted to get you to know me, to love me, to fit in with everyone instantly. That was stupid of me. Relationships develop over time. I think I tried to bring you in too fast. I barely gave you time to breathe, much less adapt to this family."

Hermione let out a sigh, and continued.

I'm sorry about that. But there are some things you're going to have to realize. First, not everyone likes your father. He's done things that have made him disliked. And not everyone is going to bite their tongue because you're around, and it's naïve to think they will. You're going to have to toughen up and learn not to run away from it."

Eileen frowned.

"I wasn't running away from it. I left to keep from hexing Mrs. Weasley," Eileen said.

"Hexing isn't the answer to everything either, Eileen. You have to face unpleasantness and deal with it. You can't let it turn you to violence or make you run away. Those are not the only two options you have as an intelligent person. And I know you're intelligent. If you had stayed at the Christmas supper and let us all talk it out, then there would have been a resolution. Because you left without feeling vindicated, you came back and hexed Molly, and got into trouble. That wasn't smart, Eileen."

Eileen dropped her head.

"I know it wasn't, but I couldn't help myself. That book you gave me had such cool transfigurations," the girl said, emphasizing the "you" as if Hermione had something to do with it.

"The fact I gave you the book has no bearing on what you did with it, Eileen Hermione Snape," Hermione snapped at her.

Eileen stopped drinking her tea, surprised. Where was that Gryffindor guilt?

Eileen didn't realize that although Gryffindors often took guilt upon themselves like mantles, there were limits. Eileen had made the decision to hex Molly herself and would take the blame herself. Hermione wasn't falling for it. Snape had been right.

"Listen, Eileen, and listen to me well. I've already been where you are right now, and despite being raised by Severus, you're a teenager and teenagers all experience similar things when they grow up. You have no monopoly on being manipulative. Teenagers try to twist things around on their parents all the time. It won't work with me, because Eileen, I'm no longer your 'estranged' mother—"

Hermione hesitated, then said firmly,

"I'm your mother, and I'm going to act like one from here on out."

Eileen simply stared at her, her face unreadable.

Hermione's voice softened, but there was still firmness underneath.

"I can't make you have feelings for me like you do for your father, but I refuse to try and earn your love by letting you get away with murder just because I haven't been here for the first half of your life. There's nothing I can do about that and it would be a grave disservice to you. I'll be here for you when you need me. I'll be willing to listen to you if you need an ear, and I'll do whatever is in my power to help you if you need help. But I won't handle you as if you're made of glass or a special case. All of my children are special. And all my children need correction from time to time. We don't come into this world knowing all the answers, no matter how much we feel we do.

"Now, this wasn't in the contract, Eileen, but we need to accept the fact that from this moment on, I am your mother in the same way I am Rose's and Hugo' mother. I am responsible for you just as much as your father. You won't always like what I have to say or require you to do, but everything I say or require will be because I care about you very much. Do you understand that?"

Eileen nodded, her eyes starting to become a bit wet. No one other than her father had ever offered her another port in the storm. At first, Hermione was like a novelty, just something new in her life. She was a person, but still distant. This little lecture had brought her into the realm of reality. She really did have someone else who cared about her just as much as her father. It felt a little odd, but good.

"I understand, mum," Eileen said softly.

"Good, now, finish your tea," Hermione said, slumping inwardly with relief. She'd gotten through the lecture and Eileen didn't reject what she had to say.

Mother and daughter sipped their tea, Eileen feeling oddly comforted by Hermione's declaration of motherhood, and what that meant. Up to this point, Eileen didn't know what it meant really. Sure, Hermione was her biological mother but who was she as a person and where did they fit into each others' lives?

Apparently, everywhere. Eileen was just like every other youngster. She needed to know the boundaries and where she stood in order to feel secure. She hadn't felt secure at the Burrow and it showed in her reactions. If Hermione had sat her down and talked to her about this beforehand, maybe she would have better been able to handle her reaction to Molly, feeling her mother was truly in her corner.

But life is strange, because more than likely, if Molly hadn't done what she did, this lecture would have never happened. So, as callous as Molly Weasley was, in some twisted way, she had done something good for the two of them. Opened up the lines of communication.

As she sipped her tea, Eileen realized that although Molly had been terrible to say what she did about her father, her mum was right. To a lot of people, he wasn't a stellar example of a good wizard and Eileen had to accept others didn't see him as she did, and find a way to deal with it other than storming away or retaliating magically.

She had to be adult about it.

Hermione finished her tea and looked at Eileen speculatively.

"Your father instructed that you aren't to engage in any pleasantries," she told Eileen. "But, he didn't say I couldn't engage in any pleasantries—so I guess you're just going to have to tag along. It would be irresponsible to leave you unsupervised, especially on New Years Eve, don't you think?"

Hermione wore a tiny smile as she said this.

Eileen smiled back at her.

"Yes. It would be terribly irresponsible," she agreed.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Molly asked Ron as Hugo and Rose rushed off to join their cousins and George, who was setting up for the fireworks display.

"She won't be coming tonight, mum," Ron said softly.

Molly blinked at him.

"Won't be coming? Is she still mad at me, Ronald?" the matriarch asked.

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know if she is, mum, but I know that's not the reason she didn't come. Eileen chose today to talk with her about what happened and try to start over," he told her.

Molly's eyes filled with tears.

"I see," she said softly. "I only hope they can work it out, Ronald. I'd feel terrible if what I said came between them."

"Maybe it will work out, mum," Ron said, patting her shoulder gently. He didn't like what she'd done, but it was clear she was feeling remorse. Besides, she was still his mum and he loved her.

"I'm going to see what George is up to," he said, kissing her cheek then walking away to join the group, Hugo bouncing excitedly all around him.

Molly sighed.

Hermione not being here felt as if there was an empty hole in the gathering. Everyone else would hardly miss her, they'd be having so much fun, but Molly knew that the reason she wasn't here was because Eileen wouldn't feel welcome.

And she would be right. There was at least one member of the family that didn't want to see Eileen at all.

Albus.

He'd been furious when he heard what she did to grandmum. He had a terrible row with Alsop and Lily about it, both of whom were willing to let the grown-ups handle it. James stayed out of it completely, refusing to side with anyone.

"That's my grandmum. I'm not going to let anyone get away with doing that to her. It's just plain wrong. Eileen has to pay for that," Albus snarled.

He didn't care how severe her punishment was. She had hexed Molly and he wasn't about to let her get away with that.

Wait until they returned to school. He'd see how she'd stand up to someone who actually saw her coming.

* * *

Odessa put a final touch of lipstick to her mouth. Not the bright red, garish lipstick of a prostitute on the prowl, or the type of lipstick a wizard liked to see smeared on his tool, but something a little cooler, more appropriate.

Before the spotted mirror, Odessa whirled in the swishy, black ball gown with gold beading that she'd purchased. She chose it because it was in her house colors, strapped and demure but pretty. It was made of silk and showed quite a bit of back as well as a little cleavage. But tastefully so, her breasts not bunched like boxed grapefruit.

It was the kind of dress that wouldn't attract a lot of attention but would fit in perfectly at a ball. She was doing understatement tonight, still afraid she would embarrass Severus in some manner. She hoped the wizard wasn't making a mistake.

But a date. Odessa had never been on a real date in her life. Her father didn't allow her to have boyfriends when she was growing up. He wouldn't. He wanted her all to himself. Odessa's eyes teared up a little. She was wearing her contacts tonight, thinking glasses wouldn't look as good with the ensemble.

Snape Apparated to Knockturn Alley at five minutes to eight, taking a peek inside his shop and checking the wards. The alley could get quite wild on New Year's Eve. He didn't want to find his place of business in a shambles when he returned.

Satisfied his livelihood was well protected, he walked down the alley to pick up his date. He was attired in a heavy dress cloak and wore dress robes beneath. He had washed and conditioned his hair to look less lank and made the basic oblations to make himself presentable if not handsome. But Snape was always presentable in presence and bearing, if not looks. Tonight was no different.

A heavy knock sounded on the door. Odessa let out a little squeal and threw on her new traveling cloak. It warmed the wearer magically. She grabbed her wand, and threw open the door.

"I'm read—" she began, stopping mid-exclamation as she looked up at the tall wizard looking down at her. The bottom of his face was covered with a scarf, and his hard eyes looked down at her. This wasn't Severus.

"Good thing, you're ready. You're needed at another party. You and that blonde made a good impression last time. Wizards are waiting on you," he said in a raspy voice.

Odessa scowled and tapped the little sign hanging on her door pointedly with her wand.

"Can't you see I'm out of business forever? I don't whore any longer," she told the wizard, who laughed nastily.

"Once a whore, always a whore," he said. "Now, you can make five hundred Galleons for just one night as our plaything. That's a lot of money."

"And a lot of work. I could barely walk after the last party, and the bruises lasted more than a week, even with treatment. Besides, I have a regular job now."

"I bet it takes a while to make five hundred Galleons," he said.

Snape, who was quietly walking up the alley, stopped when he saw the tall wizard at Odessa's door. Who was he?

Snape felt a knot in his belly. Was Odessa still seeing customers? She didn't need to do that. She had a job now.

"Look, I don't do that anymore. Please leave," Odessa said to him.

Snape felt the tightness loosen. This was someone who wanted her services. She was turning him down.

"A lot of important men are going to be disappointed if you don't show up," he hissed. "Eight hundred Galleons."

"No, now leave."

Suddenly the man rushed inside, pushing Odessa back roughly so she stumbled.

"Ooh, you brute!" she screamed at him, pointing her wand..

Snape heard Odessa scream and ran down the alley. He pulled up short just as the wizard was blasted out of the door into the stone wall across from the flat. He crumpled from the impact.

"Try to strong arm me, you masher," Odessa breathed, walking out and examining the unconscious wizard, before casting a binding spell on him. "Out of business means out of business."

Snape watched with amusement as Odessa rifled through the wizard's coat and pulled out his identification. She read it and put it back in his pocket. Then she walked back into her apartment, leaving the door open.

Curious, Snape watched as she came back with a little plastic flower, which she tucked into the wizard's buttonhole. She stepped back, and pointed her wand at the flower.

"Portis," she breathed.

The flower turned blue and the wizard disappeared.

"There," she said, then heard applause and looked up to see Snape standing there, clapping his hands together slowly. He walked up as she blushed guiltily.

"I'm impressed," he said shortly. "Where did you send him?"

"Home, I think. I made a Port Key and sent him to the address listed on his identification," the witch said, walking over to her flat and closing and warding the door.

"Most witches would have dropped him into the Thames River at least," Snape replied.

"That's what will happen if he tries that again," Odessa said. Then, "You look very nice, Severus."

Snape gave her a little bow.

"I can't see what you're wearing, Odessa, but I'm sure it is lovely," he responded, taking her arm.

"It's nice, but not too fancy," she replied. "I didn't want to attract too much attention."

Snape knew Odessa would attract attention because she was really a lovely witch. For a prostitute, she was up in years, but as a normal witch, she was someone to look at more than once. And Merlin, that walk alone was enough to turn heads.

"Well, you have all of mine. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Oh, yes, Severus," she breathed.

They walked into Knockturn Alley proper, Odessa looking down at the ground self-consciously as they passed her former co-workers, who stared at the couple.

"Hey Odessa, got a new pimp?" a male voice rang out from the shadows, followed by a few nasty chuckles from the regulars.

Without turning his head, Snape whipped out his wand and quickly fired a hlast in the direction of the voice. There was a choked "arrrrgh!" then silence. No chuckles followed that display.

"The answer is, no, she hasn't," Snape replied to no one in particular loud enough for everyone to hear.

Odessa looked at him, her eyes shining. He had stood up for her honor. It was a lost cause, but still—

"Severus, you didn't have to do that," she said to him softly.

"I did have to do it. No one insults my date," the apothecary purred.

They Disapparated.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	56. New Year's Eve

**Chapter 56 ~ New Years Eve**

Behind the Burrow, in the little shack Arthur kept for his Muggle tinkering, James was watching Albus practice his hexes as the rest of the family milled about outside. The shack was charmed to be larger on the inside than the outside to accommodate the large Muggle vehicles Arthur acquired from time to time. Currently, there were none.

Albus practiced firing spells at a mirror and blocked them as they ricocheted back at him. Some spells he couldn't cast because the mirror would break, and James wouldn't give him a practice duel.

"I'm not going to help you with this, Albus. I think you should leave it alone. It's all been handled, and besides, you know Alsop is sweet on Eileen," he told his brother as he effectively slashed at and blocked a "Stupefy" that shot back at him.

"I'll leave it alone after I avenge grandmum," the wizard said through gritted teeth, still practicing.

"Well, Eileen's good. She's probably going to blow you out of your trainers," James observed. Albus stopped practicing and turned to face his brother.

"She's not the only one good with a wand, James—I know—"

Albus faltered for a moment.

"I know stuff. Good spells. Really good spells," he finished shortly. "And I didn't have to grow up in bloody Knockturn Alley to learn them, either. I can take her, believe me."

Albus had an unpleasant, cruel cast to his face as he said this. James blinked at him. What wasn't Albus telling him?

"Albus, do you hate her that much?" he asked softly.

Albus turned back toward the mirror and looked at himself.

"No. I don't hate her, James. Just things about her, things that don't fit in this family, things she needs to know that don't fit in. And not just by being 'talked' to, either. No one's going to give it to her straight if I don't do it."

"Albus, you're not an adult. You don't have any say about this at all," James responded.

"I'm sick of that. Just because we're young doesn't mean we don't have feelings about things. And Eileen's our age, so we should be able to interact with her however we want, not tiptoe around her, holding everything in. I'm not going to do it, James. I'm not!"

Albus' eyes glittered.

"I just think she needs to be taken down a few pegs. Look at what she does to Alsop, leading him around by his nads and changing him into whatever she likes. And what she did to grandmum. It would have been different if she had faced her, but she didn't. She sucker hexed her when she was defenseless. It's like Eileen thinks she can get away with anything as if she's untouchable. Everyone can be touched, James."

James stared at his brother's back thoughtfully.

"Do you fancy her, Albus?" he asked him. "Whenever she's around, you just stare at her. I noticed that at the Christmas ball."

Albus whirled on him.

"No! I don't fancy her! I want to hex her out of her robes!" he hissed.

Both of James' eyebrows rose as Albus flushed.

"I—I didn't mean to say it like that," he murmured.

"Sure you didn't."

* * *

On New Years Eve at the Burrow, the setup was much different. Molly served a buffet style meal where everyone could eat on the go. She also applied a powerful warming spell around the house because everyone kept going inside and out and letting out the heat. Even with all the constant cooking going on, it was hard to keep the hawk out.

Alsop was in the kitchen, helping the witches and doing grunt work. He was still on punishment and Harry was determined to make sure he knew it. But he didn't complain as he carried dishes and plates about, Scourgified accidents and was generally ordered about like a peon. He was just glad this was all that happened. Plus in two days, he'd be back at Hogwarts and could see Eileen again. That kept him in good spirits.

In the yard, magical lanterns dangled from wires, keeping everything well lit as the well bundled family enjoyed themselves, the younger ones having snowball fights and casting spells at each other between bugging George about the fireworks.

"Oh, I have something—rather special," he told an excited, chattering Hugo and Rose.

"Better than the dragon that chased granddad?" Lily asked him breathlessly, her face pink from the cold.

George grinned.

"Now, that one is hard to top, but I think I may have done it," George said with a wicked smile.

Ron, Harry, Bill, Charlie and Percy stood around a large bonfire, drinking hot cider from large cups and talking.

"So, Hermione's out with Eileen, eh Ron?" Bill said to him.

Ron nodded.

"She needed the time with her. Bit of nasty business with mum," he replied, staring into the flames.

"I tell you what, that girl's got a set of bollocks on her bigger than Hogwarts to hex Molly like that," Harry said. "And she was willing to take as good as she gave at the shop. It was as if she wanted your mum to hex her in retaliation."

"It's how she was brought up," Percy interjected, cupping his cider with both gloved hands. "With Snape as a father, she's probably used to being hexed."

Ron shook his head.

"No. Surprisingly, he was a good dad. I saw a Pensieve of Eileen's childhood. Snape gave it to Hermione and we both watched it. I would have never believed he was capable of—of good feelings. Kindness. He was strict, but—he was devoted—"

"He's still a git for stealing her in the first place," Charlie said with a frown. "Life Debt or not, that's a dirty thing to spring on a witch nineteen years later."

"He felt he needed someone," Harry said softly as the other men looked at him. "He didn't believe anyone cared for him and with Voldemort dead, he had no purpose other than teaching, which I don't think he liked that much."

Despite how many people had been in Harry's corner, he knew what it was like to feel as if he had no one in the world. Thank gods for Ginny and his best friends. Snape had nothing like that. Nothing at all.

Charlie snorted.

"So he steals a child, Harry? You can't condone that under any circumstances."

"No, but I can kind of understand it. He took a life for a life, and in his twisted way of thinking, it was fine to do. Hermione would never miss Eileen because she never knew she existed. If she hadn't become ill, she still wouldn't know," Harry replied.

They all stood around in silence, then Percy cleared his throat.

"You know, this talk about Snape made me think of a quotation—"

"Aw, Percy!"

"Not another bloody quote—"

"Merlin, Percy—"

Percy frowned at the protestations, and continued anyway. The cretins.

"No, this is really relevant," the wizard said, looking into the fire. "The quote is by Fyodor Dostoevsky, a novelist. He's considered by many to be the father of Existentialism—"

"Existentwhat?"

"Get on with it, Percy. Gods."

"Egghead."

"It wouldn't hurt you sods to bone up on a bit of history," Percy snapped irritably at being rushed, "but the quote is, 'Nothing is easier than to denounce the evildoer; nothing is more difficult than to understand him.'"

Everyone fell silent as they applied the quote to one Severus Snape. He had always been a difficult man to understand, one who seemed to hate everyone but risked his life in spite of that hate. Yes, there was the Lily Potter story, but not quite everyone swallowed it. The idea that Snape did what he did out of love for a dead woman who didn't love him back was just—well—kind of nutters to most people.

Many adhered to the belief Severus Snape just couldn't be trusted. It was in his nature to be traitorous, no matter who he served. Both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle met their end through him, either directly or indirectly. His title of hero was dubious at best and the word 'dichotomy' didn't even begin to describe the delicate balance between his good and evil aspects. The man was a bloody mystery and always would be.

"Well, Frodo certainly hit that broomstick on the handle with that one," Charlie commented, the flickering bonfire casting light and shadow a bit eerily over the group as they contemplated what had driven the dark wizard to conceive and take a child.

"That's Fyodor, you dolt," Percy hissed, then took another sip of his cider.

* * *

Eileen and Hermione reappeared in Diagon Alley and stopped at the Leaky Cauldron and mingled with the revelers, enjoying fish and chips and a couple of butter beers. Witches and wizards cavorted about, dancing, drinking and all in the spirit of the day. Another year was passing, and they were still around to see it.

"I swear, if a blonde or a woman tries to cross my threshold for the first-footing, I'll hex them black and blue," a witch cackled at a younger witch sitting beside her while nursing a drink. The witch scowled at her.

"But mum, I'm a blonde and a woman! What am I supposed to do?" she asked her.

"You'll stand outside until I can lure a handsome, dark-haired wizard in who has some coal, bread, money and salt, that's what! Now, drink your toddy!"

Eileen watched the revelry all around her. Her New Years had always been spent at home with her father, and they always had a nice time together. But it was nothing like this. She started as a gray-haired old wizard pulled Hermione out of her seat and began dancing with her, his legs moving comically as his long beard and curls bounced around beneath his pointed wizard's cap. He was a spry old man. He had to be at least one hundred and twenty years old, if not more. His blue eyes twinkled merrily at Hermione as they bounced about, Hermione laughing.

Eileen couldn't help but smile as her mum was handed off to the next wizard. The next thing she knew, she too was out of her seat, dancing with a stranger. This time it was a younger wizard, but still old by comparison to Eileen. He was rotund, with great red cheeks and a broad smile as he danced with the startled witch. A polka began to play and everyone yelled in appreciation, except Eileen. But she did continue to dance, bouncing about like an idiot and laughing.

Alsop would have paid good galleons to see her doing this.

Breathless and laughing, Hermione and Eileen made their way with the other revelers to Big Ben for the chiming in of the New Year. The crowd was enormous, Muggles and magical folk alike. Hermione pulled Eileen close.

"Hold on," she said, flicking her wand subtly, and casting first a Disillusionment spell, then a Silencing spell around them. Suddenly, they disappeared, Apparating soundlessly.

A man who had been standing next to the smiling witches and noticed them, blinked at the empty space. Then pulled out his flask from his inside pocket, opened the top and peered in at the contents as if something were wrong with them. He sniffed, shrugged, then turned the flask up to his lips and guzzled. He lowered it, rasped a bit, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then and toasted the world as he yelled, "To Auld Lang Syne!" He was answered in turn by other revelers and he forgot all about the witches.

"Mum!" Eileen cried as they reappeared. She was surrounded by shimmers and looked down to see an ocean of cheering people. Then she saw the huge clock face. "We're on Big Ben!"

"It's the best place!" Hermione yelled at her over the din. "Nothing like hearing Big Ben chime up close! We're lucky we managed to find space! It's crowded with wizards this time of year!"

"Ear Protectors! Get your magical Ear Protectors! Only five sickles!"

Hermione grabbed at a shimmer and pressed ten sickles into a hand, keeping an eye on Eileen's shimmer which was apparently staring down at the crowd. She collected the ear protectors by feel then pressed one of the earmuff-like items into Eileen's hand.

"You'll need to wear this!" Hermione cried. "It will keep you from going deaf!"

"Thanks!" Eileen called back, placing the earmuffs around her neck so her hands would be free.

"And at midnight, we shoot streamers down at the crowd!" Hermione said, smiling at her daughter, although she couldn't see her.

Eileen's shimmer seemed to still.

"I don't have my wand! Dad took it!" she replied, her voice disappointed.

"Oh! Well, then we'll both use my wand together! I'll cast the charm and you direct the streamers!"

"Okay!" Eileen shouted back, happiness returning to her voice.

They stood there among the revelers, looking out across the crowds and London itself and waiting for the New Year to be ushered in. Both mother and daughter were glad to be sharing the holiday together. Bringing in a new year seemed to go perfectly with bringing in a new relationship. Everything seemed so bright and full of hope tonight. Maybe that feeling would stay with them long after the revelry died down.

The crowd began counting down. Witches and wizards on the clock put on their ear protectors and joined in the countdown, including Eileen and Hermione.

"—five—four –three –two –one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"

Everyone cheered, hugged and began singing "Auld Lang Syne" as Big Ben rung in at precisely midnight, Hermione holding her daughter close for the first time in her life, tears in her eyes as she embraced her. Eileen felt a flood of emotions flow through her as she could feel Hermione's love tangibly. This was her mother. .

Her real mother, and she cared about her unlike Delores. Now that didn't matter. It wouldn't ever matter again. The chiming stopped and both Eileen and Hermione lowered their protectors with one hand, still embracing.

"Happy New Year, Eileen. I'm so glad you're in my life," Hermione said to her softly, confirming how Eileen felt inside with her words.

"Happy New Year, mum," she replied just as softly, her voice quavering. Hermione finally broke the embrace. There was a moment of awkward silence, then she said, "Grab my hand, Eileen and let's send down some streamers!"

"Okay!" Eileen said, grabbing Hermione's outstretched shimmer and sharing her wand, shooting brightly colored paper streamers down on the celebrating crowd below, feeling happier than she had in ages.

* * *

A/N: I had to think of something fun for Hermione and Eileen to do, but not too fancy. I figured actually being on Big Ben with other witches and wizards would be fun and different. By the way, I was inspired by a George Michael song "Father Figure" and made a video featuring Snape and Odessa. Even if you don't like the pairing, you might appreciate the effort. I was obsessed by it. lol. If you want to see it, go to Google and enter: Youtube Solomru's Channel. There are a number of videos there, but this one is called: Father Figure featuring Severus Snape. Please leave a comment if you visit. ***

Thanks for reading.


	57. New Year's Eve Continued

**Chapter 57 ~ New Year's Eve Continued**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

The Weasleys and Potters all cried out in celebration, Molly leading them in singing "Auld Lang Syne" as the children all crowded around George, who started lighting the fireworks.

They knew to run when he did.

The fireworks all blasted off bright and sparkling, turning into shapes and animals, spinning, whirling and eventually charging at the revelers who all screamed in delight. Well, mostly. Arthur shot straight for the house not wanting to encounter any more robe-burning dragons.

Alsop, James and Albus were having a ball putting out the attacking fireworks with their wands, as were the others. Hugo ran up to George, the top of his head smoking from a very close encounter with a flying monkey firework. He eyed the big cylinder-shaped firework. It was at least six feet across and five feet high.

"Are you going to light it, Uncle George?" he asked his uncle excitedly.

"Yeah, I am, Hugo, but first everyone has to gather around."

Hugo ran around the yard and into the house, hurrying everyone around George, including his very reluctant grandparents.

"George, I swear if this firework comes after me, it's you that's going to get it," Molly said. Everyone else grumbled in agreement.

"Oh, don't worry about that," George said, lighting the wick. "This one is just for show."

The wick lit, then shot up to the firework's content. Nothing happened.

"Looks like it's a dud, George," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"No, just wait," George replied.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the ground began to shake as the top of the firework popped off. Weasleys and Potters stumbled about, clinging to each other as the equivalent of an earthquake shook the Burrow.

A sparkling red nosecone appeared, rising out of the top, followed by a larger second white section. It was enormous as it continued to rise, lighting up the entire area.

"Wow! A rocket!" Hugo exclaimed. "It's huge."

And it was huge. At least seven stories high as it stood sparkling in the night.

"You've outdone yourself this time, George! It's simply marvelous!"

"Just wait," George said, "but back up."

Everyone did that just as the rocket blasted off, rising into the sky slowly then picking up speed, fiery sparks issuing from its tail. Everyone watched fascinated as it headed toward the horizon.

"Is it going to fly away?" Lily asked, just as the rocket turned and flew back toward them, very fast. Too fast in fact. Actually, it was headed right for them.

"Oh Merlin! It's heading straight for us! George!" Molly cried.

"Run!" George yelled, running away from the Burrow as the rocket zoomed closer.

Everyone ran for their lives, yelling as the rocket flew straight for the Burrow and connected, the house exploding into rubble, leaving nothing but a broken foundation.

"Oh my gods! My house!" Molly screamed, then turning and drawing her wand on George, who was backing up, his blue eyes wide. "You destroyed our home! How could you be so stupid, George?"

Everyone looked from the smoking remains of the Burrow toward George. Hugo and Lily stared at him. Boy, was he going to get in trouble for this one. Rose's hand was clasped over her mouth in horror as she looked at her uncle.

Alsop let out a low whistle and shook his head, as James and Albus stood stiffly, too shocked to move. The Burrow was gone?

Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Ginny were also speechless. Arthur stood with his hands outstretched, an astonished look on his face. Everything they owned was in that house. Everything. Even the money Molly had stashed away. Gone, all gone.

"I knew one day he'd blow something up," Percy said with a bit of satisfaction that made everyone scowl at him before looking back at George.

George slowly began to smile and pointed back at the house.

"It's really not that bad," he said.

Molly was furious.

"What do you mean it's not that bad? Your rocket destroyed it! George, you irresponsible—"

"Molly? Molly, look at the house," Arthur suddenly said.

"What?" she replied, turning around and staring, her mouth dropping open in disbelief.

The Burrow was standing there, as crooked as ever. Hugo burst out laughing, as did everyone else, mostly in relief. It had just been an illusion.

"George, you prat!" Charlie yelled, then charged him, but George ran, pursued by all his brothers and Harry into the night.

Hugo, Lily and the rest of the younger Weasley clan ran after them to see what would happen when they caught him.

"Get him!" Molly cried after them, smiling as Arthur slipped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"We raised quite a rascal, didn't we, Molly?" he asked her, kissing her temple.

Molly chuckled.

"Yes, we did. Two rascals actually," she said softly, her eyes suddenly turning sad as she looked up at the night sky.

"Happy New Year, Fred, wherever you are."

"Here's right here, Molly," Arthur said gently, pressing his hand against her heart. "He'll always be right here."

* * *

Snape and Odessa Apparated to the Ministry, Odessa wide-eyed at all the glitz, officials and dignitaries as they were announced, many heads turning in shocked surprise to see Severus Snape among them after all these years. Harry, Hermione and Ron used to attend the balls early on, but stopped once they began to have children.

"Who is that woman with him?" people whispered as they eyed Odessa, who looked quite lovely, although a bit dazed by all the lights and hubbub as they moved through the milling crowd and found a table.

They had barely sat down when Rita Skeeter swooped in, pad in hand, followed by a photographer. She adjusted her green stud-lined glasses as she looked from Snape to Odessa then back again.

"Professor Snape, it's quite the shock to see you here. Quite the shock. It's been more than twenty years since you killed Albus Dumbledore, hasn't it?"

Snape frowned at the reporter, but didn't speak. Rita's quick eyes washed over Odessa.

"And who do we have here?" she asked as Odessa blinked back at her. "I've not seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Ah, Odessa. Odessa Divine. I work for Severus," she said before Snape could stop her. Odessa wasn't used to being rude to people, and it would have been rude not to give her name when asked.

"Severus? On a first name basis, it seems. Interesting. So, you work for him. Out with the boss, eh? Well, that must be quite a cozy position," Rita said.

"It's a good job, yes," Odessa responded.

Suddenly, there was a flash as the photographer took their picture.

Rita studied Odessa. "Where are you from originally? And what did you do before you worked for professor Snape?"

Odessa blinked at her nervously. The reporter caught it immediately and was about to press her further when Snape ran interference.

"Enough questions, Miss Skeeter. We wish to eat and enjoy our night. You've taken up enough time, " Snape said, his eyes narrowed.

Rita made a rather ugly face at him.

"But you're news, professor," she replied.

"I haven't been a professor for over a decade, Miss Skeeter. And I would like to enjoy my meal. Do I have to summon an Auror to remove you?"

"No, but you've made me very suspicious. Very suspicious," Rita said, looking toward Odessa again, who looked down at the table. "Miss Odessa Divine seems to be something of a mystery, and I love a good mystery. I'm very good at solving them, too. Your coming out in public after all these years is good story fodder. Very good. I'm sure there's more to this. I'll be in the wings, professor Snape. Goodbye for now, Odessa."

Rita left, photographer in tow, Snape looking after her with a frown.

"I hate that woman," he said softly, then looked at Odessa. "Would you like something to drink before I order our meal?"

"I did something wrong, didn't I? I shouldn't have told her my name," Odessa said. "Maybe—maybe I should go, Severus."

"You're not going anywhere. The very idea of abandoning me on New Years Eve without even a dance is absolutely ludicrous. We are going to stay and make a night of it. Now, would you like something to drink? Champagne, perhaps?"

Odessa blinked at him. No, she couldn't leave him, no matter how uncomfortable Rita made her feel. What did she mean she'd be in the wings?

"Ah, ok," she responded.

Snape waved over one of the many waiters serving.

"We'd like a good bottle of champagne and a menu," Snape told the wizard, who immediately handed him an ornate parchment menu. The party was free but guests had to pay for food and libations. Snape studied the champagne list then looked over at Odessa.

"Do you have a preference?" he asked the witch, who shook her head.

"No. I've never had champagne in my life. I don't usually drink," Odessa replied.

Snape imagined Odessa didn't have much to celebrate in her time. He looked back at the list.

"I believe we will have a Rosé. A nineteen ninety-six bottle of Dom Pérignon," he said.

The waiter smiled.

"A very good year, sir," he replied. "I will return shortly."

He left Snape with the menu. Snape handed it to Odessa, who first looked at the champagne list, then paled.

"Severus! That bottle of champagne cost eighty Galleons! That's more than I make in a week!" she exclaimed.

"Since you've never had champagne, Odessa, I felt your first experience should be a good one," Snape responded.

"But eighty Galleons, Severus? That's just a waste of money," she chided him.

Snape studied her until she flushed under his gaze.

"It's not a waste of money, Odessa," he said softly. "It gives me pleasure to share some of the finer things of life with you. So few things give me pleasure. You are one of those few things, witch. You deserve more than high-priced champagne, believe me."

Odessa blinked, her eyes filling with tears. Snape pulled a handkerchief out of his inner pocket and handed it to her.

"No waterworks," he told her. "It's a time to celebrate surviving another year."

"I don't know why you're so good to me, Severus. You give me a job, now this—"

"I am simply being selfish, Odessa. You're a fine employee and a fine companion. I'm really taking great advantage of you," he told her solemnly.

Odessa wiped her eyes.

"I know what being taken advantage of is, Severus, and this isn't it, believe me," she replied, handing him back his handkerchief.

"Not when it's done by a Slytherin, Odessa," he purred back at her as the champagne arrived. "Taking advantage of people is an art form. Done properly, they never even know it's happened."

The waiter set two glasses before the couple and allowed them both to examine the bottle, then popped the cap, Odessa squealing with delight as a bit of champagne misted down on her. She sipped it and made a face, then giggled, looking at Severus, who held up his hand and said with a bored look on his face, "Don't tell me. It tickles your nose."

Odessa grinned at him.

"Well, it does!" she said with a smile as she took another sip and giggled again.

Odessa and Snape had a wonderful meal, the wizard choosing mostly foods she never tasted before. Cucumber soup, Pheasant under Glass, Balsamic-Braised Cipolline Onions with Pomegranate, and Potato Gratin with Porcini Mushrooms and Mascarpone Cheese. The only thing she was really familiar with were the roasted vegetables.

Snape also purchased a bit of high-end caviar, which Odessa HATED.

She spit it and the thin cracker it was on into a napkin, her face so scrunched up that Snape actually laughed out loud, a real rarity for the wizard.

"Oh my gods—that was absolutely vile," Odessa hissed at the chuckling wizard. "How could you give me that? I thought caviar was supposed to be good."

"It's an acquired taste," he replied, fixing up a cracker and popping it into his mouth blissfully as Odessa looked at him with an expression of disbelief. Then her face relaxed.

"I think I understand it now," she said as Snape poured her another glass of champagne. They were on their second bottle. You didn't get much for eighty Galleons. The bottle itself was made of very thick glass with a kind of glass hill in the bottom.

"Understand what, Odessa?" he asked her as she took a nice sip of champagne. She felt a little giddy from the bubbly.

"Why you aren't disgusted by caviar," she replied, smiling.

"Because I have a much higher developed sense of taste than you do?" he asked her loftily.

Odessa chuckled.

"No. Nothing as complicated as that. You've simply built up a tolerance for swallowing down nasty things because you work with potions. Admit it. A lot of potions taste like swill. I know they smell like it."

Snape pretended to be outraged by her summation of his obviously superior tastes, but Odessa knew he wasn't. Suddenly, he stood up as a waltz came on and held out his hand to Odessa.

"Come waltz with me, Odessa," he said softly.

The witch paled.

Odessa knew how to slow dance, because she used to dance with customers sometimes as part of her "service," but she hadn't waltzed since her fifth year, and hadn't really mastered it.

"I haven't waltzed since I was a fifth year, Severus," she said in response.

He didn't lower his hand.

"I'll—I'll make you look bad," she said, looking over at the dancers. "How about we just wait until a slow song comes on, then dance?"

"No. I want to waltz with you. I enjoy waltzing."

"With a good partner, but I'm sure you won't like waltzing with me," she said.

"Take a chance, Odessa. Trust me," the wizard said, reaching down and drawing her up. Odessa felt very self-conscious as he led her to the floor and placed one hand gently on her waist.

"Now, one-two-three, one-two-three," Snape said quietly, moving slowly at first, completely out of sync with the other dancers.

Odessa tentatively followed his steps.

Rita Skeeter, who was seated near the dancers so she could see everyone, noticed Odessa's choppy steps immediately.

"She doesn't know how to waltz. Everyone knows how to waltz, Bozo," she commented to the photographer. "There's something strange about that witch. I'm going to find out what."

Odessa began to catch on. Snape was a patient teacher and they began to catch the rhythm.

"I'm doing it!" Odessa said, smiling up at him. "I'm waltzing. It's not so hard."

"No, it isn't," Snape replied, whirling away with her.

The couple danced the night away, Odessa full of happiness and laughter, caught up in the celebration, Snape wearing a pleased smirk as they danced. With Odessa, it was as if the entire world was a new creation. She took such joy in normal things.

"I can't believe I'm out in decent society, Severus," she said to him softly as the clock ticked down and everyone began counting with it.

"You belong here, Odessa. I've met few people with a heart as decent as yours," he replied.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Streamers, confetti and balloons fell all around them as people embraced. The couple stood facing each other as if no one else was in the room.

"Happy New Year, Odessa Divine," Snape said softly.

"Happy New Year, Severus Snape," she replied.

Snape stared down at her.

"It's customary to bring in the year with a kiss from a lovely woman," he told her, then leaned in and captured her lips softly.

To Odessa, it felt like her very first kiss.

In a way, it was.

* * *

The couple returned to Knockturn Alley, and Severus escorted Odessa to her flat. The witch opened the door and turned to face him.

"Would you like to come in, Severus?" she asked him softly.

Severus' dark eyes washed over her. He would love to come in, but felt that he shouldn't. Odessa should know what it was like to be out with a man, but not have to service him afterwards. Sex wasn't a payoff. It was a pleasure.

"No, Odessa. I just wanted to see you home. I had a wonderful evening because of you," he said softly, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

Odessa tittered, and pulled her hand back against her breast.

"You make me feel like an elegant lady," she said softly.

"That's because in my eyes you are, Odessa," he replied.

Odessa blinked up at him, an odd feeling coming over her. He meant it. She could feel that he meant it.

"Good night, Odessa."

"Good night, Severus."

Suddenly the wizard Disapparated. Odessa closed and warded her door, hung up her cloak and walked to her mirror. She stood there looking at herself for a moment, then smiled and spun so her gown flared. Her first night out with a wizard that wasn't a customer went wonderfully.

And that was because Severus Snape was wonderful. The most wonderful man she'd ever met.

She stripped down to her knickers, carefully put away her gown, then pulled the cushions off of her couch and pulled out her bed. She had barely slipped under the covers when there was a pounding on her door and a drunken voice called out, "Odessa! Open up. I need a shag!"

Odessa knew that voice. It was Alfred Crumwell, a Knockturn Alley regular she had known since she first started working on the streets. He was an old man now, but felt since he helped break her in, she should always be accommodating. He hadn't taken her departure from the life well at all. No decent whore should be working in an apothecary shop.

"I'm out of business, Alfred! I've told you that over and over! Now go home!" Odessa called out in an irritated voice

"I'll pay you five Galleons! That's two more than you usually get! Good money for a whore your age!"

"Go home!" Odessa yelled, flipping over onto her stomach and pulling the pillow over her head as Alfred kept pounding.

"Gods. I've got to move," she groaned, "and soon."

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading.


	58. The Column

**Chapter 58 ~ The Column**

Eileen sat at the kitchen table, eating bangers and tomatoes with toast that Hermione made for breakfast. Hermione took a sip of tea and rose from the table to collect the morning paper that should be on the front steps.

"You know, I feel a little guilty leaving dad alone on New Years Eve. He probably just sat at home, miserable and by himself," Eileen said, picking at a sausage.

Hermione entered the kitchen, looking at the paper. Her brow furrowed and she looked at her daughter.

"No, I don't think he did, Eileen," she said, laying the paper beside her plate. Eileen looked at it, then picked it up and stared at a picture of her father and Odessa that was on the lower right hand of the front page.

Over the picture a bold-faced caption read, "Severus Snape Attends Ministry Ball."

The story was on page ten. But Eileen stared the smaller caption underneath the picture.

"Do You Know This Woman? Fifty Galleon Reward for Information."

Underneath that was an even smaller caption.

"Contact: Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet

"Oh no," Eileen breathed. "That's Odessa. She works for my dad. Why would this Rita person want information about her?"

Hermione frowned.

"Because she's a dumpster-diving reporter who likes to stir up trouble," Hermione replied. "I've dealt with her before. She's a nasty one."

Eileen flipped the paper to Rita's column and read it.

******************************************

**What's Happening in the Wizarding World  
**_A Daily Column by Rita Skeeter_

Hello Readers and a very Happy New Year to you all.

Professor Severus Snape, the wizard who got away with murder, made an appearance at the Ministry Ball last night apparently to rub his continued freedom in the face of the public after nineteen years.

For those of you not up on your history, Snape was a Death Eater who served the horrible Dark Lord, known as Voldemort for many years. He killed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, also a former rogue wizard who went straight, before witnesses.

Snape was cleared of the murder charge in a trial by only a two-point margin based on the testimony of the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and several Order of the Phoenix members.

The closeness of the 7 – 5 vote showed the Council was not completely convinced of his innocence or the claim that the murder was actually a mercy killing requested by Dumbledore himself.

A divorcee, Snape now runs an obscure apothecary shop in the unsavory location of Knockturn Alley, apparently preferring the company of those of unsavory character to that of decent society. He was the recent subject of a scandal concerning his daughter, Eileen Hermione Snape.

According to several sources, it appears she was conceived out of wedlock with Hermione Granger while she was still a student. Apparently, she owed Snape a Life Debt for her rescue from Fenrir Greyback and he collected it in flesh.

Some believe the testimony by Hermione Granger - Weasley should be re-examined because of the close nature of their association. I for one agree. It is highly unlikely to happen however, since he's already been tried and cleared.

Sometimes the law just gets in the way.

Snape's daughter is also under scrutiny for her academic record by the Hogwarts Board of Governors. It is believed that her high marks are the product of magical enhancement rather than natural ability. With such a questionable man as a father, the suspicion certainly falls into the realm of possibility.

Severus Snape was accompanied to the ball by a mysterious woman who declined to give an interview. I am curious about the kind of woman would be seen in public with a wizard with as dark a past as Snape, as I know my readers are. So, I am offering a fifty Galleon reward to anyone who can provide information about the witch's past.

As dark as Severus Snape is, he is still a public figure, and the public has a right to know. I can be contacted at the Daily Prophet.

Until my next column, I remain,

**Rita Skeeter  
**_Reporter/Columnist_

* * *

Eileen looked up at Hermione.

"I want to go home," she said softly.

"Eileen, whatever Rita wrote in that column, I'm sure it's skewed and slanted. Rita doesn't write objectively but tries to turn the public around to her way of thinking with outright lies and innuendos. Since it is a personal column and not real 'news,' she can get away with it. I'm sorry if it upset you."

Eileen held out the paper. Upset her? Wait until her mother read it.

"Take a look," she said, and handed Hermione the paper.

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?" Hermione cried as she read about her "close" association with Snape. What close association? Then she read about Eileen.

"I'll kill that witch!" she snarled, then was aware of Eileen looking at her with amusement.

"Sorry if it upset you, mum," she said softly.

Hermione quickly tried to backpedal. Threatening to off Rita Skeeter for writing an article was not the example she wanted to set for Eileen.

"I'm not upset, just—a little shocked," Hermione told Eileen, who rolled her eyes.

"Hm. Handling shock by issuing a death threat. And they say my dark side comes from my father," Eileen said with a little Snape-like smirk.

"It does," Hermione snapped at her irritably.

In the telling of her life story, Hermione had conveniently left out a few of the darker deeds she'd done. She certainly hadn't been an angel. She might not be as bad as Snape, but she had her little dark spots.

"Well, I want to go home and see if he knows about this," Eileen stated, rising from the table. "And if Odessa knows. If she doesn't, someone has to warn her."

Both Eileen and Hermione got their cloaks, Hermione looking at Eileen curiously as they fastened them on. She looked worried about Odessa. Hermione recognized her immediately as the woman who answered the door at Snape's house.

"Does this Odessa have a past, Eileen?" she asked her.

"Yes. She used to be a prostitute," Eileen replied. Hermione's eyes rounded.

"Your father is involved with a prostitute, Eileen?" Hermione asked her, thinking that such a woman would be a bad influence on Eileen.

Eileen frowned at Hermione slightly, seeing the judgment in her eyes.

"She used to be a prostitute. Now she works for my dad in the apothecary shop," she said coldly.

"Oh," Hermione said, noticing the coldness. Apparently, Odessa meant something to Eileen. But a whore?

Eileen exited the house, Hermione following and warding the door behind them. She took her arm and they Apparated to Snape's house.

* * *

Odessa was awakened by a knocking on her door. She groaned and rolled over.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Rita Skeeter, Miss Divine. I'd like to talk to you," Rita said from outside the door.

Rita Skeeter?

"Just a minute," Odessa said, rolling out of bed.

She put on a pink silk robe with feathered borders, tied the sash and stepped into her matching slippers, then walked to the door.

She was met with popping flash bulbs and shouting reporters, who had picked up on Rita's column and found their own sources. Finding her had been easy. The minute the prostitutes found out about the reward, they flocked to the Daily Prophet. Competing newspaper reporters simply caught a couple on the way in.

Rita was in front, and asked, "Miss Divine, were you a paid escort for Severus Snape?"

"No! We were just out on a date for New Year's Eve!"

"Is Snape your main customer?"

"How much do you charge for a shag?"

"How long have you been a hooker?"

Odessa stared at all the screaming reporters in horror, then tried to close the door, but Rita pushed forward, trying to force her way in.

"Get out!" Odessa hissed at her.

"I want your story, Miss Divine. I'll pay you for it!"

"No, just leave me alone! All of you just leave me alone!" Odessa cried, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she pressed on the door. Finally, a burst of adrenaline gave her the power to slam it shut and lock it. She leaned back against it, then slowly slid down it as the shouting continued outside.

Gods, she knew she shouldn't have accepted Severus' invitation. Women like her were nothing but trouble. Now, he was going to go through hell, and it was all because of her.

She blinked away her tears. Now wasn't the time to fall apart. It was time to think, time to face the situation like she'd always done. She couldn't go soft now.

Odessa sat there, listening to the shouting die down. They were leaving, but they'd be watching for her, she was sure.

With a heavy heart, Odessa knew there was only one thing she could do to spare Severus this scandal, and she made her decision with a heavy heart. He had tried so hard to make her a decent witch—but he had failed. The world wasn't ready to accept someone like her. She would always be considered filth, and her dirt would cover everyone she came in contact with. Severus had it hard enough without her adding to his difficulties.

She had to leave town. That was the only way to stop this madness before it got too far out of hand. She stood up and walked over to her small closet and pulled out a very old suitcase. The same one she had when she first arrived at Knockturn Alley, a young, ruined witch, alone and not knowing what to do or who to talk to.

She placed it on her bed and gathered a few things she thought she'd need.

She'd have to get to Gringotts and empty her account. She was going to convert it to Muggle money. She didn't have much because she hadn't worked for Snape too long. She hoped it would be enough to find a room someplace, and a job. Any job.

If not, she was going to have to return to the street.

She opened the closet and looked at the gown she'd worn the night before, her eyes filling again as she slowly closed the door back, leaving it there. She wouldn't need it again.

Odessa closed the suitcase and put on the clothing she had laid out, then a heavy hooded cloak. She picked up her wand and looked around her place for the last time.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," she said softly to the empty room as she pulled up the hood. "You did your best, but—I'm just not worth it."

She Disapparated and reappeared in Diagon Alley, near Gringotts Bank. She looked back and saw reporters loitering around the entrance to Knockturn Alley. They didn't notice her.

The witch entered the bank to close her account.

* * *

Hermione and Eileen reappeared in front of the house. Eileen looked down, then picked up the Daily Prophet. Her father hadn't read it yet. She turned to Hermione.

"I think I'd like to go in alone, mum," she said softly. "I have to break the news to him."

Hermione nodded, although she felt a little left out. This was a family matter in a way. But it also involved another woman, someone Eileen and possibly her father cared about. She'd just be in the way.

"If you need me, contact me," she said to Eileen softly, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Me too, mum. But I had a great time, I really did," Eileen responded.

"So did I, Eileen, so did I," Hermione replied, smoothing her hand over her cheek for a moment. "Goodbye and study hard."

"I will. Bye mum."

"Bye."

Hermione watched as Eileen let herself in and slowly closed the door, then Disapparated for the Burrow.

* * *

"Dad? Dad!" Eileen called as she hung up her cloak.

"In the kitchen, Eileen," Snape called back. He was making tea. "Did you get the paper?"

"It's right here," Eileen said, entering the kitchen. Snape was in his black housecoat and slippers, straining tea into two cups. He turned and brought them to the table and looked at Eileen.

"So, what did you do for New Year's Eve with your mother?" he asked her as she sat down in front of her tea. He joined her.

"We had fish and chips and watched Big Ben chime in the New Year," she replied.

"I knew your mother would show you a good time. No doubt you two were on the clock," he said rather than asked.

Eileen nodded as Snape shook his head. But he wasn't angry. He was glad Eileen had a good time with her mother. He didn't enjoy punishing her, but had to be firm.

"What's done is done. Hand me the paper," he told his daughter, stretching out his hand.

"Ah, dad, I need to tell you something," Eileen said, not handing over the paper.

Snape's brows drew together. He knew that look. She had something unpleasant to tell him.

"What did you do?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh, I didn't do anything—it has to do with you and Odessa going out last night," she said.

Snape looked shocked.

"How did you know about that?" he asked her.

Eileen handed him the paper.

"Everyone knows about it, dad. It's in the Prophet."

Snape looked at her in disbelief, then down at his and Odessa's photo on the front page, both of them caught in the flash and staring directly into the camera.

"That nosy, gutter-mucking bitch. I can't believe she did this," he hissed as Eileen stared at him. He rarely cursed in front of her.

He read the captions, then quickly turned to the column, his face growing black. He threw the paper on the table and jumped up, hurrying into his bedroom, where he dressed quickly.

He returned to the kitchen, striding past Eileen who hadn't moved. She did not, following as he walked to the front door and put on his cloak and gloves.

"Where are you going, Dad?" she asked him.

"To retrieve Odessa before reporters descend on her like a pack of wolves. No doubt her former co-workers nearly broke their necks to get that information to Rita. Odessa won't know what hit her," he told his daughter. "Your wand is in my top left-hand drawer in my bedroom. You remember how to make a location unplottable, don't you?"

"Yes, dad," she answered. That was a major spell.

"Well, use one of my robes to attune the magic to my signature and make the house unplottable, Eileen. We're going to need the privacy," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Good girl. I'll be back with Odessa. She's going to have to stay with us for a while, at least until this blows over."

Eileen nodded and her father left, Disapparating mid-stride.

Eileen hurried to his bedroom and retrieved her wand, then got her cloak, tying it on securely. She needed to get right to work. It took time to make an entire house unplottable.

Rolling up her sleeves, she got to work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	59. Hermione to the Rescue

**Chapter 59 ~ Hermione to the Rescue**

Hugo and Rose wanted to stay at the Burrow a bit longer, and Harry promised to drop them off later when he, Ginny and the children left. Ron accompanied Hermione back home. She looked distressed.

He let her in and followed closely, hanging up his coat and trailing her into the living room.

"How was your night with Eileen?" he asked her as she dropped heavily on the couch.

He sat down beside her, studying her profile intently.

"Oh, it was wonderful. We went to the Leaky Cauldron, then to Big Ben to count down the New Year. She said she had a wonderful time."

"Why so glum then?" he asked her.

Hermione got up, walked into the kitchen and retrieved the Prophet. She sat down next to Ron again, and pointed at the photo of Snape and Odessa.

"That's why," she stated.

Ron looked at the picture, then quickly read Rita's column, frowning.

"That Rita Skeeter is a real guttersnipe. She didn't even leave Eileen out of it," he said darkly.

"Odessa is a prostitute, Ron. Or—or she used to be. Now she works at Severus' shop."

Ron looked surprised, then shook his head.

"Rita's going to have a field day with that when she finds out," he said. "She's going to make it seem a hundred times worse than it is. Nothing's wrong with giving someone a job, especially if it helps their situation."

"I know, Ron," Hermione said, feeling a little guilty because she hadn't immediately seen it that way. All she seemed to register was that Odessa was a woman who performed sexual acts for money, something decent women didn't do. Not that she no longer did that.

"I know it isn't really my concern who Severus hires or goes out with, but again it is, because Eileen is right in the middle of the scandal. I really want to do something to help shield her from this, but I don't know what I can do," Hermione said sadly, her eyes filling.

Ron sat there in thought. Once Rita got the information, she would be writing about it in her column tomorrow. If only there was some way to stop her from doing it, other than sneaking up on her and hitting her with a nasty hex to put her out of commission. It was a pleasing idea, but an illegal one.

He looked at Hermione, who looked absolutely miserable. She'd been through tough times with Rita before, even catching her in a glass jar in her Animagus form and—

Suddenly Ron's face lit up in a broad smile as he looked down at Hermione

"Hey. Perk up. I have an idea, Hermione," he said.

Half an hour later, Hermione walked into the Ministry and up to the information desk. A gray-haired witch with a pleasant face looked up at her.

"How can I help you?" the witch asked her.

"I'd like to know where I would go to report an unregistered Animagus," Hermione replied with a nasty little smirk.

* * *

Snape appeared in Knockturn Alley with a crack of thunder. The lingering reporters saw him and hurried over.

"Professor Snape, how long have you been using Odessa Divine's services?"

"Did you pay Miss Divine to accompany you to the ball?"

"Are there no decent witches you could consort with?"

Snape pressed through them without answering, heading for Odessa's flat, the reporters and photographers following him, flashbulbs popping as his robes billowed behind him.

He pounded on Odessa's door.

"Odessa! Odessa, it's me!" Snape called.

There was no answer.

Snape pulled out his wand, the reporters pressing in on him. They weren't allowed to force their way into Odessa's flat, but Snape could do it.

"Professor Snape brazenly broke into the prostitute's flat," Rita wrote down on her pad, her eyes predatory as Snape unwarded Odessa's door and entered, followed by the reporters, who looked around and wrote a description of the layout.

Snape's black eyes rested on the open drawer and lack of clothing. He then opened the closet door and saw the gown hanging there forlornly.

She'd gone. She had packed up and left.

"Looks like she flew the coop," Rita observed. "Ran away like a coward rather than face decent society."

Snape whirled on her.

"Decent society?" he hissed. "There's no such thing."

Rita snorted.

"I assure you there is, professor Snape. A society where consorting with prostitutes is considered disgusting."

Snape's eyes narrowed at her.

"You want Odessa's story? All right. I'll give you the short version," the wizard said.

All the reporters held their quills at the ready as Snape's eyes washed across them. Bloody bloodsuckers.

"Odessa Divine came to Knockturn Alley at the tender age of sixteen, after being sexually abused, impregnated and having her uterus destroyed by her father, who then abandoned her, afraid of discovery and imprisonment. She had no resources, no place to go. Your decent society had nothing set up to help someone like her. Poverty-stricken and alone, she was little more than a child when she took on her first john."

Slowly the quills stopped moving.

"Oh no, don't stop. You wanted a story and you're getting one. Odessa Divine is a victim of your so-called decent society. For thirty years she's been out here, putting food on her table and a pitiful roof over her head by getting on her back. Thirty years! And this was because your decent society wouldn't let her take on a decent job. She was ostracized because of her determination to survive. She was already experienced, already ruined, thanks to her father and it was a way for her to eat. As she grew older, she pulled in less money, and was going to meet the fate of other older women out here, in their eighties. What decent society lets their elderly suck cocks to survive? Tell me that?

"Then, when I take her in and give her a decent job, and take her out because not once in her life has she had a man show her any kindness or consideration, you turn it into something ugly and sordid, just to sell papers. Decent society my arse," Snape said witheringly. "A decent society would care about these poor women, not turn their backs on them, pretending they didn't exist. Have you taken a good look at what's in Knockturn Alley? Children. Girls my daughter's age who've been abandoned or had to run away from horrible situations. If this were truly a decent society, it would offer other avenues, give these women a chance to better their lives."

Snape suddenly strode forward, pressing through the reporters and out the door. He walked up the alley and they followed. He stopped in Knockturn Alley proper, pointing at the prostitutes.

"You want a story? There's your bloody story. Write about their lives and the lack of conscience displayed by your 'decent' society. Or won't that sell papers? No, drumming up guilt never does, does it?"

The reporters were all silent now, including Rita Skeeter. Snape sneered at them all disdainfully.

"The free press. There's nothing free about any of you, or anything decent concerning this society. I spent decades trying to save it from Voldemort's evil. You know my reward, don't you? I'm called murderer when I acted in good faith concerning Albus Dumbledore. My body is scarred from the tortures I suffered for this 'decent' society. I received a backdoor 'thank you' from the Ministry and a belated Order of Merlin delivered in secrecy. That was my reward for helping to save this mythological decent society you speak of. And now, I wish I had just let it go all to Hell. Be sure to include that in your articles."

Then Snape Disapparated, leaving the reporters to their work.

"Well, we ask for a story, and we get a bloody lecture," Rita said lightly. "Obviously, Snape doesn't understand the workings of a decent society—"

"Miss Rita Skeeter?" a male voice said behind her. Rita whirled and saw two Aurors frowning at her.

"Yes. I'm Rita Skeeter," she said.

"I'm afraid you have to come with us. You're to be tested," one Auror said, taking her arm.

"Tested? By whom and for what?" she asked.

"Someone has reported that you are an unregistered Animagus and your form is that of a beetle. So come along. If you aren't an Animagus, you'll have nothing to worry about," he said, holding her firmly as she began to pull away.

"You can't do this! I have my rights. I want council!" she cried as the other Auror caught hold of her.

"You have a right to council AFTER you are arrested, and charged, Miss Skeeter. Don't be difficult," the other Auror said to the struggling witch.

Flashbulbs started popping at Rita as the Aurors struggled with the witch.

"No! No! I won't go! This isn't remotely fair! I've done nothing wrong!" she screamed before they Disapparated away with her.

The reporters hurried back to their offices. Snape being out with a prostitute was mildly interesting but paled in comparison to a celebrity journalist being arrested for not registering with the Ministry. People often wondered how Rita managed to get information no one else did. As a beetle she could slip into places unnoticed and listen in. This was illegal, but everyone assumed she had private sources. Rita was going to be in even deeper trouble once that aspect of her abilities was considered. A good many lawsuits could be in her future, as well as in the Prophet's future, since she had reported news as well. They weren't responsible for her opinionated column, but the news was another story. It had to be acquired in a relatively legal manner. More than likely Rita would be sacked in order to appease the public.

Hermione had found a way to help Eileen and her father after all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	60. Finding Odessa

**Chapter 60 ~ Finding Odessa**

Not every reporter Disapparated for their offices. Two or three remained in Knockturn Alley, one of them named Dennis Creevey. He was the younger brother of Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor that had been killed during the final battle. His brother had aspirations to be a newspaper photographer. Dennis wanted to be a journalist. He pressed on after his brother's death taking up photography as well in his memory. He landed a job with the Quibbler, and both wrote and took photos for the periodical. He began to walk into the furthest, darkest region of the alley as if being drawn there.

Against a far wall, he saw several women. The youngest of them looked to be about seventy years old, a badly aged seventy. Dennis blinked, then walked up to the witch. She was thin, and dressed in a thin cloak, with a thin black dress beneath it. Her veiny bare legs were showing and she wore run-over black heels. Dear gods, she had to be cold.

"Blow job for a few knuts? It's negotiable," the woman said. Her face was wrinkled and she didn't have very many teeth. Her attempt to make herself up was rather sad.

"What's your name?" Dennis asked the woman.

"What would you like it to be? Marge? Katherine? Any name'll suit me."

"No, I want to know your name, your real name," Dennis said.

The old woman's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! What's this about? I can't just stand around talking for free. I need to make some money. A witch has got to eat. Move along!"

Dennis fished into his pocket and pulled out three Galleons. The prostitute's eyes rounded.

"Here," Dennis said, offering them to the witch, who stared at them.

"What do you want me to do for that much money? I can't move like I used to," she said to him, her eyes full of despair at not being able to earn that much anymore. She hadn't seen even one full Galleon in ages. "My bones are too frail to take much bouncing."

"I don't want sex. I want your story. I want to know how you got here and what your life has been like," he said softly. "So please, take the money. You look like you need it."

The old woman blinked down at the money, took it and began to cry. She looked up at Dennis, whose own brown eyes were glistening.

"My name is Abigail," the witch said, "Abigail Witherson-- and I've lived in Knockturn Alley as a whore for the past twenty-five years—I didn't start out young—and I've never been popular, but I've made it this far—"

"Tell me more," Dennis said, writing the information down on his pad.

Severus Snape had pricked the conscience of at least one reporter.

Maybe one was all that was needed.

* * *

Hermione happily Apparated to Snape's house, anxious to tell Eileen she wouldn't have to worry about Rita completing that column for at least a year, which was the mandatory prison time for an Animagus failing to register with the Ministry.

She arrived with a crash of thunder, startled to see Eileen standing in front of half of her home. It was as if it had been bisected and part of it taken away. The girl looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" she asked as Hermione walked up, her eyes wide. She looked at her daughter.

"Eileen, are you making your house unplottable?" she asked in disbelief.

Eileen wiped her brow. Despite the coldness, she was perspiring.

"Yes," she said softly.

Hermione admired her handiwork. Everything was in balance, with nice straight lines.

"You're rather young to be able to do this," Hermione said to her.

"Dad started teaching me how when I turned nine. By the time I started Hogwarts, I was able to do it," Eileen explained. "But, why are you here, mum?"

"I wanted to tell you that Rita Skeeter wouldn't be writing anything more about your father or—or Miss Divine for at least a year, if she still has a job at the Prophet when she gets out."

"Gets out? Out of where?"

"Azkaban."

Eileen blinked.

"Rita Skeeter is in Azkaban?" Eileen asked her in disbelief. "Why?"

"It seems someone reported that she was an unregistered Animagus to the Ministry," Hermione said with a wicked smile.

"You did that?" Eileen asked.

"You better believe I did. I would have done it immediately had I thought of it. I was so upset about what you were going to have to go through, it didn't – register. Ron was the one who reminded me that I knew her secret. I'd held on to it so long it wasn't at the forefront of my mind. I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.

"Sorry? There's no need to be sorry, mum! Thank you!" Eileen said, hugging her suddenly.

Eileen had been worried about what her father would go through. He wouldn't abandon Odessa, but he could get in a lot of trouble if he went off the deep end. He wasn't that long on patience with anyone else but her.

"Eileen, it could be that other newspapers will pick up the story now that Rita is gone," Hermione said softly as Eileen released her.

So, this didn't necessarily mean it was over. Eileen absorbed the possibility stoically.

"I'd better finish the spell before dad and Odessa come back," she said tremulously, not wanting reporters to follow them. She turned back and started working again. Suddenly, she was aware of Hermione beside her.

"Two wands are better than one," her mother said, drawing her wand and rolling up her sleeves.

Eileen smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, mum," she said. "For everything."

* * *

Snape reappeared in his closed shop and quickly pulled out his wand, flicking it in the air. A small translucent map appeared in front of him. He studied it as a map and words began to form of Muggle London. He saw a pair of footprints walking along. Underneath them were two words.

Odessa Divine.

And she was at the King's Cross station. Snape frowned.

Just where did she think she was going?

She still owed him money.

No matter.

Wherever she planned on going, she wouldn't get there if he had anything to say about it.

And Snape had plenty to say about it.

He Disapparated.

* * *

Odessa was looking up at the many destination signs, trying to decide which to choose within her price range, which wasn't much. She didn't want to go anyplace too rural. She needed to go to another city. One that offered jobs or at least – customers.

Suddenly she heard the crack of Apparition and whirled. Who would be insane enough to Apparate right in the middle of King's Cross without a Silencing spell?

She got her answer as an absolutely murderous-looking Snape billowed up to her and arbitrarily snatched her suitcase from off the floor.

"You still owe me money," he snarled at her.

Odessa's eyebrows rose. Around her, people were staring at Snape and whispering to each other in amazement at the robed man who had appeared making such a racket. By the look of him, he was pure evil.

"Maybe someone should call the Bobbies," one man said.

But he didn't need to say it. About a hundred people were on their cell phones reporting the strange incident, or holding them up and snapping pictures of Snape.

"Severus, you Apparated in front of Muggles," Odessa breathed. "We're going to be found out."

Snape's black eyes shifted from Odessa and he looked at the crowd of Muggles surrounding them. He looked back at her, then put her suitcase down, drew his wand and grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Odessa hissed.

"Just hold on to me while I take care of this. Spin with me," he said coldly.

Odessa tightened her grip on him as Snape sneered at the Muggles, who were beginning to back up because of the wand.

"Obliviatia!" Snape roared, spinning in a circle, his wand firing a light blue stream of light that washed over everyone present except for he and Odessa.

Then he fired another spell, one that crackled like lightning as every cell phone within two hundred yards was instantly fried.

He looked down at Odessa, who was looking up at him breathlessly.

"Grab your suitcase," he hissed at her.

She did so, looking around at all the stunned Muggles, who were staring blankly at nothing in particular.

With another crack of thunder, both witch and wizard disappeared.

The Muggles all began to blink, coming back to themselves.

One man held his cell phone up to his ear, then removed it, poked at it frantically with his index finger, then listened again.

"What the hell happened to my cell phone?" he cried as a number of policemen came running from all directions.

Despite the many phone calls they had received, they couldn't find one single witness to to the strange event that was supposed to have occurred. They couldn't even trace a single call back to any functioning cell phones.

They finally wrote it off as mass hallucination.

A wizard indeed.

People were nutters.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie, I know. But thanks for reading.


	61. The Return

**Chapter 61 ~ The Return**

Both Hermione and Eileen jumped at the sudden crack of thunder behind them and turned to see Snape holding Odessa firmly by the arm. She had a suitcase in one hand. He frowned slightly at Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked her, his eyes shifting toward Eileen and the almost completed house.

"I came to give Eileen a bit of good news, then decided to help her with the house," Hermione replied. Snape still hadn't released Odessa, who stood there looking at the quarter house with puzzled eyes. Were they cutting it up for some reason?

"Good news?"

"Yes. Rita Skeeter is in Azkaban. She won't be finishing her column."

"In Azkaban? Why? I didn't realize writing trash was a punishable offense," Snape said dryly. Hermione couldn't help grinning a little.

"It isn't, but being an unregistered Animagus is. I told the Ministry," Hermione replied. "I've known her secret since I was a fourth year."

Both of Snape's eyebrows rose. She'd actually kept a secret for that long? Amazing.

"I guess not all Gryffindors are compelled to spill their guts within hours of learning some interesting tidbit," he said to her.

Hermione scowled at him.

"No, they aren't and I think a 'thank you' is in order," she replied tersely as Eileen tried not to smirk at her father's comment. He was such a prat sometimes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He eyed the house. He could see it in entirety, although the unplottable part was outlined in red. The color would disappear once the spell was completed.

"Eileen, how far did you get before your mother joined you?" he asked his daughter.

"I was halfway done," she replied.

"Very good. Carry on," he said, pulling Odessa forward, walking past the witches and into the house.

"Carry on," Hermione mimicked, frowning at the door as it closed.

Eileen laughed.

Her mum was funny.

* * *

Once inside, Snape took the suitcase from Odessa and set it down, then removed his traveling cloak and gloves, eyeing her as she stood there looking at him silently. He then picked up her suitcase, strode through the living room and down the hallway. She blinked after him.

After a moment, he walked back up the hall without the suitcase, stopping in the living room, looking at her.

"Well, take of your cloak and get in here," he said imperiously.

Odessa removed her cloak and hung it on the coat rack. She walked into the living room and stood a few feet away from him.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" he asked her.

"I—I was leaving," she said softly. "There's going to be a scandal. I wanted to spare you that."

Snape snorted.

"Anytime I'm mentioned publicly there's some kind of scandal involved, real or imagined. You running off won't change that," he told her. "And as I said, you owe me money."

"How did you find me?" Odessa asked him.

In answer, Snape pulled out his wand and flicked it in the air. A translucent map appeared, floating in front of him.

"You have a tracking spell on me?" Odessa asked him incredulously.

"Of course I do. As I said, you owe me money. I need to keep an eye on you."

Odessa put her hands on her hips.

"That's just sneaky, Severus," she said.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's not sneaky. It's smart. If I didn't have this map, you'd be gods know where right now and I'd be out quite a few Galleons," he replied, flicking his wand at it again so it disappeared.

Odessa stared at him, then sighed, dropping her hands in resignation.

"You will be staying here for the time being," Snape said.

"What? No, I can't do that," she told him.

"You can and you will, at least until the hubbub dies down," the wizard said firmly.

"But, my flat. My things," she said.

Snape made an aggravated noise.

"You weren't worried about your flat or your things a few minutes ago when you were at King's Cross station. Don't try and use them as an excuse now. You will take the spare bedroom next to Eileen's room," he said with authority. "We will leave for work together tomorrow morning."

He walked into the kitchen. Odessa followed him, watching as he took out ingredients and utensils to make tea.

"How long do you expect me to stay here?" she asked him as he set the pot up to boil.

"At least until you save enough money to get another flat. Living in Knockturn Alley is not conducive to your new life," he answered.

"That's going to take a few weeks," she said.

Snape shrugged.

"I'll suffer through it."

"How much are you charging me?"

Snape looked up at her.

"Charging you? I'm not going to charge you, Odessa. Why would I do that when you will be saving your Galleons?"

Odessa sat down at the kitchen table.

"I can't just live here for free. I wouldn't feel comfortable," she told him.

"Oh, you'll feel comfortable. I'm not going to charge you money, but in exchange for staying here, you'll take care of the house—and me," he replied. "You'll cook and clean."

Snape was fully capable of cleaning the house and cooking his own meals, but he liked the domestic feel of a witch doing it. Eileen was very accommodating and always cooked his meals when she was home.

Odessa gave him a smile.

"I can live with that," she said softly as he added boiling water to the tea and let it steep.

"You can and you will," he replied as he strained the tea.

Odessa watched as he made two cups of tea. He brought one over to her and sat down at the table, his dark eyes resting on her.

"You have to stop running away from your past, Odessa," he said softly. "You can't escape it. It follows you everywhere. The best thing to do is accept it and live for today."

"I wasn't running from my past, Severus. I was trying to help you," she replied.

"Help me how? By leaving me shorthanded at the shop?" he snapped at her.

"No, by keeping you out of the paper. You should have heard the things the reporters shouted at me. It was clear they already had decided what was going on. It was horrible."

Snape frowned at her.

"Odessa, as I said, I'm used to scandal. You are no longer a prostitute. There is no real scandal. Nothing I can't handle."

"All right. I'm a former prostitute. You have to admit that's scandal-worthy," she said, taking a sip of tea. "Associating with me could be bad for business."

Snape actually laughed. It was a cold laugh however.

"Odessa, it's common knowledge I associated with Death Eaters. Actually, with Voldemort himself. Do you think you are anywhere close to being in that category? You're not. You aren't even in the running. I'm considered a murderer and my customer base is just fine. This isn't going to have any effect on it. In fact, it could be good for business, the public coming to my shop to ogle us while browsing.—"

"Is money the only thing you think about, Severus?" Odessa asked him, smiling over her cup despite herself.

"It's up there," he replied with a smirk. "I'm just trying to ease your mind, Odessa. We'll be fine, believe me. Things like this die down quickly. And I'm sure Rita's arrest is going to supersede this situation by miles."

Odessa's brow furrowed.

"That woman outside, that's Eileen's mother?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"She seems nice," Odessa said. "And protective. She got Rita out of the way quickly, didn't she?"

Snape nodded.

"Yes. She's an exemplary witch, which is why I chose her to be Eileen's mother. Despite her being a Gryffindor, she has qualities that I wanted in a child of my own."

Odessa put her cup down, studying him.

"Chose her. That seems so cold, Severus. As if you picked her out of a lineup."

"It wasn't cold, Odessa. It was calculated. There's a difference," he replied, sipping his tea.

"Well, it seems your calculations were right. She certainly stood by you and Eileen. Imagine, sending Rita to Azkaban to keep you out of the papers," she said softly.

"She did it for Eileen, not me," Snape replied. "She wanted to spare her the embarrassment that would no doubt accompany such a situation. Still, it was quite the crafty move. Almost Slytherin-worthy."

"Almost," Odessa said with a smile, picking up her cup again.

* * *

The house was now completely invisible to Hermione. Eileen could see it perfectly.

"Will you test it, mum?" Eileen asked her.

"Sure," she replied, walking forward and through the invisible area.

Odessa started as a ghostly Hermione walked into the kitchen, through the table, wall and out the other side. Snape just watched her.

"What was that? A projection?" Odessa asked.

"No. That was Hermione testing the unplottable spell. The house is invisible and insubstantial to anyone not linked to it. Unless a person is magically linked or accompanied into the house by someone who can enter the premises, they won't register it and pass through it as if it were open space," he explained. "I will have your signature attached to the spell shortly."

"That's powerful magic. Eileen must be very gifted with charms," she said.

"She is very accomplished but modest, thank the gods," Snape responded. "If there is one thing in this world that I despise, it's a show-off. Her mother was absolutely insufferable as a young student, spouting facts and figures at every turn. You couldn't shut her off. She was brilliant, but annoying as hell."

Odessa chuckled.

"You're lucky Eileen didn't get the 'show-off' gene, then," she said.

"She had it, believe me. But I curbed it significantly by letting her know what an undesirable trait it was early on, and how much better it was to hide one's knowledge and skill as much as possible. That way, no one would see her coming. Underestimation can serve as a powerful aid when facing adversaries. Unfortunately, in Eileen's case, her abilities were recognized by others early on. First in Knockturn Alley, then at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Odessa repeated.

She had attended the school, but being in Hufflepuff, she didn't really get caught up in the glaring House rivalries of Slytherin and Gryffindor. First years of those houses were targets for the first few weeks. It was tradition. Ravenclaw was also relatively haze-free, the students preferring study to stupidity.

"The customary targeting of new students," Snape said, shaking his head. "I had to go to the school. They were threatening to expel her for her use of advanced spell work. A first year finally gives older students what for and that was the result? It wasn't going to happen, and didn't."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the memory and Odessa could only imagine the blistering levels of hell he raised at the school in Eileen's defense.

"She's going to graduate in two years," he said softly, his expression becoming somber at the thought. "Then, she'll be off into the world. She won't need me—"

"Of course, she'll need you. Maybe not to take care of her any longer, but she'll still need you, Severus. She loves you."

Snape sat there miserably. He was so used to taking care of someone now. True, since Eileen started school at Hogwarts, he didn't have to do as much for her, but there were the summers—when they worked together in the shop and Eileen cooked his meals, and they would talk about spells and potions and sometimes go abroad. All that would be coming to an end. He didn't look forward to it.

"We took care of each other," he said quietly. "My world is going to get smaller. I'll be back at the point I was before I had Eileen."

Odessa reached across the table and covered his hand.

"No. You'll never go back to that, Severus. You're a different man now. You're loved," she told him. His dark eyes met hers.

"Loved?" he asked her softly.

Odessa blinked at him, her face reddening.

"Yes, Eileen loves you," she answered, then quickly rose from the table. "I'm going to check out my bedroom."

Snape watched her walk away. He looked thoughtful. That had been a rather sudden departure. Almost as if Odessa was running away.

In the bedroom, Odessa chided herself for being so silly as she put sheets on the full-sized bed.

"I've got to get a hold on things. I can't be in love with Severus. Even if I were, which I'm not, nothing's going to come of it. He says it doesn't matter what I was, but men care about those things. I've slept with nearly half of wizarding London. He couldn't ever have any feelings for me other than pity. I know that," she said to herself, trying to push her emotions down.

It was easier to do as a hooker than as a free witch. She had to keep emotion out of her life then, but—what did she have to protect her heart from now?

Hurt. Rejection. Pain.

Still the same things, things common to everyone. Odessa might think herself different from most people because of the life she had lived—

but she wasn't that different at all.

* * *

The next morning, Snape read the Daily Prophet with satisfaction as Odessa and Eileen both made breakfast, sharing the kitchen easily as they sliced tomatoes, fried bangers and made toast. Eileen noticed Odessa knew where everything was already.

Hm. Well, at least her father wouldn't be alone. Odessa seemed to enjoy cooking and she knew her father liked to be cooked for. For the first time, Eileen didn't feel guilty about leaving him to return to school.

"Well, I guess I'm not as important as Rita Skeeter seemed to think," Snape said, closing the paper. "There is nothing about us at all, Odessa. On the other hand—"

He held up the paper for Eileen and Odessa to see. The headline read: Rita Skeeter Sent to Azkaban. Below it was an article about how the reporter was an unregistered Animagus and how she used that form to gather information. Beside the article was a photo of Rita screaming and struggling between two grimfaced Aurors.

Both Eileen and Odessa laughed.

"She certainly didn't take it well," Odessa said, shaking her head as Eileen put Snape's plate before him. The wizard looked down at the bangers, tomatoes, toast and easy-over eggs appreciatively, then actually smiled at both Odessa and Eileen.

"Teamwork becomes you," he said to the witches, who flushed with pleasure as they joined him. A full smile from Severus Snape was a rare thing indeed. And he had a rather nice smile, even if his teeth were a bit crooked.

As they ate their breakfasts, Eileen noticed how easily Odessa fit in. Actually, she brought quite a bit of brightness, because dad would talk to her and she smiled and laughed a lot. Normally, Eileen didn't care for people smiling and laughing, but since meeting her mother, she'd become used to it and even did it more herself. It was a bit unsettling when she thought about it, but at least she didn't go overboard. And she certainly didn't plan on returning to school as a giggling idiot.

Still, her father obviously liked Odessa's company outside the shop. Eileen idly wondered since Odessa wasn't a prostitute any longer would her father take up with her? She wasn't a bad sort, and had a hard life just as he did. She snuck a look at Odessa. She had her hair in a bun and had on her glasses in preparation for work. She still looked attractive in a mature professorish kind of way. Since they were going to be alone, anything could happen.

Eileen sort of hoped it would.

Now, if her father had brought a stranger into their lives, Eileen wouldn't have been so accepting. Odessa was familiar. She'd known her all her life and even though she was a prostitute, she had always been nice. A strange, new witch would have had to go through some paces for Eileen to accept her, and they probably would have been nasty paces to test her suitability. Odessa didn't have to worry about that.

Breakfast finished, everyone headed out, Eileen without her beloved Firebolt. Snape had been serious when he said it wouldn't be returned until the end of the school year.

Odessa, Eileen and Snape Disapparated, and reappeared at Hogwarts.

Odessa leaned in and kissed Eileen's cheek, then smoothed it gently, smiling at her.

"Have a good rest of term," she said, then she looked across the grounds at the castle wistfully. "I haven't seen Hogwarts in ages. I used to love being here."

Snape didn't doubt it. She was safe from her father when she attended school.

Eileen gave her a small smile back, then kissed Snape's cheek.

"Bye, dad. See you in a couple of months," she said, "and my Firebolt."

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Provided you can stay out of trouble between now and then," he said.

"I will. Bye," Eileen said, unwarding the gate and walking through. She turned and looked back as Snape and Odessa linked arms. Odessa gave her a parting smile as Snape slightly inclined his head. Then they Disapparated with a crash of thunder, just as several more parents Apparated in with their children in tow. Eileen began to walk toward the castle.

As she mounted the rise, she saw students on the grounds, standing around talking and welcoming each other back. She set her face in a scowl and headed for the castle.

"Hey! Eileen! Eileen!"

Eileen looked toward the right to see Lily and Hugo running her way, followed by Alsop, who wore a bright smile. Rose waved. She was standing with James and Albus. Albus was looking at her with narrowed eyes and began walking toward her also.

James frowned.

"Come on," he said to Rose, walking after his brother.

Eileen gasped as both Hugo and Lily collided with her in a group hug.

Merlin.

"Are you two trying to break my ribs?" she snarked at her smiling brother and cousin as they let her go.

Alsop skidded up breathlessly, his brown eyes washing over her almost greedily.

"Hey, Eileen. Nice to be free, isn't it?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. My dad had me stacking books for days. I never did finish them," she said.

"Must have been a lot of books," Alsop replied, his eyes affectionate. He would have kissed her if they were alone. Still, she had kissed him after the ball. He hoped that meant something between them had changed. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend again, and soon.

"You have no idea. My father has so many books, it's insane," Eileen replied, just as Albus pushed by Alsop and stood face to face with her, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey!" Alsop hissed at him. "What are you doing, Albus?"

"I challenge you to a duel, Eileen. For what you did to my grandmother. It was dirty," he growled at Eileen, who steadily met his gaze.

"Albus, what are you doing?" Alsop said, pushing him aside.

"Doing what you should all be doing. Making sure Eileen is paid back for what she did to Grandmum," he told his brother, pushing him back.

"She was put on punishment," Hugo said, trying to defend his sister. Rose and James walked up.

"She deserves more than sitting on her bum in the house," Albus said, staring at Eileen again, his eyes hard. "Unless she's too cowardly to actually face someone with a wand instead of sneaking up on them."

Rose gawked at Albus. What was going on here? Was he trying to duel Eileen?

"Albus, what are you—"

"Rose, stay out of it, all right? Everyone stay out of it. I have a right to ask for a duel because of what she did. I demand satisfaction."

Everyone was quiet then, and Albus looked at Eileen and said, "Well?"

"When?" was her one-word answer.

"Now," he breathed.

"Fine," the witch said, pulling out her wand.

"Eileen, no!" Alsop said. "If you hurt him, you're going to get in trouble."

Eileen's brown eyes shifted toward Alsop. They were glittering. When Eileen's eyes glittered, that definitely meant trouble.

"I won't use anything deadly," she said in a soft voice. "I know I have the advantage."

"We'll see about that," Albus said through gritted teeth. "Count off!"

Everyone moved out of the way as both Eileen and Albus drew their wands, held them upright, turned away from each other and marched twenty paces, counting down their steps loudly.

When they finished and turned, the duel would begin.

"James, do something," Lily said to her brother, tears in her eyes.

"I can't, Lily. Albus is determined to give her what for," he replied as Alsop scowled at him.

"You KNEW about this, James?" he asked him.

James shrugged.

"I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me," Alsop said to him.

"And what would you have done but get into a fight with him? He still would have called her out, Alsop. You know how Albus is when he gets something in his head," James retorted.

Suddenly, two voices rang out in chorus—

"TWENTY!"

* * *

A/N: Happy Mother's Day, everyone, including those who care for children not their own. Yesterday was my birthday. I turned 48. It was pretty much a normal day for me, no fanfare or presents, but I'm glad I've survived this long. :) I would have loved a piece of fruitcake and a cold glass of milk to celebrate. Didn't have the funds to get a little one. But I did make myself some pigs feet. Lol. I know. Your mouths are watering :::snickers::: Thanks for reading.


	62. The Duel

**Chapter 62 ~ The Duel **

Eileen was faster on the turn than Albus. She quickly shouted, "Serpensortia!"

A stream of light flew to Albus' feet and suddenly a fifteen foot boa constrictor appeared and quickly wrapped itself around him, pinning his arms to his sides as both Lily and Rose screamed.

"Cool!" Hugo breathed as Albus stood there in coils up to his chin, the snake's head hovering in front of his face, the cold eyes meeting his.

"Concede, Albus, or it's going to start squeezing," Eileen called to him.

Albus looked at her defiantly. The snake shifted, preparing to squeeze the young wizard.

Alsop was shaking his head. Albus should have known better than to try and duel Eileen. He was probably prepared to block, but not for this.

Suddenly Albus whispered something to the snake, who looked at Eileen, then uncoiled itself and began quickly gliding toward her as Albus smirked. It was fast, really fast. Eileen was stunned, as was everyone else.

"Albus is a Parselmouth. He speaks Parseltongue," Alsop said in amazement.

"Well, dad's a Parselmouth," James said in awe.

Lily was silent, crushed against Rose from the time the snake formed. Her green eyes were wide as plates as the snake slithered toward her cousin. Eileen snapped out of her shock and dispatched the snake, but she didn't have time to block Albus' spell.

She was covered in thick gray smoke, then there was a little "POOF!" As the smoke thinned bottom first they couldn't see her legs. But they could see her wand on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Alsop yelled at him.

"What she did to grandmum, but with a little twist," Albus replied victoriously. A duel was effectively over when someone conceded or dropped their wand. He'd won. The snake was the perfect diversion. Otherwise, Eileen would have definitely blocked the hex he'd thrown.

Then there was a squeal as Albus grinned nastily and the smoke cleared completed.

Everyone's eyes rounded.

"Oh no! He hit her with the Swine Flew spell!" Hugo cried.

Indeed, a little black pig with a white face and white wings fluttered above the fallen wand. It had no way to pick it up with its little cloven hooves. Eileen squealed furiously.

"Now you know how it feels," Albus said smugly. "Next time, keep your damn wand to yourself!"

Albus turned and headed for the castle.

Alsop pulled out his wand and tried to turn Eileen back. He couldn't do it. Albus had added his signature to lock it in place. He turned toward the walking Albus

"Albus! Come back here! Turn her back, you git!"

"Grandmum was transfigured for almost eight hours. The spell will wear of around then," he called over his shoulder.

"Albus! Albus!" Alsop called, but he just kept going. He turned back to the fluttering Eileen, who squealed at him furiously.

"He won't come back," Alsop explained as James burst out laughing. Rose tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself.

Hugo was the worst. He was actually rolling on the ground on the hard thin crust of snow, apologizing to Eileen as he laughed hysterically.

"Well, I think she's cute," Lily said, admiring the soft black fur and wings.

Eileen squealed louder and Alsop outstretched his arms and started walking toward her.

"Come on. I'll take you to the infirmary. Maybe Madam Finch can help you," he said softly as Eileen angrily fluttered out of reach. "Oh, come on, Eileen, you can't flutter around out here until you change back. Be reasonable."

But Eileen continued to flutter just out of his reach, and pretty soon Alsop was chasing her all around the grounds, much to Hugo's joy. Lily joined him in the chase, and Rose was clamping her legs together about to piss herself. James could hardly breathe because of all the guffaws. It was hilarious.

Finally Alsop made a running leap and caught her, falling to the ground as she wriggled and squealed, trying to get away from him. Lily walked up with her wand as he stood up. Eileen stopped squealing as she looked at her cousin.

Lily smiled at her, then reached out a gloved hand and petted her head.

"Nice Eileen," she cooed.

The transformed witch started squealing again, wriggling wildly.

"Don't pet her, Lily. She's mad enough as it is," Alsop said, struggling to hold her and getting a faceful of wing.

Rose, James and Hugo walked up and inspected her.

"You do make a cute flying pig, Eileen," Rose said, trying to keep a straight face.

Hugo and James started laughing again as Alsop told Lily to put Eileen's wand in his pocket.

"It's not funny," Alsop said. It was a good thing Eileen was turned away from him, or she would have seen him smirking. It really was pretty funny. Now she knew what it felt like to have four legs instead of two.

"Come on, Eileen. Let's get you to the infirmary. You'll be warm at least," he told the pig. Eileen stopped struggling and let out a sigh. Albus had beaten her fairly and squarely. Now she knew what it felt like to be turned into some kind of creature. It wasn't good. But at least they didn't hear her cursing like a Muggle sailor. Well, they had but they couldn't understand it.

Alsop walked to the castle, Lily at his side and Rose, James and Hugo trailing behind. They were still laughing. As they entered the castle, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was standing by the doors, welcoming everyone back. She started when she saw the winged pig in Alsop's arms.

Eileen saw her and groaned, pushing her face into Alsop's arm.

"Mr. Potter! Is that—is that a student?" she demanded, her voice shrilly.

"Ah—yes—yes it is. A duel gone wrong," he said apologetically.

"A duel? Who was dueling?"

Duels weren't illegal, but they were still frowned upon at school, for precisely this reason.

"My brother Albus and Eileen Snape," he replied.

"Eileen Snape? Oh my. I suppose you'd better get your brother up to the infirmary," she said as the students around them laughed.

"Um, all right. But this isn't Albus. This is Eileen."

The pig let out a long, sad squeal, which made everyone crack up even more.

"That's Eileen? My word. Well, take her up," Minerva directed.

"Yes, Headmistress," and Alsop walked toward the marble stairs, laughing students following him.

Minerva shook her head.

"Albus Potter outdueled Eileen Snape? I'd better keep an eye on that boy," she said to herself, then began to greet students again.

* * *

Alsop brought Eileen to the infirmary. Madam Finch immediately exited her office when she heard all the laughter.

"What is this? Out, all of you right now!" she exclaimed as Alsop walked toward her with Eileen.

"Madam Finch, this is a student that's been transfigured and I couldn't remove the spell," Alsop said.

"Out! Out!" the plump witch yelled at the students, who reluctantly withdrew, giggling.

She looked down at the pig.

"A student you say?" she asked pulling out her wand.

"Yes. It's Eileen Snape," he said as the medi-witch took her out of his arms and looked at the white face and wings.

"She makes an adorable piglet. Look at those tiny wings," she said with a smile.

The pig snorted.

"All right, let's see if I can remove the spell," she said, carrying Eileen over to a cot and setting her down on it. Eileen immediately tried to flutter away, but Alsop caught her.

"Oh no you don't. I've gone through this a hundred times because of you. Now, you're going to sit through it," he told her with a wicked grin. Eileen tried to bite him.

"Hey now! I happen to like pork chops, you know," Alsop said, snatching one hand away.

"Biting? Tsk. Tsk," Madam Finch said, walking back into her office. Alsop could hear her rumbling around. She returned, carrying something.

A leash, a collar and a muzzle. Eileen started squealing and writhing, trying to get away from Alsop as the medi-witch tied the leash to a leg of the cot, then put the collar on her and attached the leash. Finally she pulled the muzzle over her head, sliding it firmly over her snout and tightening it.

"There will be no biting here," she told Eileen as Alsop set her back on the cot. She stood there, wings drooping and head down. She looked—depressed.

"You brought it on yourself, Eileen," Alsop said softly, feeling bad for her. He'd never been leashed or muzzled when he was transfigured. But he hadn't tried to bite anyone either.

Madam Finch tried to remove the spell but couldn't. She checked the magic with her wand.

"It has a signature on it. It is degrading, however, so it should wear off in about ten hours. You can go, Mr. Potter. I'll take care of her.

Alsop said his goodbyes and left the infirmary.

"Now, let's just get you situated," the medi-witch said.

Eileen found herself alone at the back of the infirmary, tied to a heavy chair and parchment spread all around to catch any droppings. She lay on the floor, her head between her hooves. This was awful. Just awful.

Well at least her mum and dad wouldn't find out about this too soon. Hogwarts only reported life threatening incidents. Her life wasn't in danger. She'd just been turned into a flying pig.

As she lay there, she had to admit it had been a brilliant spell.

* * *

About twelve hours later, a disheveled Eileen made her way to the dungeons. That damned Albus. She hadn't expected him to be a Parselmouth. Usually, Parselmouths were Slytherin. But then again, his dad was Harry Potter and everyone knew he was a Parselmouth. Still, he hadn't been born one. It had been transferred to him by Voldemort when he tried to kill him as a baby. Maybe the power became a transferable part of him. Albus was the first person to ever get the best of her, other than her father.

She didn't meet anyone on the way to Slytherin house, but students were in the common room when she entered. Immediately, some of them started squealing and laughing as she bad-temperedly walked through. One boy actually blocked her path, flapping his arms and squealing.

Eileen pulled out her wand and transfigured him into a goldfish. The creature flopped around the floor gasping as all the squealing stopped cold.

"I suggest someone get him some water," Eileen said coldly, heading for her room with a billow of robes. She could hear scrambling behind her as the others came to the unfortunate wizard's aid.

Albus might have bested her, but she was still the fastest and snarkiest witch in Slytherin.

They needed to remember that.

She walked down the corridor to her room and saw someone had drawn a flying pig on her door in chalk. It fluttered all around the door, apparently squealing.

"Gods damn it," she hissed, Scourgifying it off and entering her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

What a welcome back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Lol, short I know, but I wanted it to stand by itself and didn't want to keep y'all waiting. I couldn't help the spell he used. I just—just couldn't resist the reference. I'm twisted, I know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the duel and thanks for reading.


	63. Payback

**Chapter 63 ~ Payback**

After being grilled by James and Rose, Albus admitted that the Sorting Hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin, but he told it he wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"I did what dad did," he said. "I knew he wanted me to be in Gryffindor, and I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Not Voldemort's house."

This was quite the revelation. So, Albus was a Slytherin in Gryffindor? Harry had received some of Voldemort's power by transference. But Albus was born with Slytherin traits. Well, it explained a lot about his personality.

"I'm not sure it's over with Eileen, Albus," Rose said. "She might want a rematch. That was a great bit of magic, but you were lucky, you know. You caught her off-guard sending the snake back at her, but now that she knows you can do that, she won't use the same spell again."

"If she wants a rematch, I'll give it to her. It's allowed just once in the dueling rules," he responded sullenly.

Albus knew that if there were a rematch, there was a chance he could lose. It really had been lucky Eileen chose that spell.

"I think you should both leave it alone, Albus. If she asks you for a rematch, you should say no," James told his brother.

"Yeah, and look like a coward," Albus snorted. "I'm not going to do that."

"Stupid," James spat under his breath and walked away.

"I'll see you, Albus," Rose said softly, leaving as well.

It was late, and mostly everyone had retired. Albus was the House hero, having vanquished the dreaded Eileen Snape. He didn't say much as they fawned over him and asked him about being a Parselmouth.

"I inherited it from my dad," he said shortly. Then James, Rose, Hugo and Lily came in and everyone withdrew to let the family talk. By the time they finished, everyone had retired. Well, almost everyone.

Albus sat in the common room alone, thinking about Eileen. He had beaten her. That would make her notice him now, show her that he was a strong wizard. Stronger than Alsop anyway. She wouldn't walk all over him. But, he still didn't know how to approach her, or if he ever would. He didn't know why he was attracted to her. She was unfriendly, cold, seemingly untouchable.

Maybe that's what attracted him. He didn't like anything too easy. Being Harry's son gave him a little celebrity and usually he could get what he wanted out of people, although he hardly wanted much. Shags. He liked shagging. He didn't always get the witches he wanted, but he could always get in a snog or touch or two. To Eileen Snape, he'd always been a non-entity.

He certainly wasn't now. He was younger than her, but only by a year. That was nothing. Witches went out with younger wizards all the time at Hogwarts, as long as they acted mature. But there was the matter of Alsop. Albus loved his brother, of course, but he was such a brainy marshmallow. If he wanted Eileen, why wasn't he going out with her yet? He was always around her. But since she didn't have a boyfriend, as far as Albus was concerned she was fair game, even if his brother did like her. If he liked her, he needed to act on it.

Well, he'd find out tomorrow what was going to happen next with Eileen. If she wanted a rematch, he'd give it to her. If she didn't, well, he'd have to figure out what to do next.

"Albus?" a soft female voice called to him. He looked up with narrowed eyes.

Jennifer, the witch he accompanied to the Christmas ball, and who slapped him at the end of the night for getting too aggressive stood before the fireplace in her housecoat and slippers.

"What?" he said, a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry about slapping you after the ball," she said, moving closer.

Albus didn't say anything as she sat down on the sofa beside him, but he did look around the common room to make sure they were alone.

"I—I just wasn't ready for that," she said softly as he stared into the fire. But he was listening. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that," Albus replied, then turned his head toward her.

"What do you really want, Jennifer?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe to start over? To get to know you better?"

Albus' eyes drifted over her slowly and she reddened a little.

"How much better are you willing to get to know me?" he asked her.

She shrugged again.

Albus suddenly stood up and caught her hand.

"Come on," he said, pulling her toward the common room closet and opening the door. He looked at her.

"Will you?" he asked her softly.

She blinked at him.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Albus smiled at her, then walked inside the closet, pulling out his wand and igniting the candle lamp hanging above.

Jennifer entered behind him.

"Close the door, Jennifer," he told her.

She did so. Albus warded it, then turned toward the witch, flicking his wand.

"Silencio," he breathed, then, "Divesto. Divesto."

Apparently there were some fringe benefits to besting Hogwarts' snarkiest witch.

* * *

When Eileen stalked through the common room on the way to breakfast the next morning, her knapsack of books slung over one shoulder, she didn't hear one squeal from her housemates.

They'd gotten the message.

However, in the entrance hall and the Great Hall, it was a different story. Squeals came from everywhere as she entered with narrowed eyes.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table. Rose, Hugo, Lily and James looked back at her soberly, not finding the squealing funny at all. Her brown eyes shifted to Albus, who stared back at her, his own brown eyes narrowed. Eileen looked away from him and sat down.

She ignored all the squealing and presently it died down as she stoically ate her meal. However, the chuckling continued. She didn't care. If anyone tried anything, they'd find her just as fast and as mean as ever. Maybe worse, now that she had a point to make.

Albus ate slowly, watching Eileen eat. He meant to leave the Great Hall just before she did and wait for her and find out if she wanted a rematch.

From the Ravenclaw table, Alsop's eyes rested on Eileen's back. He wanted to talk to her, too.

Albus saw her pushing her plate away, quickly stood up and left the Great Hall. He stood outside expectantly.

Eileen left too, followed by Alsop.

"Uh oh," Rose said as she watched the three of them leave in succession. "That can't be good."

"I'm sitting this one out," James said, picking up a piece of toast.

Hugo started to get up, but Rose hissed at him, "You stay here, Hugo! I mean it. They probably need to talk."

Hugo sat back down. There was something very serious in Rose's voice this time. Normally, he just ignored her, but this time—

Eileen exited the Great Hall to see Albus standing there, his arms folded. She started to walk by him.

"Wait, Eileen," he said, approaching her.

Eileen stopped, just as Alsop walked out of the door. He frowned immediately and hurried up to the pair, joining Eileen and glaring at his brother.

"What are you up to now, Albus?" he asked him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure this was over," he told his brother, but his eyes met Eileen's stony gaze. "Is it? Or do you want a rematch?"

"Rematches are bad form," Eileen replied. "My father says only wizards and witches lacking in character ask for rematches."

Albus continued to stare at her.

"So, you don't want one?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No. You beat me fair and square," she said tightly "I hope that brings you 'satisfaction.'"

Albus' heart started to pound as he suddenly blurted out what he said next.

"No, it doesn't. What would give me satisfaction is if you'd go to the Valentine's ball with me," he said, frowning slightly.

"What?" both Eileen and Alsop said together.

"If you're really past this, then come to the ball with me," he repeated as Alsop fairly trembled with rage.

Eileen blinked at him. Did he really expect her to go to a ball with him? He was Alsop's brother and besides, he'd just turned her into a flying pig.

"You've got nads on you bigger than Hogwarts, Albus," Alsop growled at him, his fists clenched at his sides.

"What? I'm just asking her to a dance," he shot back at him.

"You knew I was going to ask her," Alsop fumed back at him.

Eileen watched the exchange in amazement as the brothers argued over her. Students were leaving the Great Hall and stopping to listen.

Alsop suddenly pushed Albus and Albus pushed him back.

"Fight! Fight!" the students all chanted as the brothers drew their wands and pointed them at each other, ready to duel.

James, Rose, Hugo and Lily stood nearby, unable to believe what was happening.

"They've both gone nutters," Hugo breathed as Eileen inserted herself between the two wizards, both of their wands now on her.

"I'm past it, Albus, but, no, I won't go to the ball with you," she told the Gryffindor, who frowned at her. "So, there's no need to fight Alsop."

Both wizards lowered their wands.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because, I don't like you. It's simple as that," she responded.

Albus turned red.

"Fine," he spat, turning on his heel and stalking away.

In the crowd, Jennifer watched him go, her blue eyes filled with tears.

The crowd dispersed, murmuring about the altercation between the brothers. Eileen looked at Alsop, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly, a glazed look in his eyes as they followed Albus, who headed for the dungeons and his potions class.

"Alsop, are you all right?" she asked him.

He looked at her.

"No. I'm not all right, Eileen. This would never have happened if you stopped putting me off and would be my girlfriend. No one else would ask you out," he said angrily.

Then he stalked away, heading up the marble staircase quickly, Eileen looking after him, perplexed.

So, this was her fault? Alsop sounded as if wizards were lining up to go out with her. That wasn't the case at all. People were staring at her and whispering. She scowled and headed off to her next class, completely aggravated.

* * *

That evening, Albus was walking down the fourth floor corridor alone, just wandering through the castle. It was suppertime and most of the students were in the Great Hall. He needed to think. Eileen had shot him down. He should have known she would, but, he was compelled to rush in when he saw an opening. She might have said yes.

"Stupefy!" a voice shrieked, the hex hitting him from behind.

He crumpled.

Someone walked up to his fallen body, pointed a wand at him and hissed, "Furnunculus!" He was immediately covered in boils.

"Take that Albus Potter," Jennifer snarled at the unconscious wizard before she stalked away.

Apparently, there were disadvantages to besting Hogwarts' snarkiest witch, then asking her out as well.

* * *

A/N: Lol. I know y'all were probably expecting some other kind of payback. ;) Ah well, keep 'em guessing. Thanks for reading. ***

A/N/N: By the way someone donated to read one of my original stories, but I couldn't find a small fruit cake, so I suffered through with a bit of cinnamon pull-apart bread with raisins. Coupled with a cold glass of milk, it hit the spot. I'm happy now. :)


	64. Popping the Question

**Chapter 64 ~ Popping the Question**

Alsop and Eileen were fortunate the both of them were at supper when Albus was found on the fourth floor, unconscious and covered in puss-filled pustules. When he was Ennervated, he awoke in great pain and was unable to tell Madam Finch who hexed him.

"It sounded like a girl," he said, frowning.

Had Eileen gone back on her word and hit him with a sneak attack? He discovered that whoever hit him with the Furnunculus charm had done it with such dark intent, that healing potions combined with Episkey spells only minimally healed the boils. He was going to have to stay in the infirmary for a few days rather than hours.

"Whoever did this, Mr. Potter, was quite angry with you," Madam Finch said as she applied salve to his body for the pain. He laid there on the cot, naked and red, only a thin strip of cloth covering his goods, the plump medi-witch's hands moving over his body, even his private parts, then flipping him over. It wasn't the least bit arousing. In fact, he shrunk a bit.

He couldn't help but suspect Alsop, too. The voice was high, but Alsop's voice went high when he was really, really mad. He could sound like a girl. But James assured him when he visited that both Eileen and Alsop had been at supper in the Great Hall at the time he was hexed.

"Is there anyone else who would have a reason to be mad at you?" James asked him.

Albus wracked his brain.

"No, I don't think so," he replied, not giving Jennifer a thought. As far as he knew, the witch liked him.

A lot.

She'd let him shag her in the common room closet after all, and even did some things no other witch had done to him at his request. It had been great.

"I don't know anyone who would be this mad at me," he said.

Albus Potter didn't have a clue.

* * *

Alsop made it a point to stay away from Eileen the next few days. He didn't follow her down to the lake or walk with her to any classes.

Albus' attempt to ask her out had really gotten to him. What hurt him the most was Albus was fully within his right to ask her out, although it was a rotten thing for a brother to do. Then again, Albus was a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing.

Finally, Eileen got fed up with Alsop avoiding her and stopped him outside the Great Hall four days later. She grabbed his arm.

"Come with me," she hissed.

For the first time since she'd known him, Alsop resisted her.

"Come on, Alsop," she said as he frowned at her.

Suddenly she jammed her wand into his side.

"Alsop Potter, you git, you come with me right now or I'm going to turn you into something small and slippery," she hissed at him. "And it's going to be a spell like Albus' that has to wear off."

Alsop stared at Eileen, and her eyes were glittering. It wasn't an idle threat.

He let her pull him along. Since he wasn't dressed to go outside, Eileen took him up the stairs, past the descending students and down the second floor corridor, her dark eyes shifting about, looking for someplace quiet they could talk. She found it at the end of the hall. She had no idea this was the place where her mother had been trapped by Fenrir Greyback many years ago, and here was where her father killed the werewolf, thus making her existence possible.

She let him go. He stood there, looking rebellious.

"Alsop, what's wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me?" she asked him.

"Why do you think?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have to ask you, you dolt! What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Alsop said sullenly.

Eileen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alsop, we're supposed to be best friends," she said, echoing her own father's words years ago when he and Lily had an argument.

"I'm tired of being just your friend, Eileen. I've been your friend for years and we're growing up. You know how I feel about you, but you keep putting me off. We're old enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But Alsop, I have to focus on my schoolwork," she told him softly. "My marks."

"You kissed me, Eileen. You kissed me of your own free will after the ball and—and—"

Alsop struggled to find the words to express himself. Eileen's eyes rested on him and her body moved a little as if trying to help him get the words out so she could understand. Alsop looked at her desperately, then suddenly stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her and gently backing her into the wall.

"Eileen, I'm sure I love you," he said softly. "Even though I've never been in love before, I know I do. I know I do. I can't stand the idea that another wizard would—could-- "

Suddenly, he kissed her. And this was no stolen peck either, but a full on snogging.

Eileen didn't resist him. The kiss was sweet and heady and she felt warm and tingly all over as he pressed against her. Her arms looped around his neck as she kissed him back. By the time they parted, both of them were breathless and trembling.

"See? You should be my girlfriend, Eileen. Gods, you make me feel—I can't explain it but I feel it from the top of my head to the soles of my feet. We're supposed to be together. You can feel it, can't you?" he asked her softly, his eyes full of affection.

Eileen stared at him, at his mouth. She wanted to kiss him again and again, it had been so nice, so affecting. Yes, she felt it. It was like being covered in honey.

Fortunately, her father had warned her about this. About adult feelings that can come when a person is young. How those feelings could make them want to do something they aren't ready to do.

"Think with your mind, not your body, Eileen," he told her gently. "Weigh everything. Be sure you are truly ready. Ask questions of yourself and the wizard you're attracted to."

Eileen drew in a breath.

"Alsop, do you want to shag me?" she asked him softly.

Alsop's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected that question.

"Maybe—yes—no, well, eventually, Eileen. People in love have sex," he responded.

"I know, but—but—I don't want to do that, Alsop. Not now. I know I'm not ready for it despite how I feel right now. I liked kissing you, but I'm sixteen and even though I know it's old enough for sex physically, I don't think I'm ready for it. I think I should focus on graduating and what I'm going to do with my life first."

"I'm not talking about sex, Eileen," Alsop said, "I mean, I know it's a part of being together, but—I'm willing to wait. It's not the most important thing about being with you. I just want to know that I'm the only one who'll be with you. I want to know I'm the only one you'd want to be with. We wouldn't have to have sex. I'm not James or Albus. I'm me. I have control and discipline when it comes to things like that. I'm the only virgin in my family besides Lily and it doesn't bother me. Eileen—Eileen, please go out with me. Keep me out of Azkaban for fratricide. If you don't go out with me, I may have to kill Albus to keep him away from you."

Eileen smirked at him.

"Kill him?" she asked.

"Well, hurt him a little. Or a lot."

Eileen chuckled a little and Alsop felt hopeful.

"All right. But there are going to be rules, Alsop. First, NO touchy feely, or holding hands in the hallways, or overtly public displays of affection. I think it's gross to see couples making out in the corridors. That's supposed to be done in private."

Alsop nodded, his heart soaring.

"And my studies come first. If I say I have to study, then you won't pout or be a pain."

Alsop nodded.

"And, this is important—you have to ask my father's permission to go out with me," she said with finality.

"What?" Alsop gasped.

"You have to ask my father if it's all right to date me."

Alsop went completely pale.

"Your father?" Alsop repeated hollowly.

"Oh, come on, Alsop. He saw you at the ball with me, and he wasn't terrible to you, was he?"

"No, but that was just one ball. This is more involved. He might not like the idea," Alsop said. "What if he forbids it?"

"The final decision is mine, Alsop," she told him softly. "Just because he says no, doesn't mean that I will. He really can't control this, but he always told me he'd like to pre-approve any wizard I took up with. I always promised him he could. It's an agreement we made a long time ago. But I never promised that I'd listen to him. Still, I'd like him to like whoever I picked. It could be—difficult otherwise."

Alsop could only imagine how Eileen's father would treat a wizard he didn't like. He'd probably slip him a potion or something, or make him inhale a draught. This could be dangerous business if he said no.

But as he looked at Eileen, he knew he'd face a thousand Snapes to have her as his "one and only." He drew in a deep breath and stood a little taller.

"All right. I'll ask him," he said. "I just have to figure out how to do it. I might have to sneak off the grounds."

Eileen frowned.

"I don't think you should do that, Alsop. You've already been caught once and that will just be more trouble. You could owl him and tell him you'd like to talk to him face to face about something important. I'm sure he would come to see you if you explained you can't leave Hogwarts."

Alsop looked hesitant. He couldn't just order her father here to speak to him. That would be disrespectful.

"Or, we could always wait until school is out and you could ask him this summer."

"No, I don't want to wait, Eileen. I've waited long enough," Alsop said.

"Then owl him, Alsop," she told him softly.

She gave him a small, rather shy smile, and walked past him, her robes billowing slightly as she walked up the corridor.

Alsop looked after her, his heart swelling in his chest. She had practically said yes. All he had to do, was talk to her father and convince him he was worthy.

His heart stopped swelling and started palpitating.

* * *

Minerva opened the letter from the Board of Governors slowly, pulling out the parchment inside, and unfolding it, peering down at the ornate calligraphy. Goodness, couldn't they just type these things?

She read the heading:

Concerning Complaints against Eileen Hermione Snape, 5th Year, Slytherin

"Oh my," she breathed, preparing herself.

She read the letter, the tightness in her face relaxing as she read the preliminary findings of the Board of Governors.

"It has been decided after reviewing the transcripts of Miss Snape, as well as the transcripts of her father and mother, that there is no proof of magical tampering, but a predisposition to academics based upon heredity as well as upbringing. Both parents have exemplary records of academic accomplishment, and either one of them would have done well in Ravenclaw. That their daughter has an equal ability is to be expected. It is the unanimous decision of the Hogwarts Board of Governors that there will be no hearing concerning the marks and continuing accomplishments of Eileen Hermione Snape. The complaints against her are hereby declared unfounded.

The Board of Governors  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The official seal was stamped below.

Minerva gave a sigh of relief. The Board of Governors had dodged the proverbial bullet with that one.

What Minerva received was the cleaned-up version. After investigating Hermione quite thoroughly, they wisely decided that she was indeed not a witch to go up against. They felt they could handle Snape, because technically, he was an undesirable, tainted and not thought well of—someone completely capable of doing something less than above board. But Eileen's mother's record of standing up to the machine and doing so successfully time after time was something they weren't particularly willing to go through, especially since each instance was covered by the newspapers. She made a point to make every instance as public as possible. Several officials had lost their positions after tangling with Hermione Weasley, and not one Board member wished to fall under her ax. The fact that she'd received the highest marks Hogwarts had seen in years was enough wriggle room for them to make a decision in Eileen's favor and not seem like cowards.

Lucius Malfoy was more than relieved. It would have been a disaster.

Minerva immediately sent owls to both Hermione and Snape, informing them of the Board's decision, then she set about contacting the Ravenclaw parents as well. No doubt they'd be shooting sparks out of their arses about this and would plot their revenge. They were quite vindictive and the cushy jobs of the Board members weren't in the clear yet.

Minerva smirked.

That was their problem.

* * *

The duel between Eileen and Albus miraculously didn't make it to either sets of parents, mostly due to everyone convincing Lily that telling wouldn't be a good thing.

"You're such a tattletale, Lily," Hugo said to her witheringly.

"I'm not. I just think mum should know what Albus did," she argued back. "It was mean."

"Lily, Eileen didn't have to say yes. She could have refused to duel him, so she's equally responsible," Rose told her cousin. "They'll both get in trouble. Do you want that?"

Lily looked hesitant.

"No. I don't want Eileen to get in trouble," she said softly. "It's not her fault Albus is such a git sometimes."

"So don't tell," Rose said to her.

Lily didn't. She felt guilty, but she really didn't want Eileen to get in trouble. Being a flying pig for hours had really been bad enough.

* * *

At his shop, Severus received not one but two owls. Odessa looked at him curiously as he read first one, then the other. He put one on the counter, took out his wand and turned it to ash.

Odessa couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer.

"What was that letter?" she asked him.

"That was the equivalent of toilet paper. A letter stating that no hearing will be held concerning Eileen's academic abilities. Apparently, the Board of Governors has at least one brain cell between them. It would have been a fiasco."

Odessa smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Eileen's a smart witch and she didn't need to go through that. So, what's the other letter?"

Snape held up the parchment and quirked an eyebrow at it.

"It's a letter from Mr. Alsop Potter. He states he wants to discuss a matter of some importance—concerning my daughter, but is unable to leave the premises and requests that I come to Hogwarts to speak to him."

Odessa smiled as she straightened the potions bottles behind the front counter.

"Mr. Alsop Potter sounds like a very brave young wizard," she said softly.

"Indeed he does," Snape agreed, frowning slightly. "I believe I will visit him tomorrow—"

Here, Snape smirked a bit evilly as Odessa shook her head. She knew what was coming.

"Unannounced."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	65. Either a Blessing or a Curse

**Chapter 65 ~ Either a Blessing or a Curse**

"You look disappointed," Ron said to Hermione after she read him Minerva's letter which stated there would be no hearing concerning Eileen.

They had eaten supper and retired to the living room. They were now sitting side by side on the couch before the cozy fire. Rose and Hugo were back at Hogwarts and it was just them again.

"I am," she admitted. "I was really looking forward to lighting into the Board. The very idea that Eileen had some magical advantage was ludicrous."

"The Board realized that," Ron said, "especially after looking at your own marks at Hogwarts."

"And Severus' marks as well. They say we both would have done well in Ravenclaw."

Ron nodded.

"Snape created quite a few spells that are popular today. Particularly Levicorpus," Ron reminded her.

"Yes, and that absolutely awful Sectumsempra spell," Hermione responded, her brows furrowing.

"Brilliant bit of magic, though," Ron said thoughtfully. "Between you two, Eileen has brains dripping out of her ears. I can kind of see why he wanted you for her mother, Hermione, you are extraordinary. You know that, don't you?"

Hermione flushed a little.

"Oh Ron, you're just saying that—"

Ron sat up straighter on the couch and scowled at her.

"No I'm not, Hermione. Why do you think I married you? Even when we went to Hogwarts, I knew you were something special. I even knew it the first time I met you on the Hogwarts train—"

Hermione scowled at him.

"Oh yeah, Ron. Sure you did. We got off to a great start at Hogwarts," she said sarcastically. "Let's see—oh yes. After Charms class you said, 'It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly.'"

Hermione frowned at Ron as if he'd said it recently.

Ron shook his head, unable to believe she still remembered his thoughtless statement word for word after all these years.

"Hermione, that was over twenty-five years ago, besides, I was jealous of you. That's really why I said it. You were so smart, and so good at everything. Really, I was just being a prat. But, that's when we all became friends, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. It only took me almost being smashed into a pancake by a troll," she reminded him with a snort.

"Yeah, but it made me look good, didn't it?" Ron replied, waving an invisible wand and exaggeratedly enunciating "Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa!"

Ron had inadvertently used that spell to pull the huge club out of the troll's hand and knock it in the head when it fell. It was more of an accident than purposely. But still, it had done the job and Ron was technically the hero, though Harry deserved some credit for shoving his wand up the creature's nose.

Hermione hit Ron with a cushion, knocking him back against the couch and proceeded to beat him until he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"And to think this all started because of a smelly troll," he said softly, kissing her soundly.

* * *

At an unconscionably early hour, Hagrid stumbled across the grounds, wrapped in his blanket, carrying a lantern and groggy with sleep. He stopped at the gate, holding the lantern high and peering through the bars.

" Who's out thar?" he growled. He'd been awakened by a magical bell that clattered incessantly when someone was at the gate to be let in.

"Severus Snape," Snape replied, his pale face reflected in the lantern light.

"Oh, perfesser," Hagrid said, becoming more alert. "Why yeh 'ere so early?"

Snape produced Alsop's letter.

"A student, Mr. Alsop Potter, requested to see me about an important matter concerning my daughter. Since I do have a business to run and it sounded important, I decided to come early."

"But he's probably still asleep, perfesser."

"I'll wake him," Snape replied.

Hagrid blinked at him.

"Fine," he said, pulling his wand out, unwarding the gates and letting Snape in.

"I don't need ter walk yeh to tha castle, do I?" Hagrid asked with a yawn.

"No, I can find my own way, Hagrid."

"Be sure ter let the Headmistress know yer in the castle and wot yer doing. Yeh kin use tha Floo in tha entrance hall. Night, then," the half-giant said, turning and heading back to his nice warm bed.

"Good night, Hagrid," Snape said, then purposely began to walk across the grounds.

* * *

"My gods, Severus, it's barely five in the morning," Minerva complained from her office.

Standing in the entrance hall and talking through the Floo, Snape replied with a purr, "It's the early bird that catches the worm, Headmistress.

"And I suppose Mr. Potter is your worm. Severus, you are just trying to catch that poor boy off guard and you know it!"

"Still, he requested my appearance, Minerva. He didn't say what time."

Minerva sighed.

"Oh, very well. Proceed to Ravenclaw. The castle still recognizes you as staff, so the entrance will open without a password. Let me tell you how to get to Mr. Potter's room—"

* * *

"Alohamora," Snape said softly, unlocking Alsop's door and entering his room. It was dark. Snape closed the door.

"Lumos," he breathed, lighting his wand tip and easing up to the bed, letting the light fall on the sleeping wizard. He was dressed in a t-shirt and plaid boxers in Ravenclaw colors. Snape studied him. He had already divined was this was about. Alsop wanted to court his daughter. Snape shined the light around the room, his dark eyes falling on a small wooden chair against the wall. He walked over, retrieved it and sat down next to Alsop's bed. Alsop didn't move. He was sound asleep.

Snape pointed his wand at Alsop's temple.

"Legilimens," he breathed, entering the boy's mind. He'd see his motives for himself.

Snape viewed Alsop's memories of Eileen from when he first met her. Ouch! It certainly wasn't pretty. Eileen turned him into a stinkbugger when he wouldn't leave her alone. To his credit, he didn't retaliate, but kept trying to talk to her and make her laugh.

One day he walked up to the boulder she was sitting on by the lake. She was reading. He walked in front of her, spread his arms and said, "Just do it, Eileen. Here's some suggestions. A newt, frog, maybe a three-toed slug. I'm ready."

He closed his eyes.

Eileen looked up at him, scowling.

"You're so stupid, Alsop," she replied, not hexing him and returning to her book.

He opened one eye and looked at her, then opened both eyes and lowered his arms. Very slowly, and very carefully he sat down on the boulder next to her.

Snape continued viewing, seeing how the friendship developed. Then he saw the scamp stealing kisses from his daughter, after which he was turned into a number of small wriggly creatures.

Still, he kept coming back and they became friends. But he was very respectful to her, and took quite a bit of guff, smiling at her biting sarcasm and wit. Snape could see he was completely smitten. He also saw he asked Eileen to be his girlfriend on several occasions. He also witnessed the conversation about the difference between him and his brothers who appeared to be actively shagging witches.

Snape continued to watch Alsop's memories, seeing Eileen initiate a good night kiss after the ball, and Alsop heel-clicking reaction. Snape smirked a bit at this despite himself.

He started when he witnessed a duel between his daughter and Alsop's younger brother. He was a Parselmouth? Snape couldn't believe it when Eileen was changed into a flying pig. Well, he had told her to always stay focused. She'd learned the hard way what not following his instructions could mean. He didn't think it hurt her to lose a duel to someone other than him. It was a learning experience. Next time, she'd be more vigilant.

He watched as Alsop caught her and took her to the infirmary, and saw her muzzled and leashed for attempting to bite the hand that helped her. He shook his head slightly. Eileen was a little hellcat and he still stood by her side.

He saw the later confrontation with Albus, who brazenly attempted to steal Eileen out from under him, and how he withdrew from her. He also saw Eileen strong-arm him into talking to her, and what happened in the second floor corridor.

His reaction wasn't good when Alsop kissed her, but he saw his daughter respond to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Snape's belly felt as if there were a thousand heavy stones inside it. Then he heard her ask him if he wanted to shag her.

Snape thought his heart would stop and part of him wanted to withdraw, afraid he was going to see his daughter doing something he didn't want to see, but—he had to know. So he continued watching and listening.

Alsop's response was honest, but respectful. And his daughter's response was exactly what he prayed he'd hear. His instruction didn't go unheeded. She wasn't ready to rush in, and apparently, neither was Alsop. He just wanted to be with her.

Snape listened to the rules Eileen laid out and noted Alsop's responses, and horror at having to contact him. But, he did it and that showed the boy was serious about his daughter. It ended with him nervously penning the letter, his temples perspiring as he wrote the short message.

"I hope he doesn't kill me," he said to the owl before tossing it out of the owlery and watching it fly until it was a tiny dot.

"That's it. I'm all in, now," he said to himself. "But Eileen, I know you're worth it."

Snape withdrew from Alsop's mind, looking thoughtful.

Eileen was sixteen now, and it was natural she'd start being attracted to wizards. Alsop was a Potter, but he seemed to be of good character and—in love with his daughter. He wasn't sure if Eileen loved him. She didn't say it, but she was definitely attracted to him.

Snape sighed. This was it. The thing he had dreaded as a father. Giving another wizard access to his daughter. He looked down at the sleeping Alsop, then raised the torches.

"Mr. Potter," he said, "Wake up."

Alsop tossed and turned.

"Wake up, Mr. Potter. You said you wanted to talk to me," Snape said in a low voice.

Slowly Alsop's eyes opened and he blinked against the light for a moment, then turned his head and saw Snape sitting alongside his bed. He sat up immediately, sliding back a bit and wiping his eyes as if to make sure he was seeing who he was seeing.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I received your letter and came immediately," Snape purred at him. Alsop looked out the window and could see the gray skies of dawn.

He looked back at Snape.

"Thank you sir," he responded nervously, "I didn't know you'd arrive this early."

"Is that—a problem?" Snape purred at him.

"Oh, no. No, sir. I appreciate you coming. Let me get more presentable," Alsop said, attempting to get out of bed.

Snape held up one pale hand, stopping him cold.

"No, that's not necessary, Mr. Potter. Now, what is this about my daughter Eileen that is so important? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh, no sir. Not at all?" Alsop replied nervously, thinking he might be the one in trouble as he met Snape's sober gaze.

"Well, what is this about, Mr. Potter? Out with it," Snape said sharply.

Alsop drew in a deep breath.

"I—I would like your permission to court your daughter, sir. I respect her very much," he blurted out.

Snape cocked his head at him.

"Only respect, Mr. Potter? You could respect her without courting her, you know."

Alsop's eyes rounded and he responded quickly.  
"Yes, sir, I know that, sir. But—but I really like her. There's no one in the world like your daughter, sir."

"I agree with you there, Mr. Potter. But, she is young and has her studies to think about. Having a boyfriend could interfere with her marks," Snape said.

"I wouldn't interfere, sir. In fact, we often study together. I get good marks as well sir, I know how important they are. Her grades wouldn't suffer. They'd always come first," he assured the wizard a little desperately.

Snape's eyes glittered a bit as he remembered what it was like to desperately want a witch. But in his case, the witch didn't want him back.

"And she is too young for intimacy, Mr. Potter. I don't want her—compromised, if you understand me. If your goal is to get into my daughter's knickers—"

Alsop turned absolutely green at this statement.

He began to stutter as Snape looked at him in amusement, fully aware he and Eileen had planned on waiting to explore a sexual relationship.

"Your ability to articulate your position is less than impressive, Mr. Potter," he said as Alsop's face fell. He was going to say no.

"However, I must commend you on taking the initiative to contact me and approach the situation as a gentleman. And I do believe, Mr. Potter, that you are indeed a gentleman and will conduct yourself as one toward my daughter. So, yes, I will give you permission to court her."

Alsop looked at him with wide eyes.

"You will, sir?" he asked in amazement.

Snape nodded.

"But, Mr. Potter, I must warn you, if you hurt my daughter in any manner, physically or emotionally, there will be—a reckoning," Snape said, his face twisted now. He meant it. Potter's son or not, there'd be a very painful aftermath.

"Do not break her heart. Do not be—unfaithful. If you feel the need to deal with other witches, you make a clean break with my daughter before you act on that desire, you understand me?"

"There's—there's no other witch but Eileen, sir," he replied honestly.

Snape studied him.

"You're young, Mr. Potter. You have not yet met a quarter of the individuals who will come into your life. It is possible you may indeed meet someone who moves you more than Eileen. And it is possible Eileen may find herself attracted to another. Things of youth are rarely permanent, love being one of them. Keep that in mind."

"Yes sir," Alsop said, wanting to tell the wizard that there would never be a witch that could attract him more than Eileen. But he held his tongue in the face of experience.

"Very well," Snape said, reaching into his inner robe pocket and producing a long, black feather.

"Give this to Eileen as proof of my blessing," he told the young wizard, who took it reverently. "She'll recognize it."

"It belongs to Raucous, doesn't it, sir?" Alsop asked him as he studied the glossy feather.

"So you've met him?" Snape asked with a slight smirk. He knew what happened with Raucous at the lake.

"Oh, yes sir. A beautiful bird, sir," Alsop replied.

Snape could have snorted. Alsop was a real charmer. The apothecary stood up.

"Stay well, Mr. Potter," he said as he departed the room.

"I will, sir. Good-bye, sir," Alsop replied.

The moment Snape closed the door, Alsop leaped out of the bed, staring at the feather.

"I don't believe it. He said yes. Oh gods, I think I'm going to pass out," the wizard breathed, dropping on his bed with a broad smile and falling back onto the mattress.

He couldn't wait to tell Eileen.

* * *

A/N: :::shakes head::: Snape is something else. Thanks for reading.


	66. Birds, Bees and Battles

**Chapter 66 ~ Birds, Bees and Battles  
**

Alsop waited for Eileen excitedly, standing right outside of Slytherin, all smiles. Her housemates exited for breakfast, looking at him, only a couple of the older students asking what he was doing there.

"I'm waiting to walk my girlfriend to breakfast," he announced with a smile.

As if the word "girlfriend" had some magical ability to turn away wrath, the Slytherins shrugged and continued on to breakfast. Presently Eileen emerged.

"Eileen!" Alsop said, jumping in front of her, shocking her nearly to death so she drew her wand on him. She lowered it.

"Alsop, are you mad? What are you doing down here?"

"I'm here to walk my girlfriend to breakfast," he said with a smile.

Eileen scowled at him.

"Alsop, I told you, you have to talk to—"

Alsop presented her with the long black feather.

"I did," he said softly.

Eileen took the feather and caressed it slowly.

"This belongs to Raucous," she said, staring at it.

"Your father said you would recognize it. It's proof he came to see me, and said yes," Alsop told her, waiting for her reaction.

Eileen was a bit stunned. He said yes on the first time out? There had to be more to this. Her father just wasn't that easy. They began to walk up the corridor, Eileen twirling the feather in her hand.

"When did he come see you?" she asked Alsop.

"The sun wasn't even up yet. He woke me out of my sleep," Alsop replied.

"Do you know how long he was there?" Eileen pressed.

Alsop shrugged. He assumed the wizard woke him up as soon as he entered the bedroom.

Eileen shook her head. Something was rotten at Hogwarts. Her eyes narrowed.

"What did you dream about last night?" she asked him.

Alsop smiled.

"Most of my dreams were about you," he replied. "About meeting you for the first time, becoming friends, everything. I think it was because I asked you out."

Eileen shook her head.

"More than likely it's because my father was in your head trying to find out your motives for asking me out," she said with a sigh.

"What? You think he was in my head?"

"I know he was, Alsop. Believe me."

Alsop paled as he thought about all the stolen kisses and the snogging he gave Eileen. Merlin.

"He came early to catch you off-guard, and he certainly did that," she said.

Alsop looked stricken as he walked beside her, approaching the stairwell that led to the entrance hall.

Eileen pushed his shoulder.

"Well, if he said yes, then it was an informed yes. He must like you, Alsop," she said soothingly.

Alsop's eyes twisted toward her.

"He did say he believed I was a gentleman."

"Then, that's high praise," Eileen says. "You've passed the Snape test. You're in."

She gave him a smile then, and Alsop once again felt happiness flood him.

They emerged in the entrance hall and walked into the Great Hall, Alsop accompanying Eileen to the Slytherin table and waiting for her to sit down. He wanted to at least kiss her cheek to show everyone she was his now, but Eileen wouldn't have appreciated that. So, he did something else.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table. Albus, James and the rest of his extended family was sitting there. He looked at Albus.

"I just want to let you know, Albus, that Eileen and I are officially going out. She's my girlfriend. I even have her father's permission to court her. So from now on, stay away," he hissed at his brother, who looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Fine. You can have her. She's as cold as a fish anyway," he muttered bad-naturedly.

"Yeah, and the only one's she's going to make shiver, is me," Alsop said smugly, walking away.

All the pleading and threatening in the world couldn't stop Lily from owling her mother and father immediately. This was good news after all.

News of Eileen's and Alsop's relationship shot through the halls of Hogwarts in record time, and for about five minutes, Eileen was one of the witches. She had a boyfriend. A committed boyfriend.

A couple of equally attached witches tried to welcome her into the fold in the girl's lavatory.

"Hi Eileen. I hear you're going out with Alsop Potter. He's really cute," one witch gushed as Eileen was washing her hands, other witches gathering around her, ready for the scoop. All witches talked about how they landed their boyfriends.

Eileen looked shocked she'd even spoken to her, but she scowled.

"Is he? I hadn't noticed," she replied coldly, drying her hands, pushing through the witches and leaving the bathroom quickly.

"She's still a freak," one witch hissed after her. "Boyfriend or no boyfriend."

* * *

Harry fell back into the armchair, completely shocked after a smiling Ginny read Lily's letter to them.

"Alsop is dating Eileen Snape?" he repeated in disbelief.

"With her father's permission," Ginny added, still smiling.

Harry shook his head. He could hardly believe a Potter finally was considered up to snuff by the snarky wizard. Still, he couldn't help but feel his son was in imminent danger.

"This is—surreal, Ginny. Snape actually approves of Alsop?"

"It seems so, Harry. I think it's wonderful. I was a little worried about Alsop. He didn't show interest in witches like his brothers. He's the first one to have a real girlfriend."

"A girlfriend who's his cousin," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Only by marriage, Harry. There's no real familial bond," she assured her stricken husband. "And they've been friends throughout school, so he probably liked her before we found out she was Hermione's daughter. We can't penalize him for that."

"But Snape's only daughter? What is Alsop thinking?" Harry groaned.

"He isn't thinking, Harry. He's feeling. Remember what it's like to really like someone? Remember how it was with us? How we hesitated because of Ron, because of how close you were to him?"

Harry did remember the longing he felt for Ginny. If Alsop even felt half of that, he would have faced a thousand Snapes to be with Eileen. If he got Snape's permission, that must mean he had a man to man talk with him by himself. Alsop had bollocks to spare.

"Well, I hope he knows what he's doing," Harry said as Ginny continued to smile.

"They'll both be fine, I'm sure," Ginny replied.

* * *

Of course, Ginny told a stunned Hermione.

"Oh my. I wonder if Eileen knows about the birds and the bees?" Hermione said to Ron that evening during supper. "Maybe I need to talk to her about—you know. Sex."

Ron nearly chuckled as Hermione reddened. He could only imagine her trying to talk to Eileen about sex. It was the one subject she hedged on discussing freely. Her face turned an interesting plethora of colors whenever it was brought up in mixed company. Not that Hermione was a prude exactly. She just thought it was an extremely delicate topic that should be talked about privately and soberly.

"I'm sure Snape has clued her in, Hermione," Ron told her.

"But, he's a wizard. What would he know about what witches experience when they're young and impressionable? How the emotions can get all swept away? He's a man. Men want that to happen, even the young ones."

"Hermione, you've know Alsop all his life. He's the most level-headed out of Harry's boys. I'm sure he'll conduct himself like a gentlemen. If he doesn't, Snape will probably geld him."

"Still, I need to know if Eileen is prepared for this. I should contact Severus and find out if he's covered the topic of sex with her."

Ron groaned.

"Hermione, don't do that," he said to her, shaking his head.

But Hermione's chin was thrust out, which meant she was going to do it anyway.

"Fine. You'll probably find out he's given her copies of the Kama Sutra," Ron muttered.

"Ron!"

"What?"

* * *

Of course, Hermione descended upon an unsuspecting Snape that very evening. Odessa was in the shop, and Snape was in the back brewing. She looked up as a little scream announced the witch's entrance.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How can I help you this evening?" Odessa asked politely with a smile.

Hermione looked a bit taken aback at Odessa's professional appearance. No one would ever think she had ever walked the streets. She wore glasses and a lab coat, her hair pulled back into a bun at the back of her neck. She looked like a dentist.

"Ah, I'd like to talk to Severus, Miss Divine," she said.

"He's in the back. I'll get him," the witch said, opening a door and walking through it.

Hermione looked around the shop while she waited. Presently, Snape appeared, fastening his robes as he walked around the counter.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked her. Odessa was back behind the counter.

"Could we walk to the front of the shop? I'd like to ask you something privately," she said to the wizard, who cocked his head at her curiously.

"Certainly," Snape said, gesturing that she proceed him. He followed her to the front of the shop and stood looking down at her. Hermione slowly began to turn red.

"Well, what is it?" Snape asked her.

"Um—well I found out today that Eileen and Alsop are going out," she began.

"News travels fast," Snape replied.

"I just wanted to know if I needed to give Eileen the—you know—the 'Talk.'"

Snape's lip quirked.

"The Talk?" he repeated.

Hermione moved in a little closer, so her voice wouldn't carry.

"Yes, the Talk—you know—about—about sex," she whispered.

Snape stared at her for a moment.

Odessa started as Snape burst into loud laughter.

"What the—" she said, looking at the front of the shop as Snape bent over, clutching his stomach. Hermione looked furious.

Snape must have laughed a full minute before he straightened, wiping his eyes and trying to control himself as Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, her Weasley cap's pompom flopped on one side.

"It's not funny, Severus. This is important. We don't want her coming up pregnant," she hissed at him. "She needs to be educated."

"Hermione, Eileen has been aware of the biological concept of sex and what it entails since she was seven years old. And she has been instructed in the physical and emotional connotations since she was ten. I was quite thorough, I assure you. She knows what sex is and what it means to engage in it. She also knows about contraception."

"You taught her about contraception?" Hermione gasped.

"Of course I did. If she does engage in sex, then it is important she knows how to protect herself so she doesn't 'come up pregnant' as you so succinctly put it," Snape told her.

"But, but that's like telling her it's okay to have sex when she's young," Hermione said. "You should have taught her abstinence. You can't get pregnant if you don't do anything."

"I taught her that as well, since it falls under the heading of contraception," Snape said tightly. "I certainly hope you give your other daughter more to work with than just saying no. No isn't always possible with randy youngsters, Hermione."

"Don't you tell me how to instruct my daughter!" Hermione sniped at him.

Snape swelled up.

"Well don't storm in here telling me how to instruct my daughter," he shot back at her.

"But she's my daughter, too!" Hermione hissed.

"Thank goodness she had me to run interference before you filled her head with your completely antiquated views on sex!"

Odessa shook her head as the two parents argued over Eileen preparedness for life as a sexual being. She knew Eileen was a bright girl. She'd be fine. Still, it was interesting watching her father and mother interact.

Her mother was a real card.

* * *

Hermione returned home to find Ron in bed, reading an issue of "Quidditch Today." She angrily started undressing for bed.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"He's completely insufferable. He claims to have prepared Eileen for every contingency concerning sex. Ron, he's even taught her about contraception."

Ron blinked at her.

"That's good, isn't it?" he asked his wife.

"When you're old enough to engage in sex, it's good. But, when you're young, it's—it's an excuse to do it," Hermione replied. "It's better not to engage in sex at all until you're old enough to make an informed decision. We waited, didn't we?"

"And how," Ron groaned. He was in his twenties before he got his hands and other parts on Hermione. But Hermione was very stubborn about waiting. Of course, Ron wasn't a virgin when he married her. Still it had been quite frustrating.

Hermione pulled on her gown and angrily climbed into bed, folding her arms and still fuming. Ron blinked at her. If he had hoped to get a little nookie tonight, her visit to Snape's shop all but ruined that. Sex was dirty right now . . . and not in a good way. He sighed and returned to his magazine.

"I just don't like the idea that Eileen knows so much about sex. It's overkill. Do you know he had the nerve to say my views about sex are antiquated?"

Ron made a noise in response. He wasn't about to go there.

"He even implied that Rose wouldn't properly be prepared to deal with her sexuality if I impose my views on her. Can you imagine that?"

Ron made another noise.

"Well, he's wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!" she fumed, sliding down into the bed and covering up.

Ron put down his magazine and picked up his wand off the nightstand, lowering the torches. He turned to face his stiff wife. After a couple of minutes he said, "Hermione?"

"No, Ron!"

He sighed. Being a stepfather could be a very difficult position to occupy. Even when he didn't do anything, he suffered for it.

Damn.

* * *

A/N: Lol. I just was playing a bit of devil's advocate here. There are those for teaching teenagers abstinence and others that believe they should have access to contraception if they do want to engage in sex. I just thought I'd bring the argument into the story without taking sides since it is a real issue. Thanks for reading.


	67. At the Homestead

**Chapter 67 ~ At the Homestead**

Odessa Divine and Severus Snape lived a very domestic life together during the following weeks, with Odessa doing the cooking and cleaning, and Severus providing the food and whatever else that was necessary. He didn't allow Odessa to purchase anything for the house out of her money.

"It defeats the purpose of your staying here, Odessa," he said imperiously after Odessa said she wanted to buy new curtains for the living room.

"But, they're practically threadbare, Severus. You have to keep the place up," she argued with him.

"Fine. Buy the curtains then, but put them on my account," he told the witch gruffly. "I'm going to brew."

He stalked down into the basement as Odessa smiled after him.

They were almost like a married couple, except for one thing.

There was no sex.

Each night they'd return home, have a late supper, discuss the business of the day, then retire to their respective bedrooms, alone. Snape discovered, however, that Odessa liked to read and was selecting books from his library to snuggle down with each night.

She read about a wide variety of subjects, especially potions-making. One Sunday he found her sitting at his desk, a frown on her face as she worked on an Advanced Arithmancy problem. He glided over, the witch so involved in the equation she was tackling, she didn't notice him as he stood behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"That should be a squiggle, not a dot," he said to her, making her jump in shock.

"Severus, sometimes I think I should tie a bell around your neck so I can hear you coming!" she exclaimed at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Snape looked at the other books she had on the desk. Muggle Studies. Astronomy. Advanced Transfiguration.

"What is all this?" he asked her.

Odessa turned red.

"Oh, I'm just trying to bone up on what I missed at Hogwarts—when I left," she said softly. "I didn't get a chance to finish, you know. I left at sixteen—"

Her voice trailed off for a moment.

"I'd like to at least finish the curriculum, for myself, you know? I only have a job because of you. Technically, I'm a dropout. So—I just thought I'd try to fill in what I missed since you have the textbooks here."

"These textbooks are outdated," Snape said to her. "They don't reflect the newer techniques or advances."

"They're better than nothing," Odessa replied.

Snape fell silent and watched as Odessa added the squiggle, then her face lit up as she solved the equation.

"Thank you, Severus," she said as she moved on to the next one.

Snape drew up a chair and sat with her, helping her along. She was a bright witch. It was a shame she never graduated.

That evening, Snape left Odessa at the house and traveled to Diagon Alley. He returned with a large bag. Odessa was waiting for him, his supper hot in the oven. He entered the kitchen and put the bag on the table.

"What's all this?" Odessa asked him, walking over and peeking into the bag. Her eyes went round as she pulled out a new Arithmancy book. She looked up at Snape, her lower lip trembling.

"New books?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Since you want to learn, Odessa, it makes sense you have the proper materials," he said gruffly as she teared up and began removing the rest of the books.

"But Severus, nothing's going to come of this, really. I'm just doing it for myself," she told him, wiping at her eyes with one hand.

"That's not completely true. You can sit in for your seventh-year NEWTS at the Ministry," Snape told her. "If you pass them, as a former student of Hogwarts, you can receive your diploma. It's a program they have for those who didn't properly graduate."

"The NEWTS?" she breathed, going a little pale. "I was always terrible at taking tests, Severus. I freeze up."

"You won't freeze up. I'm going to tutor you so you are fully prepared. I was a teacher at Hogwarts for many years, and I home schooled my daughter. You'd be in experienced hands, Odessa, believe me."

Odessa just stared at him, unable to find the words to express her gratitude. Snape cleared his throat uncomfortably at the way she was looking at him.

"I'm doing this because it will make you a better employee," he said sternly.

Odessa continued to stare at him.

"A better employee is better for business," he added.

Odessa still stared at him.

"Besides, it is a complete waste of time for you to gain knowledge and not do anything with it. You should have a goal, Odessa. Earning your diploma is a worthy goal," he told her, frowning.

Odessa slowly put the book down on the table, then suddenly launched herself at Snape, driving him back against the cabinets as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a very passionate kiss, snogging him thoroughly. Snape didn't resist, in fact, he participated and the couple went at it for a good five minutes before they came up for air.

"You're the most wonderful man I've ever met in my life, Severus Snape," Odessa said softly, her arms still around his neck, her body pressed against his.

"You must not have met many me—"

Snape stopped mid-sentence. He was just being self-depreciating, but that statement certainly wasn't true. Odessa had met many, many men in her lifetime. Odessa's eyes filled and she let him go, turning away and busily putting the books back into the bag.

"Odessa," Snape said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's all right, Severus. We both know I've met many men. Many, many men," she said softly. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have overstepped my bounds and kissed you."

Snape blinked at her. Her back was turned to him.

"I was perfectly willing to be kissed by you, Odessa," he said. "In fact, I think it was quite—nice. I imagine you haven't kissed many men because you wanted to do it."

"No," she said softly.

"Then don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about," he told her.

Odessa picked up the bag of books. She didn't turn to face him.

She couldn't. Not with all the emotions thrumming through her.

"I'm—I'm going to put these away and—and do some reading in my room," she said quickly. "Your supper is in the stove. I'm not very hungry."

Odessa bolted out of the kitchen, Snape looking after her. He licked his lips experimentally. Her kisses had been very nice. He wouldn't have minded a few more from the witch. In fact, he wouldn't have minded something more intimate. He opened the oven and took out his supper, seating himself at the table and digging in.

In her bedroom, Odessa sat on the edge of the bed, her books beside her. She couldn't help kissing him for being so kind to her. Actually, she wanted to do more than kiss him. Living with Severus Snape brought a sense of normalcy to her life she hadn't experienced since before her mother died when she was seven. She used to help her mother in the kitchen and fix her father's dinner, serving him. That was back when he was a real father. He never had much time for her then, he worked a lot, but he wasn't the twisted bastard he became.

"All this is temporary," she told herself. "In a couple of weeks, I'll be able to move out and be on my own. That'll be good for me, to stand on my own two feet."

Still, the tears came. She wasn't looking forward to leaving. She loved it here and—she loved Severus. She knew it and thought it was the most pathetic thing in the world. She covered her face with her hands and just sobbed.

"Legilimens," a soft voice breathed.

Odessa jerked, looking up to see Snape standing in the doorway with his wand trained on her.

"No!" she cried, but he was in her head. She had never got the hang of Occlumency at Hogwarts. It was one of her weaker subjects.

After about a minute, Snape exited her mind and stood looking at her, the expression on his face sober and unreadable.

"You had no right," Odessa sobbed at him as he stared at her.

"I know I didn't," Snape replied quietly. "I do a lot of things I have no right to do. Inclination is enough."

Odessa hung her head miserably.

"So now you know how pathetic I am, don't you?" she said softly, not looking up at him.

"No," he replied. "I don't know that at all."

"You must have seen how I feel about you. That's a laugh, isn't it? A whore in love."

Now, Snape's face contorted in anger and he strode into the bedroom, caught Odessa by the wrist and yanked her to her feet roughly.

"You will never, ever refer to yourself as a whore in my presence again, Odessa Divine," he snarled at her. "Not a whore, not a hooker, not a prostitute—nor any other term that describes your former profession. It is dead. Dead! You are a clerk in my employ and a new woman with a new lease on life. Do you understand me?"

Odessa blinked up at him, unable to believe how angry he was.

"Yes," she said weakly.

Snape stared down at her, his nostrils flared with displeasure. Odessa Divine was one of the most extraordinary women he had ever met. She was resilient and strong, with a good heart and honest. She didn't let her life turn her into a cold, unfeeling creature, and she had a good grasp of human nature. And she genuinely cared about people. Obviously, she cared about him very much, but didn't think anything could come of that. But she was wrong.

Over the past few weeks, he'd become used to her and appreciative of her. Odessa was a nurturer by nature or by design because of her father, but he saw the joy she took in doing simple things such as cooking, cleaning and decorating. Snape thought about Eileen, but he wasn't lonely at all. Odessa nicely filled the void he felt while his daughter was away. He never thought anyone would be able to do such a thing.

But Odessa did.

He didn't find her attraction to him pathetic at all, and Snape knew pathetic. He thought it to be honest and even in a strange way, rather pure. This was a woman who could never invest her heart before now, and he was sure he was most likely the only man who ever truly moved her heart. That was rather special.

Slowly, his nostrils stopped flaring, and he released Odessa, who was staring up at him, biting her lower lip.

"You're in love with me?" he asked her softly. "Me? A man considered to be little more than a murderer, among other things? My reputation is less than stellar, Odessa, and I am unwelcome in decidedly more venues than you are. Or were."

"People can be idiots, Severus. You're a good man. Anyone who doesn't see that is blind," she said softly.

Snape smirked slightly.

"I think you're the blind one, Odessa," he replied with a slight shake of his head.

"They say love is blind," she responded, feeling butterflies in her belly at her admittance.

Snape studied her.

"What are we to do about this, Odessa?" he asked her, his voice wrapping around the witch like silk as he gently took her hand.

Odessa looked down at his hand grasping her own, then looked back up into his face.

"I—I don't know, Severus. I've never been in this situation before," she told him. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this."

Snape stared at her for a moment, then suddenly swept her into his arms, lifting her. Odessa let out a little shriek, wrapping her arms around the wizard's neck for support.

"Well, I know what we should do," he said silkily, kissing her tenderly as he carried her out of her bedroom and toward his own.

* * *

A/N: There won't be any follow-up lemons. I've decided because of our HG/SS love, not to show any lemons with Ron/Hermione or Odessa/Snape. I think that works for this story. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	68. Epilogue

**Chapter 68 ~ Epilogue**

"Eileen dating is becoming costly," Snape said to Odessa as he studied the bill for the gown Eileen was fitted for. She needed it for the Valentine's Day ball.

Odessa, who was stocking shelves said, "If you think that's expensive, Severus, wait until she gets married."

Snape looked shocked.

"Married? What do you mean married?"

"More than likely she's going to get married, Severus. Usually the bride's parents foot the bill," Odessa informed him.

Snape looked thoughtful.

"That's right. She does have two parents now," he said, running a pale finger over his lips.

* * *

"What?" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at the bill for Eileen's gown. Snape had sent it to her, informing her she owed him half the cost and he'd appreciate it if she'd send it as soon as possible.

"Well, it's part of being a mum, Hermione," Ron told her.

"But he can afford to pay for this, Ron. He has a business!" she said, frowning. "Look at this price tag. It's enough for three gowns. It's just a ball at Hogwarts. It's not a formal Ministry affair!"

Ron looked at the bill and let out a low whistle. Snape certainly didn't spare any expense.

"Well, if you went to the Ministry to have a parental contract drawn up, you'd end up paying half of her support anyway, Hermione. Just be glad he's only asking for half the price of a gown," Ron told the furious witch.

"It's far too extravagant," she complained. "If I have to pay for things like this, I should have a say about the cost of it. I'll send him a third and not a sickle more."

*************************************

Snape accepted both the third and the Howler Hermione sent him, raving at him about purchasing extravagant items and expecting her to pay for half of them.

"I WORK for a living!" the Howler raged as Snape sat through it, his hair blowing back.

Odessa watched him from behind the shop counter, smirking at how cool he was as the letter screamed at him. When it finished and exploded into ribbons, he looked at the check.

"Well, I received a partial payment at least," he stated.

"That's not all you received, Severus. Really, she does have a point. Not everyone can indulge their daughters the way you do," Odessa said to him.

"I am not about to stop giving Eileen the very best just because her mother whines about it," Snape replied, rising and walking behind the counter, Odessa turning to face him. "Eileen has certain expectations of me and I intend to continue to meet them."

"Well, you shouldn't expect her mother to pay for things beyond her own means, Severus. It's unfair. She has two other children to provide for."

"And that's my fault?"

Odessa snorted and stopped talking, a sign that she knew he knew he was in the wrong. She didn't waste time arguing with Snape. He could keep an argument going for hours, no matter how wrong he was.

"Oh, you're giving me the silent treatment now, are you?" he asked her, before grabbing her and planting a kiss on her lips. Odessa spluttered.

"Not in the shop," she told him pointedly. "At work, we're supposed to have a working relationship ONLY. You know the rules."

Snape gave her the eye.

"Rules apply to Slytherins just like everyone else," she added as he smirked.

"Fine. I'm going to check on my brews," he said, opening the door to the back room. He paused.

"Perhaps I'll just take the third," he added. "It would be harsh of me to put Hermione's family into debt because of a ball gown."

"You do that," Odessa said with a smile.

She did receive her diploma that year, acing the NEWTS with flying colors, but never did find another flat.

* * *

Eileen and Hermione grew closer over the next couple of years, as did Eileen and Rose although they argued a lot of the time. Hugo and Eileen always did have a good relationship, and it was common to find the children at Snape's house during the summer months. Alsop and Eileen stayed an item, although it was hard during their seventh year because both of them were so focused on their work and getting Outstanding NEWT marks.

They both did excellent.

And little Lily got to learn to waltz via her uncle, surprising Harry and Ginny in her third year by dancing with Snape at another Christmas ball. They had been practicing for more than a year, Snape teaching her during the summer months. He was very smitten with his niece, although he found that she wasn't like Lily at all, personality-wise, which actually, was a good thing. Lily had always been rather bossy and judgmental. Her granddaughter wasn't and was quite logical and accepting in her way.

On the dance floor, Snape met Harry's eyes and tilted his head in invitation, then handed Lily off to him with a bow, returning to the table occupied by Odessa, Hermione and Ron, joining them.

"Aw, that was wonderful, Severus," Hermione gushed at him as father and daughter danced.

"A father should dance with his daughter," Snape said dismissively as he watched Eileen and Alsop whirl around the floor. Eileen was dressed more Christmassy this time, red and green accents on her black gown, and a little Christmas corsage pinned over her breast. She looked lovely.

"Eileen and Alsop seem to be enjoying themselves," Hermione observed. "It's their last Hogwarts dance."

Snape nodded, and Odessa reached over and covered his hand with her own. His little girl was about to graduate.

And graduate she did, with the highest marks Hogwarts had seen in more than twenty years, the previous marks made by her mother. Alsop did quite well, coming in second in class.

Both Snape and Hermione were very proud when Eileen walked across the stage, received her diploma and looked at both of them. Smirking, she turned her cap and cheers erupted from Rose, Ron, Hugo, Lily, Hermione, Odessa, Harry, Ginny and even James, who had graduated the year before and found Eileen wasn't so bad. Only Albus and Snape weren't as reactive, both clapping politely. But Snape was very proud

Albus had other things on his mind. He was about to be a father and had to find part time work over the summer and while finishing out his last year of Hogwarts. Neither his parents nor the witch's parents were going to let him shirk his responsibilities and an abortion was out of the question.

Eileen decided she wanted to be an Auror, took the grueling qualifying test, passed it and enrolled in the eight month training course. At graduation, she was required to state why she wanted to be an Auror. Again Snape, Odessa, Hermione, Ron and family were in attendance. Snape looked at his daughter standing on the stage in her Auror uniform and his heart swelled as she placed the tip of her wand against her throat and invoked the Sonorous charm so she could be heard. She cleared her throat.

"My name is Eileen Hermione Snape. I decided to be an Auror because I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps," she said, her voice carrying clearly.

Snape's eyebrows rose, as did Hermione's. What in the world was Eileen talking about? Snape was an apothecary, not an Auror.

"My father is Severus Snape," she told the audience. "And he spent the majority of his life fighting against evil and trying to make the wizarding world a better place. He sacrificed a lot in order to do this, and it was a thankless pursuit. Even to this day all he's done is not acknowledged—"

Hermione's and Odessa's eyes began to tear up as Eileen looked directly at her father.

"Well, I acknowledge you, dad. I acknowledge you and thank you for all you've done, and like you, I'm going to protect our society to the best of my ability. Not for honor, not for glory, but just because it's right to do. This—"

She held out the diploma.

"This is for you, dad," she said softly, her eyes gleaming. "For everything good you stand for. I love you."

Wild applause rang out as she left the stage, Snape moving through the crowd and reaching her. They embraced for a long time, as both Hermione and Odessa had tears streaming down their faces. When she released Snape, she hugged Hermione, Odessa, Ron and then Alsop, who kissed her unabashedly.

Snape frowned.

"I'm never going to get used to that," he said to Odessa, who just smiled and took his hand.

Alsop worked at the Ministry in Muggle Affairs as a liaison. The position also allowed him to continue his experiments with Muggle technology in the Wizarding World. Eventually, he discovered a way to magically reproduce the power needed to run these items, first creating a battery using dragon heartstring as a core. He became famous and quite wealthy as a result.

Of course, he married Eileen. She was twenty-five by the time she agreed.

Snape and Odessa also married in a small ceremony attended by his daughter and extended family. Even Molly Weasley was in attendance, she and Eileen having patched things up once Eileen became older and mellower through constant contact with family. She surprised Molly by attending Christmas dinner with Alsop, and the matriarch had burst into tears. It was a touching moment for both of them.

Now Snape and Alsop were pacing back and forth in the waiting room at St. Mungos, Odessa, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione watching them. They would walk to opposite ends of the room, turn walk back toward the center, stop, stare at the double doors, then start walking again.

Finally, a medi-witch entered the room. Both Alsop and Snape froze in place.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have a girl," the medi-witch announced.

"A girl? I have a girl? I'm—I'm a father?" Alsop said hollowly, his eyes round.

"Yes, you are, Alsop," Snape said as everyone hugged each other behind them. "And I'm a grandfather. Now, let's go see your daughter."

The medi-witch tried to protest, but Alsop, Snape and the entire family bustled by her, finding Eileen's room and entering it.

Eileen lay in the bed, her hair still plastered to her head, holding a squirming bundle, her eyes soft as she stared at it. Her dark eyes shifted to Alsop, who hurried to her side.

"It's a girl," she said softly as Alsop knelt beside the bed. Snape stared at his daughter and the squirming bundle as she offered it to Alsop, who looked scared to death.

"I might drop her," he said nervously. Snape moved forward.

"May I?" he asked his daughter softly.

"Oh, yes, dad," she replied, holding the baby up.

Snape took her gently.

"You basically have to support her bum and her head, Alsop," he said quietly. "If you lay her in the crook of your arm like so—"

Everyone watched in silence as Snape cradled his granddaughter. He looked down on the baby, pulling the blanket off her head, taking in the dark hair. He gave the child a soft smile.

"Welcome to the world, little one," he said softly, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"I'm your grandfather, Severus Snape and you are loved. Very loved."

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that, my friends, is the end of "An Unlikely Savior." It could have gone on forever, so I brought it to what I hope is a neat, satisfying close. Thank you so much for reading. Adieu. ***


	69. Bonus Video: Father Figure

**Bonus Video:  
**  
Hi all. I'd just like to let you all know I created an Unlikely Savior video on youtube called "Father Figure" based on the George Michael song, featuring Snape and Odessa (sort of) and thought you might like to see it. I'm not a real great movie maker but you might like it.

Since this site doesn't allow links, go to Google . com and enter "**_solomru father figure_**" and the video will pop up right at the top. I hope you enjoy it and thanks!


End file.
